Another Life Another Time
by FanfirHydra
Summary: A different kind of time travel story in which Luke is sent back into the past to try to stop hideous Sidious, save his father, and change the fate of the galaxy forever."Endurance is the ability to withstand what life throws at you. Determination is to have the power of mind to do that" (Rated M Lang. & other stuff ?). Some slapstick humor, drama, angst, horror, tragedy, OCs.
1. A Gift from the Force

My first fanfic. The chapters will be getting longer.

 **Disclaimer for Another Life Another Time:**

The star wars characters all belong to Disney, Lucas film, George Lucas, etc. and I don't own them because if I did I don no...?

I only own my characters (any OC) I make up for the plot of the story...

* * *

 **WARNING:** **(PLZ READ):** I write this **author's note** on **6/11/2016**. I know this fanfic starts out all light and quite odd/unprofessional as you'll see with all the cringe worthy dialogue and grammar errors that ensue for the first dozen or so chapters before I actually learn how to write well but just to note, before you read this fanfic it gets dark with dark themes at the end, wherever the end is because it isn't in sight for me yet, but humor may or may not evaporate, depends on the chapter, and I am not quite sure what the true genre for this fanfic will be as IDK yet until I finish the whole story, once I finish the fanfic only then will I edit the whole thing/fix a bunch of things, and if you have any questions plz ask away. Review if you want or like to...

* * *

 **Chapter 1 a gift from the force**

* * *

LUKE POV

The fire burned brightly, taking the last of his father with it.

His father.

Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader anymore.

Luke had finally gotten him back and now he was gone from his life forever. He stared into the flickering flames that licked up the black cloth, helmet, and the life support suit feeling a deep remorseful pang in his chest.

He wondered for a second why it had to be this way. What would his life had been like would he have gotten to know his father, had his mother still lived, and got to live with his sister together as a family. But he knew that was impossible.

Luke gazed on into the fire unaware that his desire might just come true.

The force was content. The chosen one had fulfilled the prophesy although it was done in an unorthodox kind of way. It sensed Luke's desire and saw it alright to allow Luke to change everything. Maybe that would be for the best anyway. To send Luke back in time would be a gift from the force.

But all gifts must come at a price. A price to balance the world. There must always be light and dark. One jedi and one sith. That is the true price from the gift of the force.

* * *

hellos this is the one and only _**Fanfir Hydra**_


	2. Snap Quick Decision

**Chapter 2 snap quick decision**

* * *

LUKE POV

Luke finally turned away from the fire and began his trek back to the party when all of the sudden a wave of nausea and dizziness crashed into to him.

"ugh, I think I'm going to be sick" he groaned as he swayed and fell to his knees.

The world seemed to become blurry as a feeling of vertigo hit him. Shutting his eyes tightly he willed for it to stop. It felt as if his body was being pulled apart by some type of force. Bright lights flashed before his eyes and then an eternal darkness erupted around him. He was spinning faster, and faster, and faster.

Then all of the sudden, it stopped.

He let out a breath of relief and cautiously opened his eyes and examined his surroundings.

"oh, force, where in the world am I," he said out loud, looking around the room, and then doing a double take to assure himself he wasn't crazy or anything and that he was really here.

He stood up but then proceeded to collapse back down. His legs felt too weak to hold himself up. After taking several deep breaths he wobbly stood and looked around dumbfounded at the dark room he was in which appeared to be a lavish office. Blood red flooring and red walls gave way to a wide oval window that showed a breathtaking view of a bustling city district in the night. Bright lights lit up the night sky projected by buildings and the headlights of speeders. He stumbled up the low flight of silver stairs, past the desk partially cluttered with data pads and paper, and then proceeded to gape unceremoniously out the window.

 _I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore._

 _What the… where did that come from_ he thought in response to the random words that popped into his head ever so suddenly.

"Whatever," he sighed.

But one thing was for sure. He definitely was not on Endor anymore. This place was devoid of annoying ewoks, trigger happy stormtroopers, and celebrating rebels.

Confused he turned walked back over to the desk and saw something in the dim light that made his breath hitch. Sitting blatantly on the obsidian black desk was a nametag that read

 **CHANCELLOR PALPATINE.**

 _Palpatine_ he thought confusedly _isn't he supposed to be dead and why is he called chancellor. It's supposed to be emperor Palpatine._

Having nothing better to do Luke found that the best option was to explore the contents on the desk. He sat down and began rummaging around.

Opening one of the drawers his fingers reached inside and closed around something long, round, and hard. He pulled it out and held it up to the little light coming from the window.

Instead of the lightsaber he was expecting given the shape and size he was confronted with a black…..

A black…

A black…

Dildo.

He blinked a couple times trying to see if he saw right. Which he unfortunately did.

His mind went blank for a second as all he could do was stare at the dildo in his hand.

In his hand.

In his hand?!

He yelled in disgust flinging the vomitrotious little thing to some unknown corner of the room.

"ewwwwwww, I can't believe I touched it," he whined holding his hand outstretched from his body and looking at it like it was contaminated with some disease.

Which it probably was.

Who knows where that thing could've been? Actually he could take a pretty accurate guess. It was probably up sidious's …

 _No, don't think about it. Just don't think about it_ he screamed in his head.

Anyone who would've seen him would have compared him to some teenage girl who had found a dead cockroach in their bed.

To say the least he was freaking out.

He rushed to find a bathroom immediately.

A few minutes later after gathering up his courage he approached the desk and sat in the big comfortable chair. He started to flip through various data pads and important papers and found out by the date that he was surprisingly in some time during the start of the clone wars.

Reading all this made him realize that he was in the past, or most likely in the past cause how else had he ended up on Coruscant ,as he'd found out from the data pads, of all places when a couple minutes before he was just on Endor.

Even though how unlikely it seemed how else would the situation explain itself.

He, Luke Skywalker was in chancellor palpatines office… Emperor palpatines office. ..Sidious's office?! All of the sudden he grew very alarmed.

"oh force, of all the places," he moaned despairingly " I seriously need to get out of here. Like right now."

He jumped up from the chair and scanned the room for the exit. Finding it he made his way over to the door across on the opposite side of the room. Just as he was about to open it the doorknob rattled and turned ominously slowly.

SIDIOUS POV

Chancellor Palpatine aka Sidious was having a chat with his fellow senators about a new bill that should be passed when a disturbance in the force nearly made him stumble in shock.

"Chancellor, are you alright," he heard senator Amidala ask worriedly.

Quickly composing himself he turned to her and answered smoothly" ah, my dear I am fine but if you would please excuse me I have other business I need to attend to."

"Well, it was a pleasure talking with you. Have a nice night," she replied looking as flawless as always.

"You as well senator."

He made his leave then. _Hmm stupid girl_ he thought _always so gullible and easily manipulated_. She could someday have been a worthy political opponent but now she was just a simple pawn for his game who would meet her end soon enough. _I can't believe I have to deal with these people._

The disturbance in the force he had felt. It was coming from his office. He was even able to detect a bright force presence in there as well and that just ticked him off thinking that some one dared to enter his domain even if it was just a simple office it was his office. He took the lift and punched in the number of floor.

"Patience, I just need patience. They will pay soon enough for crossing me," he said to himself as the lift slowly made its way up to his floor. _I'll find out what that disturbance was soon enough, but whatever it was must have lots of force potential._ That was the conclusion he came up with when he felt the presence. Thrumming with power, most of it untamed. It reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't put him finger on it.

Walking briskly through the hallway to his office the presence got brighter and more potent. The lightness of it hurt his senses but there was a barely noticeable underlying darkness and this intrigued him greatly. Reaching the door to his lavish office he turned the doorknob and opened.

But at that moment a word hit him. A thought projected from the occupant on the other side of the door. That word said was just enough to make him pause in surprise, but only for a second.

LUKE POV

The force blared a warning and he knew immediately just who was behind the door.

 _Sidious_

Luke Skywalker was hectic. He jumped back from the door as if he'd been burned and ran into a side room which was a hallway and burst into another room. Shutting the door quickly behind him he looked around franticly searching for some sort of escape. The room was circular shaped from what he could see. It surrounded by glass so you could see the glittering skies of Coruscant. There was a dip in the middle of the room with three swivel chairs facing each other.

(Note: this is the area where Mace Windu confronted Palpatine)

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, bantha shit…_ he thought. _There was no escape. Unless…_

 _Nah, that's a crazy idea. It'll never work._ But after hearing the incoming footsteps from behind the closed and locked door the idea didn't sound too bad after all.

Anything at the moment was better than facing that monster unprepared.

With a **_snap hiss_** the green emerald blade of his light saber was ignited then he plunged it into the glass cutting out a human sized circular hole. He then proceeded to kick the glass panel. As luke stuck his head out of the opening he watched the circular glass shape fall down the side of the very very tall building and shatter.

 _That might be me_ he couldn't help but think shivering slightly at the thought and the gust of chilly wind that blasted him.

 _I'll make sure to kick hideous Sidious's ass later if I survive this_ he promised

"Well, here goes nothing."

Clipping his light saber back on his belt he moved to the edge of the hole where the window pane once was. Cool Coruscant wind ruffled his hair and the breeze seemed to whisper words of caution to him.

Then he force jumped, gathering all his strength he used the force to propel himself onto an incoming traffic lane. A really weird feeling of clarity overcame him as he leapt the great distance. He soared through the air almost as if he was flying while watching the dazzling blinding speeders get closer and closer until all of the sudden he was on top of them.

With a yelp he landed hard on the hood of something bright red and extremely fancy but immediately flew off as the alien driving accelerated yelling curse words in languages he couldn't quite understand.

A speeder honk blared in his ear momentarily deafing him for a second.

Looking for something, anything to grab his hand snagged onto the leather seats of a tan speeder. The owner, a blue male twi lek did not look happy at all at his sudden entrance and yelled, "get out ah here you koocho sleemo ."

While the female twil ik wearing all kinds of gold bracelets and jewelry who sat in the passenger seat proceeded to hit him with her purple purse yelling " you filthy poodo, flilthy poodo, filthy poodo, get off of my precious speeder…" her voice so shrill and high with anger that it hurt his ears and made him cringe.

"Sorry," he said.

"I just need … ow…," he yelped as she hit him once again.

"…To hold on for a little…," he groaned as she wacked him across the face making his neck snap to the side painfully.

"…Watch it…," he growled, full on glaring at her.

That just seemed to make it worse as she proceeded to wildly fling her purse at him and it hurt.

"I just need to hold on until I find a safe place to…"his sentence was cut off as he was forced to duck under the offending object once again.

"…Oh just give me a brake already…" he exclaimed exasperated as she hit him screeching her head off.

"Calm down lady, I just need to find a nice place…," he dodged the flinging purse once again

"…To jump off!" he finally finished as his body swung from side to side like a rag doll due to the male twi lik's insane suicidal driving skills.

It was a wonder how that idiot ever got a driver's license.

Thankfully he spotted an airbus a few meters under them. He let go of the leather backseat but not quick enough to avoid getting hit in the face by some who knows what steaming hot watery beverage that the crazy twi lik female threw at him. Screaming he fell and with a thud landed on the top side of the airbus.

Lying on his back, panting, he brought up his sleeve and began wiping off the burning liquid from his face.

Trying to sit up he fell back down feeling too weak and tired to move especially exhausted after making that seriously intense force jump from the senate building onto the nearest speeder and then having to deal being forced to deal with that insane couple.

His eye twitched in annoyance.

Tired, he relaxed and looked up at the speeders passing overhead as the air bus crossed into another less crowded lane.

 _Ugh, I'm never trying anything that stupid ever again in my life_ he thought ruefully.

Through his pitch black clothes he felt the rumbling of the airbus beneath him. It vibrated softly and as tired as he was he fought to keep his eyes open but proving futile he let the soothing movement lull him into a light sleep. His last thought was cursing Palpatine, the old ugly on the inside decaying corpse, and vowing to get back at him soon enough but at the moment a little nap wouldn't do any harm.

* * *

hehehehehhehe

so that's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Airbus Hijacker Prisoners

**Chapter 3 airbus hijacker prisoners**

* * *

LUKE POV

Hostile presences

Screams

Blaster fire

Shouting

Pain

Fear

That's what he felt

Was it just a dream

Luke sat up groggily after being rudely awakened by a torrent of unhappy emotions.

 _What's going on_ he wondered

The airbus had stopped and was in what appeared to be the underworld of Coruscant.

 _That's weird._ He was pretty sure a simple airbus wouldn't go somewhere down here. It was much too dangerous. Looking around it was pretty dark.

 _So still night time_ he thought

 _Not really the ideal place someone would want to be in the dead of night._

He heard muffled shouting and crying which mysteriously seemed to be omitted from inside of the airbus itself. He got a bad feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Well, it would take an idiot not to know that something is obviously wrong.

Leaning over the top of the bus he peered cautiously through one of the many side windows and saw two rodians (same species as Greedo), a gran which to him looked like a cow face, and a couple male humans holding the passengers of the bus and driver at gunpoint all the while robbing them of anything that might be of value. _They must have hijacked it while he was out and drove it down here._ He mentally berated himself for letting his guard down. He was in Coruscant of all places. The heart of the empire or _republic in this case but it was still dangerous._

 _Anyways, those robbers sure don't look friendly_ he surmised

Luke contemplated what to do. Well the choice was obvious. He had to help them of course. He was a Jedi, not an official Jedi, but none the less a Jedi still.

Seeing no other way in Luke ignited his light saber and cut a hole in the roof of the bus and jumped in.

* * *

JOSEPHINA MCARTH POV

Josephina Mcarth was seven years old. She had dark brown shoulder length hair and honey brown eyes. Wearing a knee length blue dress with rhinestones adorned to act as a belt around her waist, knee length socks, and a ruby necklace. Today was her birthday. Her single father had just taken her out for a very special dinner. She felt warm and tingly inside. It was the feeling of pure happiness. She loved her father dearly and now she feared for his life as well as hers.

She had never felt this terrified since her mother had died. She couldn't lose her father too.

One of the burglars was pointing his gun a bit too close to her father for her liking and she couldn't do anything to help him. She felt so helpless being held back by the rodian robber. She desperately wished for a miracle.

* * *

LUKE POV

Luke jumped down and hit the floor lightly hardly making a noise but his presence didn't go unnoticed as the hijackers quickly drew their weapons on him. The first thing he saw was a big burly muscle bound type of man, _how cliché of an appearance. Isn't it always those types of people who are like henchmen or criminals in movies/ stories and stuff,_ who had previously been holding his weapen to the temple of some rich dude by the looks of his clothes and appearance. A fine tailored suit, dress shoes, slicked back dark chocolate brown hair, and a mustache to go with it all.

 _The typical appearance of an aristocrat_ he thought dryly.

Nearby a rodian was holding back a petite little girl. The other hijackers had been checking other people for anything of value and unceremoniously throwing their findings into brown sacks they each held.

"A Jedi," he heard someone gasp.

"We're saved," shouted another.

"Boss, we should get out of here," one of the human robbers said. He was tall and skinny with a crooked nose and an ugly faced. It looked as if someone had beaten him up recently.

The rodian next to him made a noise of agreement. But the gran which looked more to Luke like an ugly three eyed cow with a human body would have none of that. The abomination cow then attacked him. Leaping at him with a viro blade seeming intent on cutting him to shavings.

With a flick of his wrist Luke unarmed his opponent (a really lame excuse for an opponent) literally unarming the cow man as his arm just below the elbow was severed by his green blade. The ugly cow shrieked and screeched in pain and ran out of the bus falling into the dark depths of the Coruscant underworld below.

"Oh my gosh," that was just stupid; "I mean we are in an air bus people. Hellooo . It's an air bus. In the middle of the air somewhere. I don't think it would be wise for the rest of you guys to just jump to your deaths," he said while twirling his light saber in his hand like a baton.

But of course no one listened to him. Most of the passengers were busy gaping at the severed arm on the floor while the bad robber guys decided to charge him at once to get revenge for their lost friend.

 _I mean it wasn't even my fault_ he thought as he disarmed the third human male hijacker in the group whose most distinct feature was his shiny bald head. Then he kicked baldy in the face sending him flying across the room of the bus and slumping down on the ground out cold.

Crooked nose man and a dark green rodian rushed at him. Shots fired as they raised their blasters intent on blowing his head off. Raising his lightsaber in preparation he deflected the shots with ease and they hit the rodians legs. The rodian collapsed.

 _Three down three more to go_ he thought.

Crooked nose man fired once again but he just deflected the laser shots again and one of the beams hit crooked nose man's hand. Crying out in pain the man stumbled and he took the opportunity to hit him over the head with the hilt of his light saber. He collapsed unconscious.

 _So far so good_

"Please, master Jedi, you have to help my daughter," the aristocrat man from earlier pleaded as he came up to him.

Looking around he noticed most of the passengers were huddling near the back of the bus behind him. He glanced toward the front of the airbus and saw big burly badass man and a mossy green rodian holding the little girl he also saw earlier captive. A blaster was held to her dark haired head. Her honey brown eyes brimmed with tears and fears.

"Make one more move Jedi," muscle man drawled out, "and this little girl will sure as hell go bye bye. Be good and put down the little toy you have there in your hand and I'm sure we can reach an agreement," the guy said as a sinister smile appeared on his face and Luke knew that it wouldn't be something he would appreciate.

Big burly muscle man motioned to the rodian to retrieve Luke's light saber.

The rodian came up to him and Luke hesitantly handed it over. The rodian went back to the burly guy who clipped the saber onto his own utility belt.

Then he laughed a laugh which sent shivers up his spine and said maliciously, "You know Jedi slaves are worth a lot of credits. I'm sure we'll make a lot of prophet off of you."

"Here, stun'im Zino," burly guy said to the rodian while handing him a stun gun.

The rodian now identified as Zino lifted the stun gun and pulled the trigger.

Using his super Jedi reflexes he jumped up just as the shot was fired so it completely missed him then using the force he swiped his hand to the left force pushing the captive little girl away. All of that was done while he was still in the air jumping over the rodian. He landed in front of the little girl with a soft thud, pulled his lightsaber to his hand as the burly man and Zino the rodian fired at him simultaneously. Igniting it he deflected the stun shot off the emerald blade back to the rodian who fell in a heap on the floor as well as deflecting the laser fire from mister bulging muscle man.

Then Luke charged at the burly man who saw it useless to use a blaster at close range decided to unsheathe a vibro sword that had been attached to his back. The blades clashed, green sizzling and crackling against the opposite blade. The burly man swung the sword horizontally aiming to cut his head off. He dodged with ease, leaning back as the sword barely skimmed the tip of his nose.

 _That swing left him wide open_ he noticed

Bringing his foot straight up it connected with the guy's knockers.

Groaning in pain and surprise his opponent slowly slid to the floor abruptly letting go of his vibro sword in favor of clutching the sensitive part of his pants. He had this really weird expression on his face as if he was extremely constipated. It would have been comical if not for the seriousness of the situation but still it made him snort with barely contained laughter.

"Well that's outta hurt," he managed between snickers.

Using the force he brought the stun gun that lay over by the rodian ,Zino, to his hand and then proceeded to shoot the big burly man whose name he never found out, but it was of little importance. At least the passengers were safe.

"Thank you so much master Jedi," he heard a petite childlike voice say. Looking behind him he noticed the little brown haired honey brown eyed girl from earlier "thank you for saving us," she said once again and gave a little bow.

"I-it was nothing," he stammered blushing slightly.

"You saved our lives. We are forever indebted to you," the aristocratic man from earlier said earnestly.

"You have our thanks, noble Jedi knight, I don't know what we would do without your kind to help us," a woman said.

Then all the other passengers came up to him, thanking him. A group of aliens expressed their gratitude though he didn't understand what they said. An ithorian offered to give him money but he politely refused saying he was had been happy to help them. After a while the passengers took their seats once again.

A cerean came up to him, he appeared to be the airbus driver based on the uniform he wore, and he asked ", oh master Jedi, is there anything my assistant" he nodded toward the light blue female twi lik beside him "and I ever do anything to repay you."

"You have my deepest gratitude, as well as the rest of the passengers," the twi lik added.

"Well," he said contemplating "you could give me a ride to someplace nearby the Jedi temple to drop me off at."

"Will do," the cerean said "by the way my name is Collo and my lovely assistant here beside me is Yarmeda."

Newly named twi lik Yarmeda smiled in response.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Luke."

"Ah, Luke, I'm happy to make you acquaintance," Collo said.

"Me as well," Yarmeda added.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do about the hijackers?" he questioned motioning to the still prone figures of the robbers laying on the cold floor of the bus.

"Don't worry about them, you've done enough for us already master Jedi Luke," Collo reassured ", after we drop you off we'll locate the nearest police station and get those criminals behind bars. Yarmeda here will secure the weapons they were carrying and lock them up in one of our utility closets until we reach the station. Then we'll get the… appendage… cleaned up as well" he frowned looking distastefully at the severed arm.

"Would you like me to come with you to the police station,"he asked even though he knew it wasn't a very good idea because what if the police asked for an id or something. He'd be in really big trouble.

Collo chuckled then replied", don't you worry Jedi master Luke "I'll have Yarmeda tie them up and stay to guard them with the stun gun in case they wake up. We wouldn't want any more trouble now, wouldn't we because you've done so much for us already."

"Okay," he said secretly relieved.

He and Collo went to the front of the bus while Yarmeda secured the airbus hijacker prisoners and confiscated any weapons. Collo started up the airbus and it flew up and into the night sky bursting forth form the underworld and soon flowing in with the rest of the Coruscant traffic but heading in the direction of the mysterious Jedi temple.


	4. You shall pay for this, with your life!

**Chapter 4 You shall pay for this, with your life!**

* * *

LUKE POV

Luke walked in the direction of the Jedi temple. He had Collo drop him off a little while away. He had some things to think about.

Delicious cents wafted in from cafés and restaurants he passed. His stomach rumbled hungrily. When was the last time he had a decent meal.

 _Like in forever_ he thought. _Maybe I should have accepted the money offered to me for saving the airbus. At least I wouldn't be so hungry._

Walking along he looked around at the buildings and speeders passing over head

This place never sleeps. It's so big. _I wonder how Leia, Han, and Chewie are doing. They probably are wondering where I am. I'm still finding it hard to believe where I am_ he mused.

 _I wonder what time is. How am I even going to get back to my original time? I'm not really sure the Jedi would know anything about time travel. But what if I change history and mess everything up. I probably have already._ His mood seemed to dip deeper at the thought.

 _I have to be here for a reason_ he conceded _maybe the whole reason I am here is so I can help father and the rest of the Jedi order. I can also expose Sidious as well. I still need to get back at him for ruining my father's life as well as my mother's and making me and Leia orphans forcing the both of us to grow up apart… hmm, yeah that's what I'll do. I'm here for a purpose. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to save many lives as well as save Alderaan. I'll stop and expose Palpatine for the greater good as well as for myself. The universe would be sooo much better off without that old creep and a galactic empire to boot._

Content at the moment and satisfied with his goal he looked around for a place to stay the rest of the night but to no avail so he decided to force jump and climb up the buildings to the top. He might as well spend what's left of the night on a roof instead of on the street.

After a while he managed to scale a mini skyscraper like building. Looking at the logo on the top of the building he decided it must belong to some mini corporation or business. Finding a ledge near the top of the building he lay down. It wasn't the most comfortable of places to sleep but he'd slept in worse places. _Like the swamps of Dagobah._

 _I wonder if master Yoda looks as insane and crazy as he does in the future._ _The green troll had been living in isolation for many many years and after experiencing the jedi purge first hand that would make anyone kinda crazy_ he thought.

Putting his arm under his head to act as some kind of pillow he gazed off into the night sky. Through heavy lidded eyes he watched speeders blur past and buildings glowing bright with fluorescent colors in the night. Towering skyscrapers at greater heights seemed to be reaching into the Coruscant skies above him. Their immenseness almost made him feel insignificant. A single being amidst a big bustling city. A single person trying to change the course of history. He relaxed slowly and his eyes drifted shut turning out the sounds of the city. The night's activities finally taking their toll as he slipped into a blissful unconsciousness despite the circumstances. His last thoughts were of his friends wondering how they were doing or even if they still existed in a future that was about to change or wasn't even there anymore.

SIDIOUS POV

Chancellor Palpatine was intrigued. No more like fascinated.

Early morning sunlight filtered in through the large window behind his desk casting the room in a golden glow. Flurry particles in the air floated gently around, only visible because of the light. Sitting at his desk he mused over the events of last night. They certainly were interesting and least to say unexpected. He was rarely ever caught off guard and took pride in knowing things before they happened as he could often see the possibly futures, but he had got no warning. No sign to show him that some unknown Jedi fledgling would appear out of thin air and drop right in his office. He was perplexed.

This unknown enigma has lots of force potential. Almost as much as Skywalker.

After the Jedi, or he at least thought it was a Jedi, that somehow knew of his true identity escaped last night he watched over the security footage downloading and copying it onto his data pad then erasing it from the securities database. He needn't others to know about this strange and unusual occurrence.

Picking up his data pad he watched over the security footage once again. Starting with the boy appearing out of nowhere, to the boy gaping out the window, rummaging through his desk, then the little brat picking up his _\- cough- cough-_ personal device, rushing to the restroom, going back to ransacking his desk, then heading to the door but quickly retreating into the side hallway once he realized that chancellor Palpatine, himself, was on the other side opening the door, down the hallway the boy ran until he was trapped, then after locking the door the unknown enigma cut open his window and leapt out force jumping, or using the force to push him onto a speeder which was an impressive feat for one so young and soon getting mixed in with the rest of the Coruscant night traffic.

He had to find out who this Jedi enigma was. He would send someone to find this boy and capture him.

So I may interrogate this boy myself.

But first I need to get that window fixed. He thought scowling.

LUKE POV

Luke woke up, the sun shining brightly in the morning, slightly blocked by passing clouds once in a while.

"Wait a minute, where am I," he said disoriented.

Why am I in this city? Where are Leia, Han, Chewie, and the rebellion? Aren't I supposed to be on Endor? And what am I…

"Oh," he breathed out in realization as he remembered events of last night.

 _Stupid palatine. What a vile grotesque creature_ he thought wrinkling his nose in disgust. _This is all his fault._

Still lying on the ledge he stretched his arms above his head yawning rather loudly.

"It doesn't even feel like I slept at all," he grumbled to himself while managing to finally sit up, dangling his legs of the edge.

 _Oww… back hurt…_ he thought wincing at the feeling of his sore back. _Last time I'm ever sleeping on something this hard._

Peering around he saw an enormous city, bustling with morning activity seemingly as it had last night.

 _The city that never sleeps._

He also saw the Jedi temple in all of its glory, the five spires rising up into the sky.

 _Guess I should find a way down_ he thought to himself _. If I'm lucky enough maybe I can find something to eat._

It took him quite a while to scale down trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. It's not every day you see people climbing up and down buildings.

I _hope I don't look like a burglar, dressed in total black and all and scaling up and down buildings to add to it._

He hit the ground in a side alley way. Coming back onto the main street he made his way to the Jedi temple, clouding his force presence to the best of his ability. One could never be too cautious.

Especially with hideous Sidious snooping around out there.

Standing at the foot of many stairs he saw that they led to the main entrance of the gigantic structure known as the Jedi temple. Trying not to look suspicious but probably failing miserably at it he went forward.

Luke wondered for a moment _that if he ever got back to his time how he alone could possibly restore it to its former glory._

 _Anyways, I need to find master yoda. He'll surely understand and may even be able to help me. But how will I get to him._

If he concentrated really hard he could vaguely feel master Yoda's strong, comforting, soothing force presence. It made him smile.

Looking more closely he saw a couple Jedi knights around the entrance.

 _Maybe I should find a side or back entrance_ he thought. _I don't think that it would be wise to draw too much attention to myself._

He started his walk around the huge temple blending in to passing crowds, or trying to blend in as much as one can who wears all black and has a poorly concealed light saber strapped to their belt can.

 _Totally not suspicious here. I'm just a normal person like all of you._ He thought passing a group of aliens he didn't know the name of.

Sending a mild force suggestion to those around him he silently willed them not to look at him or draw attention to him.

 _How long has it been_ he asked himself _how long have I_ been walking?

Sigh

 _Stang, this building is huge_

Seeing a side entrance door that would lead into some part of the temple, probably used for maintenance or something, he casually approached it trying to look as if he belonged here. There was really nothing he could do about the cameras on the outside of the Jedi temple but hope he could find master Yoda before he was marked off as some type of dangerous intruder.

He approached the door. Of course the door was locked.

 _Like that's going to stop me._

Unlocking it using the force he strolled inside into a narrow hallway. That hallway led to another room. There were piles of cleaning supplies, other tools, and sanitary products. The room overall was clean covered in beige floors with red markings. The walls were a tan color.

He jumped, startled, at the sound of a robotic voice, "unauthorized personnel, may I see some identification. Show your clearance for this area immediately or the sentinels will be alerted."

It was a cleaning droid.

He breathed a silent sigh of relief.

 _Nothing he off course couldn't handle._

The top half of the droid was a head which had one big eye and a mouth, four arms, and a body while the bottom part of the droid was that similar to a t3 series utility droid.

Overall it looked kinda cute.

Pancaking slightly he answered, "uh, you see, I'm Luke and I left my id in my room… yeah ... in my room. I-I don't have it with me but I assure you that I'll be leaving… capiche."

He gave a nervous laugh.

"I shall go ahead and call a master Jedi here. If you are indeed who you say you are I will have someone verify this information," it said in its annoying robotic voice while pulling out a comlink.

"Wha-at, you don't need to do that", luke stammered quickly snatching the comlink away from one of the droid's many hands.

"unauthorized personnel give that back or I shall resort to alerting the sentinels of an unknown Jedi, if that's even what you are stranger, who is unauthorized to be here." The cleaning droid started rolling away.

"Wait," he called jumping in front of the droid effectively blocking its path "you don't have to call anyone here. It's not like I'm here to harm anyone, honest."

"Regardless of why you are here I need to alert the sentinels of your presence."

He groaned in frustration. These so called sentinels might already know he was here and on their way right this minute. He was wasting valuable time arguing with a stupid cleaning droid. A damn cleaning droid.

"Maybe you don't need to alert them," he said stepping in front of the droid once again.

"I do," the robotic voice said monotonously.

"No you don't," he countered back.

"I do."

"No youuuu don't," he repeated stressing the syllables.

"I do."

"Actually you don't."

"Step out of the way, half pint brat," it said rolling around the gaping Luke.

Did he just-. No he did not. He couldn't have just said-

Luke had been teased by his size before because as you know he was a little short for a human male, taking after his rather petite mother in size. It always annoyed him to no end. Knowing this Han would purposely bring the subject up just to tick him off.

He would not-could not stand to be humiliated by some cleaning droid.

 _How dare he_ he thought murderously

Then…

Luke saw red.

Trembling with barely contained anger he whipped around to face the retreating form of the droid that was heading toward another exit, with a war cry he lunged at it, ignited lightsaber blazing, and tackled the damn thing.

"You worthless piece of bantha fodder!" he shouted effectively cutting two of the droid's arms off.

But then he felt himself slammed on the cold hard floor, the wind knocked out of him and his lightsaber rolling from his hand, as the droid pinned him with its two mechanical arms that it had left.

Struggling he howled, "I shall not be subjugated to such humiliation, by a droid none the less who first insults my size and then beats me up. You shall pay for this, with your life!"

Using all his strength he force shoved the droid off of himself slamming and pinning it to the wall with the force.

Chest heaving and managing to stand up he staggered over drunkenly to the abomination.

Calling his fallen lightsaber to his hand he ignited the emerald blade which cast scary shadows across his face. To any stranger he would appear to be the image of pure evil. With a green fire reflecting in his eyes. Raising the blade he swiftly cut with his lighsaber, the droid's head hitting the ground with a resounding clunk. He then let the headless corpse of the droid fall in a heap on the floor.

Throwing his head back he cackled evilly, the sound resonating throughout the small maintenance room.

It was bone chilling,

It was deadly,

It was evil,

It felt amazing.

Sighing in contentment he retracted the green blade and clipped the lighsaber back onto his belt.

"I've always wanted to try that," he told himself. He had been practicing evil laughs should the occasion he would ever need to use it arise.

 _Like when I get rid of big bad Palpatine, most ugly sith lord ever, putrid rotten and moldy as well. Though only disgusting on the inside because in this time he hasn't had his royal aging disaster yet._

He chuckled evilly to himself at the thought.

Calming down he released his turbulent emotions into the force.

Looking around at the beheaded droid he noted to himself, "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. As everyone always says anger leads to the dark side, so get a hold of yourself."

 _I need to clean that up_ he thought glancing distastefully toward the droid. But where could I put it.

"aha," he exclaimed. Going over to a sizable cabinet he emptied the cabinet of its continents. Dragging the body of the droid he stuffed it into the now empty cabinet. Picking up the head of the droid he shoved it in the cabinet as well. Using the force he picked up the previous continents of the cabinet which were just a bunch of cleaning supplies and stuffed those in as well with the beheaded droid. He attempted to push the cabinet door closed but it wouldn't shut all the way. Starting to get frustrated he kicked the door. Hard. It shut. He turned away irritated clutching his now throbbing foot when he heard a "pop". Turning back around he noticed the door had popped open. Aggravated now he went up to the door and pushed it closed using all of his strength. It shut. Sighing in relief he turned away when he heard a distinct "pop" sounding off. Turning around he noted the door once again had frustratingly opened. This time resorting to using the force he slammed it closed rather harshly. It shut. He stared intently at the cabinet door for a couple of minutes. Even going as far as to dare the cabinet door to open and face his wrath. Nothing happened.

"Stupid droid, still trying to waste my time," he grumbled to himself pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

 _Now back to the main issue at hand. How to get to master Yoda_ he thought scratching his sore head. Sore from when the droid had forced him to kiss the floor during their fight.

Scrutinizing the maintenance room a vent on the ceiling caught his eye.

 _Of course_ he _thought I can use the vents to travel throughout the temple, clouding my force presence, hopefully going unnoticed until I find master Yoda. He can surely help me._

Using the force he unscrewed the bolts holding the vent to the ceiling. The metal vent clattered to the ground noisily making him flinch. He then force jumped up into the airway shaft which was a considerable size.

 _Just large enough for someone of my stature. I guess being small can have some advantages._

Using the force he lifted the fallen vent grating that lay on the floor up back onto the ceiling and using the force he screwed the bolts back in as well. It was tricky and took some time but he managed.

 _Now, which way. Which way shall I go? Right or left_ he considered coughing slightly as he stirred up dust. The airway shaft only went in two directions and he had to pick the right one to get to master Yoda. Yoda's force presence was coming from a long way up above deep in the temple to the right. So he would go that way. _To the right it is then._

Making his decision Luke crawled down the right shaft heading further into darkness.

Down below back in the maintenance room the previously shut cabinet door containing a beheaded droid and crammed in cleaning supplies popped open.


	5. Kiddie Missiles

**Chapter 5 kiddie missiles**

* * *

LUKE POV

 _Crawling up and down air ventilation shafts is definitely not my forte_

He had been doing this for what had felt like hours. Or maybe he was just exaggerating. But with no way to tell the time it certainly felt that long.

Attempting at masking his very ever so bright force presence took more than a lot out of him than he'd like to admit. He was easily growing tired. As much as he'd hate to admit it he was hopelessly lost as well, only navigating the maze by following a certain familiar presence. It was quite difficult to pinpoint it because it was slightly mingled in with that of almost every other freakin Jedi who lived at the temple. And that was a lot of Jedi.

 _I can't stop now. I need to get to master Yoda. Then I can rest and have a decent meal. I just hope doing all this is worth it._ Luke thought looking down at his now dust covered clothes. His stomach rumbled hungrily begging for much needed food.

He could feel master Yoda's force presence more clearly now. He was getting closer.

 _Almost there_ he thought excitedly. _It was coming from one or two floors above him and alittle to the left this time._

With renewed vigor he began the tedious task of crawling through the airshaft once again.

Up ahead there was another large grated vent that took up all the bottom of the airshaft. Most of the vents were smaller in size. He would have to crawl over the vent because there wasn't any room to go around it like there was with the smaller ones.

Crawling toward the large vent he heard voices down below. Peering through he couldn't see anybody, only a stack of empty brown boxes below on the floor. Though the force presences pinpointed the occupants to be on the other side of the room so no one would see him climbing over the vent if he did so, which was a good thing.

He carefully clambered his way across the vent as fast as he dared; almost to the other side of the shaft he felt the vent under him unexpectedly give way.

LAGUAN POV

Laguan, a ten year old mon calamari, was bored. Really really bored. He and his class were practicing sparing in the spare sparing room. It wasn't too big. Two opponents would face off against each other at a time while the rest of the class watched.

He found this all pretty boring. He desperately wished to know more details about the events four days before. It was said that a dark Jedi had broken in to the temple. It was rumored that the perpetrator had attempted to steal some sith holocrons but to no avail. Extra security was sent to where ever the holocrons were kept to prevent anyone without authorization from entering so the intruder would have no way of getting in or accessing the holocron chamber. But still the dark Jedi still managed to get away though and some of the masters were fearing he might come back even with that area secure. No one got to see his face really good either so this dark Jedi could be anyone anywhere on Coruscant.

 _I bet the masters might know who it is though. But as usual the secretive bunch won't tell us_ he thought.

Lauguan was bored. He wanted to help some way just like the rest of the younglings instead of being babysat all the time. The masters always said that it was "for your safety, every life is precious, and we wouldn't want anything to happen to you younglings who still have your whole life ahead of you. No need to try to waste it chasing around a dark Jedi when we have perfectly capable knights and masters working on the situation. I assure you it will be resolved soon."

 _But not soon enough. I just can't sit here and do nothing. I wish there was some way I could help catch the fallen Jedi_

Just as lauguan finished that thought the metal vent grating in the far corner of the room plunged down from the ceiling carrying something humanoid, black clothed , and very dusty down with it into a stack of brown boxes that was supposed to be moved out a couple days before but for some unknown reason never was.

There was only one conclusion to this intrusion that laguan thought off.

 _It's the dark Jedi_ he thought excitedly. _Who else goes around wearing all black and climbing in ventilation shafts. Certainly not any type of respectable master or knight._

 _Now's my time to actually do something productive. I'll catch him and show everyone how big of a help I_ can be he thought determinedly.

LUKE POV

Luke landed heavily on the ground, successfully crushing the big brown boxes that did little to nothing to soften his fall.

 _Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. That hurt more than I expected_ he grumbled annoyed in his head.

Just then he turned and noticed a group of kids staring, well more like gaping, at him. The youngest in the group seemed to be about five years old and the oldest ranged to around the age of twelve. It seemed as if the younglings had been sparing because they were all holding practice sabers or had them strapped to their belts.

No one moved.

Sixteen pairs of eyes stared at him. Seemingly to stare right in to him. Right into him.

Searing into his soul.

Actually maybe not that strong but geez those little childlike eyes literally pinned him to the floor so much so that he was paralyzed and couldn't find it in himself to possibly move anytime soon and it was surprisingly very scary.

There were visible expressions of disbelief, fear, surprise, caution, and… determination?

The tension in the room was near palpable.

Then the silence was shattered with a cry of "it's the dark Jedi who attacked the temple! Let's get him!"

A mon calamari then charged at him with a battle cry. Swinging his practice saber fiercly.

Then as if on cue the rest of the fifteen younglings charged as well.

Their little voices rising high and squeaky as they barreled forward straight toward luke.

His only thought was _oh shite!_

It was almost as if some force was controlling them directing the little brats at him and saying TARGET LOCKED. ENGAGE IN COMBAT.

Broken out of his reverie by the incoming little kiddie missiles, he sprang up from the pile of now crushed boxes with cry and ran for his life toward the only visible door.

The stampede of children ran after him crushing the already crushed boxes even further, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

He looked back wincing thinking _that could have been me._

Flinging the door open so it slammed against the wall he sprinted down the ornate hallway, not even having time to admire the interior of the temple as the stampede of younglings swept after him yelling obscenities at the top of their lungs such as:

"There's the Sith!"

"He's the dark Jedi who broke in to the temple!"

"Vent climber!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"Get the dangerous man!"

"Let's capture the fallen Jedi. He's wearing all black!"

"We'll get you!"

"You won't get away!"

"You'll be sorry for attacking our temple Sith!"

"Help us catch him!"

"You'll pay for what you did!"

Their screeching and screaming was hurting his ears and giving him the beginnings of a major headache.

 _Have kids ever been this annoying. Damn kids. Their drawing unwanted attention that I definitely don't need. When will they shut up._ He thought furious.

All his efforts to see master Yoda were for naught.

Now even knights and masters were chasing him. Actually believing him to be the Sith or dark Jedi because of all the commotion those friggin kids were causing.

Already drained and weary he could do nothing but run from the mob who thought he was some fallen Jedi and were hell bent on capturing him or –gulp- killing him. He didn't even bother to try to hide this force presence anymore.

 _Just because I wear all black doesn't mean I'm a dark Jedi and or sith_ he thought complaining to himself also adding _how was I supposed to know the Jedi temple was broken in to a couple of days ago_.

He cursed aloud for his bad luck while sprinting down hallways and practically flying down flights of stairs as fast as he could, running as if the demon were on his heels.

The throng of masters, padawans, knights, and younglings grew larger and larger. Objects as well as light sabers were flung at him which seemed very un-Jedi like as well as dangerous. He kept having to counter attack the force pushes and shoves sent his way. It was all very draining.

He finally entered a very long large enormous hallway. He would have like to stop to admire it if he hadn't been fighting for his life. A sign on the wall called this area the **Great Hall** and there was an exit at the end of it.

Using all of his strength he bounded toward the open large door. Sunlight poured in as if it was the gateway to heaven itself.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be that easy to get to the door. There were about ten mysterious masked figures holding double bladed staff like yellow lightsabers. They blocked his path to the entrance of the Jedi temple but it was acting as his soon to be he hoped exit. He had to get their fast because the door was being slowly closed.

All noise seemed to be droned out. Every presence in the force slowly fading away. Becoming muffled and muddled as if a thick woolen blanket were draped over them all. All but that exit that practically sang freedom to him. The world seemed to dim around him and that door with holy sunlight streaming through was the only thing he saw. No more screams, shouts, taunts, or yells reached his ears. They weren't important now.

Not anymore.

 _I need to escape. I need to get out that door. I can't die yet. I can't be captured either. I need to stop Sidious._ He thought as time seemed to slow.

Using as much of the force as he dared, careful not to exhaust himself completely, he leapt over the temple guards or sentinels, as he presumed that was who they were, and soared toward one of the many pillars in the great hall, kicking off of it he sending his spinning body flying cartwheel through the crack in the closing door while, at the spur of the moment deciding to do something rash, flipping off every single jedi present as he sailed outside landing perfectly on his feet. The door shutting with a loud thud behind him. Closing all the gaping jedi and dumbfounded guards inside with it. He couldn't help the crooked smile that broke out upon his face.

Not wanting to stick around and see the dire consequences for his actions he dashed away muddling his force presence so that it fit that of a normal non force sensitive. No matter how tired he was or how much he felt like he would faint right then and there on the spot he had to get away and replan things.

He headed for the underworld of Coruscant, trying to get lost in with the rest of the crowd


	6. Doom and gloom, fake friends Anew?

**Chapter 6 doom and gloom, fake friends anew?**

* * *

LUKE POV

Night had finally fallen. Luke had traveled deep into the underworld. He had been forced to flee away from the Jedi temple because a ton of Jedi had been sent out to look for him but he had managed to evade them so far though he had a couple of close calls.

Just then lightning split the sky and thunder roared angrily. Big drops of rain poured down like tears. Rapidly falling until the shower became a complete and utter downpour.

Running in a random direction cursing his once again bad luck he searched for some form of shelter.

Entering in an area in what appeared to be a garbage dump of some sorts but a more accurate description would be a place where people threw useless junk. There was a wide circular opening in the metal ceiling hundreds of feet above him that showed the rainy and cloudy sky above and strangely there were no speeders crossing over the sky in the night. Well, at least in this area. Just stars hidden by puffy gray clouds. He saw other abandoned run-down buildings around the perimeter of the massive circle in the sky that was like a hole that showed the universe. Building upon buildings were stacked upon each other around the dump holding up the metal ceiling and upon the ceiling were more buildings. Except the only empty space was that circular opening in the sky, right about where the landfill was. So the dump was illuminated by some starlight. The rest of the rain drenched ghetto was illuminated by artificial lamps, signs, and neon lights but this place was absolutely deserted and for a second he was awed by its weird beauty. He only sensed a few force presences in the vicinity so it was a perfect place to hide and the presences were quite a while away. He found an empty abandoned speeder with faded red paint and broken windows. It was hidden really well and he was lucky to have found it but it could hardly call it a speeder because the engine had been ripped out along with other important parts, but at least the leather seats were still intact and it had a roof over it.

The moment of awe and wonder for the structure around him was ruined as he opened the rusted door of the speeder. He flinched as the door squeaked loudly and lightning illuminated the sky once again. Crawling in the backseat he lay down huddling bringing his knees up to his chest. Violent shivers wracked his cold wet body.

 _We-ell this is just fantastic. Absolutely perfect_ he thought sarcastically _. What a lovely day I've had. I have to say it's been the best day out of the twenty three years I've lived. If the Jedi and Sidious don't kill me maybe I'll just die of hypothermia. Pathetic._

He sighed in defeat. He was cold, wet, he had a massive headache, his legs hurt, his muscles ached, he was absolutely starving and was even considering stealing food, he had failed to talk to Yoda, and the worst part was he probably made enemies with the Jedi now. Could his day get any worse?

He had never felt so frustrated. So helpless. He wished Leia were here, Han, and Chewie as well. They would know what to do. He felt so utterly alone. Well, he was alone actually.

Usually he was a cool headed calm person. He was a Jedi after all. Though how could anyone be calm in such a situation. He couldn't use the force much or risk being sensed by other Jedi.

 _Maybe I should have asked to talk to Yoda instead of sneaking around like some wanna be ninja._ He thought frowning. _Well sneaking around is a bit of a habit. I didn't know what to expect out of these Jedi. I was just being cautious. Now look where that's got me._

He sighed once again. How depressing.

"I need to save my father, my mother, the whole Jedi order, and the republic, and I haven't the slightest idea how to do it except that I need to kill Palpatine but I doubt I can even do that in the state that I'm in," he said glumly to himself.

 _Dammit… I feel like I could just curl up and cry. How pathetic am I._

"Gah, I need to stop feeling so damn sorry for myself," he said rolling onto his back staring up at the roof of the broken down speeder.

Moping wasn't going to solve anything he needed a clear head to find the solution to all of his problems.

 _Yeah right, like a clear head will actually solve my problems._

He sat staring, thinking, the rain thrumming almost gently against the hood of the speeder. A cold draft blew in through the shattered windows.

He shivered wishing once again his friends were here.

He started to doze off; his eyes slowly closing gratefully welcoming the dark abyss that was to come once one fell asleep. Darkness engulfed him and he dreamt of nothing that night.

NEWT AND SORELI V. POV

A modified red four seated xj-2 airspeeder flew through the maze of the underworld way above the speed limit. It headed deeper into the dark parts of the area finally disappearing into the night. The two occupants of the speeder were pleased by their clean getaway. One occupant driving in the front, the other in the backseats securing their stolen items and artillery.

"Did we lose them," a feminine voice asked.

"Yeah, I think we did," another voice answered, this one belonging to a male, the voice sighed in relief.

"I'll drive us to the detritus landfill, okay. That place is practically impossible to find and I doubt they will think of looking for us there, let alone find any trace of our asses," the feminine voice suggested directing the modified xj-2 speeder down a dark tunnel.

Shrugging the male voice answered, "sure thing Soreli. Maybe if we're lucky we'll find something to sell."

Chuckling, the newly named female voice Soreli replied, "I highly doubt it newt. You know all that is ever dumped there is junk, garbage, and more junk."

"Yeah, unfortunately," the figure named newt said smiling.

After a while the red speeder flew into the detritus landfill, a slight drizzle of rain fell from the circular opening in the sky. It was quite a sight on starry nights.

Soreli parked the speeder behind the skeleton of an airbus, devoid of anything that would make it recognizable.

Then they both got out looking around.

"Hey, do you think that rusted red speeder we saw a couple of days ago is still here. You know the one with the nice leather seats, I think we could rip the leather out and find something useful to do with it," the figure of newt suggested.

"hmmm, yeah lets check it out."

Together the two figures walked in the direction of the speeder.

When it suddenly came into view after a short trek over garbage newt sighed in relief saying, "Good, it's still there."

"Of course it's there you idiot. Not many people know about this place or come here at all because all that's here most of the time is worthless useless junk," she said kicking an empty tin can that was nearby.

"Let's go," newt said nearing the red speeder.

Soreli trailed behind.

Newt opened the front doors, saw the leather seats were still there then he proceeded to open the back doors.

The sight that he saw made him gasp in surprise.

Soreli heard newt gasped and quickly hurried over.

Pushing newt roughly out of the way she glance in the darkness of the speeder and froze.

There lay a teenage boy. He had sandy blond hair and was wearing all black and appeared to be around eighteen years of age. But her eyes were drawn immediately to the silver cylinder clipped to his belt.

A lighsaber she thought. We could make tons of money off that.

"Is it dead," the timid voice of newt asked behind her.

"Of course he's not," she shot back all the while placing two fingers on the figure's neck to feel a pulse. She felt one all right.

"What should we do with him? He seems to be unconscious at the moment."

"Yes, and perfectly harmless. We should take the lightsaber and split. I hear they sell for a lot of credits so we'll be rich enough to live more comfortably," Soreli stated evilly turning around to face newt.

"What if he finds out it's us who took it," newt questioned. Still not completely sure of their plan.

"He's a Jedi. He can always build another one," she stated offhandedly.

She turned around and leaned back in to the broken down speeder and snatched the lighsaber carefully off the Jedi's belt. She studied it for a moment then proceeded to clip it on to her own belt. She then began to walk away back to their speeder.

Newt stood there. Unsure of what to do. It felt so… so… wrong. Yeah, that was the word, wrong. Something just told him whether it was instincts or premonitions that this Jedi was meant for great things and would change the world, the galaxy, the universe. He just couldn't explain the strange feeling that came over him so suddenly.

"Well, you coming," the voice of Soreli asked but he just couldn't take his eyes of the supposed Jedi.

"I- I don't think this is a god idea. I just have this bad feeling about this."

Sighing in frustration Soreli marched back over to him, grabbed his hand, and tried to pull him along.

"Soreli, why don't we take him with us?"

"What?" she asked incredulously. The idea was ludicrous and not to mention stupid to say the least.

Sounded just like something Newt would say anyways.

"I mean he doesn't even look that harmful. I'm sure we could subdue him if things get out of hand," newt replied not taking his big eyes off of the Jedi.

"This is stupid. We should not be having this conversation Newt. Now let's go back to the Bloodrazer (that was what they decided to name their speeder) and get the hell outta here. Like right now. That thing could wake up at any moment and I don't think he would be pleased to know we are robbing him of something all Jedi hold important."

"But he's just a kid. Come on let's take him with us," Newt insisted stubbornly. "He could really help us . I mean a Jedi. We could accomplish a lot more with Jedi on our side."

"Newt, in case you didn't figure this out already that is most likely a Jedi. Jedi don't help criminals they stop them. If we bring this Jedi…," she said pausing to point her finger at the prone figure in the backseat. "…with us he will most likely try to stop us. That's far from helping us you lamebrain," she finished sarcastically.

"But, I've just got this feeling. I feel that taking him with us would be the right thing to do," Newt insisted once again.

"No. You can be so naïve sometimes," was the short reply he received.

"Come on, you always say that we should listen to our instincts and my instincts are telling me that we should bring him with us."

"then you're instincts are messed up big time Newt. We should get you to go see a doctor. Well, if we had enough money anyways."

"Please Soreli, just listen to me for this. I know this is the right thing."

"No, it's not. Now let's go. We need to get out of here."

"Well, I'm not leaving without him."

"You know," Soreli drawled out. "I knew you were crazy before but now I think that you are just plain insane!"

"Please, we have to do this, I can feel it," he pleaded with her giving her big puppy dog eyes.

She grew unsure. Her face twisted in a frown of confusion and another emotion Newt couldn't place, but it was most likely one of deep contemplation.

Sighing in defeat she reluctantly said, "Fine we'll bring it with us, but you have to carry it to the bloodrazer, okay."

Rolling his eyes as much as a nautolan could he replied playfully, "yes, ma'am."

Soreli wiped the rain water off her face and turned away walking in the direction of the bloodrazer.

Rain drizzled over newt as he threw the slightly damp jedi over his shoulder and carried him after Soreli.

A little later a red modified four seated xj-2 red speeder flew off silently into the night. One of the occupants' content, the other very annoyed, and the other asleep.

LUKE POV

The first thing Luke noticed was that he was warm, dry, and on something soft.

It felt like a bed of some sort.

Opening his eyes proved that his suspicion was correct.

He heard talking too. A male and a female voice.

The voices immediately stopped after he stirred.

Opening his eyes wider he abruptly sat up in the bed, glancing cautiously at his surroundings.

He was in what appeared to be a small room with one window and two doors. One leading into the hallway of the building and the other leading into a bathroom. The curtains on the windows were closed but he could tell it was daytime. The room had tan yellowish walls and the floor was tiled with white squares. Across from his bed which was a very long desk lined with shelves, a computer, hacking equipment from what he could tell, and papers.

Under the desk was a cooler, a trashcan, and boxes of different shapes and sizes.

His attention then returned to the two occupants in the room with him. One was a woman sitting on a green cheap looking couch. She looked to be around her mid-twenties. Sharp dark blue eyes watched his every movement while mid back lengths long brown hair marred her face. She had light colored skin which contrasted greatly with her all black body suit. There was a blaster on her hip along with a vibroblade. She wore black boots that reached up to about her knee.

The other occupant looked much friendlier than the first, sitting on a rolling chair. He was a green nautolan who looked younger than his female companion. About maybe eighteen to nineteen years old. He had big black eyes and his head tentacles, if that's what one would call them, had black stripes. He was wearing a black vest, with a black long sleeve shirt underneath, dark brown loose pants similar to jeans with pockets in them, and a pair of black boots. He also had a blaster strapped to his hip and a vibroknife.

He was pretty sure these two had other weapons but they must've been concealed.

Speaking off weapons he didn't feel the familiar weight of his lightsaber. His hand immediately went to his hip, and it was not there.

"Where's my lightsaber," he demanded giving the two unknown occupants a guarded look.

"Relax, Jedi. As long as you don't try to stop our criminal activities you'll get it back. It wasn't even my idea to bring you here anyways, it was my brother's," the female human coolly stated looking at him with disinterest.

"First of all I have a friend who is a smuggler so I think I'm pretty okay with your… activities…, and what do you mean by brother?" he questioned looking at the nautolan confusingly.

"My adopted brother," she answered nodding toward the nautolan.

The nautolan rolled his chair over to the bed and said with a big grin plastered on his face,"I'm pleased to meet you Jedi-,"

"Oh, uh Luke," he answered.

"Pleased to meet you Jedi Luke," the nautolan said as they shook hands.

"uh, just call me Luke, I'm not really comfortable with formalities." _And I'm not an official jedi anyways_ he thought.

"Well, Luke my name is newt and that over there is my sister Soreli v. but just call her Soreli."

"Sure thing. Uh, by the way where are we exactly."

"We're in the Jolo motel. It's a temporary hiding place we're using," soreli answered briskly.

Before another word could be said in the room his stomach started growling. He blushed a bit and asked, "You wouldn't by any chance happen to have any food would you." _Because I'm starving. I can't even remember the last time I had a good meal._

He ate and took a shower while newt had his black clothes washed so he could have them clean once he got out of the shower. Over the next couple hours the trio talked and Luke got to know a little more about Newt and Soreli.

Newt was eighteen years old and Soreli was twenty six. Their modified red xj-2 speeder was named the Bloodrazer. It was after all as red as blood. The duo would be classified as hijackers, shoplifters, thieves, smugglers at times, vandalizers, and looters. Basically they were what one would call a public menace. They just loved to ruin belongings of the rich compatriots of Coruscant.

Soreli v. was cold to strangers but she loved her adopted brother. That much he could tell. It seemed that she would do almost anything for him. Soreli was a cool, confident, cautious type of person. She always kept an eye out for trouble and did not waste any opportunities to gain what she needed. She was skilled with blades and liked to throw knives and other sharp objects at her opponents. She didn't really care about others that much but it was clear that she loved newt from the bottom of her heart.

Newt on the other hand was almost the opposite of Soreli. He was kind, friendly, caring for others he didn't even know or in other words very empathetic, but he could be serious when the situation called for it. He loved his sister Soreli. Respected her decisions and opinions. He had a kind hearted nature and was skilled with his blaster. He loved her dearly and tried his best to take care of his older sister. They balanced each other out perfectly it seemed.

He told them about himself as well but he didn't tell them that he was from the future, wasn't even an official Jedi, or that Palpatine was a sith lord, who his parents were, or any other too personal information. They had asked him how he had ended up in the detritus landfill but he lied and just said he was on a classified mission as a Jedi and his opponent had beat him but he escaped, stumbled upon the broken down speeder, and used it to rest in. he also said he didn't need to go back to the temple anytime soon. Soreli looked suspicious looked as if she was about to demand answers out of him had it not been for Newt. After that they didn't really question further since it was clear he meant no harm whatsoever. He also took it upon himself to thank the both of them for saving him.

Luke was in deep meditation. Sitting cross legged on the bed. He had to explain what meditation was to Soreli and Newt earlier so they wouldn't question what he was doing. He was using the meditation to reestablish his strong force connection when he was interrupted by a question from the outside.

"You told us your name is Luke but, I just curious, what is your last name if you don't mind me asking?"Soreli questioned. She was sprawled on the green couch looking at something on a data pad.

He opened his eyes blinking a couple of times. The question caught him by surprise. _What do I say!_ He thought. "Uh, its sky…stalker. Yeah, Skystalker."

"Luke Skystalker,"Soreli repeated with a raised brow. "Sounds pretty shady to me and it sure as hell is wierd. It makes you sound like some pedophilio."

That made Newt who had been taking a sip of a bubbly beverage start to choke and cough with laughter.

He chuckled nervously. _She's right that name does make me sound like some weird pervert. Damn it. A chance to come up with your own last name and you choose something only a creeper would have._ He continued to berate himself.

"Well I think Skystalker sounds like a cool name," newt interrupted still chuckling a bit, "it's like your stalking your prey or something." He swiveled around in his chair.

 _Yeah I guess_. _Stalk my prey. Stalk Sidious… wait a minute. Now that's just weird. Sidious is probably the one who's going to be doing the stalking and I'll unfortunately be the prey._ He shuddered at that.

One more thing was bothering him. He didn't know what time it was so he voiced his question aloud.

"It's five thirty seven p.m.," newt answered. "Me and Soreli aren't going anywhere so since you still look pretty tired maybe you should rest," he said looking a little at him with concerned eyes.

"Black eye circles don't really look good on you either, you know," Soreli commented wryly.

"Okay, I'll sleep," he conceded and settled back down on the bed but not before giving Soreli a nasty glare but she just smirked back in return.

He drifted off to sleep without second thought. Hopefully resting would help him regain his energy. He really needed it after the events of the passed days which seemed almost unbelievable but in reality they were true, and he'd have to find some way to deal with it.


	7. Tarkin's Statue Fiasco

**Chapter 7 Tarkin's Statue Fiasco**

* * *

LUKE POV

Luke's peaceful sleep was disturbed by the sound of people and things rustling around. He opened his eyes lazily to see Soreli and newt strapping on blasters, vibro blades, and gas bombs used for creating distraction. Newt also had another odd blaster on his belt but he saw it was a paint ball gun. The desk that was usually cluttered with their equipment was cleared of anything except a coffee maker, a microwave, and other household appliances that belonged to the motel.

"What's going on," he asked sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you up," newt said glancing at him briefly before zipping up a red and black backpack. There were three backpacks in total. One was on the table, it was all black and Soreli was strapping a dark green and black one to her back. Newt had the other one. "Soreli decided to move our stuff to another place. We've stayed here too long after all, but now we're going to go have some fun and you're coming with us." Newt said handing him the black back pack as well as a paint ball gun.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes he sat up and looked at the contents of the backpack. It consisted of rolls a lot of toilet paper, paint bombs, and spray paint cans.

 _Ugh. Why do I get a bad feeling about this?_

Looking back up at newt he asked, "Uh, what exactly are we going to do with this stuff."

Scoffing Soreli answered instead, "vandalizing that bunch of rich aristocratic bastards. That scum who thinks that they are so much better than everyone and are corrupting everything especially the senate..."

 _You got that right_ he thought

"…. Me and newt do this once in a while to tick them off," she said smirking. "By the way you'll need this."

She tossed him a black cloak.

He pushed the cloak to the side.

"I don't want to vandalize people's property," he stated.

"Oh, come now Luke. Haven't you ever wanted to get back at someone? We're targeting mostly senators and their associates. The senate is so corrupt because of them. Think of all the bad things they've done. They're not even helping end this war anyway," Newt said trying to persuade him.

His thoughts immediately leapt to Palpatine.

 _Sidious_ he hissed. _That scum. Palpatine and his follows. Oblivious senate supporters. Of course they should pay. Pay for being so gullible and stupid he thought. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea. After all I'm not an official Jedi am I._ he grabbed the cloak and stood up.

"Fine, I'll help you guys." _I do need to relax and let go a little. Everything's been so serious and no fun and games._

"Great. Let's get out of here!" Newt cheered obviously pleased.

Newt threw on a dark brown cloak and headed out the door, a backpack in hand.

"Here, you might need this as well," Soreli stated handing him his lightsaber and then following newt. She wearing a jacket with the hood pulled up and a backpack on her back.

He stared at it for a moment, mildly caught off guard, and then he shrugged and clipped the lightsaber to his belt along with a paint gun graciously provided by Newt.

In the back of his mind a voice asked him if this was the right decision. He ignored it pulled on his black cloak drawing the hood over his face leaving just his mouth and chin showing to anyone who should look.

Looking at his reflection in the black clear glass of the microwave door he almost thought for a second that he looked like a sith, with the black clothes and all.

He shuddered as weird feeling of foreboding crept into his mind encompassing him.

SIDIOUS POV

Chancellor Palpatine sat at his desk in dim light brooding over something lost to him now. Something or actually someone he wanted to possess. To reveal all the secrets off, but it was not to be, at least not yet.

Sidious was angry. No he was absolutely furious. The spy he'd sent had lost sight of the boy and had paid for it with their life. Failure was absolutely unacceptable. He could still sense the boy's strong force presence but only because he knew what he was looking for.

It was out there. Somewhere. Evading him once again. The force was cloudy. The future was clouded.

He swiveled his chair around and gazed out the window at the lights in the evening sky.

Looking. Searching.

Soon night would fall.

As much as he'd like to stay here in his cozy office he had important matters to attend. That matter called Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala who thought it would be nice to have a little get together in the private gardens, exclusive to only those rich, famous, and of great importance. He'd been invited of course, as well as a few other senators such as that idiot Bail Organa. Just as a little break from the chaos around them with the war he caused.

He was well pleased at how it was progressing.

 _Soon, very soon…_

LUKE POV

It was dark once again. The wind howled wildly. The sky was clouded. No moon. No stars. The world was filled with artificial lights. The lights of Coruscant. It would have been pitch black if it weren't for those blaring lights. Neon lights, head lights, florescent lights, all sorts of lights coming from anywhere and almost everywhere there was life. Lighting up the night.

The Bloodrazor flew fast, faster than the rest of the traffic. Dodging and ducking. Swerving and turning, going at a speed that made the lights blur together until they looked like streaks and all were one together. The feeling was breath taking for him. He loved the thrill. The excitement. He missed this. Though he knew he should not. He was a Jedi after all. Or was he. He wasn't really sure anymore.

The wind whipped against his face trying to pull his black hood back but he pulled it tighter around himself.

He loved this feeling. The feeling of being alive and not just living. He felt being here had changed him a bit. He yearned for action but knew it was wrong. He was supposed to be a Jedi and Jedi did not want such things. He used to be so calm but now he guessed all the bottled up excitement of the past events were getting to him.

 _You know, who wouldn't be excited about being transported into the past. I can save millions of lives, maybe more. Though it is a bit lonely_ he thought sadly but the sadness didn't last long as Soreli swerved the Bloodrazer and took them into a thrilling steep dive to avoid a blaring airbus. His seatbelt jerked as he was tugged to the side and up.

He was sitting in the backseat while Soreli was driving and Newt lounged in the passenger seat.

They cut out of the line of speeders turning into a dark alley way, turning off their headlights.

After a while of taking a short cut Soreli steered the speeder up to a group of private mansion residences. They had snuck in through a secret entrance that was incredibly hard to find and almost impossible to get into due to security.

"Okay, let's go,"Soreli said parking and leaving the ignition on for a quick getaway. The Bloodrazer rumbled silently.

She headed over to one of the mansions, newt to another, so he decided to take one across the street.

There was a statue in the middle of the vast green lawn adorned with floral bushes and trees. He wondered how they kept it so green in an environment such as this. Coruscant wasn't exactly a place where you could expect vegetation to grow.

Using the force he jumped over the high gate and landed in the yard with a soft thud, pulling the cloak more snugly around himself.

The statue in the middle of the lawn caught his eye the most out of everything. The person looked eerily familiar. As if they'd been from another life, another time. The sharp features. The dead looking eyes. Just throw on an imperial uniform and you got…

 _GRAND MOFF TARKIN!_

 _Holy cow it's Grand Moff Tarkin._

 _The gall of that man. This must be his house or something._

He looked once more at that statue.

The statue looked on at him with its sunken eyes.

It did in fact look kind of dreary just like the man himself.

 _Maybe it just needs a little color_ he thought smiling wickedly.

Laughing he shot out a red paint ball that splattered over statue Tarkin's face, a blue ball hit the neck, and two yellow paintballs for his eyes. He then spray painted tarkin's suit an obnoxious color of bright neon pink.

 _Now for the finishing touch. Toilet paper._

He threw it over, wrapped it around. Then covered the bushes and the trees with the stuff as well as drenching the vicinity with more paintballs.

He spray painted the words RIP TARKINK: EXPLODED IN THE STAR OF DEATH THAT RIPPED PLANETS APART on the walls of the house.

He didn't know if Tarkin knew about the death star yet but oh well it will be a little premonition. A premonition of things to come if he failed.

He also spray painted the words YOUR MASTER'S LAPDOG in yellow, KOOCHOO SLEEMO in green, GUY WITH THE SUNKEN CHEEKS in black, LIAR in red, and YOU WILL EAT YOUR OWN WORDS ONE DAY in a blue color. He stated that last one because of the death star. _Tarkin had been so confident that the empire would win but he didn't even bother evacuating or taking precautions before it blew. Tarkin turned into such an arrogant bastard._ He would have written more but all his spray paint cans ran dry.

He giggled a little. _Job well done_ he thought taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest while admiring his masterpiece as if it was a work of art, which it was to him it was.

He walked quickly across the yard, jumped the fence and headed back to the Bloodrazer.

Just as he reached the speeder when the rumble of engines reached his ears and he saw Soreli sprinting toward him and newt trailing her with two security police gunships hot on their tail shining a spotlight around the area and heading their way.

 _What in the world…_

"Luke," she shouted, "gets in!"

Coming out of his stupor he jumped in the backseat. Soreli reached the vehicle and clambered in behind the wheel with Newt practically diving in the passenger seat.

Wasting no time the Bloodrazer took off.

SORELI POV

Not wanting to reveal the secret passage they used to slip in she steered it in the opposite direction and into the sky going way beyond the speed limit and already risking being noticed by the security.

They eventually mingled in with the rest of the Coruscant traffic. Ducking, diving, and swerving continually. _Damn_ she thought inwardly cursing the vehicles in her way while letting out a series of honks from the Boodrazer.

She had outmaneuvered worse foes so this would be a piece of cake.

They Bloodrazer flew out of the scattering traffic and took a deep dive into the streets of the Coruscant underworld where she knew they would be safe for now but before they could make it one of the engines blew out causing the vehicle to lurch back up violently.

The jolt almost made her fall out of her seat and was forced to grip the controls so hard her knuckles turned white from the pressure.

The cause was revealed the next moment…

 **"** **HALT OR WE WILL CONTIUE TO FIRE"** a voice from a speaker commanded. It was coming from one of the police gunships.

 _Dang, they're serious_ she thought.

Her brother took out his blaster and began firing back at them in quick succession. She heard the gunship's engines whine as it was forced into a rough swerve in order to avoid the counterattack. Fire rained down on them from behind as the security started assaulting with renewed strength.

This made her insides burn with rage. She herself was a calm and composed person with a professional poker face almost all the time but no one. Absolutely no one. Tried to harm her brother. She enjoyed doing what she did but whenever they got caught in tricky situations she just couldn't help worry for her little brother.

She grunted as she steered the speeder suddenly to the left to avoid the onslaught of laser fire.

To her growing horror when she glanced in the in the rear view mirror for a split second it looked as if Luke was trying to hold on for dear life. It was then that she noticed he didn't have his seatbelt on.

 _That complete and utter idiot! She internally screamed._

They flew over the edge of the special private Coruscant gardens when it happened. The gunship fired once more and she didn't have enough time to completely evade. It hit the underside of their speeder causing all occupants to lurch forward and then to the side. Her head smacked on the dashboard. Hard. And then the next thing she knew was that they had lost Luke. It had happened so fast it had taken her mind a while to comprehend what had happened. He had fallen over the side of the Bloodrazer and straight into the vegetation below.

As much as she'd like to stop and look for him they had to keep going as the gunships still fired away at them earnestly.

"Soreli we have to go back!" newt exclaimed shaking her, a desperate tone creeping into his voice. The hood of his cloak had long fallen down due to the rough ride and his head tentacles whipped around in the wind wildly.

"We can't," she voiced, her voice strained, while steering the Bloodrazer to dodge another set of incoming fire. "Once we lose these guys we can go look for him. And by the way you shouldn't be worried. He is a Jedi remember. I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"…o-okay," he whispered then he continued firing with vigor with his blaster hoping to hit one of the engines.

She steered them into a dark alley. The Bloodrazer actually managed to squeeze through the narrow place very easily; the gunships followed them close behind but the walls around them seemed a little too close for comfort and this caused the security force to lose ground quickly in the tight space. The first gunship behind them kept firing.

Deciding to do something risky to avoid getting hit she turned the Bloodrazer into a full out corkscrew. Besides the side of their speeder scraping close to the surrounding walls once in a while during the procedure they were fine.

 _And at least still in the speeder. Unlike some idiot who didn't even put on his damn seatbelt._

Coming out of the corkscrew she saw with satisfaction that she mildly distracted the police security force in charge of driving the gunships and that opened up to her brother the perfect opportunity.

Finally newt got a lucky shot. He hit the driver of the first gunship in the neck. The ship swerved and spun. It then crashed against the tight walls of the passage causing the one behind it to crash as well in a huge explosion.

Fire lit up the sky and chased after them in the passage, its flames licking up the surrounding area and getting closer. The heat from the inferno made drops of sweat mar her face which were quickly dried by the battering wind.

Deciding it was time to pick up the speed and get out she accelerated the Bloodrazer, outracing the flames of the explosion and eventually nose diving into a nearby crevice, finding safety in an outlet of a building that released steam from wide pillars. She kept their trusty speeder going until eventually finding a safe place to land deep in the old industrial district of Coruscant.

 _None would ever find them there._

* * *

 **(Hydra Note:** if you have any questions or anything don't be afraid to ask because I don't bite (maybe). **) – The One and Only** ** _Fanfir Hydra_**


	8. A Run in With Father

**Chapter 8 A Run in With Father**

* * *

LUKE POV

He was basically gripping on to the backseat of the Bloodrazer for dear life. He hadn't had time to put on his seatbelt and he would soon learn that was his second mistake. His first mistake had been even agreeing to do the ridiculous vandalizing scheme in the first place… even if he looks back at the time and sees that he did in fact enjoy it.

Then an explosion rocked the Bloodrazer and he was flung from his seat over the side and straight into the greenery of vegetation that Soreli and Newt's speeder had been flying over. It looked to be some sort of garden.

As he sailed through the air toward the trees below his last thoughts were on _how seatbelts supposedly saved lives and that that was right… or wait a minute, wasn't it how seatbelts choked people instead._ He didn't know and didn't have time to think on it before he crashed through the trees. The branches scraped and scratched his face and would've ripped his clothes had he not been wearing a cloak.

He fell on his back on the ground with a thud. The wind immediately knocked out of him.

Wheezing rather painfully, he lay there for a couple minutes, catching his breath. Then he sat up slowly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" he groaned aloud rubbing the back of his poor head and massaging his backside.

"my back… my baaack... ugh…"

 _That hurt. How many times in the past few days have I hit my head_ he thought dazily. _There was that freakin' cleaning droid, falling out of the ventilation shaft, and I think there were probably other instances but I can't remember._

He shakily stood up, his legs wobbling weakly, and brushed leaves and twigs from his cloak. Then he pulled up the hood.

Once he got his balance back he took a look around.

 _I see trees, trees, bushes, trees, plants, grass, bark, trees, bushes, trees, more bark. More trees…_ He was somewhere in a very dense part of the garden place. Wherever this was. Not knowing which way to go he decided to listen.

He enhanced his hearing using the force. He still had been clouding his presence ever since he got enough strength to.

Harkening using the force he heard.

And heard he did…

He heard an old willow tree fall somewhere in the area behind him in the forest in the garden.

Wait a sec…

 _If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?..._

He thought.

He thought about it.

And he had absolutely no idea.

 _Never mind_ he thought and decided to listen in a different direction and pretend to forget all about the whole tree thing which just confused him and gave him a headache.

He listened using the force enhanced hearing…

And heard he did…

A small group of voices coming from the direction in front of him.

Curious he followed the voices. He couldn't make out what they were saying.

Coming out from the trees he eventually ran into a white marble path.

 _What to do. What to do._ He pondered a hair breath away from stepping onto the white marble path.

 _Well it certainly isn't a yellow brick road but I guess that's very good thing._

Shrugging he stepped on it and traveled up the path wondering where it would take him, the trees and underbrush on either side of him thinned out a bit but not enough to not use to hide in. Up ahead there was a flight of stairs. Not many though. It was about 4 steps.

He cautiously walked up them while cautiously glancing around. At the top of the steps it continued on but this path was much wider and straighter. It was also made of the white marble material except the footpath had grey lining the edges of it.

On either side of the pathway was green well watered grass still dripping with evening dew and on the grass sat several wide pencil pine trees. Beyond that was a line of hedges. The hedges lined the area and sort of closed it in a box. The only other openings were from whence he came from and in front of him to where the white marble path lead to. In between the narrow pines but protruding forward and sitting in the foreground were expensive glittering pots holding dark green shrubs dotted pretty flowers sprouting with various shades of blue.

The path headed straight for a while and near the end of it narrowed and continued on through an overhang of more plants and vines filled with white, red, purple, and yellow flowers. Past the overhang was a terrace connected to a big white, tan, and beige manor. This was where the only light source in the vicinity was coming from. With big windows, balconies, fancy furniture, and all that expensive stuff rich people here on Coruscant could afford. The get together must have been taking place behind the mansion like house because that's where the presences were coming from.

Letting lose a catcall whistle he looked the place up and down. He couldn't help but admire the architecture and the garden. There was undoubtedly nothing like this on Tatooine. Plants such as these wouldn't eve stand a chance in those harsh conditions.

He furrowed his brow, frowning a bit.

 _Tatooine. I still can't believe that's where it all began. Well for me that is. It's been so long since…_

He shook his head. I was best not to think of that now.

He began once again walking up the dim path toward the light of the manor thinking _I wonder if there's some sort of party going on. It kinda sounds like it. Who do those unfamiliar presences belong to. Some of them seem quite odd_

Narrowing his eyes he commented _Speaking of presences two were heading his way in the dim light. And one of them belonged to a… a… Jedi?!_ Whose presence was eerily familiar. _The other to…_

 _Oh shit_

 _Omg. I am in such big bantha poodo now_ he thought slightly panicked as he ran on to the grass, around a pot, and ducked behind a pencil pine. He couldn't go back the way he came because he was already halfway to the overhang entrance and if he did go back, that...

That thing!

That thing would surely see him, and that would be the last of a hero named Luke Skywalker.

 _Why did Palpatine or Sidious or whatever he calls himself have to show up now? Don't I ever get a break from the creepy pedophile?!_

He concentrated on clouding and wrapping up his force presence further until it was indiscernible as the two figures walked even closer.

Busy concealing himself, he didn't bother listening to the conversation. But as they passed one sentence that the sneaky treacherous snake said caught his attention and all his concentration broke in that instance.

"I am sure the Jedi cannot be all that bad **Anakin,"** the old grandfatherly voice reassured.

 _Anakin…_

 ** _Anakin!_**

In the next moment he found himself being abruptly tackled to the ground and pinned rather easily by this Anakin… who he assumed was his father.

My father. The idea of seeing his father without that horrid suit brought a sudden glee to him. But all is dreams and wishes of seeing his father were instantly shattered.

As he managed to crane his neck to get a look at his attacker

… His father indeed.

His own icy blue eyes were staring back down at him coldly and brownish blond hair was trimmed in the most ridiculous haircut he had ever seen in his entire life. It was sooo painful to look at. Just seeing it made his eyes grow comically wide and he had to blink a couple times, his brain attempting and failing to register the absurdity of the haircut. No words could describe how stupid it looked. He knew Jedi padawans had to cut their hair but to cut it like this. Just the sight of that hair alone made him start to rethink if he wanted to become a Jedi at all. And for once he thanked the force he wasn't an official Jedi.

He shivered in fear at the thought of him having to wear such a preposterous haircut.

It was a complete load of bantha shit.

He would never ever for all eternity and beyond hear the end of it from Han and rouge squadron.

 _I mean who would wear such stupid hair. I wouldn't be seen in public looking like that._

Other than the hair and the eyes he concluded that he must have took more after his mother in size and figure.

His cogitation was interrupted when he glanced over his father's shoulder…

He wished he hadn't.

… And saw someone he craved to have a very long and painful excruciating death.

Palpatine.

Their eyes met and he could tell strait away that Sidious recognized him.

 _That_ _ **snake.**_ _The_ _ **creeper.**_ _The_ _ **manipulator.**_ _That_ _ **ruiner of lives.**_ _The_ _ **reaper of innocents.**_ _That_ _ **plague.**_ _The_ _ **demon.**_ _That_ _ **sith.**_ _That_ _ **Sidious!**_ the mantra in his mind hissed again and again.

He felt hot anger, burning hatred, deep loathing, total detestation, overwhelming abhorrence, plentiful enmity, practical revulsion, everlasting hostility, utter animosity, and he felt the odium of the many lives that were slayed by Sidious's hand.

He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know how he did it. One moment Anakin was pinning him, the next he was sent flying across the yard.

 _Did I do that_ he faintly thought as he launched himself at Sidious. Viridescent lightsaber already ignited casting green shadows in the night. His mind felt strangely hazy. His eyes as cold as steel.

 _Someone's going to die tonight…_

As he swung his lightsaber it should have cut off Sidious's head but only managed to cut off a few white hairs as his opponent dodged with speed he'd never seen before causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Then the snake force jumped away from him creating distance just as his father came to his senses and got off the ground.

He looked bewildered from Anakin to Sidious and back again.

 _How in the whole fucking world…_

 _No. how in the whole FUCKING UNIVERSE did he not see that?!_

 _I mean… how did he not see that…_ he thought whining exasperated, eyes twitching slightly. _I mean his precious helpless chancellor Palpatine just force jumped and used force enhanced speed. How had father not seen that._

 _Any of it!_

He didn't have any more time to think on it as his father, Anakin, rushed at him slashing with his blue light cerulean blade. A blade Luke was far too familiar with.

He had never thought so low of his father until he opened that big fat mouth of his and yelled, "how dare you attack chancellor Palpatine you dark Jedi. I'm going to make sure you pay for that!"

 _He's stupider than I thought._

His father swung at him, forcing him to parry and go on the offensive.

Sidestepping a slash that would have cut one of his arms off using all his strength he force pushed his father a fair distance away.

Before his father could come to grips with what had happened and counter he sprinted at Palpatine. Intent on killing him but if not at least exposing him.

 _It seems I underestimated father's abilities._ His father was in the clone wars and had sharp reflexes. A force push like that was nothing against him and he saw that Anakin had easily recuperated.

ANAKIN POV

Seeing the dark Jedi sprint in his beloved friend and mentor's direction caused him to push himself to his limits and run after the dark one who dared to attack the chancellor. With force enhanced speed and a cry he stopped a would be deadly blow from the dark jedi.

 _The Chancellor was now safe._

LUKE POV

Releasing a frustrated growl he tried to sidestep Anakin but was immediately repelled back by expert slashes and stabs to his midriff leaving him to have to defend himself from the onslaught of perfected training his father held from all the years of training as a Jedi.

Growing more frustrated by the second at seeing Anakin Skywalker, his own father, **his father** , defend that bastard, that monster Sidious. That sith lord who ruined all their lives just made him damn angry.

He could feel unshed tears burn in his eyes causing his vision to blur and colors to move.

 _Did anyone ever know how frustrating all this was? To have a chance to end it all and being stopped by your own flesh and blood_ he sniffed and blinked the tears away.

The slashes of his emerald blade grew more erratic as he let out a barrage of stabs that Anakin had a hard time countering due to the unpredictability of the moves.

"You really are such a stubborn stupid blockhead aren't you fa-Anakin. You can't even see what's right in front of you," he spoke. This truly was bittersweet.

 _Literally his father really couldn't see what was in front of him! His own son and a Sith lord! What a surprise. I mean how oblivious can you get. Only a naïve half-witted pea brained dunce wouldn't be able to see that._

 _Well, that pretty much describes all the Jedi on how they couldn't see an inch past their own asses and find out that their beloved chancellor Palpatine was a sith lord. Actually that described the whole senate and mostly almost everybody else who got so caught up and fooled by hideous Sidious's charade._

 _Though who am I to judge when the only reason I can take apart who he truly is, is because I can already see his cold black heart._

 _It's like the sane that you never know it's there until you know what you are looking for._

He pushed his dazed monologue of thoughts to the back of his mind when Anakin became slightly subdued under the onslaught of his attacks but still managed a cocky little grin and asked, "oh, what would that be." In response to his previous statement about Anakin being a blockhead and not being able to see what's right in front of his own face.

Seeing his father like this. So youthful. So playful. Arrogant but yet dangerous. Actually giving a little smirk and acting… acting like a teenage boy his age just fueled the fire in his heart turning it into a blazing inferno at the thought that _this Anakin was completely and utterly destroyed by that sith lord._

 _If it weren't for Sidious…_

With renewed vigor he slashed at his father, the only one physically blocking him from his goal, using spasmodic moves that he made up at the spur of the moment and successfully completely catching Anakin off guard.

In retort to his father he practically snarled, "That everyone's darling precious chancellor Palpatine is actually a sith lord!" While wondering how much more of a blockhead his father could be.

His father's eyes widened, slightly bewildered.

ANKAKIN POV

 _No he's just trying to trick me. To throw me off guard_ he thought. _If anything he's a Sith apprentice or a dark Jedi working for the Sith and now he's trying to assassinate the chancellor. Well I won't let him. I won't let this traitor fill my head with lies. I serve the Jedi order, the republic, and the chancellor. I would know if he was a Sith lord. The idea is absolutely ludicrous and I know better. That it is not true. Just a bunch of Sith trickery!_

LUKE POV

"Speak for yourself," Anakin sneered at him, "with moves like those you're practically a little sith yourself aren't you."

That caught him off guard.

What…

No.

It-it can't be true!

Utterly ashamed. He had called on the dark side of the force to aid him because of his intense hatred for Sidious. acutally he didn't even know what he was doing. It made him feel powerful. So so powerful. But now… now he just felt so empty.

So drained.

So tired.

His father had seized the opportunity and pushed his seemingly dazed eye glazed opponent back further away from the chancellor who was silently spectating behind one of the pencil pines.

Both of them engaged in a sword lock and he was knocked out of his daze. The strength behind his father's lightsaber seemed to be increasing as he was pushed back further. He could barely hold him off.

That's when a glint of metal on Anakin's arm caught his eye. A glove was pulled taunt over a mechanical appendage.

 _Just like mine._ He thought glancing down at his own black glove covered hand.

 _Just like father._

 _Oh the irony._

 _Whoever cut off my father's hand is going to pay and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't obi wan yet because it would be way too early in this timeline._

His muscles screamed and strained. He had an unexpected yearning to use the power of the dark side to aid him. To let it engulf him. To overcome him and take all his worries away. He knew couldn't hold off Anakin much longer so he did the only other thing that he could think of. The only other thing that could fix a situation like this. The only logical thing one could do when his opponent left his legs wide open. And that was to send a hard kick in between them.

And Luke did just that.

Then he ran like hell in the opposite direction.

He didn't even bother to get back at attempting to kill Sidious.

He felt shaken.

Scared actually.

But with a yelp he found himself forcefully shoved face first into the ground by means of the force, lightsaber flying from hand.

After he finally managed to get up he found himself shoved again back onto the ground…

 _Is he trying to make me eat dirt_ he thought when some got into his mouth.

… And then he was pinned with his hands twisted behind his back by his father who was basically sitting on top of him.

He himself was a pretty small guy but he refused to rely on the dark side to help him this time.

But no matter how much he squirmed and wriggled he couldn't get up.

The hold Anakin had on him just grew more painful.

"I suggest you stop moving around unless you want me to break those arms of yours," the voice above him snarled.

Seeing that Anakin wasn't joking he grudgingly complied.

Then to make matters worse Palpatine walked over and bent down picking up his fallen lightsaber.

 _Oh the humiliation._ Sidious seeing him so weak and helpless like this.

"Very good Anakin. You've managed to catch a menace to the republic. I am grateful. Who knows what damage he could have done should he have escaped."

"Only damage to your reputation you snake," he snapped back.

Then he felt his arms being twisted painfully. Biting his lip to keep from crying out he only whimpered and that alone made him feel pathetic.

"Don't you dare speak to the chancellor like that you traitor," Anakin hissed.

"I can speak to that bastard however I want because the chancellor **is** the Sith lord you've been looking for, Darth Sidious," he managed out as his arms were twisted even more eliciting a cry of pain from his lips.

He felt Anakin was about to verbally retaliate when the hideous Sidious interrupted.

"I'm sure the boy is just misguided, Anakin. No need to be so harsh," Palpatine said kindly.

"Yes chancellor," he heard his father sigh and the grip on his arms loosened slightly but not by much.

Luke looked up staring at Sidious and making sure to show how much he hated him with a glare that could make anyone melt. Maybe if he was lucky Sidious would actually melt.

 _That would be the solution to all my problems._

 _I wouldn't even have to use a bucket of water to make him dissolve. Wait why would I use water anyway. Oh, I forgot! Water doesn't work on sith lords, only green wicked witches._

 _Oh, poodo_ he thought disappointed.

Sidious just looked back at him with a kind and amused smile that didn't quite reach his eyes which were-

 _Oh, god. Those eyes._

He'd know those eyes anywhere. A hideous yellow abomination of color. Putrid and sharp like those of a vulture looking down at its prey. Hungry for knowledge and one's deepest secrets and fears. The double pair of yellow daggers seemed to pierce his very soul unlocking all that is hidden until…

…then they suddenly changed back into a pale blue. Kind nice caring eyes stared down at him and his father as Anakin looked up at Sidious.

His only thoughts on that event was a big **_WTF_** _just happened?_

Sidious was about to say something when blaster fire ricocheted throughout the area.

Anakin immediately let go of him in favor of covering his precious chancellor.

It was the bloodrazer! _Though it does look like it needs a few repairs. Actually not a few. A lot_. It was practically falling apart. Newt was standing up in the backseat shooting double blasters while Soreli was expertly driving the damaged speeder.

Never could he imagine he'd be so happy to see those two, almost happy enough to cry tears of joy and relief.

The bloodrazer hovered a few yard away.

"Hop in!" Soreli shouted to him.

Newt was still shooting at his father, who was deflecting the blasts away, and Palpatine.

Seeing the opportunity arise when Sidious's grip loosened on his lightsaber during the commotion he called it to his hand. It flew right out of the gnarled grasp and into his hand. He then clipped it to his belt, and ran.

He heard his father's footsteps as he ran immediately after him but was slowed by the incoming fire, having to dodge and block the attacks.

That was all the time he needed to force jump in to the back seat next to the now sitting Newt and strap himself in, this time remembering to put on the seatbelt. They zoomed off immediately leaving his father and Palpatine aka Sidious coughing in a trail of dust and smoke.


	9. Farewells Forever

**Chapter 9 Farewells Forever**

* * *

LUKE POV

They flew across the brilliant glowing skies of Coruscant. The wind whipped wildly across his face. The cloudy sky long gone replaced by bright dots that filled the night. Some of them stars, others spaceships, and lots of them unknown to him.

Soreli flew the broken Bloodrazer in no particular direction. They were way over all the traffic and most of the tallest of buildings. The sight was simply beautiful, astonishing.

He felt something digging into his side. Fishing through his black cloak he pulled out the paint ball gun. It made him smile. He set it aside and mulled over the nights events.

 _At least I got to meet father. Even though he was a bit of a dumbass._

His contemplations were interrupted by Newt who was currently sitting next to him.

"Luke, I've got to tell you something," the nautolan spoke. He sounded slightly sad or solemn. It was clear that whatever he was going to say would be of great importance.

He turned to his short time friend, giving him his full attention.

"Soreli and I are going to be leaving Coruscant. We're going to move with a couple buddies we met of ours to Corellia," he said smiling slightly as if remembering something, something from the past.

Reminiscings.

He wasn't expecting that type of news. It was just. So sudden.

"Why," he questioned.

"well, first off we have a smuggling job there. Second…," he paused amid his sentence. Seemingly thinking, then said, "…second, an old friend of ours from the industrial district has informed us about clues that lead to Soreli's mother also my adopted mother being on Corellia."

"Oh." _So it was something personal._

 _Old ghosts._

NEWT POV

 _Old ghosts._

 _Old times._

"We have lots of questions for her when we find her or if she's still there but generally Soreli and I would just love the chance to meet her again. She had disappeared when we were younger," his own voice sounded hopeful to his own ears. He secretly dearly hoped that their search wouldn't be in vain. It would cause a lot of pain.

 _Especially for sis._

Phantom pains

LUKE POV

"You can come with us if you want," Newt offered, "I mean you have been a real great friend in the short time we've known each other. By the way it didn't really look like you were on good terms with that Jedi earlier, seeing as you were fighting one." He said that last part smiling. Quite amused.

Sighing he figured that it wouldn't hurt telling Newt and Soreli that he wasn't really a Jedi.

"Actually I'm not an official Jedi but I do kinda live by their morals and have a common goal with them," he admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Hmmph. I knew it! I knew there was something suspicious about you," Soreli smugly replied, staring at him out of the corner of her eye. She had been silent the whole ride until now.

"But that's okay," newt reassured, "that means you can come with us… well, if you choose to."

The offer was tempting. _They could be a family. Even though he hadn't known either of them very long and Soreli had tried to steal his lightsaber the first time she saw him it would be just so easy. To forget about Sidious. He, Soreli, and Newt could go on adventures. They seemed like the adventurous type. Travel the galaxy like he always dreamed off._ But alas, it was never meant to be. _He had a job to do and could never just up and abandon his father no matter how hard things got. He could never leave Sidious's evil loose in the galaxy. He had to save his family and if he stopped Sidious it meant he could save his family and his friends as well as many others who would have become casualties of the empire and war._ His decision was made up and there was no going back.

Glancing up at the sky wistfully he avowed, "As much as I'd love to I have business to take car _e_ off. People to save. Bad guys to beat up." He then turned to newt smirking mischievously.

Newt gave him a smile of understanding in return. He understood that they both had things to take care of and it was impossible to not go in different directions for them all.

 _For the outcome is written in the stars…_

"Well then," Soreli voiced, looking back at him, "is there any place you would like me to drop you off."

He hadn't really thought of that. Actually he didn't know where to go. He barely knew the place.

 _I could go to the Jedi temple._ But he quickly marked off the idea. He didn't dare try to pull another stunt like that again especially after he flipped them all off. _It's not like I could help it though. I did it on the spur of the moment. Anyways, I don't think they would be very happy to see me either way._

 _I could go to the senate. Nah. That would be waltzing right into sidious's hands._ Anyways he didn't want to draw too much attention at the moment.

Then he had a great idea.

"You wouldn't happen to have any extra money on you guys, would you? I mean, you don't have to give me anything or any. It's just if you have some extra change or something. I wouldn't want to steal from you when you actually really need it," he rambled, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Sure we have some extra change. Here," Newt dug a small knapsack out of his cloak. It jingled with the credits inside and he plopped it into his hand, "You can have this. Soreli and I won't be needing it anyways."

"Thanks are you sure," he asked.

"Sure we're sure. Anything for our new friend," Newt proclaimed as if it was the best thing that had ever happened all the while smiling broadly.

"Have you picked where you're going already," Soreli jabbed in, her voice filled with slight annoyance.

Smiling at her he stated, "Drop me off at the best diner you know."

The Bloodrazer sped across the sky toward the lower income Coco Town neighborhood near the senate district. Being near the senate made him a bit uncomfortable but brushed it off. They sped to a stop outside someplace called Dex's Diner. It didn't really look like much. Nothing too fancy.

"Thanks for the ride… and the money," he said getting out of the Bloodrazer.

Newt just smiled that little smile at him saying, "No problem Luke and trust me, this place has the best food in the galaxy. It doesn't look like much but the food is really amazing. Oh and here," newt handed him a blaster, "you can keep this. Just in case."

"Thank you once again, you as well Soreli,"he added. This would probably be the last time each of them would ever see each other again. Even though they hadn't known each other long it felt like he could know them for an eternity. It's not every day complete strangers befriend you. More newt than the distant Soreli though.

She just gave nod of acknowledgement and gunned the engines. Actually what was left of the engines, it was pretty banged up. The Bloodrazer partially started smoking but held together as it took off in the air.

"bye Luke!" Newt shouted as they zoomed off, waving wildly, in an almost childlike manor.

All he could say in return was one quiet, "goodbye," although Newt and Soreli were already long gone.

Just another speck in the sky.

Another star.

* * *

Breached the 20k mark : )


	10. Day of Cylinders: Poles & Saber Delights

**Chapter 10 day of cylinders: unexpected poles & saber delights**

* * *

LUKE POV

Luke then turned to the diner that Newt and Soreli dropped him off at. Speeders passed on the ground road behind him. There were still some people around here this late at night.

 _Wait a second. Why am I always doing things at night? Never really in the daytime. Like time traveling back here was at night, the airbus hijacking was at night, Soreli and Newt finding me was at night, vandalizing Tarkin's dumb statue was at night, meeting and fighting my blockhead of a father was at night, and being dropped off here is at night. I'd have to say the only thing of significance that I did in the daytime was attempting to get to master Yoda and utterly failing at it, fighting off that retarded cleaning droid, and avoiding the Jedi._

Speaking of avoiding Jedi he was already clouding his force presence so hopefully no one knew he was here.

Heading toward the small diner he pushed the door open. There were comfy red seats and booths as well as stools by the window and a bar like long table. There weren't many beings in there but the ones who were there were surprisingly a variety of different alien species.

A grimy looking basilisk with a hearty booming voice was behind the counter preparing food and was wearing a dirty stained white apron. A pinkish maroon and silver waitress droid was taking orders around the diner and seemed in a rush even though there was hardly that many people this late at night, or maybe he should say this early in the morning. It was after all, as he looked at a clock hanging on the wall, nearly five thirty in the morning. Oh how time really does fly. Though it didn't look it outside but the sun would be rising soon.

He snagged a booth at the back of the diner off to the left side plopping down on the cozy red seat. He didn't have to wait long before the impatient waiter droid that he saw earlier came up to him.

"Here," it said in a robotic female voice, practically throwing the menu at him, "I'll be back in a minute hon," It called zooming away.

 _Well that was a bit rude._

After looking over the menu he decided to order some type of hot chocolaty steamy drink and something he was more familiar with, a bantha burger.

 _I can't even believe they sell those things here. It's been such a long time._

"Here ya go," the waiter robot dumped his food in front of him then asked, "need anything else."

"Uh, no thanks."

It swished away once again. As rude as ever and always in a hurry as ever.

He took a big bite of the bantha burger. He actually ordered two of them because he was starved.

The familiar warm taste of the burger reminded him of Tatooine. _It felt so long ago when he had gone there. In another life, another time he and Biggs used to go get some after school sometimes when they had spare change. But now Biggs was dead. Killed by the empire. Which was techinically no more because it didn't exist yet and for that he was glad. Those days were just a distant memory. A whimsical little time when his world seemed so small. He never thought of the empire or the rebellion. He was just a simple moisture farm boy from a backwater planet that nobody hardly gave a second glance. How he'd wished to leave that dustball. Well that wish certaintly came true but not in a way that I would or could ever have imagined. I saved a princess, became a jedi, fought for a rebellion, destroyed a death star, found my father, found out I had a sister, became a murderer, was friends with a smuggler, and did so many other things. That was my life, or was my life._

"Old times," he sighed.

Turning his full attention back to his delicious smelling burger he bit in feeling the warm taste fill his mouth. It didn't take him much time to gobble the whole thing down because he was really hungry.

After he finished the burger he took a sip of the still steaming chocolate cocoa shake. It tingled his taste buds and its warm creamy smoothness washed down his sore throat. It immediately made him feel warm and fuzzy all over.

 _Almost like a nice warm blanket._

 _Oh gosh I could drink a billion of these things_ he thought eyeing up the chocolaty delight. It melted on his tongue and tasted blissful.

He sighed in content. _It was delicious._

He stayed in Dex's diner into the midafternoon. Mostly dozing off but he wasn't told to leave if he kept ordering things. Small things mostly. Like a drink or a burger. Maybe some fries or some other weird food.

He was in the middle of finishing another of those hot chocolaty shake thingies when he started dozing off again and promptly fell into a light asleep. He was grateful for this interval in which he had to relax. It gave him time to contemplate on his next move and find out what he would do.

He decided to take a risk. He would head to the senate building because first of all it was close by, second of all that was the only place he could think of where he could learn anything more on chancellor Palpatine or should he say Sidious. Maybe he would even be able to talk to Bail Organa. If anything he would be one to help. He might be able to find out who his mother was. All he knew was that she was a kind caring senator who most likely looked like Leia who cared for the well-being of the people. She had fought hard to preserve democracy and the republic but perished giving birth. He would love to meet her. Longed to even. It didn't matter if she didn't know who he was. One conversation with his mother would be completely worth it.

He blinked sleepily as a way too familiar presence entered the diner. He opened his eyes and came across another sea of blue, a well-trimmed beard, slicked back light auburn brown hair bordering on a bit of an orangish color, and startling familiar features that reminded him of an old Jedi hermit he once knew.

"Ben," he queried groggily, not fully awake. Of course said Jedi didn't hear him because he was talking to that basilisk named Dex who pointed in the direction of his table.

 _They must be talking about me_ he mused.

Now fully awake from his drifting sleep he saw Ben Kenobi. Or maybe he should call him Obi Wan Kenobi. Jedi master. Looking crisp and clean. Eyes not shadowed with grief as they had been on Tatooine. He was so radient. So lively. There was a spark alive in him. Hope, happiness, and peace.

 _So different from the persona of the old ben I knew._

The difference was simply shocking and for a moment he could do nothing but stare at his old mentor who started in his direction.

 _Actually young mentor now since he's not a lonely exiled old hermit anymore._

 _Wait a minute. Obi wan is working for the Jedi. The Jedi thought he was some type of so super life threatening dangerous dark Jedi or sith apprentice or possibly even a sith lord!_ The only thing Obi Wan would do is arrest me and bring him before the council. _Doing that would disrupt my plans. Basically I have to get outta here, and fast._

He picked up his half-finished chocolaty hot shake and dashed to the back exit chugging it down all the way. Han had always told him that when he entered someplace to always have an escape route figured out.

 _You never know when you would need to make a quick getaway._

He bolted out the back door, the hinges squeaking quite loudly, and heard Ben running after him yelling, "Wait, stop!"

 _Oh come on_ he thought _this is just like in those police movies where the police tells the bad guy to stop. Do they actually think anyone would listen to them so why do they say it anyway? It's pointless. A waste of breath. It's common sense and knowledge that when someone tells you to stop you do the exact opposite, most of the time._

In return he just tossed the halfway empty chocolaty shake mug at him hoping to slow Ben down but the Jedi just batted it away looking slightly annoyed as what was the rest of the hot shake dripped down his face causing him to wipe the mixture out of his eyes with his tan cloak.

That was a huge mistake it seemed on Obi Wan's part.

One moment Ben was running full throttle after him. The next he slammed smack dab into a random telephone pole.

Unable to control himself he burst out laughing. _That was just hilarious._

 _What's a telephone pole doing on Coruscant anyways? We don't even use telephones but at least it served a convenient purpose._

Ignoring the pole he kept on running.

After he lost Ben a while back he headed for the senate. After asking directions a couple of times and taking an airbus, without hijackers, he finally arrived nearby his destination.

After getting off at the airbus stop he walked the rest of the way to the senate building.

Walking up to the building among the pedestrians it really was a sight to behold.

He looked up, the sunlight glaring in his eyes. It very very large and very very tall. Before when he was avoiding Palpatine he never really took the time to marvel the complexity and beauty of the building.

 _Is it just me or does the senate building look like a big mushroom._

Curious and anxious to snoop around he made his way up to the senate mingling in with the flow of extraterrestrials going in and coming out of the mushroom.

 _Hey that's a nice nickname. The mushroom. I think I'll call this building that from now on._

He surprisingly walked straight in without a problem. He left the hood of his cloak down as not to draw too much suspicion. Someone might think he was an assassin or something. He passed these weird guards dressed in stupid looking blue robes wearing helmets with black feathers attached to the top. Each carried a black blaster rifle slung over one shoulder.

 _Senate guards._

 _Feather heads._

 _Boy, do they look like idiots._

 _No wonder Palpatino changed their outfits to a domineering red._

 _To inspire fear when one faces the unknown behind the red daunting mask of an imperial guard._

Seeing the ridiculous costumes almost made him miss the blinding red uniforms of the imperials. _At least Palpatine had some taste._ Even though he hated to admit it.

Sending a mild force suggestion mentally to those around him he willed them not to look at him or draw attention his way.

It worked thankfully.

Now he was fully inside the senate. Deciding to go off exploring for a while he went down one of the many grand halls that made up the infrastructure of the building looking for a lift that would take him higher up.

Maybe if he as lucky he could inspect the chancellor's office more closely now. It might just be worth it to find evidence that could claim him being an actual sith lord.

He saw a feather head (senate guard) passing by and demanded, "You will tell me where chancellor Palpatine's office is." He layered a force suggestion over the command.

It seemed to work as the blue featherhead complied and gave him instructions.

 _Birdbrain._ He thought walking away with a smug grin plastered over his face.

He entered the floor number into a lift when he found one and the lift went up, up, up, and away…

 _…_ _Probably to my doom. I hope I'll see another day. With Sidious around here I'd hardly like to stay. Such an ugly creature. That sith. All wrinkly and snobby. Don't like him one bit. Putting on an act that makes him looks like someone's kind grandpa. It's sick. But I can see through his act, so transparent._

He skipped up to the chancellor's office somewhat with ease. Hiding and ducking. Avoiding most of the cameras and force shielding himself.

 _One with the force, I'm one with the force…_

It was little troublesome.

Slipping inside of the office a feeling of nostalgia hit him. This was the first place he had arrived. He could feel Palpatine somewhere in the building but he couldn't exactly pinpoint his location.

 _I have to make this quick. I have a feeling that the old bag of rotting bones won't be too happy to find me here._

Crossing the room he started to literally trash the desk.

 _No point in being discreet._ He concluded.

Papers and data pads fell to the floor. Locked drawers were forcibly opened and emptied. He found nothing of use. Nothing suspicious. Nothing that could condemn that old faggot.

 _Except that dildo._ He shivered. But luckily it was nowhere to be found.

Resuming once again with dynamism he rummaged around uncaring of the noise he was making.

 _Sithspit_ he thought frustrated. He flung Palpatine's nameplate forcefully over his shoulder and was met with the sound of glass breaking. He couldn't bring himself to care and even felt a sliver of satisfaction.

That was the start of Luke's decision to give Palpatine's dreary blood red room a serious personal makeover.

 _Out of my courtesy, of course._

He actually had some fun pulling out his lightsaber and burning big fat holes in the expensive blood red rug, leaving scorch marks on the walls, dismembering various extortionate pieced of furniture, cracking data pads, shredding important papers, not even the costly elaborate portrait of the peaceful landscape of Naboo was saved.

What really caught him by surprise though was when his frighteningly green blade plunged right through the painting with shocking ease and was met with no resistance on the other side. No wall.

It was a hollow space.

He tugged at the edges of the painting trying to remove it, but that was when…

Palpatine was near.

Sidious was coming.

He didn't have enough time.

 _Sithspit._

He pulled and yanked on the golden edges of the frame with all his might willing it to come off.

The painting stubbornly refused to budge.

He clenched his fists, growling in exasperation.

Finally giving up he plunged his lightsaber in the middle of the once beautiful landscape and carved a big ugly sizable hole.

Sticking his hand in he grappled around until grasped a cylindrical object.

His mind came to the only horrifying conclusion.

 _Please don't be a dildo._

 _Please don't be a dildo…_

 _if it's a dildo I'm seriously going to…_

But those assumptions were vanquished when he felt it.

Cool, hard, darkness…danger.

Drawing his hand back out he beheld a terrible object.

An entity responsible for countless murders.

Numerous kills.

Multiple slaughters.

It was Sidious's lightsaber.


	11. Fusillade of Pie

**Chapter 11 Fusillade of Pie**

* * *

LUKE POV

 _Hmm. Leave it to good ol' Sidious to find the most cliché hiding spot._

 _So blatantly obvious._

 _So obvious it's almost painful._

 _I mean who hides something so deadly and precious behind paintings._

 _That's the oldest trick in the book._

 _As well as the most obvious one._

 _That old fag must be losing his touch. Forget what I said earlier about sidious having even close to one ounce of taste left in his old corpse. That was just plain stupid._

Those thoughts ran threw his mind as he openly gawked at the black colored cylindrical shape held in his hand.

 _A lightsaber._

 _And a Sith's weapon to boot._

It was his lucky day.

He was wakened from his contemplation by Sidious's presence nearing hard and fast. And damn was he furious.

 _Oh, fiddlestick. I definitely do not want to stick around to see his majesty at his worst._ He stuffed both sabers (his own and sidious's) into the folds of his black cloak, pulled up his hood, and sprinted across the room to the door.

He took a single glance back before dashing out.

Sheev Palpatine's supreme chancellor's office had been totaled.

SIDIOUS POV

Chancellor Palpatine burst into his office. The senate guards right behind him.

He was met with a disaster.

He slowly walked into the room. Stunned at first but he got over it and a silent deadly rage began to boil deep inside of him.

He was not angry.

Oh no.

He was absolutely furious.

Various pieces of furniture were dismembered beyond repair.

His illustrious red rug was burned badly in some places.

The walls were scorched by a lightsaber, Judging by the horizontal, vertical, and diagonal scorch marks.

His desk was absolutely ruined. As were all the matters important to the republic lay shredded on the floor and data pads cracked.

But the worst thing of all. The sight that drew his eyes, demanding his attention. Was the painting of his beloved home world Naboo.

To say the once beautiful painting was ruined would be an understatement.

But that was of little value. The real concern was what lay behind.

Of what was no longer there.

Of what was stolen.

His lightsaber.

His treasured lightsaber.

Taken by that infuriating wanna be enigma of jedi.

An emotion he thought he had long forgotten was brought up again.

A cold fear crept into him.

Sidous hadn't feared for a long time.

And now it seemed he feared that all his hard worked plans would never reach fruition.

He had to stop this enigmatic creature.

 _I have to stop him before it's too late._

That was his final thought before turning to address the blue senate guards.

"The one responsible must under any circumstances not be allowed to leave. They have to be apprehended. Immediately!" he hissed.

LUKE POV

 _Is it just me or did security just get a little tighter._ He thought as he dodged more of those featherheads and some new guards. _Commandoes I think their called._ These guys wore blue armor all over their body. Like stormtroopers. But the design was different. Either way it was clear this new blue crew meant business.

All the ground entrances were basically blocked off and even some one had called in the Jedi.

 _That was not good._

 _Not good at all._

 _Well at least for him._

He was efficiently and stealthily making his way to the nearest hanger as fast as he could.

Getting out of here was his main priority for now. The only thing stopping him was a group of featherheads in his way. He was running out of time. He could feel the muddled Jedi presences getting closer. To make it worse he was pretty sure his father was among them.

Running out into the hallway he force pushed the featherheads out of the way. They yelped in surprise but quickly recovered yelling stupidly apparent things such as,

"He's over here!"

"Get him!"

"Don't let the perpetrator get away!"

"By the name of the republic you are under arrest!"

"Stop!"

"Halt immediately!"

He just laughed as they fought to keep up with him.

 _This is actually kinda fun_ he reflected, dodging none too accurate shots.

He took a short cut crossing threw a spacious banquet hall filled with all types of food displayed on porcelain tables. The occupants scattered like mice and senators dashed away and hid in a haste not wanting to get caught up in the incoming confrontation. Looking back he spotted a couple new members after him. The Jedi. There were about three of them. His father, good ol' ben who sported a big nasty bruise on his face, and some dark skinned man who had a constant scowl plastered on his face.

He wondered for a second was born that way. It sure didn't seem to him like that Jedi could change his expression at all, but kudos to him because it did make him look more menacing giving him the impression that this guy was no one to be messed with.

 _But that wouldn't matter because he is a Skywalker._ There was always an uncertain untapped thrill that ran threw him when facing danger.

He turned to face the Jedi and whipped out his lightsaber…

 _…_ _Only, that's not my lightsaber!_

The crimson blade hummed and crackled dangerously.

Upon seeing it the Jedi paused in their advance. A cold gleam entering their eyes. Expressions turned grim. Some of shock.

 _Wait a sec. crimson?!_ He himself was shocked.

Sure enough he was holding Sidious's black lightsaber and from it a blood red blade had sprang to life.

 _Well, sithspit. I grabbed the wrong one. Now the Jedi really think that I am a real Sith._

Best course of action: runawaaaay…

He turned and fled, sliding across the long porcelain table, knocking delicious looking sweets, delights, and delicacies onto the floor while picking up a scrumptious looking steamy glaze covered pastry and unceremoniously shoving it in his mouth.

He moaned. The taste was absolutely divine. He savored it as he ran.

But then found himself picked off his feet and force thrown into a cart holding all types of pies.

Groaning in pain he clutched his side which was aching from the hard collision with the floor. Calling sidious's lightsaber, which had fallen out of his hand, to himself he deactivated it and put it away. For now.

The pies wobble dangerously on the cart but thankfully didn't fall.

He breathed out a sigh of relief _. I'm in no mood to get covered with pie no matter how good it might taste._

Then a brilliant idea sprang to life inside of him.

MACE WINDU POV

Mace Windu abruptly and forcefully force shoved the Sith to the other side of the room where he crash landed near a cart full of pies.

The corrun master didn't know yet but that action would prove to be his downfall of the day.

Instinctively he dodged to the side as an object was thrown at him. His comrades Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi were forced to dodge as well when all of the sudden they came under heavy fire.

Most of the senate guards filing into the room didn't stand a chance against the constant onslaught.

Ducking behind a table he leapt over the it intent on reaching the Sith and ending the vile creature when he was hit.

And he collided on to the floor.

Hit in the face by…

Something tasty.

Something warm.

Something cherry flavored.

 _A pie?_

He was hit in the face by a cherry pie.

Ripping the tin pie plate from his face with a snarl he lunged toward the force presence of the sith growling angrily in humiliation. Lightsaber brandished. Ready for the kill. When vision still obscured by remnants of the cherry pie caused him to trip over a fallen table cloth, unable to regain his balance he fell face first once again into another pie. This one tasted of blueberries.

LUKE POV

He couldn't believe his luck. _One Jedi down already._

He laughed hysterically at the scene. Cackled even giving a snide remark, "The oh so great master Jedi falling victim to the barrage of the pies. How pathetic."

Usually he didn't taunt others but this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Raising both arms he flung pie after pie after pie repeatedly using the force.

Bad thing was he was running out of ammo. Most of the featherheads were taken care of though.

His father and Obi Wan were starting to advance on him heading parallel to one of the banquet tables that still held food untouched on it. They clearly were not happy, both blue blades poised for a fight.

Thinking fast and on instinct and using the force to speed up his movements he gripped the edge of the table cloth and flung it in their direction and before his father and Ben knew what he was doing it was already too late.

The various buffets of delicious meals that previously sat on the table were no longer their but all over Obi Wan and his poor padawan Anakin.

The stained white tablecloth covered the raging turmoil going on underneath as the duo fought to get free. Their two figures barely visible wriggling around under the white sheet.

Taking advantage of the distraction he ran the rest of the way to the hanger bay, howling with laughter and a smile spread over his face.

* * *

thank you to my reviewer (you know who you are)

:0


	12. That was no Lady

**Chapter 12 That was no Lady**

* * *

(Fanfir Note: if you get offended in any way by this chapter please skip to the bottom of the page.)

* * *

LUKE POV

Arriving the hanger bay he scanned for an available speeder to 'borrow' and spotted a perfect one. A dc0052 intergalactic speeder. It was sleek and shiny looking silver looking as if it was just polished recently. Its owner appeared to be some important senatorial individual, a snobby looking stuck up blonde female human wearing an red and purple expensive and elaborate type of dress, was about to enter their said vehicle. There was something definitely off about her. Something he couldn't explain, but she was getting away.

 _Can't have that now can we_ he thought sneaking swiftly over to the woman.

He would have ambushed her and caught her by surprise had it not been for the sudden yelling of the commandoes catching up to him, running not far behind. Weapons at the ready.

The lady, who he officially dubbed, Snobby lady, turned. A look of surprise and utter terror on her face when he neared her

Quickly Snobby started up the dc0052 speeder, closing the top hatch. If it did close he would have no hope of getting in there. He would be forced to find another victim but all nearby had fled or taken off.

The speeder rose of the ground as the hatch started to close with Snobby at the controls ready to take off.

Lasers fired at him from behind. The commandoes had long drawn their weapons. Shots missing him marginally by mere inches.

Force jumping up he dived into the speeder just in time as the hatch closed.

The speeder involuntarily took off from the senate hanger bay.

But he really should've figured out by now that he wasn't safe yet.

Safe from the commandoes and the senate guards but he was about to meet a worser fate as the seriously annoying snobby noblewoman burst into hysteria. Having a complete and utter stranger jump and invade her beloved speeder was unheard of to her and not to mention extremely rude.

She was after all a lady. Or was she?

The speeder swerved, turned, and dived dangerously. Both occupants of the speeder fighting for the controls.

It was a precarious situation.

To any onlookers it would seem that something was very very wrong with the speeder.

Which there was.

Do a barrel role.

And it did.

"Get the hell out of my beloved speeder you vile creature!" Snobby screeched in his face. Spittle flew from her mouth and unfortunately landed right splat on his face.

 _Why me?!_

Disgusted he yelled, "Shut up lady and stop flapping your annoying mouth. Are you trying to get us both killed?!" He pushed her away from the controls but away was barely far enough as the speeder was a one seater. Both were smashed into a tight space fighting for control.

Elbows pressed against random switches and buttons were pressed forcing the speeder to jostle its contents around like jelly beans in a jar.

Neither were happy in the least.

"You koocho sleemo! How dare you talk like that to a lady you dumbass!" howled the said lady in a much more deeper voice, wrenching back control over the transport.

"Calm the down lady!" he yelled trying to subdue the gone rouge gone insane dame. But the crazy lady only attacked him in return, punching and kicking rather roughly for a woman. The speeder veered in all sorts of crazy directions taking them who knows where. Probably to no man's land.

He clawed in return at the lady. It didn't matter if she was a woman. She was vicious for an aristocrat and gave a good punch as well. Something was definitely wrong.

One of his fingers got snagged in Snobby's bright golden yellow goldilocks hair and he yanked to get free from the entrapment. The next thing he knew was that the golden yellow tresses were flying straight at him.

"Sith hell!" he cried out shocked beyond belief as he was assaulted by the yellow locks. Finally getting it off, he looked, and in his hand he held a headful of hair. Golden yellow hair.

 _By gods, the women's hair fell off_ he thought frantically and looked up at the lady.

 _Wait a sec._

 _That was no lady._

The said lady turned growling in fury at him. "Give me my fucking hair you sleemo!" It roared in a too deep voice to be a woman.

 _That was a man._

In his shock the now bald lady man stared at him with dark eyes, almost completely black, and snatched up the wig from his hand.

Knocked out of his reverie he panicked, accidentally kicking the switch that made the hatch of the dc0052 intergalactic speeder pop open a little bit.

Cool air rushed in assaulting the pair, the wig flew out the opening caught in the incoming gale while terrified he screeched, "You're no woman! Sithspit! You're a man!"

Danger was on the wind as it wildly whirled and whined.

And he was terrified.

"So what if I'm a man." The cross-dressed senatorial individual sneered, a vicious and dangerous smiling lighting up the bone pale face of the guy. Haunting shadows played across the creeper's countenance. Making him look damn shit scarier than one million Palpatine's put together.

 _Now that was scary._

Starting to freak out he let free a blood curdling cry from his lips and nearly fainted right there.

Never once in his life had he felt this horrified and frightened. Except for Bespin. At least he knew there that Darth Vader, his father, wouldn't hurt him too bad (maybe) but this guy just wore this creepy as sith malicious perverted grin that sported his face like a glued on Halloween mask that could never be removed.

The highly disturbing, freaky frightening man that could only be classified R rated movies lunged at him with the intent to kill.

Hands outstretched.

Out to choke him.

Out for blood.

His blood.

The scary man dived at him and on instinct he did the only thing he could to defend himself and rid this horrid threat from his presence.

When said perverted creeper man lunged at him he kicked his legs up catching the man in the stomach and sent the man flying head over heels over himself and straight out into open space of the Coruscant sky below.

Funnily enough as the spine chilling unearthly man in a dress flew out of the speeder and to his death 'it' let loose the Wilhelm scream.

 _That would have been comical had this been a less severe situation._ He wheezed.

He panted breathless staring after the man as he became a small little speck and soon disappeared and then he regained control of the ship. As the hatch closed the whipping wind died down and stopped.

 _I'm just glad that was over_ he thought as he prayed that he wouldn't get nightmares later about that sinister spine chilling creeper and his maniac smile.

 _Those are just the sorts of things that one can't forget very easily._

* * *

(Fanfir Note: this is meant to be comical so don't get offended if you are a cross dresser cause not all cross dressers are perverted freaks, just the one in this story. I happen to know a cross dresser and they are a decent good person. Anyways if this story has offended you in any way you don't have to read it you may leave a note if it bothers you too much and I'll see what I can do about it. )- Fanfir Hydra.


	13. For that is the Truth

**Chapter 13 For that is the Truth**

* * *

LUKE POV

Right now he was currently running with Zoë, the little 9 year old zabrak girl, to the hideout of the Scavengers to stop some blood harvest and save some children.

 _It's like something out of a horror film. Well, that's my life._

 _How it came to that you may ask? Well, it all started when that damn cursed stupid repulsive hideous appalling abominable dc0052 intergalactic speeder that I stole from that man woman started to run out of fuel, and not just 5-10 minutes when I got it all to myself…_

EARLIER LUKE POV

 **BEEP, BEEP!**

 **BEEP, BEEP!**

 _Huh, what's that noise?_

 **BEEP, BEEP!**

 **BEEP, BEEP!**

He looked up, down, and all around until his eyes settled on the fuel gauge which was nearly to almost completely empty.

Eyes widening slightly he felt the speeder cough, splutter, and then come to a complete stop.

Then it fell.

 _Why does this always happen to me? It's absolutely no fair at all!_ He screamed in his mind.

Wind whistled around the speeder as it plummeted to the ground, or wherever the ground was on Coruscant.

Luckily there was an eject button.

He quickly slammed the palm of his hand on the red button.

 _Cause I'm not ready to die just yet!_

This just seemed to make it worse as red lights blared and lit up the interior of the speeder a female voice said exceedingly cheerfully:

 **OPERATION FAIL!**

 **OPERATION FAIL!**

 **OPERATION FAIL!**

 **CONGRATULATIONS, OPERATION FAIL!**

 _Oh, I guess this means I'm in deep shit now._

He tried yanking off his seatbelt but he more he yanked the tighter it got.

His hands clawed frantically at the straps constriction g his chest.

It was getting harder and harder to breath.

"Ack!" he gasped.

One of the straps had sneakily slipped around his neck somehow, someway though he had absolutely no idea how.

Black spots danced before his eyes.

 _If I don't do something I'm going to choke and if not burn to death when this thing crashes._

 _Oh what the hell._ He thought.

Reaching into the folds of his cloak he clumsily withdrew his lightsaber and…

It slipped from his grasp as a speeder on the outside collided with his falling, flailing one.

 _"_ Nooooo!" he wheezed.

He tried to grasp it but couldn't as it fell too far away from his out stretched hand.

Growling he decided on another course of action

Reaching once again into the folds of his cloak he gripped Sidious's lightsaber so hard he couldn't tell if his palm and fingers were bleeding or not from the pressure.

Taking it out he ignited the crimson red blade and swiftly slashed the restraining seatbelt holding him hostage like the grip of death.

He immediately flew up and hit the celling, the breath knocked out of his lungs even as he tried to breath in a deep breath.

He struggle to get away but the pressure of the speeder falling pushed him up and seemed to compact his chest.

It scared him.

The whole experience was shit scary.

 _I can hardly breathe and hardly move. Am I going to die!_

"I have to," he grunted, "get outta here."

His leg muscles rippled with pain as he pushed himself with all his strength, defying the very gravity and pressure that kept him grounded, off the celling of the vehicle and slammed his hand down on the black button that opened the hood of the speeder.

Before he knew it fresh cool Coruscant evening air assaulted his lungs and even as he became airborne he greedily took in deep breaths.

Then he fell.

Limbs flailing and eyes wide, absolutely terrified.

He fell after the dc0052 speeder and watched as it impacted on a nearby building and promptly exploded. Ashes flew up in the air. He covered his eyes and frantically looked to all sides for something, anything to grab onto!

But alas there was none.

If he didn't die from the fall he would surely burn alive from the inferno raging underneath him.

 _I won't close my eyes. I won't accept this unfair fate. I've got so much to live for. And for it just to be taken away from me so suddenly like this. I just don't understand why…_

His rejection of thought was interrupted by something colliding hard with the back of his head.

Stars danced before his eyes briefly.

Wincing he glanced as it hurtled down along with other possession that belonged to the speeder that had been swept out in the wild gale.

 _It was…_

 _No it couldn't be…_

 _A parachute…!_

 _I can't believe my good fortune!_

 _Well, good enough in such circumstances as this._

But it was falling fast.

 _Well, I can go faster._

Determined he positioned his body as much as he could in the air to be as aerodynamically as possible and shot down after the brown backpack containing the parachute.

The tips of his fingers skimmed it.

He was nearing the fire fast.

Black smoke began to block his vision.

He could literally taste the smoke and ash hovering in the air. It made him want to gag.

But then he finally closed the tips of his fingers around the bag and grasped it tightly like his life depended on it, _which it did_ , and abruptly, violently slung the backpack over his shoulders and released the parachute.

His body was abruptly jerked up violently as the parachute exploded out of the backpack taking him flying up with it into the air still holding the black lightsaber tightly, hand bleeding ever so slightly.

The wind blew the sweat off his face and the air caressed his form that started to glide down away from the blaze as the sun slowly sunk down in the sky.

 _I'm safe_ he wheezed panting harshly.

 _I'm safe._

Breathing out a sigh of relief he allowed a tired smile to grace his face.

The sunset sure looked pretty from up here.

But his smile quickly faded and dread filled his being.

 _My lightsaber._

He scanned around.

Blue eyes were drawn back to the debris and the explosion currently being put out by the officials.

"My lightsaber," he whispered forlornly.

It was gone.

 _I've lost it._

His lightsaber had fallen along with the air speeder and it probably was destroyed in the blazing inferno that was now no more than a small little fire and ashes leaking grey smoke into the sky.

Polluting the wonderful evening sky.

A sky that sprouted with colors of reds, oranges, yellows, purples, and deep blue. Stars shining anew.

 _Dammit I really liked that lightsaber_ his mind susurrated quietly.

Swallowing thickly he bit his lip to keep crying out in frustration.

But nether less he did indeed.

Unable to contain himself. Not able at the moment to release his turbulent emotions into force he just screamed out in frustration.

But mostly in sorrow.

 **"** **DAAAMMMMITTTT ! SITTHH HELL!"**

 _I kinda like that lightsaber._ He whimpered. " _And I don't care if anyone who hears that thinks I'm some crazy psycho!_

It's always said that a Jedi is very close to his/ her lightsaber.

It's the weapon of their heart.

A tool used to preserve good and vanquish evil.

It's said that the lightsaber reflect the Jedi user in many ways.

For that is the truth.

He drifted for a while, eventually letting the parachute to take him near the ground. He landed on an apartment building of sorts deep down in Coruscant a bit, as that's where the wind took him.

 _And the wind is never wrong. So that's what they say. I think._

Abandoning the parachute crumpled on the floor he stuffed Sidious's lightsaber in his pocket with disgust and tied up the cut he got on his hand with a piece of his cloak. Then he took off trying to find a way up to the above levels of Coruscant.

He trudged up yet another stairs case clearly avoiding dark alleys or suspicious looking creatures that seemed to commonly hang around the area.

Especially since night has fallen he'd been on alert the whole time.

Refusing to let his thoughts wander back to his lost lightsaber he just listened to soles of his shoes scrape the pavement and the sound of the city up above as well as the random bursts of commotion down below in its unyielding darkness of depth.

But mostly it was just quiet, too quiet.

 _This is depressing._

But all of the sudden the air was cut with the cry of a little girl.

A little girl screaming for help.

It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before down here. He'd heard quite a few people screaming for help in this area or fighting.

They were mostly adults and mostly male so he just ignored it.

 _Like I always say. I don't have time for that crap._

Usual business he presumed it was.

But this was a little girl.

 _I haven't heard that one before_ he pondered.

Then he dashed off running at full speed using the force to enhance his tired and aching legs toward the sound of the wailing cry for help.

"Help, someone help me, please!" the voiced screamed sounding desperate.

He flew down into the darkness. That scream seemed imprinted on his memory, resounding in his mind.

 _I can't just leave a little helpless girl out here. I have to save her, obviously._

Ducking into an alley way and turning the corner fast he came upon a scene. A little zabrak girl who appeared to be around 8 to 9 years old was trying and failing miserably to get out of the grip of a grown but lean man who, based on his appearance, could be classified as some sort of bounty hunter dressed as a ninja due to the too weird costume he wore. The little zabrak wore no shoes and only had on a knee length pink and purple dress. Her head was bald but crowned with horns. She had clear blue eyes. And strangely enough her skin was a light gray bluish color rather than the natural red that most zabrak sported.

"Please, let me go!" she screamed.

The man only tightened his grip. He heard the man whisper harshly, "Shut up. No one's coming for you so stop complaining."

Then the bounty hunter started to drag her along still kicking and screaming.

But the thing the man did that really ticked him off and pushed him over the edge was when he slapped the zabrak across the face causing her to fall roughly to the unforgiving floor.

Swiftly and stealthily in the dark alley way he pounced literally on top of the perpetrator and delivered a round house kick that connected with the guy's face.

He smiled in satisfaction as some of the man's teeth flew out.

 _Ooooooh, that's ought a hurt._ He felt his food throb as it reconnected with the ground. The man stumbled back and reached his hand behind his back to grab a vibro blade when he was slammed straight into the ground by the force.

 _Courtesy of me, Luke, of course._

He blinked a couple times at the guy spread eagle on the ground and raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

Groaning the perpetrator swiftly rose to his feet and whipped out a vibro blade, doing all sorts of fancy dancin' moves that he didn't give a shite about before crouching down and taking a loose fighting stance, stating arrogantly, "You think you can take me, well I'd sure like to see you try. I'm the best at…" He just kept going on and on. Gloating about how he was the greatest and shit.

To fix the problem he just tuned him out until he shut his flapping mouth but the guy just kept going on and on.

 _I'll be dead by the time he finishes._

He let out a breath. _This is annoying…_ and whipped out Sidious's lightsaber. The red blade crackled life. Devilish shadows were cast from the crimson light.

The bounty hunter notably stopped babbling about being the greatest and all and paled considerably turning as white as a sheet, even though the only part you could see of his face was the bruised bridge of his nose and the skin around his grey eyes. The man whispered, "Do you work for count Dooku?"

He blinked at him.

Once.

Twice.

"Who?"

 _Who in the world is Dooku. What a stupid name. I bet he's a real cooku though._

"Uhhh, wait so you don't work for Dooku…" the guy questioned, a look of realization on his face.

"No."

"Oh." The guy laughed nervously and then started slowly backing away, "I'll just be going now."

"What?! Wait!" he lunged after the guy but as soon as he even took a single step forward the bounty hunter turned heel and fled bawling out a very girlish scream, "Sith! Oh it's a sith! Someone save me! Someone save meeeee!" and disappeared into the night.

He sweat dropped. _What in the world was that and who is this count Dooku person? And how did that guy even know about sith. Unless he was hired by one but… that doesn't make any sense. Who would hire such a wussy?_

Just then he heard a scared whimper and his gaze found an old pile of crates. Just behind it the silhouette of the zabrak girl that was barely visible.

 _Oh the girl. I completely forgot. Seriously Luke how could you_ he berated himself.

He quickly extinguished his lightsaber and put it away in his cloak.

Nearing her he crouched down in an attempt to look less intimidating and soothed, "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

She looked up from where she had her face hidden in her knees. Big blue eyes stared up at him silently.

Smiling slightly he introduced himself, "My name is Luke. I'm a Jedi and I won't hurt you. You have nothing to be afraid of."

She didn't say anything and still looked quite fearful.

"Now, why don't you tell me what your name is?"

"It's Zoë." Her voice was quiet and small. He had to strain to hear her.

"Okay, Zoë, where are your parents?"

"There're dead…," she sniffled looking away. Then she stared back right at him. He could tell that the little gears in her little mind were turning, "…but I do have a sister. Her name is Dyla… s-since you're a J-Jedi maybe you can help me rescue her! She was kidnapped by the S-Scavengers when we ran away from the orphanage!"

She abruptly stood up making him stand as well and began pulling his hand in the direction from whence he came. Her voice was growing more and more desperate as she continued, "I- I was the only one out of all the children able to escape them but we have to go now before the blood harvest and they eat her alive and then I'll never see my sisteragainsothat meansyouhavetohelpme getherbackorelse…!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down a bit. Eh, what's a blood harvest and who are the- these Scavengers?"

 _I really do hope she isn't crazy. It would be such a shame._

"the Scavengers kidnap children and they drink there blood after harvesting it in the blood harvest which is tonight so that's why we have to go right now and stop them before it's too late!" she cried frantically pulling his arm. "I have to save Dyla!"

"Uh, huh," he mumbled skeptically, a bit unconvinced.

The idea of a bunch of cannibals feeding off the blood of children right under the noses of the Jedi and the republic seemed highly unlikely.

She turned to him, eyes watering. "Please, you have to believe me. I'm telling the truth about this!" she begged.

Then his thoughts unintentionally wandered back to his confrontation on Bespin with Darth Vader, his father. When Darth Vader revealed that he was his father he had said some words that he couldn't deny. Nor could he ever forget.

 _"_ _Search your feelings Luke. You know it be true."_

And that's just what he did.

He searched his feeling and oddly enough he felt nothing but the truth from Zoë in the force. Her intentions were pure. She was telling the truth.

 _For that is the truth._

 _Oh no, is she about to cry._ He whined starting to panic. Her eyes were watering pretty bad. _That's not good I don't really know how to handle tears._

Thinking fast he gripped bother her hands and reassured, "Okay, just calm down a bit. I believe you."

"You do," she sniffled.

"Yes, I do."

She blinked up at him. Beaming she said, "Okay let's go. We have ta hurry."

She pulled his hand and they sprinted off deeper into the darkness which was slightly unnerving and chilling as well.

PRESENT LUKE POV

He jogged after Zoë, her bare feet slapping the ground, for someone so small she sure could run fast.

He panted slightly.

His feet ached.

And his stomach growled hungrily.

The dead moon shone its light in the sky. Barely visible from where they traveled.

Hearing Zoë panting tiredly he swept her off her feet. She screamed in surprise but then calmed down as he settled her small weight on his shoulders.

"So, which way." He inquired glancing up at her.

The childish voice above him replied, "Well, you have to take the next right and then…"

It went on like that for a while until they came upon it.

He placed her carefully on the ground as he took it all in.

The buildings in the area were barren, empty, and devoid of life. The moonlight barely reached this area of the underworld of Coruscant. Pipes traveled above their head. Gas leaked out of others releasing pungent smells of smoke. All the pipes ran into the same building which looked like the shape of a half cylinder laid on its long side. Windows decorated the place, most were closed but there were a few open, and the only other openings were where the pipes entered the building, above and going below ground. The place was rusty as hell. The orangish red metallic glow cast red sparkles everywhere, wherever the natural and unnatural light hit it. But overall in some places the area was as black as ink. You couldn't see a thing but the outline of the main cylindrical building where there were several wide openings made up of large double iron doors but all those were closed.

Then an unearthly howl split the air. Something definitely not made by a human or a humanoid.

Three more followed after that one, each echoing thorough the depths of Coruscant and below.

 _No wonder this place is so abandoned._

Zoë grasped his hand tightly. She was shivering as a breeze drafted around them.

He squeezed her hand in turn. Reassuring her as best he could at the moment when he was scared shitless himself.

Audibly swallowing, eyes wide, she pulled him along toward the inky blackness in the vicinity of the area.

As they neared he could make out the outline of a marginally open trap door.

The silence was interrupted by her quiet voice, "This was where I escaped. I don't think the scavengers knew about this way. It leads into that building over there." She pointed to the half cylindrical shaped rust coated building, "You have to be pretty small to fit though this exit further down. But I believe you can make it."

She opened the rusty door further.

It squeaked and groaned loudly as she lifted it open. A metallic thud sounded off as each door hit the ground.

She was about to step down when he interrupted, "Allow me."

Pushing her away he entered first.

 _No way am I about to let some little girl enter fist into major peril. I'm not that heartless._

He carefully climbed down the steep cold stone hard steps covered with moss from what he could make out in the dim light.

There was only one way to go. A tunnel filled with darkness up ahead. More pipes and leaking gaskets blew out of various openings.

Zoë padded after him, her footsteps silent this time on the cold floor as she tip toed after him.

Grasping her hand he led her on through the tunnel, one hand grasping Sidious's lightsaber and the other holding tightly to Zoë for dear life.

 _Whatever happens. Whatever we face. I won't lose her._

Together they sunk downward into darkness as more unearthly shrieks pierced the air.

Their origin: unknown to them, for now.

* * *

(Fanfir Note: Who says I can't add a bit of horror in this story. Well, actually it's not going to be that scary so don't worry, I think. Don't worry peoples this is necessary for Luke to find out about something and it'll help move my plot along. You'll see in time when it comes, most likely. All of this that I'm writing is for a purpose and not just brain vomit that I spew all over my computer when I think up of something.)

Also lots of thank yous to my reviewer, the one and only, you know who you are. hehehehehe... : 0


	14. Big glassy black Eyes

**Chapter 14 Big glassy black Eyes**

* * *

LUKE POV

The smell of blood polluted the air.

There was an ember orange light at the end of the tunnel.

 _Except I don't think its heaven._

More unearthly howls pierced the air and echoed down the tunnel. The sound originated from where the light was.

 _Definitely not heaven._

The dingy passage had gotten smaller and smaller as he and Zoë went. He gripped her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

They finally reached more steep stairs. Climbing up they crawled into a vast room and hid behind a big rusted pipe lying on its side. The smell of blood was so terribly strong that it made him want to throw up then and there. Shivering slightly, together they peeked over the pipe.

The hollow space of the room was the shape of how the building looked like on the outside. Pipes were erupting from the ground and out of the walls connecting to a generator and other technical machines that looked absolutely worthless and probably having not been used for ages. The only lighting came from torches hanging on the walls, gas lamps, and a big chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling lined with candles.

In a cage in the corner there was a bunch of whimpering children, of all species ranging from age 4 to age 12 at the most. Surprisingly there weren't that many there, only about 13 kids in total.

 _At least they're still alive_ he thought. Feeling a bit relieved.

But that was when he looked up. Eyes widening considerably he immediately wished he hadn't. He couldn't even stop the terrible shaking of his hands.

 _So that's where the stench of blood came from._

There was a big glass container filled to the brim with blood, suspended in the air, held up by tough wires. Two tubes connected into the glass container and led to two big juicers. Like the stuff you put carrots or fruit into and it gives you juice. Right now it was like the stuff out of nightmares where you put children into and it gives you blood fluid. These juicers were sitting on a grating that was melded into the wall. Grating stairs led up to the platform the juicers were held onto. More platforms and walkways were also suspended around the area by wires or melded into the walls surrounding the outer area of the room. Underneath the glass container and the juicers/ blenders was a pile of junk. Some were explosives, others were boxes stacked upon boxes and containers. Most of the cylindrical containers were just fuel and oil. On those specific containers were labels saying WARNING FLAMMABLE on it. Others he didn't know but were filled with something.

He heard Zoë whimper beside him. She was staring intently in the corner where the children were, especially at a red zabrak girl with black hair who wore a dark blue ankle length dress that was torn in places and covered with dirty splotches along with brown shoes.

"Luke," she whined urgently pulling at his sleeve, "That's Dyla. Let's go," but she paused for a bit, staring at the cage that held the children then said something that chilled him to the bone, "… but I was pretty sure there used to be more children in there." Her voice rang uncomfortably loud.

 _Well, I can't possibly imagine where they went_ he thought feeling sick and glanced once more at the glass container with blood. _Oh the ignorance of youth._

Zoë was about to step out in the open when shrieks ripped the air. He immediately pulled her back against his chest and together they huddled down as a door on the far wall leading to an adjoining room slammed open.

Click

Click

Click

Click

Click

Claws scratched the floor. Footsteps followed after.

Voices rang out. A familiar male voice said, "We got the children you wanted; now it's time to p-p-pay up."

 _It's that ninja guy from earlier._

" ** _You let one get awwwayyyy._** " " ** _Yesssss, yesssss, you let one get awwwwaaayyyyy._** " " ** _Awwaayyy, awwaayyy._** " " ** _You let it gettt awwwayyyyyys…_** " The multiple voices hissed.

"w-well, uh…," even the man stuttered in fear. Of what it was he didn't know.

"It was just one child. It doesn't matter if Andrew caught it or not," another voice, this one female, interrupted her counterpart.

 _Oh, so Andrew was the name of that pathetic ninja failure from earlier_ he thought scrunching up his nose.

"Yes, I agree. What does one child matter," someone else asked, this voice was masculine and clearly belonged to a male.

"Y-yes l-l-listen to Sheila and Michael. T-they're r-right you know," Andrew stuttered.

" ** _It was supposssed to beee perrrfecttttt!_** " " ** _Yessss, perfeccccttttt._** " " ** _We onlyyyy do thisss everyyy centurrryyyy you knowwwww._** " " ** _It was suppposssed to beee perrrfeccctttt._** " A deadly tone entered the voices as they hissed menacingly.

"Well, what do you expect us to do? Just get on with your ritual," the Michael person placated.

" ** _Hmmm, compensssattte youuu mussssst!_** " " ** _Yeesssss, comppenssssattte!_** " " ** _Commpennnssssssate!_** " " ** _Commpennnnssssate!_** " The creature's hisses increased in volume with each word.

"Fine, what'll you have us do," the female voice, belonging to this person names Sheila inquired.

" ** _Jussst sssttayyyyy…_** " " ** _Yesssss, jusssst sssstayyyy._** " " ** _Sssstttayyyyyy and guuuarrrrd youuu mussssst._** " " ** _Thennn givvve youuuuu tthe moneeeey yooouuuu wissssh for, wee willllllll,_** " they hissed in union.

"Fine," the Michael person agreed. Then their footsteps faded as the trio, who he presumed were more bounty hunters, walked to the end of the room to wait until the ritual, whatever it was about, was over.

It was then that he glanced over the pipe slowly along with Zoë, who already knew what they were facing with.

They spotted the bounty hunters leaning against the far wall. One was a woman wearing a black jacket, a utility belt equipped with a variety of vibro blades and knives, she wore black tights, and black boots. Her hair was dark brown and reached mid back and her eyes were a blazing green. He assumed she was Sheila. Beside her was one of the two men in the group. He had a more muscular build than his counter parts and wore a dark green tight short sleeve shirt, black pants, a belt, hanging off the belt was a stun gun, and strapped onto his back was a vibro sword. His face and any visible skin were littered with various scars. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He must have been Michael. The next person, who looked all too familiar and was slumping against the wall with wide dark blue eyes, comparable at the moment to a chicken for being such a wussy, was that pathetic guy from earlier dressed in his wanna be ninja costume, looking as stupid as ever.

But the real thing that drew their attention was the Scavengers.

 _They certainly aren't humanoid._

There were four of them in total. To say the least the creatures looked like velociraptors. But their bottom jaws were a bit big and disproportionate compared to their top jaws. Small razor teeth jutted from their gaping mauls. Their feet were bigger and the claws larger. The arms had more articulate movement just like a human arm and their hands were adorned with needlelike razor claws. They had feathers all down their spines and down their tails as well as on their elbows and heads. Their big black lifeless eyes were dead looking from so far away. Each scavenger had leathery skin and small tufts of furs on their underbellies, tails, ankles, wrists, and some even on the neck. One was the color of mahogany, another was chestnut brown, the next was auburn colored, and the last was the color of black cherries.

 _Looks like a bunch of big lizards._

The four Scavengers started slowly stalking toward the cage that held the children, together hissing a little creepy tune all the way:

" ** _Blood we makkke_**

 ** _Blood we makkkke_**

 ** _Blood of chillldrennn we musssstttt drinkkkkk_**

 ** _Harvesssst the blooddd_**

 ** _Harvesssst the blooddddd_**

 ** _Gein he gwenleichhhh_**

 ** _Harvesssttt the bloodddd_**

 ** _Blood reddd_**

 ** _Blooddd as ssstttaaaarrrr_**

 ** _Hyperion, Hydrolica_**

 ** _Ssstarrrr in the sssskyyyyy_**

 ** _Harvvvesssst the ssstarrrssss_**

 ** _Sooo tangyyy_**

 ** _Sooo tastyyy_**

 ** _What a wonderfulllll trrrreeeaaatttt_**

 ** _The bloood of my littlllle brokkkkennnn childddrrrrennn_**

 ** _Dripppsssss downnn to my feeeeetttt_**

 ** _Sssplit their organssss_**

 ** _Cut offf their headsssss_**

 ** _Drain theirrrr bodiessss_**

 ** _Offf that tangyyy tassstingggg bloooddd redddd leadddd_**

 ** _Gein he gwenleichhhh_**

 ** _Harvesssst the bloooddd_**

 ** _Harvesssst the bloodddd_**

 ** _Harvvvvessssst the stttarsssss_**

 ** _Drink uppp_**

 ** _Drink uppp nowww_**

 ** _Tassstyyy treeaattt for youuuu and meeeeee_**

 ** _Heeeheeeheeeehaaaahaaaheeeheeeheeheeeheheheheeeeee_** …"

Their voices made his skin tingle unpleasantly, his heart pound, made fear fill his being and goose bumps appear on his arms.

"Dyla!" Zoë screamed standing up. While he was still processing what the Scavengers had said, one had picked up Zoë's sister.

And then Zoë had to shout.

 _She just had to shout did she?!_

 _Oh, sithspit…_

Then it was quiet.

No one moved.

"Oops," Zoë whispered. He stood in a flash and pushed Zoë behind him.

The Scavengers black beady eyes bore into him and Zoë. The bounty hunters just stared. The man from earlier eyes widened in recognition. The Scavengers then dropped Zoë's sister roughly on the ground and threw her back in the cage. They stalked toward them.

"Zoë," he whispered, "go get you sister and the children out."

One hand reached into the folds of his cloak and tightly grasped Sidious's lightsaber.

"But…," she said.

"Go!"

He force jumped over the pipe as Zoë ran toward the cage, putting himself in between the Scavengers and children he withdrew Sidious's lightsaber, already igniting the crimson blade, holding it slightly outstretched from his body.

" ** _A forccce ussser!_** " the black cherry colored Scavenger hissed. The bounty hunters had long drawn their weapons. Except the guy from earlier who was cowardly hiding behind his counterparts.

" ** _A forrccce ussser!_** " " ** _Itttt's a forrccceee ussserr!_** " " ** _Forrrccce ussser!_** " the others hissed in agreement. Then they started making these weird barking noises to each other.

" ** _Bountyyy hunttersss gettttt himmmm!_** " " ** _Alivvve!_** " " ** _Yesss alivvve!_** " " ** _Mmm-hmmm, alivvveeee!_** "

Hearing that, the bounty hunters rushed at him while the Scavengers stepped back and watched with their big glassy black eyes.

Sheila, the only female in the group, leapt into the air and shot a wire out of the machinations attached to her forearm. It wrapped around his free hand cutting into his skin. Before he could sever it Michael had drawn his stun gun and fired at him.

He bent over backwards pulling Sheila with his momentum. The rays streaked past his nose, barely touching his face.

Quickly regaining his stance he deflected the rest of the shots but stumbled when the wire was yanked. Wrist stinging, his face abruptly kissed the ground, courtesy of Andrew who delivered a harsh kick to the back of his skull.

 _Payback for earlier, hmmm_. He remembered.

His face throbbed. Blood poured from his nose. With a grunt of effort he twisted swinging the light saber up wildly. Andrew sprung out of the way, whimpering fearfully.

"Coward!" he yelled.

He rolled to the side as another round was fired in his previous position. Then collided with Sheila who was about to plunge a vibro dagger in his face. He parried holding her at bay while still lying on the ground and jabbed her in the face with his foot then twisting violently and cutting the cord around his wrist. His head pounded at the abrupt movement.

Stealing her dagger while she stumbled he whirled and flung it at Andrew, embedding it in his gut.

He gave a sudden strangled cry as he felt his back catch fire, being cleaved open by Sheila who had whipped out another blade. This one now decorated with his fresh blood. The force blared a warning! He ducked painfully just in time to avoid a stun shot.

Sheila rammed her foot in his ribs.

"guuahhh!"He gasped out.

Despite the pain radiating from his face and back and now stomach, he nimbly rolled away from the two to gain distance, taking a fighting stance. Feet apart, left foot forward, and light saber held sideways across his vision, panting heavily.

Michael and Sheila charged. Sheila raced toward him as he deflected and circumvented stun gun shots. She threw knives. He eluded all but one. It embedded itself in his shin. Howling he yanked it out and threw it back at her. She dodged. Then ploughed him in the face and sent him skidding. Blood from his nose splattered the floor and dripped into his mouth. The iron tang made him grimace. He barely avoided another stun gun shot. When Sheila was almost upon him he ricocheted one of the rays back at her with the red blade. It hit dead on and her body collapsed.

Swiping an extra blade from her belt he lunged away as more shots fired after him, his back burned. Panting hard he scrambled behind a pipe. Then, gathering his strength and wincing, forced jumped onto some metal gratings hanging in the air. He landed with a thudding echo. Pain tore up his leg and he clutched it tightly, gritting his teeth. Forcing himself to move he ran. Shots trailed him all the way but he was obviously too agile. Bounding across the room on the suspended grating platforms he flung his body down and with a cry of pain and anger, charged at Michael still deflecting and avoiding fire.

Since he was in close quarters his opponent, Michael threw the gun away…

 _Which in my opinion was a very stupid decision._

…and withdrew a vibro sword. Their blades clashed. Michael was stronger and was pushing him down. His leg throbbed, his back radiated agonizing pain, his face ached and adrenaline pulsated in his veins. Narrowing his eyes he withstood the assault. Using his vibro blade he slashed at his attacker, who he forced to hastily step back, causing the sweeping motion of his blade to miss its target by mere inches.

Using both lightsaber and vibro blade to his advantage he sliced expertly and twirled making his opponent retreat. His vibro blade got eventually caught. It was twisted by his opponent's blade mid swing and sent flying due to the overwhelming strength of his adversary. He was forced into a deadlock, lungs heaving, brow sweating, heart pounding. _I feel like I'm gonna hurl._

Pulling out of the deadlock he aimed for the legs with his saber but his opponent parried with vengeance, tossing his lightsaber hand away and then attempted to strike him in the stomach now that he was open, but he spun and kicked his good leg up, catching the vibro sword at its hilt, and shoved hard making it shred deep into his attacker's own shoulder. He gave a wane smile. _Serves him right._

His opponent bellowed out in pain like a boar and thrust at his neck in retaliation. He blocked and met blow for blow. Michael kicked at his stomach. He backed up. It missed. Then he did a cartwheel to where his vibro blade lay.

Picking it up he threw it like a javelin at Michael who batted it away and charged at him, cleaving wildly, almost blindly even. He caught Michael's sword hand just inches from his face, using the force to strengthen his screaming muscles and fortify his inflamed back. His light saber drove hard into the abdomen. Blood sprayed, caused by the blood red sith blade. Michael fell forward with a wail of agony.

Panting, hands trembling, he called the fallen vibro blade to his hand with the force.

 _Dammit, I feel like I could just kneel over right now. Maybe take a nice long nap._

His mind was starting to feel kinda fuzzy _and that usually isn't a good thing._

Licking his chapped lips he tasted blood, most likely the blood slowly leaking out of his nose. His back stung badly as did his leg and the pain was just getting worse as the adrenaline faded. White hot pain shot from those area's with every heartbeat.

 _I wonder if I'm going to get a concussion later_ he wondered faintly.

"Luke!" a cry brought him back to reality. He spotted Zoë and her sister Dyla near the exit they had snuck in earlier from. All the children in the cage were gone. _They probably were able to flee in the commotion. That's good. But why's Zoë still here?_

"Watch out! Behind you!" she wailed, tears glistened on her cheeks.

He heard a growl and whipped around so fast it made his head spin and came face to face with the black cherry colored scavenger he saw earlier.

Big glassy black eyes stared.

* * *

(Fanfir Note: take into account that Luke doesn't have any long term official Jedi training or anything and by the time he has to fight these people he's shit tired. Physically and emotionally. So I think he totally owned those pathetic bounty hunters. You ought to give him some credit you know.)

* * *

(Hydra Note: don't get offended if I used you name cause Andrew, Michael, and Sheila are kind of common names in some places. I just picked them randomly. : 0 ) Bye Byes…

* * *

(Fanfir Note: If you don't know what a black cherry looks like then look it up. It's not a red cherry, it's a black cherry. That's the color that particular Scavenger is... : 0 )


	15. Bloodbath

**Chapter 15 Bloodbath**

* * *

LUKE POV

A sickening grin spread over the black cherry Scavenger's face.

 _What the fuuu…_

" ** _IT BLEEDDSSS! OH DELICIOUSSS BLOOD! IT BLEEDSSS!_** " It crowed in delight, throwing its head back in mad laughter.

" ** _It bleedss! It bleeddsss! It bleedddssss!_** " they others all crooned.

His hand that had been cut open earlier, his back was sliced, he had a stab wound in his shin, and his nose slowly dripped blood. _And it all hurt like hell!_

"Of course I'm bleeding, so what?!" he snapped irritatedly.

" ** _Look likke Sittthhh you do! Act like a Sittthhh you do! Balllannccce the forrccce you mussst! One Jedi and one Sittthhhh there alllwwayyyssss mussst be, untiilll the forrccce ssshhall set meee freeeee!"_** the auburn, chestnut, and mahogany Scavengers giggled madly and howled into the night.

 _What in the world does that mean?_ His muddled mind pondered.

 _These guys are completely insane_ he concluded, his grip tightening even further on the vibro blade and lightsaber ignoring the shooting pain the action caused.

The black cherry Scavenger had fallen eerily silent while his comrades gibbered and tittered away among themselves.

Its glassy black eyes seemed to pierce into him.

 _This is so uncomfortable to say the least. Not to mention extremely awkward._ He had to keep himself from fidgeting and squirming under the intense stare and just gazed back as passively as he could with his own light blue eyes.

Then it did something weird…

It sniffed him. Automatically he stilled, its snout mere centimeters from his sweaty and bleeding face exhaling warm breath onto his features, hissing ever so softly…

"Luke!" Zoë shouted.

Then the moment was broken and the Scavengers all turned abruptly to the new voice.

 _I can't believe I forgot again that she was here_! He scolded internally, whirling around toward her as well.

" ** _Lookkk, lookkk. Nicce little treatttssss. Allll our otthhhersss got awayyy. But drain herrr blood weee stilll could tooo eat._** " The auburn, chestnut, and mahogany Scavengers hissed as they stalked toward Zoë and her sister Dyla who huddled away. He sprinted in front of them once again, a limp in his gait. Lightsaber clenched tightly in one hand, vibro blade held in the other, ready to defend, holding both slightly outstretched from his body, crouching down slightly, feeling the cut on his back and shin burn, glaring daggers at the three.

" ** _Moovvve!_** " " ** _Moovvve it!_** " " ** _Blocccckking usss from our tassstyyy litttle treeeat!_** " they shrieked harshly, outraged. He stood his ground slashing and stepping in front of any that tried to slip past.

The Scavengers just snarled angrily, yapping and barking impatiently but not charging at him.

 _Suspicious, very suspicious. Why aren't they attacking me?_

 _But I need to get Zoë and her sister outta here._

"Zoë go!" he called over his shoulder, blue eyes never leaving the trio of whining Scavengers.

"But Luke…!"

The chestnut Scavenger started to sneak around him. He stabbed violently at it and it backed up, head cocked slightly to the side with glassy black eyes observing his every move.

"Just go!"

Once he heard her fading footsteps he started to back away himself toward the exit _because no way am I going to stay one more minute in this place._ He immediately stumbled into something, something breathing… and alive! He yelped in surprise and instantly surged forward. Wheeling around he spotted the thing he had bumped into had been the black cherry colored scavenger, a deadly penetrating look in its eyes. He felt confused for a moment.

 _How?_ He thought looking around. Then he glanced up. Realization dawned on him. _Of course, the gratings in the air. That's how he must've gotten behind me._

" ** _Stupid. Stupid ever so stupid and stubborn you are_** ," it purred stalking forward.

He was forced to stagger back until he was in the middle of the room.

The Scavengers circled around him slowly, reminiscent to vultures, each leering and gibbering to each other.

Click

Click

Click

Click

Click

…Went their knife-edged white claws on the metal floor.

 _Is this how it's going to end? Am in going to get eaten alive by a bunch of big lizards_ he thought sarcastically, glancing warily around himself, weapons still at the ready.

" ** _Whhaat are youuu?_** " the black cherry colored Scavenger hissed.

" ** _Yessss. Yessssss. Whhhaat are youuu? Whhat creeeaaatuure are youuu born ffrom ttthhe sssttarssss? Not fffrrom here yoouuu aressss_** ," the mahogany, auburn, and chestnut Scavengers echoed in agreement.

 _Wait, does that mean they really know that I'm from the future. But how…_ he thought amidst the relentless pounding in his head _…_ _or maybe they're just saying that to confuse me._ He had this annoying persistent gut feeling that told him to run. The force was practically screaming at him to get away but he didn't understand why. _Wait, Maybe I actually do understand. I'm in a room with a bunch of deadly vile creatures that have very sharp teeth and claws! I should be panicking!_ He quickly released these pent up emotions and troubles to the force and tried to calm down as best he could, though it didn't make much of a difference. His heart still thumped hurriedly in his chest and his breath came in shallow.

"Does it matter?" he voiced to their previous question, keeping his barrage of thoughts stuffed in the back of his mind.

" ** _Yesss matterrrsss it doesss._** " " ** _Matterrsss the worrlddd._** " " ** _Yesss. Yyesss. Mattterrsss_** _," they all warbled away_ , " ** _The dark jedi. A sith! A sith! Broke into the temple to steal from the rooms of holocrons it did! Named Grelell. Yes! Yes! A Darth title he held._** "

 _A dark Jedi or Sith that broke into the Jedi temple not long ago, sounds familiar . . . ?_

" ** _Failed offf couurrrsssse. Failed! Failed! Failed!_** " they screamed piercingly.

 _Why can't they shut up already?_ He winced, wishing he could cover his ears. _If they keep on screaming like wild banshees I'm going to go dea!_ But what they said next really caught his attention and then he understood why the force had warned him so.

" ** _Fffail in tthisss endeavvor youu wiillll, asss wellll… sommehowww_** ," they sniggered together. And then they pounced at him, howling and squealing in delight.

Blue eyes widened and adrenaline pulsated through his veins once more.

He immediately leapt up dropping Sidious's lightsaber and the vibro blade, which clattered to the floor, in favor of using both his hands to find a grip and hang on to the high chandelier above him for dear life. It swayed precariously back and forth. The Scavengers hopped and vaulted snapping at his feet. He quickly swung himself on top of the chandelier, gritting his teeth when jostling his injured leg, and avoiding the candles but knocking a few to the ground nether less.

Mahogany pounced up swinging onto the chandelier wildly and knocking candles down from their holds making them plummet to the metal ground.

" ** _Pleassse, pleassse give mee myy precciiouusss meeat!_** " it begged with big wide eyes, swiping at him with its claws and snapping its jaws impatiently.

He launched himself onto the hard grating platform as its jaws snapped inches away from his foot.

His hands scraped the platform and made the stinging cuts painfully reopen on his palm.

The rest of the Scavengers launched themselves up and piled onto the chandelier screaming, " ** _Comme bacckkk, come bacckkk, wee jusst want to pllayyy!_** "

Pushing himself off the ground he darted away. The pain from earlier already becoming dull throb.

They chased him around the gratings that made up the top half of the room wailing, " ** _Comme bacckkk comme backk wee jussst wantt to playyy! Too rip aparrt youurrr boness! Drinnkkk youurrr bllood! And savve youur flesssh for anottthher dayyy!_** "

Chestnut sliced at his cloak tearing it to shreds in some places. He ducked under the incessantly snapping jaws and spun smashing his foot into its head and diving out of the way of Mahogany. His head banged the floor. Groaning, he struggled up and lurched away, the world spinning around him. He threw himself across one of the walkways. Three of the Scavengers, Black Cherry, Chestnut, and Mahogany, followed close behind. Then he was trapped as Auburn leapt in front of him.

Their claws clicked and clacked. Resounded and smacked against the metal.

He looked back. The others stalked even closer snickering and growling. In front auburn hissed, swiftly prowling coming closer as well.

 _There's no place to go. Think! Think Luke!_

They leapt at his position with a snarl and collided into each other as, thinking fast, he jumped, fell, and tumbled form the walkway colliding with a pipe, sure to leave bruises, and rolled into the middle of the room. With trembling hands he heaved himself up. He stepped around the candles littering the ground and picked up Sidious's lightsaber, igniting it. He looked around for Scavengers.

Ever since the candles had fallen the room had gotten significantly darker. The upper space was black as pitch where the gratings were. He heard them walking, the clicking of their claws, but couldn't see them, although he could slightly feel their location through the force.

" ** _Oh youu fooolllissh litttlle creeaaturre!_** " they screeched, " ** _Jusst like Grelell youuu arre but ittt isss Sssidiiouuss youuu musssttt beeat._** "

 _Sidious?!_

" ** _Wee neeed too tassstte! Neeed too eaattt! Neeed to devvouurrr! Mutilllate! Kiillll! Ssshrrred up! Sssucchh a tassstyyy trreeat!_** "

"Wait!" he interrupted, "what do you know about Sidious anyways?!"

" ** _Worrrkked forr himm wee did…" "…Onnccce upon a tiimmme lonng aggo." "Buttt nottt annyyymorrre weee do!" "Tiimmmes havve ccchhannged, worrrk forrr onnllyyyy ouurrrsssellvvesss weee do._** "

"Why?"

Then everything was quiet. The voices stopped. The clicking sound of their footsteps stopped. Their very breathing stopped.

The only thing he heard was his own heartbeat pounding in his ears and his own lungs heaving with the rush of the chase. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek.

Click

Clack

Click

Clack

Click

Click

Click

Clack

In front of him, born from darkness, the black cherry Scavenger appeared, voice quiet whispered, " ** _Cauughhht a forccce anommallyyy tthhey havve. Sssidiiouusss annd Doookku tthhey did. Unnhappyyy wwitth tthhhisss weee werrre. Ssso leffft weee did. Ttthe LiMmerrgge buiilllldinnng in tthhe Worrrkkksss on Corrusssccanttt. Liiieees a mmosst powwerrrfulll forrccce annommalllyyy tthhat ssshhouullld beee ssset fffrreeee._** "

 _…_ _Force anomaly?_

"Well I'm trying to stop Sidious and this Dooku person…" _whoever he is, but he must work with Sidious or something_. _"…_ shouldn't you let me go since you want to stop them too, don't you," he asked earnestly.

" ** _Yessss, yesssss weee did_** ," the three voices warbled from the shadows, " ** _But lettt youuu go. Noo. Nooo weee can't dooo that._** "

"Why?!"

" ** _…_** ** _Becaussse, our hungerr nearrllyyy isssn't ssated yet!_** " they screeched and threw themselves at him.

"aaaahhhgghh!" he screamed out as a claw grazed his back, tearing roughly at his skin, and cutting even deeper into the already existent gash from the vibro blade. He jerked away as intense hot pain rippled up his spine. He force leapt away from them all and scampered toward the secret exit that was not so secret any more, intent on escaping for good.

Then suddenly he was jerked backwards as searing pain shot up his whole leg this time. Teeth sunk into his flesh with a vice-like grip causing him to gasp sharply. Falling to the ground he grappled and grabbed for a place to hold onto. Fear burst in his chest. His hands scraped the ground uselessly as he was dragged back aggressively by the giggling creature. Using his lightsaber he slashed at the Scavenger tugging him backwards by the leg. It skimmed and burned the top of the mahogany head.

It wailed, throwing its head back in agony.

Another one, this one the auburn Scavenger, pounced right on top of him, claws extended and teeth bared in a snarl. Before it could fully reach him, he cast up his hand, using the force; he flung the creature up up and away to some part of the room.

Then glass shattered and a wave of liquid crashed down upon them all.

It truly was a real bloodbath.

* * *

(Fanfir Note: updating is going to get kinda slow. I'm going to be busy now that my Christmas days off are over but I'll try to update at least once every week or more if I find the time. HAPPY NEW YEARS... 2016!... hehehehehehhe… XD… )


	16. Searching & Seeing, Existing never Being

**Chapter 16 Searching and Seeing, Existing but Never Being**

* * *

AUBURN POV

Black glassy eyes searched and saw.

Mahogany threw its head back, wailing in agony. The sound reverberated throughout the expanse of the hollow building. The sound eluded that of a mournful pang in the heart. It resonated and stuck certain emotional chords. It's been a while since one of them had gotten hurt. The wail of anguish due to physically inflicted pain hurt to hear. Not due to the voice but due to whom it came from. _Many creatures emit such sounds but it is always unnerving to hear that from one of your own. From fellow kin to fellow brothers. Nothing is worse than your own mother's mournful cry. That is the worst sound in the world. Hear it so many times. All around. In any place and any time. Centuries ago though it was. Such an unforgetful sound. Worse than agony, physically and emotionally, for it is memory…_

 _How many times has one been defenseless to do anything?_

 _But not anymore, not right now, never again…_

Her claws clicked on the metallic floor. Crouching, muscles rippling she pounced, teeth bared in a feral snarl, onto the one who dared hurt her kin. The smell of blood was strong and addicting. So sweet. So tangy. So tasty.

Black glassy eyes glued on the beat up creature that dared to hurt one of them.

 _Oh it bleeds indeed._

Then everything was still.

Confusion.

For a second she was suspended in the air, and then she was flung and flying up up and away. Straight toward their suspended glass vessel of crimson blood.

Collision was imminent.

With a shriek Auburn impacted with the glass and it shattered.

A wave of liquid crashed down upon them all…

LUKE POV

This time he really did throw up.

His throat burned and he gasped out what was left in his stomach.

His hands shook uncontrollably.

On his knees he felt the ruby liquid creep upon every part of his body and drip down to the floor. The iron foul stench made tears spring from his eyes. The droplets rolled down his face clearing little paths and into the lake of blood he kneeled in, when impacting on the surface of the crimson pool it cause ripples to spread. Like a raindrop when it rains.

Once again he bowed his head and retched out what was left in his already empty stomach. Spittle and saliva leaked out of the corner of his mouth along with a bitter after taste of bile.

Through the haziness of his mind he heard the mad shrieking of the Scavengers. Their mad crooning and sad warbling ringing in his ears. Their death defying screams of pure rage began to die down.

" ** _Offf ouurrr blooddd…_** _"_

" ** _Prrecciiouuusss blooddd!_** "

" ** _Itt'sss ssspillled, hee'sss ssspillled itttt!_** " they wailed forlornly.

" ** _Blllooddd!_** "one yapped out.

" ** _Ohhh, ouurrrr bllooddd!_** " another purred letting it's muzzle dip down to the crimson pool at their clawed feet.

Turning his head slowly toward them he spotted Mahogany, Chestnut, and Black Cherry eagerly licking up the blood and rolling around in it. Practically bathing in the scarlet reservoir. A crazed look in their big giddy inky eyes.

Directing his gaze somewhere else he descried an image he would never disremember. An image he just couldn't tear his eyes away from. Auburn lay on its side in the far corner of the room, unmoving. As still as death, for that's what it was. Glass shards jutted sharply out of its body. Jaw agape. Glassy black eyes stared unseeingly up into the darkness of the room. Untended for, uncared for, its own blood mingled in with that of the deceased children. _Becoming one and the same._ For a moment he felt sorrow for the creature. _It was…_ Well, he didn't know how to describe it or what he felt. Certain numbness sidled into his mind. _Maybe I'm going into shock again_ he wondered faintly. _How many times have I said that in the past day?..._

Looking back he saw the other Scavengers guffawing and lapping up the blood fervently, either unaware of or just unfeeling of their companion's state, and for some reason that bothered him greatly. _Maybe they were too far gone after all… An addiction…_ _that's what it is. Diminished recognition of significant problems._ He looked at them, then back to Auburn's corpse, and then settled his gaze back to the trio fo gibbering creatures. Another weird feeling erupted in his chest.

 _I feel sorry for them_ he thought.

 _So that's what it was…_

 _That emotion…_

 _Pity._

 _Pity for the Scavengers and what they became._

He dipped his head back down as his whole body was captured in another moment frenzied trembling. Shivers racked up his spine and his eyes burned. With the back of his hand he wiped the blood out of his eyes and face but in the end just succeeded in smearing it even more. It got in his mouth and got everywhere.

The taste was just foul, overwhelming with a metallic irony tang.

His throat constricted painfully and his nose started to run.

Body heaving he doubled over, feeling as if he was retching his lungs out.

No more food would come. The dry heaving just brought more internal pain. His chest ached. his heart raced and his lungs surged. He sniffled and lifting his head up he spotted Sidious's deactivated lightsaber out of the corner of his eye about a foot away. He blinked rapidly a couple times to clear his vision. _I must have dropped it during the… the…_ He shook his head to get rid of the thought and swallowed heavily, taking in a big shaky breath in through his mouth and letting it out through his nose. Swiping his tongue across his lips he forced his aching limbs to move.

The hissing and whining of the Scavengers resonated in the room. They snorted and squealed excitedly, practically rolling and bathing in the blood. A manic look in all their eyes.

On all fours he scrambled farther away from the trio, squelching through the liquid red and gripped the lightsaber, shoving it hastily in his cloak pocket.

Managing to stand on twitching limbs he limped toward the exit from where he and Zoë had arrived. Then nearby he saw it. Underneath where the big glass container of blood had previously been suspended in the air was that pile of junk he spotted from earlier. His gaze was drawn to the specific cylindrical containers filled with fuel and oil. Labels expressed cautions of WARNING FLAMMABLE on them and EXPLOSIVE CAUTION. That was when he got the idea.

 _A fitting death requires a fitting end_ he sniffled.

Pushing his blood soaked hair out of his eyes he gazed at the three gibbering tittering deranged Scavengers, then to Auburn, shards of glass sill protruding from its leathery reddish golden brown skin, with big glassy eyes still staring unseeingly at nothing, then back to the cylindrical flammable containers.

 _Maybe it would be for the best._

 _No more children would get hurt anymore and their lives would be over. Even if they are vile creature no one should have to live like that. Indifferent and so addicted to some substance that they can't even notice the more important things that are right in front of their faces! I can tell especially by their reactions to each other that they really dearly care very much for one another, but if you care for someone so dearly that concept gets distorted when you are forced to sate your own selfish needs over those of others. That's what happened here. To them. Due to this stupid fascination, this addiction, to blood. They in the end lost sight of what's really important. They don't even know, nor care at the moment, that one of their own is dead. Now that's just sad. That's why I feel pity for them._

 _That's why this is for the best_ he concluded.

Decision made he stretched out his hands to the cylindrical receptacles and using the force he pulled the stack of metal cans over. It fell with a thud and broke. Amber, clear, and dirty brown, nearly black, fluids poured out and ran into the blood merging, fusing, and mixing until the two were indistinguishable. The smell of fuel infected the air. The Scavengers raised their heads and stared as all their precious crimson blood slowly crept into a dirty muddy black.

 _Tainted…_

 _It's tainted…_

" ** _Taaiiinnttteddd!_** " " ** _Taaiiinnttteddd!_** " " ** _Taaiiinnttteddd!_** " they suddenly howled in outrage.

" ** _Wwhattt did yoouuu doo?!_** " Chestnut cried out.

" ** _Ouurrr bllooddd! Ouurrrr prreciiiouusss blllooddd!_** " They wailed.

" ** _Wwwhattt didd yoouuu doo?! Wwhatt did yoouuu dooo! Wwwhattt didd yoouuu dooo?!_** " Mahogany screamed like banshee.

" ** _Yesss! Yessss! Wwhattt didd yoouuu do! Wwwhhattt'sss happpenneddd?!_** " Chestnut wailed.

" ** _Wwwhhat didd yoouuu possssibbllyyy doo! Ohh no, no! No! NO! NOOO! NOOOO!_** " Mahogany screeched. " ** _Ittt'sss taaiiintteddd! Tttaaiiintteddd!_** "

" ** _Yoouuu'vve beefouuullled ittt! Yoouuu'vve polllluteddd ittt! Yoouuu'vve deessstrroyyyed ittt! Wwwhhattt did yoouuu do?!_** " Black Cherry hissed in a deadly serpentine voice.

" ** _Myyy bloodd!_** "

" ** _Myyy pprrreciiouuussss blllood!_** "

" ** _Ittt'sss sssoiiillled!_** "

" ** _Ittt'sss pollllutteddd!_** "

" ** _Ittt'ssss deefiiiledd!_** "

" ** _Ittt'ssss marrrrred!_** "

" ** _Annddd ittt'ssss alll yyouuurrr faauuult!_** " they bellowed.

" ** _Weee cannn't possssibblllyyy ddrrrinnkkk tthhisss! Ttthisss bblllacckkkened ssstttaaiiin! Ouurrr bllood! Ouuurrrr prrreciiiouusss blllooddd!_** " they yowled in misery, hopping about looking totally batshit insane while doing it.

" ** _Wwwhattt didd yoouuu doo?! Wwhattt did yoouuu doo?! Wwwhattt did yoouuu dooo?!_** " they shrieked like a bunch of wild berserkers.

All of the sudden they stopped.

Three black inky murderous glowers bore straight into his skull. Their claws clicked and clacked against the hidden metallic flooring now coated with the black tainted crimson fluid. They prowled toward him, growling menacing and snarling with a baleful look in their eyes. Swallowing thickly he straightened to his full height and met their hot iron glares full head on unintimidated as he possibly could be in the situation and backed up gradually to the exit, making sure to step completely out of the large pool of black bloody fuel.

Their hateful glares burrowed into him. Straitening himself, ignoring the pain it caused in his lower back and stabbing pain in his leg, he gathered all his strength and all his courage. Using the force he took hold of one of the many torches that had sparsely been spread out across the walls to light the expansive room. Taking hold of one with the force he gripped it hard. Then flung it into the tainted life fluid.

After that…

The world caught fire.

It ignited immediately and spread.

Sparking up blue and then a fiery hellish red.

Blood burned, releasing a horrific stench and fuel caught fire.

Burning hence.

Breathing heavily out of his mouth while covering his nose he turned and fled. Around the pipes and dashing into the exit as fast as his wounded leg could carry him.

Tall shadows of the Scavengers projected against the walls by the blazing inferno twisted and turned.

They wailed mournfully and shrieked in demise.

He flew down the tunnel and never once did he dare to look back. For fear of what he would see he did not know. Stumbling up the steep flight of steps whilst clutching his cut up and gnawed on leg he barreled out of the double trap door and into the freezing night.

Unearthly howls of pain split the air.

They screamed in agony.

Cried in torment.

Shrieked in misery.

Screeched in sufferance.

Lamented to this purgatory.

And wailed as they burned.

As he left the fire grew wilder and the screams grew louder, engraving itself in his memory...

But he kept on running and never once did he look back. Not even when an explosion violently ripped the sky apart and cast up the colors one would associate with a sunrise. Silenced were the unearthly grieving sounds of the Scavengers. So loud and violent from behind him the blast was that he was almost wholly blown off his feet. He limped and scrambled away as fast as possible.

 _Don't look back. Don't you dare look back! Try to forget,_ was the mantra that that went on over and over again in his mind… but deep down he knew he never would.

 _Just don't look back._

He scrambled away into the darkness from whence he and Zoë had come…

Breathing heavily he rested his hands on his knees. He was still gulping in fresh air even though he was quite a ways from that… that… place.

Swallowing thickly and ignoring the sprouting pain in his side and the consistent throbbing of his previous injuries he continued forward. His thoughts all focused on one person now and no one other:

Zoë.

 _I have to find Zoë. I have to make sure she's okay._

He could feel her faint presence through the force. And that reassured him greatly. _It isn't far now_ he thought. She was mingled in with others making it hard to pinpoint a specific location. It took all his quickly waning concentration to find which direction she was in.

Hurrying up a flight of stone steps he stumbled but regained his balance against a cold stone wall. Gritting his teeth he pushed himself off and lurched onward. Occasionally he was forced to duck his blood painted body behind various objects and or buildings due to stragglers wandering about. As he traveled up from the underworld of Coruscant he could see the moon, a bright satellite floating aimlessly in the sky with not a care in the world, much more clearly now. He limped up another flight of steps and hobbled down an alleyway where he heard commotion beyond. Erupting from the darkness he peaked around the corner and immediately pinpointed Zoë and all the children. Safe and sound.

Relief filled his whole being and his body sagged against the wall.

 _Zoë's okay_ he thought, panting harshly. _She's okay._

He spotted her and the rest of the children with some officers and a couple med speeders nearby. Zoë appeared to be in a heated conversation with one of the Coruscant police force officers. She sounded worried. He couldn't make out what she was saying right away and only caught snippets of the conversation.

He then realized something; _she's speaking about me… She's worried for me_. And deep down he felt his heart slightly warm at the thought despite the current situation. He couldn't help but let a small brief, but meaningful smile slip onto his countenance. It had felt so long since he had felt this content but in reality he really was happy just that same morning. _I had absolutely no idea that I would save a bunch of children's lives._ His eyes softened at that and he returned his attention from his contemplation back to Zoë.

"Luke… have to help… Scavengers… blood harvest…," she begged as the paramedics took her and Dyla away.

"Sorry… explosion… not safe…go with the rest of them…," the officer told in a stern voice.

"… But… Luke… needs help…" she pleaded.

The officer turned away motioned to an ithorian, most likely one of the paramedics due to the attire it wore.

Zoe was picked up by the ithorian and carried to the med speeder that held her sister, Dyla, and all the other children who had already been seated. She struggled and kicked and yelled unintelligibly at the police force to do something but in the end was taken away as well.

But before the door of the med speeder closed though he saw her glance up. Her clear blue eyes met his own blue orbs for a brief second in time. Then she was gone. With a rumble the speeder took off and sailed into the Coruscant traffic lane. The officers dispersed and began to call reinforcements to investigate the incident regarding the supposedly blood hungry beings called the Scavengers.

He watched for a minute, still staring off in the direction of the med speeder longingly, and then turned tail and limped slowly in the opposite direction, to find another route, someplace away from the security force and the officers. He descended back into darkness.

ZOE POV

Back on the med speeder she sat and stared out the window at the flashing lights passing by. Dyla gripped her hand and squeezed it tight. She turned to her sister and smiled back at her, trying to look heartening at their escape of such dreadful fate, and let her head lull against her sister's shoulder. Her blue eye lids drooped and she released a sleepy yawn.

For a second she wondered, _was that really Luke or was it just my imagination?... Maybe it's a ghost. Maybe he's dead. Maybe he wasn't there at all. But either way I hope he got away…_

What she saw: A figure drenched in red, glancing longingly at her with blue eyes so identical to Luke's, but not daring to approach. The look in those blue eyes had been brimming with so much untold emotions. It made her wonder.

With last thoughts focused solely on Luke she sighed and closed her eyes surrendering herself to her current exhaustion.

 _Oh Luke…_

ELSEWHERE POV

And in the distance. Far beyond what our time traveler could ever see. One pair of glassy black eyes stared out at the bright twinkling lights of the beautiful fluorescent cityscape. And carrying in its jaws, a silver lightsaber, when ignited, would spring out a green emerald blade. The black glassy gaze searched. Looked on desperately into the starry horizon, for the kin it could never find…

As it's in fault for the creature it has come to be…

* * *

(Hydra Note: if you are wondering the bounty hunters died in the explosion so we don't ever get to see them again, thankfully.)


	17. Fears Realized

**Chapter 17 Fears Realized**

* * *

LUKE POV

He had been wandering around for about an hour now.

And boy did he stink, a lot.

He was almost afraid that someone would smell the stench of irony blood and putrid vomit he wore. That would be embarrassing as well as extremely awkward.

He passed by a broken mirror lying by the side of a building next to other boxes overflowing with junk and saw his reflection.

A limping figure drenched blood. It was a very gruesome sight. His blue eyes stood out unnaturally in his complexion. As blue being a complementary color to the crimson seemed to really pop out on his appearance. He did a little twirl, inspecting himself.

Then he stared once more.

 _Looking like this someone might as well think I was a psychotic serial killer who had just taken care of his last victim._

He scuttled away, limping slightly on one leg, his reflection disappearing back into the darkness as well.

He didn't think. He just searched and looked around for a place to go and get cleaned up. He didn't allow his mind to wander back to previous events. Cause if it did he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep on going.

Taking in a deep breath he exhaled and looked up at the pale moon. It floated aimlessly in the sky on a fixed path. Its movements always known before hand and expected. Nothing was ever a surprise to such a moon. It stayed on a fixed course and always knew where it was headed. In the future it would have rotated a many times around the planet Coruscant, and nowhere else. But in his future, he wasn't quite sure yet where he was headed.

 _Such futures are impossible to tell_ he mused.

He closed his eyes and using some of his last bits of conserved strength in the force he pushed out and searched. Searched the buildings and its inhabitants, each glowing like a little light in the force meaning that each creature was a living, breathing, and alive being, until he found a vacant house complex. Its owners left a long while ago but were to come back another day.

Opening his eyes his blue orbs locked onto the spot in the close horizon where the direction of the place was in. It was a couple levels up in the Coruscant city.

Swallowing thickly he grimaced, gently testing his bad leg, and prepared for a long treacherous hike…

It was some time later and he pushed himself forward even as he grew more fatigued.

Wheezing he stumbled and finally collapsed.

 _I can't go on like this._

He lay on the cold hard gray concrete of a steep pathway surrounded by shady buildings. Up ahead there were neon lights and the sounds of the busy never sleeping city. He stared up at the sky with half lidded eyes. The moon now seemed to mock him with its pure white light. Unblemished it seemed but upon closer look you could spot the dark craters upon its surface. Like beings and people. Everyone has their faults. No one is perfect. Speeders flew overhead. What he thought were stars, twinkled, laughing at him playfully. For a brief moment he wondered if his concussion and all the blows he suffered to the head were finally taking its toll. Maybe he really was hallucinating.

Traitorous thoughts burst in his mind, built from unbidden feelings of fear and guilt.

No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't release these emotions into the force. Like a long life disease he just couldn't get rid of them, probably because they originated from the deep recesses of his heart, not his mind.

 _How can I be a Jedi when I can't even control a simple thing such as my emotions. This is a path to darkness. Is it just soon someday that I'll slip?_

Once again he wondered.

 _But what are we but just human that we carry these emotions. Then are we not human without them._

He reached out for the familiar presence of the light of the force but strangely and alarmingly it was silent. He couldn't find it. It seemed to have… have… abandoned him? And it hurt. Or maybe he was just too spent to find the strength to connect to his lifeline of the light anymore.

He lay on the concrete. Feeling the cold hard surface through the soggy material of his clothing. For a second he felt like a soggy washed out rag.

Then he thought of Zoë. _Such a good person._ Even though he hadn't known her long he just knew that they would've gotten along really well had they had time to get to know each other better.

A crooked smile broke out upon his lips.

The bright thought was squashed with guilt and doubts.

Mostly about the other children.

The ones who didn't make it.

 _If I had come earlier could I have saved them?_ They were dead now so that thought shouldn't have mattered but it sure bothered him excessively and rubbed him the wrong way.

 _Those children._

The ones whose blood he wore now like a second layer of skin. The life blood painted him a harsh red, but now as it was drying, it turned into a crusty brown.

He should feel happy he saved Zoë, her sister, and half of the children captured because if he never went back in time, all of them would be dead and the Scavengers would still roam alive and free, but he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt he felt for the ones who died that painful death.

 _Being grinded up into blood fluid is not pleasant._ That he was sure of.

He tried to convince himself _that there really was nothing that could've been done._ But he still pondered, _was it really out of my hands. If that dc0052 intergalactic speeder I stole from that woman… or man-woman… never ran out of fuel then I wouldn't have met Zoë and saved the children in the first place._

 _I also wouldn't have lost my light saber_ he thought in remorse for a second. Immediately shame filled him. His hands clenched at his sides. _Lives are worth more than some stupid poo doo lightsabe! I can always make another one, but lives are irreplaceable cause as they claim, you only get to live once… I think._

He rubbed his eyes and covered his face, blocking out the little light, and breathed deeply

 _What if I had gotten there earlier?_

 _What if I was able to save those children?_

 _What if…_

He massaged his damp forehead with his hands, smearing the blood even further. He forced the thoughts back into the recedes of his mind and locked them away for some other time. But still they niggled and wiggled around, demanding attention.

Rolling on his stomach, with shaky arms, he pushed himself up and shook his head a couple times to clear his troubled turbulent thoughts.

 _It won't do any good to lie around and mope._

On shivering limbs he struggled forward.

He felt the cold breeze more clearly though the materials of his clothes. It easily cut through the cloth and battered against his tender skin. Being soaked to the bone wasn't helping. He had to get to that vacant residence and get out of this attire lest he fall ill, and then what good would he do sick.

 _I have stuff to do._

 _I have a purpose here in this world._

 _I can't give up._

 _I won't._

He slowly but surely scaled several buildings with the aid of the force, daring to use as much as possible without fully tiring his already exhausted body out.

Ducking and hiding in the shadows he stiffly crept as quietly as he could to an open area out of the dark alleyway. He didn't fully go out but stayed hidden. There was a grey pathway, dotted with street lamps, in which various creatures roamed on heading from place to place in a hurry. Some of the inhabitants mingled about around the open bars and a nightclub that both flashed with blue, red, and purple neon lights with the purpose to attract passerbys. The pathway was lined by a couple nearby shops. And from what he could see there were two restaurants which were both across from one another at the end of the street. The rest of the space was taken up by apartment complexes and rental houses stacked up upon one another reaching fairly high into the sky. Each of these abodes broadcasted their own array of colorful lights into the night, making the place very colorful and upbeat. Speeders flew overhead following the path's general direction.

Then he looked up and spotted the house that he had felt through the force was uninhabited by anyone at the moment. It was across the street and sat on the very top of a stack of buildings on the roof of another apartment. There was nothing really special about the place. The house was dark ocean blue with a light blue color lining each of the windows. The doors were gray. There was a light grayish blue gate surrounding the complex.

The main part of the complex, which was a two story house, was round and circular. There were rectangular extensions protruding out of the dark ocean blue circular building. It looked like a sphere, its bottom flat, to perch on the top of another building's roof, with a rectangular side room coming out of the first floor. On top of that rectangular side room was another rectangular room, this one smaller, coming out of the second floor of the building and sitting on the first side room. The roof of the whole blue building was a rectangular platform. On that platform was a small garden made up of a couple plants in pots as well as solar panels. On the roof there was another small room with double doors that led out onto the roof. From the inside there were most likely some stairs that one could scale to get into that room to then go out onto the roof.

The windows on the second story of the house were all circular, but the ones on the first story were rectangular. No one could see inside as there were curtains covering up the glass windows from the inside. The windows, doors, and roof were also lined with neon crystal blue fluorescent lights. Overall the house was the same as some other rental homes and it fit right in perfectly with its surroundings. No one would give it a second glance due to its appearance. It was slightly run down, not in pristine condition, but still usable and accessible, just bore a few scratches here and there. It was hardly in the top rich half of the city, as it was belittled by many of the nearby enormous skyscrapers in the vicinity and other establishments that stretched high proudly into the night sky. The abode sat between the underworld and upper world of Coruscant.

The only way he could get to the place that he could see was a maroon colored metal stairway, similar to a fire escape, plastered onto the side of the stacked up buildings and apartments it was vertical to. This stairway allowed the inhabitants to reach their rooms and apartments on each of the floors.

He stuck his head out from the side of the alleyway ever so slightly and peeked left to right, then back again.

 _Why are there so many people around here?_ He whined internally.

There was no way he would be able to get across the street without at least someone noticing him. He suddenly ducked behind a large dark green garbage bin as a group passed close to where he had been previously standing.

They must've still smelled him. As they took a whiff of the area, made disgruntled noises, scrunched up faces, and walked away.

Coming out from behind the bin he looked for a way to get to the place. Seeing as how he couldn't possibly get across without being spotted he thought

 _To hell with it._

And ran as fast as he dared in his condition.

Shocked exclamations and shouts of surprise reached his ears as he dashed through the open space, dodging and ducking around creatures, who he didn't know the name of, that immediately pulled back away from him. Others ran away from his wet red brownish figure. He sprang into the alleyway beside the fire escape stairway that led up to the house. His form melted into the darkness. Eyes stared after him questioningly and others glared in disgust. He could faintly feel their disgruntled and surprised emotions. No one came after him though. He crouched down and waited for the attention on him to go away. Reluctantly and slowly everyone dispersed. Most sent quick glances back at the dark alleyway he had run into and then went about their business as if nothing had happened. The crowd resumed once again with its inhabitants mingling about.

He himself wasn't doing very well. He gritted his teeth and clutched his stinging leg. Pain radiated though it and throbbed up his whole limb. The slash on his back had also ripped open as well, due to the quick movement. Fresh beads of blood slipped out of the gash. He slumped against the side of a building and let his head loll back. Staring up he waited for the sudden pain to subside.

After a while of lying against the wall he stood and began to scale the very high stairway that reached up and up into the sky.

At right about now he was not in the best of moods.

 _Damn this building for being so freakin high._ He grumbled. Glancing once over the railing made him feel extremely dizzy. He instantly staggered away from the edge and continued on.

 _When was the last time I had a nice long nap…_ he couldn't really recall it.

 _Wait a minute, just this morning I was enjoying a nice bantha burger at that Dex's Diner place. Why me. How did this even happen in the first place_. He let loose pained groan as he accidentally put too much pressure on his bad leg. Hot shooting pain erupted from the tender area.

 _I just want to go to sleep_ he thought wantonly. _Just to have a nice long long nap and a long hot shower would do me just fine._

Not soon enough he reached the top of the stairs where the dark ocean blue house sat on the roof of another apartment complex. With the help of the force he tiredly jumped the grayish blue gate and landed as a pathetic heap on the ground. He literally dragged himself up the walkway and to the door. Much too exhausted to stand.

He crawled up the three stair steps that led to a porch in front of the house. With one hand he gripped the round door handle of the gray front door and slumped uselessly against it. He tried to unlock the doorknob with the force but he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

He tried again, waving his free hand across the knob and closing his eyes, attempting to concentrate, but failed miserably.

The damn thing stayed locked.

Quite frustrated by that point and more than a little annoyed he banged on the door with his fist hoping by some miracle it would open.

It didn't.

Obviously.

Growling he glared at the door, attempting to stare the damn thing down.

The gray door stayed as still as a statue. It even looked as if it was watching him.

He blinked rapidly a couple times. _But that's just crazy. Get it together Luke. Doors aren't alive!_

The door continued to stare at him in a disappointed manner, if that was even possible.

"Well, what's your problem!" he snarled at it, "What're you looking at!"

The door did nothing.

"Now why don't you damn open up already!" he whined yanking repeatedly on the door knob that refused to turn.

The door seemed to ogle at him in a lecherous way.

 _What the…_

"Pervert!" he screeched at it.

He launched himself against the door, ramming against it, but the door refused to budge and seemed to scrutinize him silently, this time, in a condescending manner.

Eye twitching in annoyance he straightened.

"Well, what're you looking at, huh, huh, you got a problem buddy, is that it!" he shouted at the inanimate object. The door continued to stare. Unyielding in its posture.

Snarling, he resorted to kicking the damn thing.

Now that was a big mistake on his part.

He used his uninjured leg to steady himself.

And then accidentally kicked the door with his bad leg.

Falling back he immediately yowled as his foot connected with the rock hard surface, sending a jarring crushing pain shooting up his leg which only worsened his wounds. He curled up in a fetal position, clutching his wounded leg to his chest as if protecting it from any further harm.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there with his eyes squeezed shut, but if must've been a while.

Maybe he even blacked out, but he didn't' remember.

He just lay still, breathing heavily, and in agony that was slowly numbing away.

Silent tears ran down his dirty cheeks creating little trails through his blood stained face. Then the situation and all that had happened in the past few days just became a little too much. All his doubts and fears and worries just seemed to explode inside his head.

He couldn't help it.

He curled up tighter into a little ball and sobbed some. He wept silently into the night. Little whimpers and noises arising from his prone form occasionally.

Wet salty streams ran slowly out of his shut eyes and down his cheeks.

He felt so tired.

Just so exhausted.

And in just so much pain, physically and emotionally.

For once, he felt like this was too much to handle.

He lay there, weeping, until the sun arose on the horizon.

* * *

Breached the 40k mark : )


	18. Mid-day Dreamer

**Chapter 18 Mid-day Dreamer**

* * *

LUKE POV

The hot water ran down his worn and battered body. It was hot, steamy, and warm. He couldn't help but shiver slightly nether less. The clear liquid dripped off his skin and down his legs to the white tiled floor of the tub. Bowing his head he allowed the spray to hit the back of his neck and then cleanse his whole body. The blood of the children all went down the drain. His tanned Tatooine skin shone to its original golden brown, the natural hue becoming clear once more, albeit slightly paler than usual, as the crimson coating was washed away,

 _Being clean really never felt so good_ he thought closing his eyes and facing the spray of water.

His cuts stung bad. Real bad, but he did his best to ignore the pain for now as it would be addressed later.

Squirting a decent amount of shampoo on his hand he lathered his hair. The white suds picking up the leftover crimson stains. As he bathed crusted skin and old scabs flaked off giving way to tender areas. He intently rubbed his body until he felt raw, intent of getting every last drop of blood washed away.

All of it went down the drain.

For some reason he felt relief at that.

Then he resumed to gently washing himself. The sensitive wounds had become irritated with the previous treatment.

Hands massaged slowly up and down his legs, scrubbing with soapy bubbles. The suds then washed clear away when the shower spray hit the area again. He slowly washed every part of his body until it was squeaky clean.

Feeling satisfied he turned off the water and got out of the tub, flinging open the white shower curtains.

Stepping onto the fuzzy mat he wiggled his toes pleasantly around in the soft material.

He actually felt content at the moment.

Not thinking about any worries.

Grabbing a fluffy white towel from a nearby hanger he wrapped it tight around his waist.

His blue eyes found a long rectangular mirror against the wall beside the sink. He saw someone in the reflection staring right back at him. Azure blue livened eyes and all. Sandy brown hair and tan Tatooine skin. Some muscles and a fit figure. Looking much more closer he spotted the dark circles under his stark blue eyes, the tired face, and the many lesions (injuries) that marred his skin.

He looked for a minute more, and then looked away.

He grabbed another towel.

Drying himself off he saw red.

Red dotted the towel.

 _Red!_

 _Red like…_

 _"_ _Blood we makkke_

 _Blood we makkkke_

 _Blood of chillldrennn we musssstttt drinkkkkk_

 _Harvesssst the blooddd_

 _Harvesssst the blooddddd_

 _Gein he gwenleichhhh_

 _Harvesssttt the bloodddd_

 _Blood reddd_

 _Blooddd as ssstttaaaarrrr_

 _Hyperion, Hydrolica…_

 _…_ _The bloood of my littlllle brokkkkennnn childddrrrrennn_

 _Dripppsssss downnn to my feeeeetttt_

 _Sssplit their organssss_

 _Cut offf their headsssss_

 _Drain theirrrr bodiessss_

 _Offf that tangyyy tassstingggg bloooddd redddd leadddd_

 _Gein he gwenleichhhh_

 _Harvesssst the bloooddd_

 _Harvesssst the bloodddd_

 _Harvvvvessssst the stttarsssss…_

 _…_ _Heeeheeeheeeehaaaahaaaheeeheeeheeheeeheheheheeeeee…"_

Unexpectedly his whole being filled with panic.

He froze, his breath catching in his throat and stilling in his lungs.

He couldn't breathe!

He couldn't move!

He couldn't think!

Overwhelming fear and anxiety clutched at his heart.

Crashing down in intense waves.

It wouldn't let go of him!

It wouldn't get off!

 _Make it go away!_ He cried out in his mind.

The screeching voices of the Scavengers erupting around him!

The room started spinning and he felt like he was going to hurl.

His body shook uncontrollably.

His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, like a caged bird yearning for freedom.

His vision was flickering.

 _Was he going to pass out?_

Then it was gone.

He immediately gasped out, gulping in greedy breaths, lungs surging.

He felt bittersweet relief.

Relief that it was over. Whatever it was.

But he was still deeply shaken.

So shaken he couldn't stop the shivers that wracked his kneeling form.

But then he saw…

The red that stained the white towel was his blood.

His.

 _No one elses._

 _Not the… the… children's._

 _It was mine._

 _My blood from my wounds and my cuts._

 _No one else's._

His pounding heart calmed.

With big wide azure blue eyes he blinked rapidly, regaining most of his senses.

Swallowing thickly he stayed there, weak at the knees for a time.

Confusion blossoming in him.

 _What was that?_

For some reason he couldn't remember what had just transpired. He knew he saw something, or heard something but… but…

The feeling was familiar like he'd know it before.

 _But from where?_

He didn't know.

He didn't want to know!

Not now!

Not ever again!

Feeling a migraine coming on he gratefully dropped the subject for another time.

Massaging his aching forehead he stood up on shaky limbs and quickly dried off the rest of his body off. Ruffling his hair and drying his scalp of the droplets of water that clung desperately onto his sandy strands.

Towel still wrapped around his waist he sat down on a simple brown stool and grabbed the gauze, bandages, bacta patches, and antiseptic he had found from earlier after snooping around the complex.

He started applying the cleanser first to his leg where most of the major damage was done. There was that stab wound in his shin. He dabbed on the antiseptic, biting his bottom lip. It stung. He added a bacta patch to the area, pressing it firmly down. Then his attention went to his lower leg, almost at the ankle, where blood slowly beaded out of the raw as red wound. The flesh was torn and jagged. The wound would unfortunately scar over. That had been where Mahogany had bitten him. He was actually lucky to only get away with a scar and not have his whole foot torn off. After dabbing up the dripping red fluid he swabbed the bite with tons of antiseptic, because who knew where that Scavenger's filthy mouth had been. He added a bacta patch, wrapping it mostly around the whole width of his lower leg/ankle there. Then he placed some white bandages over it, wrapping tightly over and over, around and around that part of his leg until it covered the bacta patch and the wound completely.

Now was the tricky part, addressing the stinging gash he sported on his lower back. There were two long cuts, horizontal from one flank to the other, running straight across where the dip of his back was and intersecting each other. He gently stood in front of the rectangular mirror, using his reflection to treat his wound he reached behind his back and cleaned off the blood slowly spilling from the area. He then rubbed a good amount of disinfectant on the cut. This time the wound burned. Licking his chapped lips he grimaced, then continued adding even more. Probably a little more than necessary. After he was done he added a long bacta patch onto the duo gashes and wrapped bandages over it. The long white material went around his waist and back again. Ever so gently he settled the bandage in place.

With all the serious wounds nursed he turned his attention to a red imprint on his wrist from when Sheila had dragged him by a metal wire during the brief scuffle with the bounty hunter. He carefully cleaned the wrist wound and leaved it be as it wasn't bad. Next he took care of the small cut on the palm of his hand, some scratches, and other minor injuries he had accumulated.

Emerging out of the bathroom he plopped onto the white satin sheeted bed in the bedroom. The bedroom consisted of a big white bed filled with tons of fluffy and big pillows, an adjoining bathroomin which he had previously been in, a closet in which there was a washer and dryer cleaning the clothes he had scavenged earlier from around the house that fit his small figure, and a large circular window covered by light white curtains. The only way you could tell that it was daytime was because of the thin stream of light pouring in through the window from though the crack from where the curtains met. The rest of the room was fairly dark. A steamy haze poured from the darkened bathroom doorway.

He stretched his beaten body out across the fluffy sheets that were comparable to a white puffy cloud.

 _Oooohhhh, this is so comfortable._

He seemed to sink into the bedding itself.

The stream of light coming from the window fell upon his prone body, lighting a strip of the paled golden skin on his chest.

Earlier he had broken down completely. All he had been was stressed, that was all. _It's nice to have a good cry once in a while._ After calming down he had managed to restore his connection with the force through some serious mediation, and unlock the door, getting inside. That's how he came to be here in this wonderfully soft bed.

Here he lay. An empty mind is sometimes not a good one as they say. He had cried earlier. No, not cried he had full out sobbed in grief. If he ignored what had transpired in the bathroom it wouldn't be a lie to say that his mind was actually a bit clearer now. _No matter what the Jedi believe it's not good to keep such emotions bottled up._ With that he mulled over some things.

 _I've been through stuff before. I've seen people die before! Heck, I myself have killed lots of people before, such as on the Death Star, but why does this bother me so much? What the Scavengers did was just useless slaughter of… of… children! Of course that's going to bother me. Maybe it even left me traumatized or something! This just makes me remember that there is so much evil and chaos in the universe, and that there is absolutely nothing that I can do about it sometime! I can't stop everyone! I surely can't save everyone! There's so much more in this world than Palpatine and the Jedi. Although Sidious does have a major impact on events, such as the building of that abomination which is able to destroy whole planets in seconds! But I can try to be better. Strive to be better. And do what I can to help everyone and the Jedi._

Then he realized.

 _I don't have to do this on my own._

 _I may not know much about the Jedi of this time or be educated in all those fancy smancy light saber moves but this is their problem too. And I am admitting that it's possibly a problem much too big for me to handle on my own. I keep on going on and on in circles. Sidious is my main priority for now, and it might take much more than me to beat him. I can't let my own doubts and fears get in the way of my goal. There's no use trying to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. And maybe it is okay once in a while to ask for help with a situation that involves all of us. It's not just me. So maybe I should just go to the Jedi for help. Then we can all take down Palpatine._

 _Together._

 _And I won't be alone anymore._

Just then the dryer rang out in a tune, indicating the clothes were done drying. Earlier he had put them in the washer and then later transferred them to the dryer. Now they were done.

Letting loose a yawn he leaned forward, scratching his upper back. Towel still wrapped tightly around his waist he limped into the closet and got his warm clean clothes out of the dryer. Then he slipped his own undergarments on, throwing the towel to the floor. Luckily his original pair of underwear wasn't soiled in the recent events so all it needed was a good cleaning. And no way in sith hell was he about to put on someone else's underpants.

 _Cause I'm not that desperate._

Grabbing his new clothes he placed them on a nearby dresser next to Sidious's black lightsaber and a clock that showed the time and date. These were the only garments that he had managed to scavenge from the home that actually fit him. The attire consisted of a long black cloak that was a bit big on his figure, a pair of baggy pants, a loose dark blue, almost black, t shirt that only came up to above his belly button because it was kinda small, which even surprised him. The rest of the clothes he had encountered were either too small or too big. It made no sense. He could only conclude that the owners of the complex owned a child.

He closed any open doors and deposited himself back onto the comfy bed, wrapping himself snugly in the satin sheets.

It was so soft, and so comfortable.

He groaned in pleasure at the texture of the comforter and rolled around in the bedding and all over the pillows like a child. His hair got all ruffled up. He brushed his sandy bangs out of his eyes and snuggled deeper down into the covers. He drew a long pillow up close to his body and hugged it tight.

Outside the sun was rising even higher and higher in the sky.

The symbol of midday.

And there he lay.

Where sleep claimed him…

 _Smog filled the air and billowed up in dark puffy clouds, gathering in the sky and blocking out the clean light of the Coruscant sunset. The sun's warped golden rays cast a blood red horizon and the whole world seemed to be tinted a crimson and bronzes of many brilliant shades of orange. It was a never ending industrial district that sprouted out big black gasps of smoke into the atmosphere out of thick pipes. _

Then it came into view, a structure.

 _A building standing tall above all others and dwarfing the barren seemingly empty expanse of iron landscape filled with warehouses and factories. It stood proud and tall over the destruction and smog. The pinnacle of the element. Representing what once was and what once were, but now abandoned, or so it seemed. The building stood, skinny and slender in build. Cylindrical with fin like protrusions coming out of its side to make up part of the base. The whole structure sat heavily upon the ground. Behind it, were several other buildings, almost as tall, but not as grand as the main masterpiece. Even despite being beaten up, broken, and partially destroyed in some areas along its vertical sides it however stayed intact. The building was a pale rusted light brown color with highlights of a deeper faded copper red._

Then the image changed, rippling like a still pool in which stones were cast in.

 _His eyes saw a vision of hallways upon hallways and big expansive rooms. Each had a similar variety of brown hues coating the walls, but others, other rooms of more importance, were plastered white, grays, black, and other colors. He looked and saw, but others did not seem to see him. There were a few various aliens whom he did not know the name, some humans dressed in lab coats and uniforms and droids who marched the hallways going from place to place. There were droidekas, trade federation B1 droids, and gray, almost black in color, armored B2 HA series battle droids. Other exotic security machines patrolled the halls of the 'supposedly abandoned' structure that even he didn't know_ _the names of. _

The image rippled once again.

 _Then there was a man. A man with light skin and white slicked back hair along with a mustache and a finely trimmed/maintained beard. He had endless abyss of dark brown eyes that you could just get lost in if you stared long enough. Those eyes shone more than what appeared as it was the gaze of an intellectual. Cold, hard, and calculating. There were fine hard lines etched into the worn and old but still surprisingly lively face that shone sharp distinct features. The guy was tall and easily dwarfed his own height of 5'8'', as the man stood a good 6'4''. The man's attire consisted of all black garb. Black boots, fine black pants, and a black long sleeved shirt accompanied with a medium brown colored belt. He also wore a long ankle length dark brown cape held in place by a silver chain. The man was no stranger to power. He walked with a demeanor of high authority and displayed that he indeed knew of power and had gained that power. His power came from what couldn't be seen by the eye right away, unlike brutes, but honed skill over decades. The man also appeared to be a gentleman of sorts. A person of high class. The mouth moved in conversation with another but no words came out. He couldn't hear a thing. _

The image shattered to another.

 _A pair of bright luminous apple red eyes shone in the darkness of his dreams. The eyes stared, not truly seeing him but looking right at him. They searched. Bright and wild. Frantically looking around. The red orbs, a window to the soul, reflected a dull pain. He couldn't see whose eyes those belonged to but he felt. He felt a gnawing tight vice like ache in his chest. It was unlike the pain from earlier. It was different. As this pain came from deep inside. It was a pain that wasn't his. _

His eyes snapped open.

But as he awoke he caught an echo of words spoken from the red apple eyed creature in his dreams…

* * *

:) hehehehehehehehehe


	19. Wounds that Stay

**Chapter 19 Wounds that Stay**

* * *

LUKE POV

 _"_ _Dooku…_

 _Count Dooku…_

 _Dooku…"_

His heart was racing in his chest. The previous pain he had experienced in his dream was gone now. It was as it seemed. It hadn't been his pain in the first place. His body was pulsating with adrenaline. The force was practically screaming at him to do something.

To do something now!

He sat up abruptly in bed, breathing heavily. Sunlight shone through the crack in the curtains.

Sitting up more fully he checked the clock on the bedside dresser.

 _What in the world?_ He thought furrowing his brow. _It's the day after tomorrow already! Or… eh, I mean it's… uh… I slept for a whole freakin day in a half!_

"It doesn't even feel like it," he whined, "and what was with that dream?"

Grumbling he face planted back down into the wonderful haven of pillows, exhaling a deep sigh.

Remnants of the phantom pain still stayed on his chest, carving deeper and deeper in his memory.

He had so many questions.

About that place.

That old guy.

And whose red eyes those belonged to. For some reason he was sure they weren't the eyes of a Sith. And didn't belong to a Sith or dark Jedi.

 _Then who did they belong to?_

 _"_ _Dooku_

 _Count Dooku_

 _Dooku"_

the voice from his dreams had spoken.

Squeezing his eyes shut he deeply contemplated.

 _Dooku. Count Dooku. Now where have I heard that before?_

His heart thudded in his chest as a memory came to him.

 _The man whispered, "Do you work for Count Dooku?"…_

 _…_ _In front of him, born from darkness, the black cherry Scavenger appeared, voice quiet whispered, "Cauughhht a forccce anommallyyy tthhey havve. Sssidiiouusss annd Doookku tthhey did."_

 _Ooohhhh, Doooookuuuu._

 _Now I r-remember._

 _Didn't the… the… S-Scavengers say something important about him? Uh, come on Luke r-remember. You c-can remember what it was._ He gripped his hair. _Dammit, what was it. I know it was important._

 _Think Luke._

 _Think._

 _Think…_

Perspiration formed on his brow. He calmed his panicking heart, for it was only in the past now.

 _"_ _Ttthe LiMmerrgge buiilllldinnng in tthhe Worrrkkksss on Corrusssccanttt. Liiieees a mmosst powwerrrfulll forrccce annommalllyyy tthhat ssshhouullld beee ssset fffrreeee."_

 _…_ _Force anomaly?_

He sat back up abruptly, blue eyes shooting open.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," he expressed aloud to himself, " hideous Sidious and this Count Cooku Dooku person caught some force anomaly and are holding it in the Works on this planet in some place called the LiMerge building."

 _But, where is that though?_

 _Is it that place I saw in my dreams? Then that would also mean that old geezer I saw is probably this Count Dooku person._

 _Wait a sec. was that even a dream at all!_

"Oh, maybe it was a force vision," he voiced in realization. It reminded him of the time when he got that vision of all his friends, Leia, Han, Chewie, and c3po, and they were all in great pain somewhere in a city in the clouds. Bespin, Cloud City. But in the end though it turned out to be a trap and his friends had made it out alright without his help. He was the one who had gotten injured.

His metal hand clenched tightly around the covers at the memory.

 _But this isn't a trap._

He could feel it.

The force was urging him forward.

Urging him to decide.

And he made a decision all right.

Making to throw off the covers he jumped out of bed.

Or he would of successfully jumped out of bed had his feet not gotten tangled in the comforter. He face planted on a material that wasn't so soft. He hit the carpeted floor with a thud.

"Uuuuugggggghhhhhhh…"

 _Oowww, oww, oww, my face._

Stretching one hand onto the dresser beside the bed he grappled around for where he had placed his clothes. Feeling the material he grabbed and pulled. While pulling the clothes it knocked Sidious's lightaber off the dresser. With a clunk it hit him square in the face and then rolled to the other side of the room.

Still laying down, tangled in blankets and pillows, he rubbed his sore forehead while gripping the clothes and pulling them closer to his body.

 _Dammit, what a wonderful way to start off the day. I don't have time for this bantha fodder! I always knew that lightsaber hated me._

He gave the black object a heated glare.

 _Stupid thing._

Dragging himself out of the mess while clutching the clothes he limped to the bathroom as fast as he could and slammed the door. He had this weird sense of foreboding, and a feeling that he had to move.

He had to go.

Now!...

After relieving himself at the toilet and washing up he carefully changed the bandages, and then looking in the mirror ran his hands threw the messy bed head he had acquired. It was a serious case of bed head. It looked as if it was a bird's nest. He actually wouldn't be surprised if a couple baby birds just popped out. Running his hands over the strands repeatedly he ended up making it look at least a little bit presentable for public.

Then he quickly changed.

Grabbing the loose black pants he slipped them on.

It immediately fell off, pooling around his ankles.

Eyes twitching he yanked the pants back up and hastily looked around for a string of some sort. Spotting a bath robe hanging on a hook he snatched the black robe tie from the robe, not feeling the least bit sorry for parting the two matching articles, and tied it around his waist, effectively holding the pants up.

Next he quickly put the dark blue almost black t- shirt on. It was a little small. But at least it fit some. It wasn't big so the piece of clothing was manageable. It came to just above his belly button but now skin was visible as the bandages he used for the gashes on his back came around his abdomen and covered the area.

Then he donned the big black cloak. It fit his physique much better than the other pieces, coming down to a little lower than his feet making the material drag slightly, but not by much.

He was all ready to go.

But there was one tiny problem.

He didn't have any shoes.

 _Uhhh… what to do._

He had already looked all around the house and there wasn't a single pair of shoes, and his own pair had been completely soiled and drenched with… with…

Yeah, so basically he didn't have a pair of shoes.

But out of the corner of his eye he spotted the roll of white bandages…

He dashed into the kitchen.

Dark blue almost black t-shirt covered by a black cloak and a pair of loose black pants that didn't slip off this time. Bandages wrapped around each foot to about below each knee. It wasn't visible as the pants covered most of it, but that was the only quick alternative he could come up with at the moment.

His stomach growled impatiently.

He quickly rummaged around in the refrigerator, throwing various foods over his shoulder. Then his blue eyes beheld what looked to be a choco chocolaty cake with choco chocolaty frosting. His mouth started to water at the sight. Slightly Self-conscious he looked up and down and all around to make sure no was watching even though he knew he was alone in the complex. Then seeing no one he grabbed a slice and crammed it in his mouth.

 _mmm. That's good._

It tasted heavenly.

He also snatched a couple fruits for later in case he got hungry and shoved them along in his pocket with Sidious's lightsaber…

There was a garage in the back of the house. And in it was a speeder. He wasn't sure what type. The body of it was an ocean blue color with lighter turquoise blue wings sticking out of each side. There was another fin like turquoise protrusion sprouting from the back of the speeder just above the exhaust. In the front were two long cone like pointy extensions sticking out. But the thing that really bothered him about the speeder was that it didn't have any headlights. _What idiot doesn't manufacture a speeder with headlights?_ He didn't recognize the red brand logo painted on the side of the vehicle at all _. At least it has taillights though._ A clear glass dome hatch opened for a person to get inside. The interior, dashboard, and controls were a sky blue color. The single cushiony seat was strangely enough a mauve purple. The whole speeder was pretty small and seemed not to have been used in quite a while as a fine layer of dust had coated the old sheet draped over the transport when he had discovered it.

 _At least it still works_ he conceded, looking it up and down. _In a weird way it kinda looks cute._

The weird little speeder came with keys. He found them on a nearby shelf in the garage. You'd have to press a button on the key for the hatch to open and then to start the speeder you would have to insert the key in the ignition.

That's just what he did.

Firing up the speeder the engine purred appreciatively.

 _Is this thing alive or something? Why does it sound so happy?_

The speeder was really a weird little thing.

The garage opened out onto a small gray and blue landing platform in the back of the house. He moved the speeder forward, garage door rolling shut behind him. And then firing up the vehicle, accelerated off the platform and into the sunny daylight sky dotted with sparse clouds.

Not even bothering to get messed up in the busy traffic lanes he cut past all the other transports because he was in a hurry.

 _It would take an real stupa not to conclude that the red apple eyed creature I saw in his dreams was the force anomaly the Scavengers were all yapping about. And it is pretty clear that this force anomaly is in trouble. Anyone would be in trouble if they got captured by Sidious and this Dooku guy._

It was a good thing this speeder had a navigational system installed in it.

Without thinking twice he typed in the **Jedi Temple, Coruscant.**

But about halfway through the journey he began thinking.

 _Should I really go to the Jedi? No, wait I actually really don't want to go to the Jedi! I know I may need help but what if they don't believe me. They probably think I'm a Sith or a dark Jedi or something. What if they kill me on the spot? Wait, now that's just stupid they wouldn't kill me right away if they believed I was a dark one of the force… or would they? I just disgraced them all and tried to kill their chancellor a while back. I even flipped them all off a couple days ago! There's no way they'll ever forget that incident! Dammit, I really know how to mess things up sometimes, but I also don't have time for this! By the time I've gone to the Jedi, got them to believe me already, and persuaded them to go to the works on some petty force vision that I had would take forever! They might think I was trying to deceive them or lead them into a trap. Come on here, I'm a complete stranger. I don't even know these guys. Maybe I should've just walked up to the temple in the beginning when I first got here and asked entrance or requested to speak to Master Yoda. How could I be so stupid? You stupid prideful piece of poodoo! Afraid of facing the all-powerful and renowned Jedi. Now look where that's got me! But if I had gone to the temple and turned myself in to them in the first place I would've never saved Zoë and all the children…_

 _Why is this so confusing?!_

Sighing, he erased the destination for the Jedi temple he had typed in the speeder's navigational system and instead typed in **LiMerge building, the Works, Coruscant.**

 _To Sith hell with it all! As I said I don't have time for all this crap. If I go to the Jedi they will probably take too damn long to agree with me and get to the force anomaly in time. Time is not something that I have available at the moment._

The force screamed in urgency. Urging him forward.

 _I can handle this myself._

The speeder turned from the direction of the Jedi temple that had just appeared in the distance and flew the opposite way…

A small blue speeder sped into the area. Gliding over heaps of rusted metal and pollution.

Inside it he controlled the vehicle with expertise. As for him it was pretty easy to get the hang of steering the little thing.

Smog filled the air and billowed up in dark puffy clouds, gathering in the sky and blocking out the clean light of the Coruscant sunset. The sun's warped golden rays cast a blood red horizon and the whole world seemed to be tinted a crimson and bronzes of many brilliant shades of orange. It was a never ending industrial district that sprouted out big black gasps of smoke into the atmosphere out of thick pipes.

Then it came into view, a structure.

 _Just exactly like the one in my dreams._

 _Just like the time with the city in the clouds._

A building standing tall above all others and dwarfing the barren, seemingly empty expanse of iron landscape filled with warehouses and factories. It stood proud and tall over the destruction and smog. The pinnacle of the element. Representing what once was and what once were, but now abandoned, or so it seemed. The building stood, skinny and slender in build. Cylindrical with fin like protrusions coming out of its side to make up part of the base. The whole structure sat heavily upon the ground. Behind it, were several other buildings, almost as tall, but not as grand as the main masterpiece. Even despite being beaten up, broken, and partially destroyed in some areas along its vertical sides it however stayed intact. The building was a pale rusted light brown color with highlights of a deeper faded copper red.

A small blue speeder slinked toward the tall structure.

While the setting sun cast down long ugly shadows.


	20. Warped World

**Chapter 20 Warped World**

* * *

(Fanfir Note: I finally updated. Sorry for taking so long. I think this is one of the longest chapters that I've ever written so I hope it's worth the wait... hehehehehe... O.O... Oh, and also a thanks to GUEST for their kind words in the review for ch.16.)

* * *

LUKE POV

His speeder rocked as a deafening **BOOM** split the air.

Then another thundered. The small speeder jolted violently, yanking roughly at the seatbelt.

 _What in sith hell?_

Another explosion shattered the darkening muggy sky around him, lighting it up in bursts of fire.

Through the glass windshield he glimpsed blast cannons peeking through openings in the structure.

"Stars, they're firing at me!"

Yanking on the controls he abruptly swerved out of the way, pulling the speeder into a steep nose dive, winding this way and that all the while avoiding the incoming fire pelting down on him from above.

There was no one to help him here. He was a while away from the main cities. As this place was supposedly abandoned.

"Huh, not so abandoned now," he strained out steering into a hard right.

A **KABOOM** thundered underneath him. Against the gale of the wind he maneuvered the speeder, accelerating and soaring high into the sky. Gaining speed the speeder shot onward, nearing the LiMerge building. The incoming fire grew more frequent and rapid. He was almost there. Then missiles were launched at his speeder.

Easily bypassing the dozen or so rockets coming his way, which just barely scraped the haul of the small fast ship, he propelled the speeder onward.

But it wasn't over yet.

Sparing a glance back he saw the dozen rockets make a loop de loop. White clouds spouting from behind each of them, creating thin white trails in the polluted cloudy darkening sky. They all headed straight at him.

 _Oh shite!_

 _Those are radar coordinated missiles!_ Once locked on to an object they won't stop till the objective is destroyed.

Yanking the ship into a hard left it dove down into the industrial works, weaving through empty warehouses with the missiles hot on its tail. Flying though a hollow thin space the speeder ripped through loose hanging wires and dust coated caverns. Then something hit the wind shield hatch, though it was immediately swept off right away but it left a long thin crack on the glass.

Behind him the torpedoes didn't as easily evade scraps flying his way. The missiles impacted, detonating behind him with a roaring eruption of heat and fire.

The raging inferno barreled at him, nipping at the turquoise tail of the small speeder.

Spouting out of the tunnel warehouse fire spit after the craft.

Much to his disdain, out of the blaze five torpedoes still trailed close behind.

Shooting forward he careened around the hail of fire raining down from the hidden cannons now that his speeder was back in the open.

Then he got an idea.

Jerking the vehicle into a steep incline it barreled high into the sky. Higher and higher until the air got thinner and the speeder coughed up its last breath. The missiles streaked at him from behind, nipping at the protruding back fin.

Creating a high arc he plunged the speeder down. Diving straight at the LiMerge building structure with the missiles hot on his tail.

Turning the controls round and round he sent the speeder into a wild corkscrew. Spinning and spinning faster and faster until the poor thing couldn't take it anymore. Rapidly spiraling down toward the planet. The engine whined with the pressure. Behind him the missiles twisted and twirled. Eventually collided with their selves as they intertwined and interlaced paths, detonating in the air and casting new dust and debris into the blackening sky.

Weaving out the corkscrew he nosedived down. Zig zagging left to right. Withstanding the barrage of fire shot at his speeder. More explosions ripped into the sides of the haul. One actually skimming the top glass hatch making the glass melt and dent a little with the heat. Molten hot liquid poured down the window, obstructing his view. Smoke erupted from the speeder as the haul was ruptured. Underneath his own feet the vehicle vaulted violently, about to give out that very second.

He yelled out in surprise as a strong sudden jolt shook everything causing his brain to rattle and his wounds to bother. Then he was dropping. Airborne in what felt like a zero gravity environment. Roughly yanking on the controls he took hold of the dying speeder and curved the vehicle's path toward the LiMerge building as it careened like a plummeting projectile. The speeder half crashed half roughly glided into an open empty hanger bay. It skidded and screeched against the material of the flooring. Scraping up the nice floor. Sparks flew and his forehead nearly smacked against the dashboard with the force of the crash.

Eventually the beat up thing skidded to a halt.

He groaned rubbing his head. Popping the melted glass hatch of the speeder he scrambled out. Looking around wildly he saw the hanger bay was empty. Deserted. He squinted at an object embedded in the ceiling. His keen eyes noticed a black circular camera. Looking straight at it he saw himself reflected in its curvy surface.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Huh, not so deserted after all," he huffed to himself.

Then his body jerked in shock at an abrupt thumping noise. _No, make that thumping noises._

 **Thump**

 **Thump**

 **Thump**

 **Thump**

 **Thump**

The noise progressively got louder and louder.

The sound of iron footsteps marching his way came from the two adjoining corridors set in the walls of brown hues. Through the doorway were long shadows cast of black bulky droids who were clearly armed. He unconsciously backed up at the sight and frantically glanced around.

Twisting his body the other way he dashed past his speeder to the open hanger bay in which he had entered. Coming to the very edge in which the wild wind whipped against him he glanced down for a ledge of any sorts. But there was none. It was just smooth wall for a ways down dotted with the occasional tinted window. Wind ruffled his blond sandy hair. The dark blood red blackening sky was turning hues of purple as the sun slowly sunk over the twisted horizon.

 _What to do, what to do. Where to go?_

The clanging footsteps made him jolt as it got ever louder. As the proximity between them grew smaller and smaller.

Turning to face his enemy he finally withdrew his lightsaber.

 _Sidious's lightsaber._

He exhaled deeply to calm his rattled nerves and thought of how much time he had before they arrived. He ignited the red blade, glancing at it ruefully. It contrast as a different hue against the sky that was just as blood red as the blade.

 _One_

He waited.

 _Two_

The shadows cast upon the walls of the hallways that belonged to the droids grew taller and closer.

 _Three_

His breath came in short pants.

 _Four_

Adrenaline rushed in his body.

 _Five_

He crouched down slightly to his knees.

 _Six_

Then he waited.

 _Seven_

Blue azure eyes ablaze with a red contrasting flame.

 _Eight_

Crackling in his ears the lightsaber shone red with impatience.

 _Nine_

Ready to dig its blade into the flesh of its enemies.

 _Ten_

They were almost upon him.

 _Eleven_

They were here.

A crowd of b2 super battle droids came pouring in, arms extended. When seeing him immediately shooting red lasers out of their forearms. Others bore weapons of rapid fire similar to those of machine guns that were also attached to their forearms; they too started to fire in union at their target.

He easily deflected most of the shots but they kept coming and coming. It soon became a tedious chore, especially with injuries that limited his movements.

They kept on advancing, driving him past his broken blue speeder and to the edge of the docking bay. Arm muscles ached as he swung his lightsaber to and fro deflecting the red shots with the blood red blade. He didn't dare run up and try to cut down all those big bulky droids because then he'd be trapped in the heavy fire raining down upon him.

He instead chose to deflect as many shots back as he possibly could at them but that didn't seem to do any good. They kept on coming and coming and coming. Endlessly pouring from the two adjoining hallways and flooding into the hanger bay while the cameras on the walls watched the scene soundlessly.

The busted speeder offered little cover but it was enough at the moment.

He leaned against the heated metal of the speeder that deflected red shots out onto the walls creating scorch marks that redecorated the room.

Hastily he shoved his lightsaber back in his pocket.

 _Because I won't need it for this!_

Abruptly standing he twisted and threw out his hands in the direction of the droids, eyes squeezed shut.

With a loud clang they all abruptly smashed back into the metal brown walls. Others skid across the metal floor and back toward the way they came bustling in a clumsy pile of mechanical limbs.

Fiery blue eyes shot opened a second later to take in the damage he inflicted.

But it wasn't enough.

All the droids began to get up and attack him with vigor.

Growling softly under his breath he whirled around and ran with force enhanced speed toward the entrance of the hanger bay from which he had entered where the sky grew darker with each minute and the wind began to whistle wildly and brush against his clothes and hair gently.

He leapt out.

Lightsaber gripped tightly in hand.

Cartwheeling he spun head over heels. Plummeting to the industrial works below.

Spinning for several seconds he whirled and faced the building in which he was falling down vertical to.

The tall building.

The very tall building.

The LiMerge building.

And just barely in the surface of the building as he suddenly passed floor by floor he could see the crimson golden orange reflection of himself on the reflective tiles of the structure hurtling down as well.

Sailing down.

Free falling down.

Tattered clothes and all trailing behind him like a big black cape.

Clenching the lightsaber he ignited it in one swing. The crimson blade contrasted greatly against the red blackening sky that sent burning colors searing across the sinking horizon. There were ugly colors on this sky but underneath the layers were also lovely colors of gold. One would just have to see beyond what was possible.

Accidently looking down he squirmed, letting out a little yelp of surprise.

Then leaning forward, still falling, he plunged his lightsaber into the side of the building.

His body jerked up abruptly with the force of it. He wasn't weightless anymore.

To his surprise he kept sliding down the building.

Red blade cut through metal eventually slicing it like butter as it broke through the layer of metallic material and began to slice with ease.

Bracing his feet on the building, spreading apart his legs, he gripped the lightsaber for dear life. Clutching the object so hard it began to bite into the skin and metal of his hands.

Eventually his momentum slowed down and he came to a stop. Red blade half sunken into the wall and feet grappling against the smooth surface trying to find purchase where there was none.

 _Sith spit!_ he cursed to himself.

A bit of the cold wind that had once felt caressing battered against his hanging body ripping a whimper from his lips as the airy tendrils tried to snatch him away. The wind whipped at his clothes. Clawed at the fabric and seeped into his very bones in attempt to tug off the weakening hold he had on the lightsaber. It seemed as if it was trying to pull him down to his death as the tempest dragged at his body, his clothes waved wildly in the weather.

Panting heavily he couldn't catch his breath.

Hanging here made it hard to breathe.

His body felt so heavy just hanging there.

And his leg hurt some.

Looking to the side he spotted a window, but it was too far away to be reachable.

Sparing a sparse glance down at the dizzyingly high height he could still fall down he spotted another window.

Hope soared in his chest. And he rejoiced, profusely thanking the force for not letting him perish in such a way.

 _I won't become a pancake on the pavement!_ He could've screamed out had he been able to.

The rectangular tinted window below him was just within reach of his legs.

Clutching the lightsaber he forced his body to relax and fall limp for a second. Then gripping the lightsaber he abruptly swung his abdomen and legs back, pushing hard off the surface of the structure and then sweeping forward. The tips of his feet reached and hit the glass panel below him with a solid thud, but nothing happened.

Groaning he tried again and again.

But that stubborn piece of glass didn't break nor budge.

 _Oh, stars that hurt!_

He winced as his wounded leg was slammed repeatedly against the unrelenting ruthless surface.

Again and again and again he tried.

His heart was racing in his chest as the wind still clawed unmercifully at his body.

Attempting to take a deep breath he tried to calm down and think. Letting the light of the force soothe and guide him he closed his eyes, relaxing his muscles he hung there.

Suddenly his blue eyes shot open, looking much deeper and darker than they truly were in the warped lighting of this warped world.

He let his mind wander and grabbed hold of the powerhouse of the force he had at his disposal. He connected with it. Let his mind bathe in that feeling of lightness. Then channeling the unblemished power of the light side into the muscles in his legs to enhance his strength to that of exceeding energy and potency he wouldn't normally possess he pushed off the wall, swung his lower body, and with one go kicked the glass hard.

It shattered under the pressure

Exploding inwardly in a pressurized blast of glass shards.

He chewed at his bottom lip when he noticed blood start to seep out of the bandage around his lower leg and ankle.

He swallowed thickly and ignored it and the familiar throb that accompanied.

 _Now to get inside there._

He slightly pushed off the wall with one leg, still clinging hold to his lightsaber, then swung forward and pushed off the wall again to gain some momentum. He pushed back off the wall one final time and swung forward.

He let go.

While deactivated his lightsaber.

Most of his body made it halfway inside the broken window frame. Then he started to fall back.

Arms wheeling wildly he squeaked in panic as his body tilted back out of the window frame in which he had found purchase and stability. His body precariously tilted back, then he lunged himself forward clutching sidious's lightsaber and clawing at the air around him. Arms still spinning wildly he tipped himself forward. Stumbling around on the window frame and eventually regaining his balance.

He let loose a big sigh of relief and edged away from the window and rough wind that blew at him in large gusts.

He force jumped over the mess of shards littering the floor and half landed half stumbled next to a round table in the middle of a dim vacant empty room of brown tones with computer software along the edges of the room. Around the round table were five chairs and a round hollow projector ingrained in the middle of the table.

A camera positioned on the brown wall curiously followed his movements.

He glared at the thing.

After taking in the room he spotted gray double doors at the opposite side of the room from whence he came in, opposite of the long rectangular window he had just shattered.

He crept cautiously up to the doors, stepping lightly on his feet.

And opened them.

He was immediately greeted with a blast of light that stung his retinas and caused him to shield his eyes against the harsh glare.

Actually it wasn't even that light in the hallway he stepped into but it just seemed so light compared to the darkness that had taken over the other room.

He looked back and forth.

There was a hallway to his right that eventually curved around a corner.

There was a hallway to his left that eventually curved around a corner.

And a hallway in front of him.

And springing out of those hallways were other hallways and other doors.

He sweat dropped.

 _Where in the world? How does anybody get around this place!_ he pouted in thought.

Then the familiar resounding sound of metal footsteps of droids echoed in the vicinity, breaking the silence.

"Uhh,umm." He looked left to right. Right to left. Straight to left and then straight to right and all around again.

Eventually he just thought, _Kriff this!_ And took off down the middle hallway.

He ran and ran and stumbled and ran.

The cameras tauntingly following his every move as if amused by the display. The droid's unrelenting resounding steps followed him wherever he went, getting closer and closer by the second.

 _I am so lost_ , he realized.

He was now in a four way intersection among the tall hallways of brown hues.

He twirled and glanced briefly every which way and still there was no sign as to where he should go.

Then he feels it.

 _Is it the force?_

 _No._

 _This is different._

This feeling.

It touches his heart,

And then guides him along through hallways and through paths he had never noticed nor thought of going down.

 _This feeling,_

 _No, this presence._

It originated from deep down. Down deep in this LiMerge building. This building along in the Works.

Somewhere of a red apple eyed creature.

Then it slowly fades away into nothing but by now he has a good sense of where to go.

Of where this feeling was trying to lead him.

And for some reason he knew it meant no harm.

With this guidance he avoids the droids.

Well, mostly.

"Hey, look an intruder."

"What should we do?"

"We should arrest him for breaking in."

"Roger, roger."

All he could do was stare.

These droids were different. Unlike anything he had ever seen. With these squeaky annoying voices that just grated on his very soul and gave him the unrelenting urge to just dismember them all in one go.

And then he knew: _whoever invented these things was an idiot!_ That he was sure of.

He attempted to slip past the two dozen or so nettlesome droids.

But then,

"Hey stop."

"Intruder, you are under arrest."

"Roger, roger."

 _Oh sith hell, those voices!_ his brain moaned to him. His patience was quickly wearing thin.

So he made a run for it and sprinted away with the pesky little droids trailing after him.

"Hey come back. We need to arrest you for, uh, some unauthorized admission."

"Come back,"

"You shall be taken into custody."

"Roger, roger," all the droids agreed in union and rushed after him in a mob.

He ran down the hallway stumbling occasionally here and there.

There was an elevator at the end of the hallway!

 _Salvation!_

Footsteps of the obnoxious droids echoed after him.

Then he bumped into a trio of battle droids that came out of a side room, and they did not look happy.

He ducked low avoiding the laser shots fired his way. In a spinning leap he kicked one in the chest, which was a huge mistake as he had to bite down a cry of pain, and spun slicing the head off another. One fired at him. He deflected the shot back at it, damaging the thing but not fully destroying it. He then plunged the red blade into the droid he kicked that was still lying on the floor, attempting to get its bulky body up.

"There he is!"

"You are under arrest!"

"Roger, roger."

 _Just great._

A heap of beige colored droids surrounded him.

He swung with the saber, slicing easily through two unsuspecting victims.

All of this commotion just attracted more enemies.

Two droidekas aka destroyers rolled up, purple force fields activating around themselves, and started to fire upon him.

Vaulting away he deflected the blast back at his enemies and at those annoyingly skinny droids that always said the phrase "roger, roger."

The super battle droid behind him viciously attacked.

In the midst of flailing arms and limbs he sprang up away from them all to get some reprieve.

He plunged his blade deep in the thick head of the battle droid that was caught off guard. It fell limp. Picking it up, with the aide of the force, he sent the corpse skidding at the others.

He leapt up, red blade crackling through he air, about to dismember another droid when the battle was interrupted by a presence that made his eyes widen considerably. A strong presence in the force that must have previously been hiding itself. When he feels it, everything pauses. The fight seems to pause. Time moves at a drunken pace. Being the only force sensitive here he is the only one who could sense it. It seemed to erupt from all and everywhere, barraging his senses. And he knew just who it belonged to.

 _Dooku._

It was intimidating.

It was a warning.

It was unlike any other force sensitive's he knew.

 _Yoda's presence was calming and in control, Darth Vader's had been oppressive and reeked of raw power, leia's was comforting, familiar, and still, like water, but when she got worked up it could become a storm, sidious's was… well, sidious's was just revolting. It made him want to hurl._

But this, this was different.

It was clearly sith but that didn't matter.

It was powerful and majestic and flows like liquid silver through the force with grace and ease.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

But once he felt it, and barely got a good grasp of what he had experienced, it was gone. Just like that. It disappeared in as second. For in reality even though it may have seemed longer it had only been a second.

As it abruptly vanishes alarm clouds his senses.

And he just knows, _oh, shite! He's coming to get me!_

Time was running out.

 ** _It's time to end this._**

He threw out his hand, curling it slowly into a fist. Around him the droids started to twist and turn unnaturally and curl in on themselves. The screeching and scraping of metal reaching his ears as they combusted.

He moved his hand in the direction of the droidekas.

With the aid of the force he crushed against the spheres of purple protecting the droidekas. It wavered but didn't fall. They twittered in alarm as around them the other droids crumpled. Body shaking from the strain he suddenly swept his arm out, sending a wave of power crashing down. Force shoving them all down the hallways. They battered against the walls with a crunch of metal. The sound of footsteps rang in his ears as backup was arriving.

Panting, shaking, and sweating hard he turned tail and stumbled toward the elevator, getting in.

But safety was not to last.

An explosion sounded off, so near and close that he went deaf for a second; the elevator rocked and jolted throwing him off his feet and to the hard floor.

Then the elevator fell.


	21. With this Heart of Mine

**Chapter 21 With this Heart of Mine**

* * *

LUKE POV

He was falling.

That much was discerned as truth in his muddled little mind.

His eyes blinked and his ears were ringing.

It scraped harshly against the metal as it fell, torturous to his ears.

The elevator's once bright lights flickered madly as it plummeted down the elevator shaft.

Rubbing his aching head from where it had smacked against the floor he frantically groped around for his lightsaber. Snatching it up in his firm grasp he lurched upward from where he had been sprawled upon the ground and jabbed at the buttons. Neither the emergency stop nor any controls seemed to be doing anything to stop the fall. _The fall that was caused by some jerk throwing an explosive at the elevator! I mean who does that type of stuff! Are they trying to kill me?!_

He staggered back as the elevator bushed against the shaft walls.

Metal scraping against metal.

Cold sweat clung to his skin.

The crimson blade sprung to life.

Tumbling forward to the middle of the elevator floor he shakily carved out a sizable hole in the ceiling with the tip of red blade, just enough to cut through the material.

Shoving the lightsaber back away in his cloak he launched himself up, hitting hard against the loose panel he created with the saber and tearing it right off. Against the harsh impact of his body it was flung away. He sailed out of the elevator and lunged forward to one of the many ledges built into the framework of the shaft that was dotted with white lights.

Just as he jumped the panel came flying back down and hit his lower leg, making him groan out. Instead of stepping onto the ledge as he calculated he would, he fell, just barely grabbing hold to the edge as his body was jerked down by the impact. He dangled there. The elevator plummeted down to the depths with the panel whistling after it. Loose wires trailed behind whipping wildly, knicking his foot before disappearing. The only thing he could see in the inky blackness below were the bright hot sparks illuminating the way before they too vanished.

Pushing himself up he crawled onto the narrow ledge, leg throbbing in irritation.

An explosion sounded off far below, rattling the walls and spurting fire and smoke up, causing his grip to tighten. Glancing down all his eyes could see was flame in the very distance down below.

Luckily not close enough to cause him any harm.

He stood there for a couple minutes, mostly catching his breath. He had exerted himself just a little too much back up there. But he was fine now. His leg ached and his back stung a bit from all the maneuvers but overall he was good. _All Good._ He took in a deep breath, and then released it. He just needed to take a small pause and rest for a moment…

Feeling much better he looked around.

There were hundreds of doors lining the elevator shaft both up and down and he had no damn clue as to which one would lead him to the force anomaly.

 _It's obviously somewhere down there._ He looked down into the abyss where just barely seen was the fire that was once an elevator sat at the bottom of it all. _Huh, somewhere down there._ Somewhere where his eyes couldn't possibly see now.

 _It's not like i can see through walls or anything._

So instead he searched.

Searched with something other than his eyes.

He stood there precariously on the ledge and searched out for that odd presence he had felt earlier. The one that had originated from down down below. The one that had been made up of these… these feelings that he could neither describe nor explain.

But no matter how hard he looked he couldn't feel its location. Eyes shut tightly closed in concentration he extended his reach through the force as much as he dared, fully aware that Dooku was lurking somewhere about. He knew he couldn't find it, the force anomaly. Not like this at least. His blue eyes snapped open once more. Panting he licked his dry lips. He was about to just guess as where to go next when it came to him, making him gasp at what he felt and almost loose his grip on the ledge.

It faded instantly, as quickly as it had come.

He felt the beginning of a simmering anger deep within himself.

Not anger at the creature.

But at what he had felt from the creature.

The presence had faded oh so quickly because it had been weakening.

It was in pain.

 _A different sort of pain._

 _As this pain came from deep inside. It was pain that wasn't his._ It was a pain such as that of a gnawing vice like ache in his chest that refused to go away.

It was being hurt.

And that angered him.

It angered him for many reasons.

 _One, because all this is Sidious's fault to begin with and he is the one behind all this in the first place, and two, because an innocent creature is being harmed and exploited and used and abused!_

That bothered him.

A lot more than he could express in words.

Memory now refreshed with the location, he knew where to go.

Resolve enkindled and reignited he catapulted himself from ledge to ledge down the elevator shaft, trying to land as gently as he could due to his injuries, but still pushing his body to go faster and faster in the wake of this urgency that the force screamed at him. He eventually came to the right door. He could just feel it. Igniting the blood red blade in one swift motion he burned a hole in the door. Climbing through it he entered into a hallway. This hall had grey walls unlike the ones higher up in the structure which were a multitude of colorful brown shades that varied from light to dark. This hallway was grey, with white tiled floors. As plain as can be. At the end of the hall was a set of iron double grey doors. Guarding those doors were some droids. Racing at them in the blink of an eye he quickly dispatched the trio with a quick flick of his wrist. They fell soundlessly to the floor. Bodies in two. Scorched through the middle.

It seemed that to open the gray double doors one needed a password.

 _But everyone knows no one's got time for that_.

The red lightsaber crackled in anticipation of what was to come.

He carved through the door. Melting the material, letting the hot molten metal drip around the edges of the circle his lightsaber carved. He burnt through the door, cutting a hole in it and shoving his way past and to the next room which turned out to be another hallway.

A hall that opened up in a large arching way into another room.

A large and tall square shaped room with grey walls and white tiled floors that shone reflecting the white lights that adorned both the hallway he stood in and the room before him. These rooms were tall. Much more tall and larger than the others he went through. He stepped closer, lightsaber hung limply at his side as he took in everything. A huge set of arched doors sealed shut were on the left side of the room. And he knew immediately what was hidden behind it far from sight. _There, that's it!_ He was sure the anomaly was behind those doors. Absolutely sure of it! On the right side of the room was a dark grey balcony like platform suspended in the air with a big motion censored black sliding door opening onto it. Sprouting out of the front of the balcony platform were two stairways rimmed with white lights positioned almost side by side one another but set a good ways apart. Between these two flights of stairs was a gray metal railing that sat on the balcony near the edge and just a ways in front of the large black sliding door. The platform then extended to rim most of the outer room with various other doors leading out and in on it. Attached to the grey walls below were all sorts of heavy duty machines much too complicated for even a person like him to understand right away. Liquids and chemicals sat in clear cooling containers. Boxes stacked high into the air. Pipes and wires looped around the room and a few hung overhead.

Cameras on the walls followed him with their blank, black gazes.

But the first thing he actually noticed in the split second before anyone panicked were those in the room.

Aside from the usual droids here and there consisting of a group of super battle droids that stood along the edge of the room looking as bored as a droid could be, there was also another droid that looked similar to c3po but silver, and med droids with beady red eyes and rustic shells of blue plating that coated their round heads and humanoid bodies. Those med droids seriously gave him the creeps. With those beady red eyes. But what really surprised him and made him pause for a moment was that there were a bunch of weirdoes in white lab coats that were packing stuff up. These guys weren't droids at all. They were alive and the first creatures of flesh and blood that he had seen in the LiMerge building in all the whole time he had been here, which wasn't much but still. Some wore masks that covered the bottom half of their faces while others didn't. They were all armed in some form or fashion.

He stepped more fully into the large square room and almost all eyes snapped to him.

Eyes.

 _Such eyes._

If it is true that all eyes are windows to the soul, then he was disgusted with these beings.

He just knew right away that these were the guys who caused the force anomaly so much pain, besides Sidious of course.

They were scientist, engineers, physicists, technicians, and so much more. But they all had one thing in common: **they all were mad!**

Not mad as in angry, but mad as in complete loony.

It made his blood boil.

 _Mad scientists indeed._

 _With their cold, heartless, indifferent, unfeeling, and apathetic eyes._

But now in those light eyes that looked so deep and dark he only saw fear projected when they had finally gazed upon him and the wicked red blade humming by his side.

For they probably knew that this would be their last minutes alive and rightfully so since he was feeling particularly pissed off.

He didn't give any of them a chance to beg.

He didn't give any of them a chance to say last words.

He didn't give any of them a chance to scream because he was upon them now.

He could faintly feel the force anomaly in the next room, still in its weakened state.

A blatant reminder of what he should do.

Of what they had done to that creature.

It made him angry.

A force surrounded him and he unknowingly but willingly accepted it.

He unmercilessly hacked down the droids he came across as the mad scientists scurried like beetles trying to save their own skin. To buy some useless precious time for themselves, hah, but it was for naught! They all fell the same way! He wreaked havoc in the large square room. That now seemed so small as all were confined and confronted with their demise behind these gray walls. Subjugated to the same fate. He cut down all who stood in his way of the injured force anomaly.

 _I'll save it._

A droid was sliced in half, just barely reaching for its weapon.

 _Someone in need._

One of the scientists tried rushing to the door. He crushed the leg with the force.

 _Someone who needs help._

He whirled sending out a shockwave of force power out to those stupid enough to think of attacking from behind.

 _I will fight for them._

Raising his hands to the heavens he brought parts of the ceiling to come crashing down.

 _Those who can't fight for themselves in such a world!_

Showing what his true wrath could do.

 _No one else will be hurt by Sidious's hand!_

He felt strong.

Droid mechanical dismembered limbs splayed out across the floor.

He got carried away.

The red blade crackled and gleamed gleefully, slicing through flesh and bone easily, and finally digging deep into heart.

 **It was finished.**

Scorch marks and holes littered the walls, unevenly distributed and dotting the once fine gray plating. Black wires dangled out of the ceiling and from holes violently ripped in the wall, sparking up a storm. Water sprayed out of burst pipes and began accumulating in shallow pools along the floor before slipping down a too small drain that couldn't accommodate all the liquids. Bright white ceiling lights flickered with uncertainty. Others, clearly busted, sent out showers of yellow sparks.

Why did he feel so hollow all of the sudden.

Water sprayed him. Soaking through his cloak slightly and to his slumped shoulders. In response he wrapped it tighter around himself, feeling suddenly very cold. He gingerly steps over a prone body lying on the floor. The water around the corpse was tainted a light pink. Blood leaked out of the lightsaber wounds. It was not uncommon at times for the red blade of a Sith to occasionally draw blood from its unwilling victims. He stood there, pausing in space and time, and then walked forward to the huge arched doors on the left side of the room that he saw from earlier.

The cameras on the walls didn't follow him this time. They hung uselessly.

The door was closed and locked tightly. The metal was thick. _It would take a while to cut through it._

He swallowed through the thick lump that had formed in his throat.

 _There is another way._

He extinguished the red blade that seemed to laugh at him in victory and gently slipped it in his pocket. He needed both hands to do this.

He called upon the light of the force to surround him. He furrowed his brow. Something felt different. Something felt missing, but the light was comfort in the wake of what he had done.

Standing right in front of the big gray doors he lifted up his hands.

He crushed the metal to bend to his will, making it furl outwards. The bottom of the door scraped against the ground as it was forcibly tore and opened. The force gave him strength. He worked to be one with it. But the real thing that gave him the strength to channel the force was his thoughts and his mind. He wouldn't let anything stand in his way to his goals. Any of his goals. _I have to save my mother, save my father, save the force anomaly, and find a way to save the republic!_ No one. Absolutely no one would inhibit him! _Not those scientists, not the droids, not the bounty hunters, not the scavengers, not Dooku, and certainly not Sidious!_ He would persevere through in the end. He couldn't afford not to!

The physical was changed to his whim.

The metal door screeched and peeled open before him.

The white pure lights flickered as if in joy and happiness. For the one trapped inside may soon be set free.

It opened before him, and down this twisted doorway was another hallway, this one bigger than the last. He seemed small compared to its sheer size. The hall had grey walls and white floors with white lights. Down this hall was another arching doorway, with high arch ways that led into another room. From what he could see this room had white sterile walls and white flooring all around.

Crossing the threshold he walked slowly down the hallway of grey and white, but not out of cautiousness.

His heart beat frantically in his chest like a caged bird but despite that his movements were still graceful as the power he had drawn on from the light side of the force still pulsed through his veins and numbed any aches and pains.

It was just around the corner.

He could feel it.

He was slightly relieved that he had made it, but a niggling thought in the back of his mind just screamed at him that _it had just been too easy!_

And that was worrisome.

But he couldn't think about that now though.

He stumbled forward into the new room of sterile white. Coming around the corner he sees it, and stops. His azure blue eyes stare, widening fractionally.

Then he rushes to help the creature.


	22. Talon

**Chapter 22 Talon**

* * *

(Fanfir Note: Sorry for the late update peoples. I've been sick lately and when I'm sick I can't concentrate at all so that means I can't write. I've actually had this chapter sitting on my computer for a while now but I just never got to editing it until now... hehehehe... anyways just to let you know, no matter how long it takes for me to update I'm never abandoning this story... If I do take long which I have sometimes that just means that there are complications... hehehehehe... anyways today is my birthday so everyone wish me a happy birthday okay!... well, you don't have to if you don't wanna but it would be appreciated... hehehehehe... and also know that if I add an oc in the story this fanfic is always going to be about Luke cause he's the main character and I know some readers hate oc's so if you hate them... I don't know... do what you want I guess... and also there hasn't been that much humor in the story lately mostly because the situation doesn't call for it. cause as you know there is a time and place for everything but know this: there will be humor in the future so stay tuned but just not now because the story got a little dark in places...hehehehe... now that's all I have to say... I think... hehehehehehe... bye bye... enjoy the chapter... don't forget to wish me a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! )

* * *

PAST REMINISCENCES TALON POV

Once upon a time there was an animal.

A very peculiar animal, unlike anything the world had ever seen.

Born on the planet Somina:

"I hail from the planet Somina, do you believe me?"…

He was special.

 _Unique in everyone's own special way, as that's how the world is, or how it's supposed to be or how we think it and ourselves to be._

"When will he learn that stars are just stars, no need to look up at them. You won't find anything there" they said.

His big red apple eyes just stared at them, then looked up to the stars once more. Seven stars stood out among all others. Effulgent all on their own.

He gave a silent prayer to whatever god there was up there for a bright future.

He believed in the beauty of dreams.

He believed that to be brave one must let go.

He just knew that in what this so called future laid before us all would be a journey none could forget, would be the path he would follow.

But what he wanted was to know:

"What i seek from life is actually what most people seek in their subconscious minds. We seek the truth, of what the meaning of life really is, for why are we all thrown in such a world? It makes me afraid. Oh, so very afraid. I don't think I'm strong enough to make it through this life but what is strength if we cannot learn to be strong and endure. Resilient to these hardships that come upon us just as we are…" he spoke.

And that was the start of his spiritual journey, to lands unknown, to worlds unknown, to places that no one's ever seen.

With these big beautiful white wings he finally flew.

Finally free.

He was Talon, the Terror Bird.

PRESENT TALON POV

 _But how had it come to be this way._

He tried not to close his eyes too often. For one day he just knew he would never wake up.

LUKE POV

He immediately rushed to help the injured creature, whatever it was. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, as white as the snow that graced Hoth's surface.

The creature was held up by metal restraints that came out from the floor and ceiling and wrapped around its legs, neck, midriff, and wings. A couple tubes were poking into its body. Gently, with the use of the force, he carried and pulled each and every tube out. Then he ripped away any wires attached to the creature. Glancing around he searched for a way to free it of its metal restraints as he was reluctant to use his powers to bend the metal since they were already waning from all the recent activity.

Around the white room were machines attached to the outer walls just like in the previous room. He had no idea what they did, but he didn't want to find out at all. He rushed over to a panel decorated with lots of shiny buttons that lit up and flickered. At the very top of the panel was a big red button with a clear lid over it.

 **DO NO PUSH** it read.

He immediately frowned at that.

His instincts screamed at him to push the big red button that sat so temptingly upon the panel.

 _Ya know, when someone tells someone else not to do something they always do it anyways, don't they?_ He thought as he flipped open the lid and pushed the big button.

Red lights blared in the room going off and on repeatedly, startling him, and then they stopped. The restraints holding the creature let go and pulled back into the ceiling and floor, leaving the creature lying on a grey metal platform.

Racing over to its side he was now able to get a much better look at it.

The creature was pretty big. _No, actually it's huge._ He estimated that if it stood to its complete height he would only come up to its lower breast area. He estimated it was about five to six meters high at most. The creature was also long. Very long. _Like as long as an airbus which is usually about ten meters long._ But most of the length was added by the long tail that ended in long white tail feathers that splayed out like a fan. The bird like creature was covered in white feathers all over its body that varied in length on different areas of its figure. It had massive white wings that ended in two fingered claws. And when the wings extended they would be magnificent to behold. It had strong muscular feathered hind legs that ended in a clawed foot. Its claws were pearly white and razor sharp. Past it's very fluffy chest and up its curved neck and past the big head was something that made him very nervous. A light yellow merengue colored curved jagged beak that looked as if it could rip and tear apart flesh and bone alike. The creature lay there so very still on the grey platform. The white feathers that covered its whole body were stained, ruffled, and tousled in places, especially where the tubes had gone in its body. There were knots in its plumage, as if it hadn't been taken care of in a while. It also looked as if it had been starved. Upon closer inspection the creature's lidded eyes were drooped closed in exhaustion. Its breath was even. Funnily enough though there were three white feathers sticking up awkwardly on its large head.

He bent down next to its head to get better look at the creature lying upon the floor.

He was sure that it was knocked out cold.

Tentatively, he stretched out a hand, not his robotic hand but his real one of flesh and blood. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do but when a person just comes across stuff like this. Stuff that looks so soft, so fuzzy, so feathery, and so fluffy it's kind of irresistible. _One cannot help but touch._

"What are you" he whispered aloud in wonder, kneeling down.

Fingertips about to come up to pat down the feathers sticking up awkwardly on its large head when he heard it.

Someone spoke.

"Talon," a voice sounded out in his mind.

He immediately whipped his kneeling body around.

But there was no one.

The voice had seemed to come from behind him… but at the same time it came from everywhere? It was a soft spoken sound, almost quiet he could say, but at the same time it wasn't. _This doesn't make any sense?_ No one was behind him or around him from what he could see.

He turned back to the creature.

It was watching him as clear as day was a single big red apple eye.

A startled yelp escaped his lips. Immediately stumbling back his body scrambled across the floor seemingly of its own will.

The red apple eye observed him all the way, seeming to just stare straight into his heart. Unlocking all his fears, all his doubts, all his weaknesses, and all his nightmares. He had never felt so exposed! With this red apple eye seeing him he himself was lay bare for judgment, or so it seemed. That secretly terrified him. But that opinion too probably wasn't so secret anymore under a gaze that wasn't intense through harmful means but intent in its inexplicable and unfathomable purpose of wanting to understand.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins. His mind told him to take flight. To run and get out of there but a more deeper part of his being, a more emotional part, his heart, told him that it was okay. _This creature means no harm. You just startled yourself, that was all!_

The red apple eye was almost hypnotic in a way. His own reflection reflected in the black round pupil at the center of the fascinating color that was so unlike the harsh crimson blade of Sidious's lightsaber or the dark blood red of one's bodily fluids that kept someone alive. It was different, somehow, more alive in any way than any other form of this color could ever represent!

"I didn't mean to frighten you," the voice spoke again in soft tones that strangely made him feel at ease. The red eye never once blinked.

Chest heaving slightly he calmed.

"What are you?" he asked once again, whispering.

The red eye stared at him for a moment longer, unblinking in its intense but harmless red apple eyed gaze.

"I'm Talon the Terror Bird."

He embarrassingly blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "A what?!" he asked, still keeping his distance.

"My name is Talon and I am a Terror bird. Descendent of the Claw bird and the War bird," the voice spoke patiently.

"Oh..." _What in the world is he talking about?_

He hesitantly made his way over to Talon. Curiosity piqued as he was now more in wonder of the creature than afraid. _Not that I shouldn't have been afraid in the first place._ He was sure that Talon was the force anomaly he had been seeking and the reason he even dared to enter the LiMerge building in the first place. _Talon needs me._

He reached out a hand.

Talon's red apple eye never blinked and followed the movement.

Ever so carefully he laid his hand atop Talon's large head and smoothed down the three feathers that had been sticking up awkwardly.

Talon just watched him with a gaze, now staring past him.

PAST REMINISCENCES PART 1 TALON POV

"You're leaving" her voice stated.

"Yes, there's nothing left for me here," he spoke, stepping closer to the cliff edge to get a better view. A more perfect view.

"W-why?" He could hear her suppress a sniffle.

A pang sounded off in his heart for her and for her grief the he was causing.

"I cannot stay any longer in this world. My destiny lies beyond. Somewhere else deep in the stars," while speaking he looked up to the night sky, a deep longing appearing in his red apple eyes, "You should know that by now. We've both felt it."

"Oh Talon," he heard her walk up to him through the brush. Her soft hand stroked his feathers, patting down the three sticking up awkwardly on his head. Nestling her face into the downy plumage of his neck she let out a deep sigh.

In the distance they could both see Mount Tantiss, illuminated by the moon.

LUKE POV

"Talon?"

Talon's gaze seemed to snap back to his face from as if out of a trance.

"We need to get outta here." He didn't like this place one bit. Actually he hated staying this place any longer than necessary. At what it caused and at what it made him do. _And with Dooku still lurking about we don't have much time._ He couldn't suppress the constant shaking of his hands from out of nervousness, fear, or anxiety he didn't know. Maybe it was a combination of the three. But an emotion that he felt besides those three was relief. Relief that he had finally got Talon out of those scientists grasps. _But even then we are not free!_

"Talon we need to get out of here," he stressed. "Can you, uh, stand or something because I don't think in a million years I'd be able to carry you," he slightly chucked taking in the length and width of Talons huge form once more compared to his freakishly small stature.

Talon just stared at him with a red apple eye.

The moment stretched. And as more time lapsed the more afraid he got.

Finally Talon moved to stand, claws scraping against the harsh metal floor, so he immediately stepped away. Then right before his eyes and to his growing horror the terror bird collapsed back to the ground with a loud thud , clearly exhausted and red eyes clouded with pain, white feathers fell and fluttered to the ground around them.

He rushed back over to the injured creature.

"Talon," he practically pleaded, attempting to push Talon off the ground but the bird wouldn't budge, "you need to get up so we can get outta here."

The Terror bird just let out a hollow groan and tried to stand once more, only to slip back down again, panting in exhaustion.

Now he was starting to really panic.

"Oh shite" he said to himself. _What are we going to do? If he can't get up then how are we going to get outta here? Then this whole journey will be for nothing and I'm going to get caught by Sidious and Talon will go back to being experimented on and both of us will probably die a very slow and painful death and I won't be able to do anything about it and I'll lose both my parents and all of this is just going to go to Sith Hell!_

"Luke," Talon's voice whispered in his mind, "just let me rest for a while. My strength will come back in time."

"But how soon. We need to leave now! Come on get up!" he urged having a sudden feeling of unease as he kept on trying to push Talon up. It alarmed him that Talon's voice had sounded so weak all of the sudden. _This isn't good. We have to leave now._ He himself was starting to feel weaker as well and his body had begun to ache all over again. _No, no, no, no no no nono no nonono nonnono…_ Now he was starting to really panic.

" **Luke.** "

He immediately stopped what he was doing.

Talon's whole head had moved to stare at him with both its two red apple eyes.

"Be calm Luke." A warm and comforting presence encompassed him. Talon's presence. "Everything will be fine. Just let me rest for a while," the Terror bird soothed.

Their eyes met. Opposing colors coming across one another.

Ever so slowly he slumped against Talon's fluffy marred body, never breaking eye contact with those red apple eyes. As with this connection he felt.

The way the terror bird looked at him, it just pulled to him. The way the presence surrounded him, it just calmed him. It was strangely wonderful in a way. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt at ease and alleviated of these feelings. The bad feelings. The ones of pain and grief and distress and worry he had felt over the past couple of days. This creature, Talon, was so connected with the light side of the force that it felt beautiful to just stand in his presence. He felt he could just bask in this glorious light forever and ever and just forget himself in it and forget who he was and forget what he was doing. It was the inexpressible comfort and the feeling of being safe. A feeling he wasn't that used to. Having neither heavy thoughts weighed down on his mind nor confusable words, but what poured out to him from Talon could not be expressed in speech or writing. It was something that had to do with two individuals connecting not by body or mind in any way but by heart on a more spiritual level.

Then it was slowly removed. The presence left him with a warm tingling sensation.

He finally realized that he had closed his eyes during the odd exchange. For how long he didn't know.

When he opened them he saw talon's red apple eyes had drooped closed once more and shut in deep sleep.

He let out a sigh. _What am I going to do now_? It was clear that Talon needed his rest but he was starting to get anxious again as he looked around the room with nothing in particular to do. Having nothing to do is one of the worst possible things.

Then he heard it.

Something small.

Like a tremor through the force from the previous room he had been in, the room in which he had taken care of the mad scientists and droids.

He stared in the direction of the room down the big massive hallway he had gone through to get to Talon. The hallway in which he had twisted down those doors to get to Talon.

Decision made he shakily got to his feet.

Glancing once more at Talon, the one who he was reluctant to leave, he went to check it out because, at the moment, the really had nothing better to do.

He went back down the hallway that he had come in from, his footsteps seemingly to be exceptionally loud as each and every step echoed in the hollow hall. It made him very uneasy and uncomfortable. Unlike the atmosphere he had with Talon in the other room, the connection he had had with Talon in the other room, he felt so unsure as he stumbled through the twisted doorway in which he forcibly forced those tall metal doors open with the force and sloshed into the room. The cold water on the floor coming up to his ankles.

Coming into the room with square grey walls and white tiled floors he couldn't help but gape slightly at the destruction he had committed. Scorch marks and holes littered the wall, wires dangled about, holes ripped in the ceiling, water still sprayed constantly from burst pipes, bright white ceiling lights flickering and died with sparks, and water formed in big puddles on the floor. It made him scared that he could do something like this. But after his blue eyes took a whiff of the bodies he started to feel unusually sick to his stomach and a bit more than terrified at what he had done.

His cloak was already slightly wet but now it was getting soggy with the water spraying down on him, drenching his hair and making it cling wetly to the side of his face.

He walked toward the middle of the room. The outer edges of the room were slightly dark. The cameras on the walls hung limply. Dead for all they were worth. He wrapped the black cloak tighter around himself, attempting to seek comfort in the inanimate cloth. But it was not even close to what Talon had provided.

Suddenly he felt a prickly feeling on the back of his neck. _The feeling of being watched._ As when you know someone or something is looking right at you and burning holes in you with their deep brown eyes in the back of your neck you just know that someone is watching you. _Seeing your every move._ Stalking you. Whoever it was was elusive to him now hidden deep in the ever moving folds of the force. Shrouded in a veil. But they were in this room, that much he was certain of.

He slowly repeatedly turned his head glancing about and around the room to all the far corners and past all the torn up furniture and machinery.

But the one hiding was nowhere to be seen.

It made him angry.

 _Coward._

He brandished the red saber.

The lights above his head started to flicker and die bursting in a shower of sparks.

I that moment he whipped around, having the feeling of someone right behind him and found himself face to face directly in front of the one and only Count Dooku.

* * *

(Hydra Note: In the next chapter we'll obviously see more Dooku and Talons origins as well will possibly be explained in a few chapters... hehehehe... )


	23. I am Delirious

**Chapter 23 I am Delirious**

* * *

(Fanfir Note: You know what: fuck you Sidious, Dooku da boss! If only you knew how much I hate Sidious and Snoke. Sidious is a douchebag. Snoke is a douchebag. I loath the two of them soooooo much. And since this is my fanfic I'm going to give Sidious a very long and painful death (most likely) so don't let words be deceiving you.

* * *

 ** _KEY_** THAT I SHOULD'VE MADE A LONG TIME AGO SO AS NOT TO CONFUSE MORE PEOPLE THAN NECESSARY WITHOUT GIVING THEM A CLUE TO WHAT ANYTHING (FORMAT) MEANT IN THE FIRST PLACE:

This means flashback

 _This format is Luke's thoughts as you probably already guessed_

 _This is a Force Vision or could also mean a flashback, but it depends on the situation, mostly… _

**This is expressed words that are important or other words that are like BOOM or POW (onomatopoeia basically)**

 ** _"_** ** _This is Scavenger talk"_**

This is normal words, of course

"This is speech of regular peoples, or something, I think…")

* * *

LUKE POV

The force was eerily silent.

He felt intimidated.

This Dooku guy was literally looking down on him.

Sidious's lightsaber hummed softly in his hands, sending small, barely noticeable vibrations up his arms. It almost felt comforting in a way.

 _I don't ever think I will truly become accustomed to living in a world with so many powerful force sensitives._ It left him in a bit of awe. Awe at how in this time and world seeing those strong in the force, such as Jedi, was common. But as in his time Leia, Ben, Yoda, his father, and old dried up Pulpy were the only known force sensitives he had gotten to meet.

Then there was Dooku.

Who he had only known through a force vision. But now he stood here before him.

 _So this is Dooku._

His muscles were tense and he couldn't hide how self-conscious he felt. He didn't know anything about his guy. _Sith hell, I hadn't even known he existed till a few days ago._

He had only felt a glimpse of the Count's presence earlier but it had been just that. A glimpse. Then it had vanished as if it had never existed in the first place. But now that he was in such a close proximity to the dark side user that he couldn't help but notice how truly powerful this Sith was. He hadn't been this surrounded in it. Such a controlled dark dangerous presence that could bring someone to their knees. It was powerful. Something he had never truly felt before in this type of way. All these new things he had been given a chance to experience now that he was sent back were all a bit overwhelming and he just felt he could drown in them. _This man, Dooku, no matter how stupid his name sounds, is very powerful. It's so unlike Sidious. As I know what Sidious is. I know how evil the slimeball can be._ So that was why Sidious's siren call of power never entrapped him as it did his father and many others. _But this guy, he's a whole different story, as I don't know anything about him!_ And the controlled dark side energy he felt that slithered around in the space of the vast room tried to cling to his little lightness in the dark.

And deep in those onyx brown eyes were secrets hidden that he could never comprehend nor imagine. How curious this was. Face to face with such a powerful and respected individual.

Around the room the only sound was the spraying of water and the flickering and dying of lights. Clear blue droplets of water that hit the red saber he clutched immediately dried up, evaporating because of the heat, not standing a chance against the temperature of the blood red blade.

Dooku seemed to study him for a moment with a scrutinizing dark brown gaze. And in that gaze, just discernable, were flecks of gold hidden within.

His body stilled, like a deer caught in a headlight.

It was impossible to know what the guy was thinking. _His face is like a mask, showing no emotion whatsoever._

The silence stretched on. He clenched and unclenched his hands around the hilt of Sidious's saber for comfort in the murdering tool, muscles tense, ready for anything. Well, anything except for what came next.

The long pause was interrupted when the Sith finally spoke in a rich voice, hands folded behind back.

"Ah, so you are the little nuisance my master has been so intrigued in lately. Most likely because you are the one who stole his lightsaber. I must say, you don't look like much but I'm sure both you and I know looks can be deceiving." And then he got a whiff of the Sith's voice for the first time. It had a very cultured tone to it as well as one of vague curiosity and deepness resonated in the sound.

So startled was he that all he could do was stare dumbly, unable to process or respond at the moment. He was getting lost in that dark gaze again.

Dooku frowned slightly.

"It's a common courtesy to always introduce yourself," the Sith stated taking in his ragged appearance and looking him up and down, judging him, "especially for when you are trespassing on others property. But perhaps it is foolish of me to expect one such as you to have adequate manners."

At that comment his mind immediately caught up with what was said, and what the blatant insult meant. His mind broke out of its reverie of awe at the man's power and mystery and any smidgen of respect that he had unconsciously gathered for the damn Sith immediately flew out the window!

 _Huh?!_

 _Did he just!..._

 _How dare he!_

"Wha – I – you – gah! I do have good or er, eh, perfectly adequate manners you pompous prick!" he blurted.

The latter let out an amused chuckle that came out as sounding very degrading to him.

"Hey, stop laughing at me!"

Dooku seemed unaffected by the insult to the least and he didn't seem threatened at all by Sidious's red blade that he wielded with clear shown inexperience.

 _Does this guy think I'm a joke or something_ he pouted, further raising his mental barriers just in case.

It was very clear Dooku didn't take him seriously.

Their eyes met for a small moment. He was immediately forced to turn away from the superior.

 _This guy's really ticking me off_ he grumbled to himself.

"A mere youngling such as yourself shouldn't get entangled in such dangerous situations that are none of your concern… Someone could get hurt."

"Are you threatening me?!" he shouted, gripping the saber tighter. _Who does this guy think he is!_

"Not at all youngling," was the response in a very patronizing tone.

He growled, pointing a finger at the Sith and stated, "First of all I'm not a youngling! I'm twenty three years old. And second of all this is fully my business Dooko so don't you go tell me to bugger off! What you and Palpatine are doing is not right! Its sick and its hurting many innocents!"

There was laughter in those dark brown eyes. "I am amused by your naivety."

Then the elders tone turned to a more serious note, "Despite your age I would expect someone like you to know this by now: no one is completely innocent and in war someone is always going to die."

"Well that won't stop me from trying to prevent it!"

"Such as strong spirit in one so young. The youth these days seem to be getting more and more reckless."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Hah, not quite. Their stupidity has increased as well. In fact you happen to remind me of a certain blond haired blue eyed impulsive reckless loud spoken padawan."

"Oh."

He gulped, feeling increasingly uneasy and breaking out in cold sweat. _I bet i can guess who he's talking about._ There was only really one person who came to mind when he thought of an impulsive, reckless, and loudmouthed blond hair blue eyed padawan and that would be his father. As he had met him a few days ago and boy was he disappointed at how blindly his father followed Palpatine, but anyways he was happy none the less.

While he was out of his zone Dooku had been staring at him.

When he noticed he was sure his face was turning a light pink under the strong gaze as Dooku's intense stare turned to rest on his face.

Time seemed to last forever as the minutes ticked by, or was it longer. He didn't know but the silence seemed to stretch for an eternity. The wetness of the water flooding the floor soaked into the bandages around his legs and touched the torn jagged flesh of his cut which continued to ache.

 _Ouch._

He reinforced his mental barriers once more with what he had, even though it probably wouldn't do much.

The silence was eternal.

Then it shattered with the unspoken words that hid behind the Sith's dark gaze.

 _W-what're you looking at?_ He thought aloud.

His nervousness and this damn cold were getting the better of him.

Finally Dooku seemed to come to some sort of conclusion.

"Now that I look more closely the resemblance is unmistakable. One could even say that you and Skywalker are related."

He had nothing to say to that.

A new silence stretched forth and on. The count began to circle him like a predator about to pounce on its prey, stepping gently through the water at their feet. He in response sloshed further away following the movement by turning his body in the count's direction. This went on for a while. Dooku continued to stare at him, seeming to be in deep contemplation.

Abruptly, the man stopped.

They were both face to face once again.

Tension had risen in the air and now it was unbearable. His lightness of the force clashed with Dooku's resting dark energy that coiled like a snake, ready to strike at any given moment.

The Sith continued to observe him with onyx brown eyes that seemed so dark and deeper than ever before.

He could feel prodding on his mental shields, searching for weakness. In open defiance he met Dooku's gaze straight on. Cerulean blue eyes crossing with dark brown. And he violently lashed out.

It didn't do much but cause the count to blink in surprise at the unexpected mental attack.

Amusement clearly shone in the deep muddy pools.

"Tell me. What do you believe yourself to be?"

"Huh?"

"I'll say it once again. What do you believe yourself to be." The count's dark eyes pierced him.

"A Jedi of course."

"Are you certain."

"positive," he huffed.

"Then you must be confused."

"How so?"

"It is clear to me that you are different from the Jedi, aren't you youngling. Even if you claim you are a Jedi you will always be separate and individual from the fools. I suspect one such as you could never fully integrate into the order should you choose to join. You would be an outcast there among their light. Having the masters spy on your every move and anticipate when you finally mess up so they can have a reason to persecute against you," Dooku stated with conviction.

It made his blood boil in his veins. _How dare he! What does he know!?_ His anger increased as Dooku went on monologuing. But besides his anger doubt took hold of his heart. For what he felt in the force could be nothing but the truth in those words, could it?

"The Jedi will never fully trust you. The Jedi and the enigma that is you, a product of following Jedi ways in your own perspective, are worlds apart."

Both their eyes locked.

"I can see it in your eyes" Dooku said in a low tone as he began to approach him.

His feet seemed glued to the floor. As what came next partially stunned him. He was in shock. Frozen by fear when confronted with it. _Was this the truth?_

"I can sense the darkness within you."

Dooku moved closer. They were barely feet apart now.

He clutched the hilt of the saber, holding it tightly and pointing it at the Sith.

"I can feel your conflicted emotions clearly pervading through the force. It is a known taboo in the order to use the dark side and one's inherit passionate emotions. For either personal gain or out of selflessness it does not matter. But you've felt it, haven't you, calling in the dark of night. You have used the dark side of the force. And you liked it, didn't you."

"You know nothing!" he shouted, body starting to quiver. He was cold. So very cold.

Chuckling in a rich deep voice the Sith came up closer to him and abruptly grabbed his saber hand, curling fingers around the appendage and dragging him close. He almost released a cry of pain as his wrist was tightly squeezed. The red blade was now positioned just above Dooku's heart. He could have easily plunged it in the black clothed chest and hit home, but he didn't. He didn't dare. The dark tendrils surrounded them. He couldn't move. Paralyzed. Blue eyes open wide. Fear clouded his thinking and his vision. His body shook now in Dooku's grasp. The Sith leaned down next to his ear all the while still tightly gripping both his hands that clutched the saber. He could just feel Dooku smirking by his ear. The Sith pulled him closer. So very close. He could see over Dooku's shoulder now. The Sith pulls closer and sadistically whispered, "In fact, I could know everything." At that he couldn't stop his body from trembling uncontrollably like a little child. Scared.

Oh so very scared.

When there was a time when he felt this much fear.

Long ago in a galaxy far far away…

 _A time._

 _I was afraid._

 _My heart was young._

 _I was sheltered back there._

 _Unknowing of what my fate would bring me…_

There was so much sand.

It battered and stung against his 13 year old body and thin clothes. In this dark of night the sand was like a blanket. He couldn't see a thing here!

"Arghhhh" he groaned out.

 _Where am I? h_ e thought groggily, rubbing his face. He squinted. _I cannot see anything in this sandstorm._ His body felt numb in on itself. This sand. It got everywhere. It was coarse and rough and hard and it hurt! A part of him still hadn't registered what was happening or the severity of the situation, when, all of the sudden:

"Krrrarrrrrrrrrrr krrrrrarrrrrrrrrrr!" came the roar erupting behind him.

He whipped his small body around.

Fear filled his being and all his limbs felt heavy.

A pearly red eyed krayt dragon bared its rows upon rows of dagger like fangs and came down on him with a gapping maw.

"Krrrraaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!" it screeched in the storm.

He fell back, trembling, attempting to shield himself from the beast that he could barely see amid the storm.

 _Someone help me! I'm not ready to die now! Not ever!_

"Ahhhh!" he braced himself the best he could, eyes squeezed shut, just waiting to feel the pain that never came.

A sound he had never heard before was what met his ears instead. It was a deep eternal hum that just vibrated the air itself. The pungent smell of burnt and cauterized flesh filled the air that violently whipped around him. Slowly opening his eyes he saw, standing before him amid the sand ridden storm, was a hooded figure wielding a glowing blade of blue and at its feet lay the slayed krayt dragon. Only then did he let himself feel relief…

But there was no relief now

Ben wasn't here to save him this time. Nor any of his friends. They weren't here to save him from Dooku, from the truth, nor himself.

Suddenly Dooku gripped his chin, one hand still holding tightly to his own hands that gripped the lightsaber.

"Look at what you've done," the Stih crooned forcing him to turn his head and together they gazed around at the room's destruction. He felt sick.

But one thing stood out among all else in the chaos.

His heart clenched.

 _Nooooooo._

His breath quickened.

 _I couldn't have._

"No mercy whatsoever. Just like a true Sith," Dooku hissed, approval in voice.

 _I would never…!_

 ** _But you did._**

Sprawled out on the floor is one of the, what he saw at the time, as a mad scientist but now, to him, it appeared to be just another human. This person was a light skinned human with gingerbread brown eyes and cedar colored brown hair. A straight nose and hard jaw line. Dark eyes wide open in a blank fixated expressionless glass gaze at absolutely nothing forever and ever. Mouth hanging open in a silent scream. But the thing that left him horrified was that in the outstretched limp hand was a sliver heart shaped locket. And in that locket was a photo.

 _Why?!_

A photo of a smiling woman and three happy children.

Around the rim of the locket were the printed words: **~ Family ~**

 _I didn't, did I?_

He no longer felt Dooku's grip anymore.

Everything becomes numb to me today…

 _How could I be so deluded?_

 _I was delusional._

 _I am delirious._

 _How could I!?_

Dooku's murmuring voice in his ear brought him back to reality once more and he could feel once again the soft grip of the Sith's fingers around his wrists and on his chin, "It is not wrong to wield the force for one's power…," the Sith soothed.

"…To use the dark side," Dooku's whispered in a sickly sweet voice, "Don't you despise feeling weak and helpless, watching those around you get hurt?"

All he could manage was a weak nod, still transfixed by the scene before him.

"You yourself claimed you wanted to save the innocent people."

As he watched the blood leak from the humans sprawled on the floor.

"The darkside is the pathway to many abilities."

 _So it is…_

"Now come at me Jedi," Dooku mocked, suddenly jumping away, startling him.

He moved shakily to face the Sith, ruby red bladed lightsaber gleaming brilliantly, held numbly in his tightening grip. He noticed that Dooku had drawn his own lightsaber. This one having a curved hilt and expressing a frightening crimson blade that allowed the blade to be held in line with the forearm. The Sith performed some sort of salute with the blade.

"Don't be a piteous little creature. It thought you were stronger than that. Don't act so weak. You know what to do."

His blood boiled at Dooku's undermining tone.

"If you don't stop me now all those you care for will be gone. You will fail. The Jedi will all be no more. Now, show me how you can wield the true power of the force, without the light side!" the Sith proclaimed.

His darkening azure eyes narrowed and with a roar he charged, brandishing the red blade and meeting Dooku head on.

Red and crimson clashed and shone haunting shadows on their faces. Amid the human bodies that lay on the watery floor and the pierced hearts that bled pink in the empty room there was little light to be seen.

* * *

(Hydra Note: Hope you liked the chapter... hehehehehe... { ; - ; } )

Breached the 60k mark :)

Don't forget to check out the Star Wars webtoons if you want... ( where I borrowed Luke's confrontation with the krayt dragon and stuff): just google- (webtoons star wars chapter 1 an old friend) and it should be the first link or something... unless it doesn't work...


	24. Once upon a time there was a Dooku

**Chapter 24 Once upon a time there was a Dooku…**

* * *

LUKE POV

"That's it. You know what to use," Dooku spoke in encouragement as the dark side surrounded them.

He glared heatedly at the man and violently broke the saberlock, and with a yell attacked viciously nonstop. He just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off Dooku's face and then wipe the floor itself with the Sith, _like a mop, a very dirty and wet mop._ But no matter what he did his onslaught was blocked again and again with ease. It made him increasingly flustered to no end.

He sloshed through the water, relentless in his assault, while Dooku glided through the water circling and spinning, like a fairy. _A fucking fairy._

Stupid old man was doing that creepy smile again.

 _Creeper._

He brought himself down onto the man attempting to overwhelm the Sith who seemed to perfectly be keeping up with his rampaging wild motions. His blood boiled in his veins. His heart pounded furiously. He never really knew he could feel this humiliated. Even with this power that came to him… this power… this darkness… his mind felt a bit foggy now. Circling he slashed down, only to be deftly blocked. There was a distinct ringing in his ears and he found himself a bit hard of hearing. But this power… this power that made him feel strong. _Even with it why am I still so weak!_ All the muscles in his body strained. He still couldn't even lay a finger on his opponent. But way deep in the back of his mind he began to hear a voice ask in despair, " **But since when did I care about such power…** " This Dooku hindered him and even was able to stop him in his tracks! _Am I just not good enough?_ Suddenly he began to fear. It was a cold fear. _I've felt this before._ His mind knew. _Maybe once, maybe more…_ It was so unlike a fear he felt for others, or a fear he felt when facing the krayt dragon when younger or the scavengers a few days earlier, but maybe because it was a fear he only felt in this type of slippery dark force he surrounded himself in that whispered that he wasn't powerful enough. That mocked him for not being powerful enough yet. _I need to become stronger. I need to save the others. I need to help them. I need to succeed. I need. I need! I need!... I need, how selfish._ " **…** **especially like this when was it that I even cared for power such as this?** " _Back then, not too long ago, when I had my friends, my family, to count on and save me and help me so all of us could get through it together, Leia, Han, Chewie, 3po, and R2, I had felt strong in a different way. We drew close to one another. We looked after one another. We became familiar with each other. I wasn't weak like that. When I had such a strange comforting thing called friendship. Power of the heart was what that connection of being so close to others gave me._ _Maybe if I, or_ _maybe if we all could just-_ The force screamed in warning! He was forced to desperately jerk away from a 'would be' lethal blow, grunting and skidding away, crimson blade skimming much too close for comfort, singing the very tips of his sandy blond hair. The churned up water swirled around his feet and his breathing felt heavy in his chest. He spotted at a steely eyed Dooku. Crimson blade struck point blank in the exact location he had been in. He blinked, startled.

 _I could have lost a limb. I could have died._

He panted heavily.

 _He dared._

 _I could have died…_

 _He dared to threaten me when I have so much to live for!_

His vision turned white. Then red with rage just as he gripped the blade. It too flashed a brilliant red and he charged, pouncing, trying to drive the Sith back against the wall. He felt the power come back and engulf him. More so stronger than before, making him forget about his ponderings from earlier. Technique: Force body. It broke ones endurance past a safe limit. Regardless of current well-being and health. Regardless of his old wounds splitting open again. Regardless of his wounds, as an alternative it was slowly numbing the pain from his injuries that would have else tore through him like hot iron daggers of pain ever so violently. It ran through his whole body and he felt good in this addicting air. A crooked smile came upon his visage. His body propelled itself forward on its own accord beyond all exhaustion he had felt ever before. It was magnificent. He felt great. He felt powerful in this dark force with eyes wide open. For once he moved at speed he never thought possible he could do, and exerted physical strength he never imagined he could carry. And as he thrust the screaming red blade forward threw the air, only to be effortlessly parried and blocked, once again unwillingly entering a saberlock. But he pressed forward. He pressed onward, hands shaking with the effort. Baring his teeth, he pushed Dooku back! But with surprising sudden swiftness he found himself ramming face first into a wall, mouth filling with tangy iron.

The taste of metallic red iron.

"Uuughhhhh."

It was blood.

His mind grew just a bit clearer at the sudden wake up call. Any hostile thoughts directed toward Dooku born from the darkness he had dipped into mellowed out, becoming something less threatening. And with it the glorious power he felt faded as well, leaving him as an empty hurt hollow shell of what once made him feel full. Distinct throbbing on certain areas of his body became ever more so prominent.

Such a constant ache.

His head pulsed.

 _Ow, ow, ow ow, my head…_ the grip he held on Sidious's saber loosened a bit as he bowed his head, rubbing the aching sore spot. Adrenaline still coursing through his body so much so that it was painful to feel his heart thudding so rapidly like it might burst. Like a soggy wet rag, bottom half of his clothes thoroughly drenched, he finally managed to look up from the freezing water he slumped down unceremoniously in that efficiently soaked him to the bone. Dooku was looking at him again, not smiling, but just staring as if intrigued. He shivered.

 _Idiot_ he thought, not sure if he meant himself for being so careless or Dooku for being so damn infuriating. _Uggghhh._ Tenderly touching his noggin he winced tiredly. _That'll surely leave a bump._ Somehow in his drunken haze the Count had sent him crashing face first into a wall, much to his embarrassment. To his great and utter annoyance however the Sith looked as unruffled as ever and not even the least big worn out by his fury attacks.

Groaning he lurched up off the ground, getting to his feet on unsteady throbbing legs. Then he spit out the revolting red substance that had flooded his mouth. It dribbled down his chin. Quickly the life fluid was wiped off, staining the bandages on his hands red. The feeling of increasing nausea came at just having the substance near him.

Having blood near him.

The sight and scent was making him sickly. Ill. Heart aching. Reminding him of-

"Have you ever questioned or wondered since you've got here why it's been so easy to get to this point?" Dooku asked, face straight in a mask again, thankfully interrupting his mind of memories, causing his recent recollection of thoughts to shatter apart and dissipate to the darkest recesses of his mind once more. Dooku's piercing eyes searching into his own very confused and panicked ones as he thought over the Count's words.

"What do you mean?"

The Sith sighed. "Is it so hard to understand? Do you really think you would have made it this far by yourself without intervention? My master foresaw that you might arrive here. Though I don't know who you are or where you came from, you are important enough to be wanted alive under specific circumstances."

 _Oh._

Breathing deeply in and slowly releasing it out through his nose he tried to calm his frantic thoughts. He had had his suspicions earlier but now it seemed they were confirmed.

 _But wait! That meant this whole time I entered this building I was played like a little pawn!_ _But what about Talon?_ He didn't know anymore. _Was Talon part of the scheme too? But no, what I felt. What I felt from him was that he couldn't have been. He just couldn't. Talon would never._ His free hand balled into a fist. _But it's not that. There's something more to this too._ In his heart he felt an urgency building to a truth to be revealed. Just seeing the room he and Dooku stood in right now, left him wondering. Thinking. Contemplating. Considering. Pondering. And finally realizing.

He gasped.

 _The scientists. What about them?! Where do they come into play?_

"What about the people down here!"

"Well, what about them,"Dooku asked, uninterested.

"They could've been saved. Couldn't they!" He needed to know.

"Of course, but I was not very fond of them. My master was going to get rid of them anyways. So I had you dispose of them."

 _Wha-_

"But, why?!" _How can people like you be so heartless! Making me do that. Those things!_ He thought looking down at the floor toward his wet watery reflection. His head jerked back up at Dooku's cold voice.

"Know this youngling. My master and I are not all at fault for what has been done. You are to blame for what you have done. The sooner you except the truth, the sooner you can come to terms with what you have done." the Sith stated with cold eyes, staring him down.

He scowled.

His mouth grew uncomfortably dry. _I didn't mean to kill them. But I did!_ However, slowly that burning building rage began to melt away and mellow turning pearly blue just like his reflection that he gazed at, and in it he saw something he didn't like. He allowed his eyes to fall shut, pained. _I was delusional back then. Back there. But they were hurting Talon. I had to do something. The scientists were monsters of people, weren't they? Dammit, don't try to delude yourself Luke. That man had a family waiting for him! And you know it! But now that I think about it, I've killed so many people before whether I like to admit it or not. Stars, I murdered thousands on the Death Star without even knowing the real implications of what I was doing! I have deluded myself into thinking that it doesn't matter or that I don't care. Just because I didn't see each and every single death does not mean that it doesn't mean something to someone out there! It's only when I get up close and personal like this. Like this when I fully realize the consequences._ An image of the man flashed through his mind: mouth open in a silent scream. Forever wearing that blank expressionless gaze. _I felt sadness when I couldn't save those children. But not entirely because they were children, but just because of the simple action of failing to save someone. I feel guilt right now at murdering a father who is just doing his job, because I now see and am confronted with the horrible thing that I have been doing all along with the rebellion each time I chose to fight against the empire! Maybe the rebellion truly did use me! Maybe I was just misinformed! They were just enemies to me. Enemies behind masks with which I could not see. My heart chose to make them inhuman creatures so it would be easier to go for the kill. To slaughter other living breathing beings for what I believed to be what was right! When as I was seen as the hero of the rebellion, I must've been loathed by millions for what I did so carelessly! I created orphans among the bloodlines. I left families fatherless when I myself yearned for a father. But now, now this is a horror within what truth is found. I now understand. I have sorted out these conflicted feelings._ And through this acceptance of gathered thought he felt a bit lighter just out of deluded darkness. With that his eyes opened once more.

Looking around the room at all the dead humans sprawled out upon the ground his eyes pinpointed the silver heart shaped locket, and he promised: _I won't forsake such deaths. Every life holds value! Every life is valuable! Everyone is worthy of life! Every single person that is born is worthy of life! But those like me can see it. Can know it even, but just don't fully understand such implications, while some others, unfortunately, just don't grasp it at all. It's sad._ _How could I have chosen to be so blind for so long. I'll change. I owe it to them, all of them._

Dooku, the bastard, must have taken his silence as him moping or something as what he said next just plain pissed him off.

"Come now; stop being such a pitiful little creature. Weakness through caring that deeply for others will lead you to your demise one day. And if you-"

"Oh, shut up!"

He shot the man a glare. And for once the Sith seemed a bit surprised, not shocked, but surprised at the outburst.

The count quickly recovered, face becoming composed once again, and seemed to try a different approach.

"If you truly are a Jedi, then how come you have a natural affiliation with the dark side of the force? I have now seen you naturally use it more than once. Can you really call yourself one of them? You could be such a great sith you know. A powerful-"

"No," he glared harshly, "No! I am a Jedi like my father before me! Enough mind games Dooku. I won't fall for it again Sith!" he shouted, pointing the red blade at the Sith.

"Oh, so your father was a Jedi."

 _Bantha shit did I just say that!_

"It is forbidden in the order for one to-"

"Itsnoneofyourbusiness!" he but in.

Dooku just looked at him with dark eyes, but he just met the intense gaze head on.

"Hmm. Fine. You have chosen to side with the fools, haven't you." He gave Dooku a fiery blue eyed glower as the only confirmation. The Sith continued on in a supercilious tone, "But it seems clear to me that no matter how much you know, no matter how much you perceive, you are still as blind as the Jedi. Or you choose to be this blind, which puzzles me greatly. I have seen the truth. Seen the corruption within the senate firsthand. A poison runs deep. I was a fool, believing I could accomplish some good as a Jedi. I thought I could bring right to what was wrong and bring about positive changes rather than maintain this existing perpetual unchanging state of affairs. I went against the status quo. But in the end, I was an utter fool. There is change approaching on the horizon. It is time to let go of the old ways. A choice had to be made. And if those, such as the Jedi, cannot except it and adapt then they too will be left behind and eradicated in the coming birth of a glorious future that will bring about peace and prosperity to this pitiful republic and the entirety of the galaxy!"

 _He doesn't know, does he?_

"Sidious is tricking you. He doesn't want this! He wants to become supreme leader, emperor!"

He didn't know how, but a part of him actually dreaded for Dooku. Even if Dooku played him. Even if Dooku, hurt him, more emotionally than physically it would seem. _By him doing this to me it has made me realize my own flaws. I-I don't need power. I just strive at times to become a kind person._ He couldn't help it. Looking at the bigger picture, and of what was to come, he was certain the man wouldn't survive.

"Hold your tongue. You will pay for your insolence. I have become more powerful than any Jedi. When the new order comes to power I will be at the forefront of it, side by side with my master," Dooku stated, rich cultured voice filled to the brim with evident certainty.

"Please! Hear the truth of my words! If you keep following Sidious he will lead you to your death! In the future there is no one of the name of Count Dooku!"

"And what do you, a mere child compared to me, know of the future," the Sith challenged.

He swallowed thickly.

"A lot actually," he said as water continued sprinkling down on them, like fresh rainfall washing away the old and bringing about the new. _A lot actually_ it repeated in his mind.

A silence sprouted forth from the quiet statement as a testament in the force. For a while the duo just looked at one another.

Truly looked.

In Dooku's eyes was a mystery that he would never solve. Deep onyx brown eyes with a black rim around the iris itself and around the pupil lay a vivider shade than before. A balance of gold and lighter brown rays came together in the eye. That was as much a closer look as he would ever find with his own blue and so pale that was the color of a free Tatooine sky devoid of clouds as that was the color and look of his own eyes.

 _The future is a fickle thing. Ever changing, never staying._ He felt for the man. He couldn't help but feel for the man. Was it worry? _But why worry for a Sith? Wouldn't a true Jedi only see a Sith as a monster. It's been all black and white. See one way or see another. Maybe it's just in my nature that I can't help but forgive and care. To look past myself to someone else._

He gripped the red saber.

"I actually find myself hesitant to kill you," Dooku said in a soft voice, "With such potential in the force you'd make an exceptional apprentice. With a bit of training and guidance you would make a powerful sith."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you know that won't happen. If you want to gain power the dark side is not the way."

"That's a Jedi's way of thinking… What do you think?"

He sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Despite what you think you know you still have much to learn youngling. I can see that you yourself have been enlightened as to how blind the Jedi truly are as you yourself have felt doubt toward them before. They themselves are as corrupt as this republic with their lofty ideals. As I have said to you before: it is time for change. We've all felt it but they refuse to acknowledge it. The masters, stuck to their old ways of the past, will soon be left behind. They are on a sinking ship and I myself have had the intellect enough to leave their ways and follow a new master into a budding era!"

"New era! All that will bring is death, destruction, and oppression!" he shouted frustrated, but sad.

"You do not know enough about my master and I's plans to understand."

"Then help me understand!"

Dooku paused.

Maybe Dooku wasn't used to having others, especially light side users, try to understand him. Maybe ever since he left the order he was used to being alone in a way. And ever since he became a Sith maybe he was used to being scorned and ostracized by those once used to be seen as his allies in a time far far away from here. Maybe something personal happened earlier on that caused the man to doubt the order so. _Dooku was not immoral, he could still see the strips of humanity left in him, but one day to turn amoral._ _I can look past he did to me earlier. And just maybe I can try to understand, and see things from his point of view. To see things from someone else's perspective. If only for a second. It would be enough…_

"You could be great you know. Join me. I may be able to persuade my master to have mercy on you for what you've done of late."

 _…_ _No matter how much in doing so it would make me a fool._

"I am a Jedi. I will always stay a Jedi." But for some reason, worryingly, the force around them became turbulent and conflicting with his statement. He gave it no mind though.

"Don't be so sure young one," Dooku whispered, feeling the turn in the force as well, "The Jedi are a dying race, that's what those fools are." But after seeing his face the Sith seemed to accept it, taking on a resigned expression. "Very well then I see you've made your choice. Then it seems you too have doomed yourself to the same fate as the Jedi."

"So be it," he finished, gathering the light side of the force to his battered body.

Across from him Dooku finally lifted his crimson blood blade, positioning a stance.

"I really didn't want to have to do this but know you have forced my hand. Make your move."...

It went pretty fast. One moment he gathered the light side to his aid for help and the next he found himself hopelessly outmatched. _I guess he was just toying with me the whole time after all._ As Dooku, master of darkness, called on the dark side of the force he pushed his own screaming muscles to move, now feeling the full effects of the Force Body technique in which he had foolishly applied earlier. His coordination was so poor and his defeat was effortless for the master swordsman who barely broke a sweat.

Now he desperately blocked the incoming assaults raining down on him with such swiftness, delivered and employed with such elegance and poise and finesse he couldn't help but gawk at the how the Sith controlled the power of the force. _It's a losing battle_ he grimaced.

His agile opponent swung at him, backing him up till they were in the center of the room, then proceeded, at a speed his eyes couldn't quite catch neither red saber ever possibly block, to dismember it.

His saber hand came flying off.

He screamed, falling to his knees, clutching what was left of the appendage close to his chest.

He squinted through the foggy haze of pain in which he believed he might faint in _._

 _I can't thank you enough, father…_

Head snapping up, he painfully smirked up at Dooku, lightsaber soaring into his left hand, slapping against his palm.

 _…_ _for this will be the only time I thank you for cutting off my hand back then, at Bespin…_

With that, he swung up, catching a shocked Dooku straight across the chest with his own blood red blade.

* * *

(Fanfir Note: If you don't understand what happened let me explain: Dooku cut off his fake hand which he didn't know Luke had. The prosthetic has fake nerve endings which still caused Luke pain but not enough to completely inhibit him from jumping back up and giving it his last shot by calling Sidious's lightsaber to his left hand (since his right hand that had held the saber got cut off) and surprising/ shocking Dooku with the sudden attack.)

(Hydra Note: I think it's kinda clear that I take a more sympathetic approach to some characters but that doesn't mean Sidious (aka Fart Face) is going to garner any sympathy from me… hehehehhe…evil laughter can be heard in background ….)

(Fanfir Note: …. Hello… hehehehe…. I know this isn't the best fanfic out there but I'm pretty sure it isn't the worst. But I admit: I am an amateur writer. This is my first time attempting to write a long story or any of the sort, ya know….. this is my first fanfic after all…. Bruh….. hehehehe….. so some of my wording may be a little weird sometimes….. but overall I believe I'm gradually improving… and I don't have any specific update days as writing chapters depends mostly on what happens in the chapter and that influences how long it will be… so anyways thanks for reading.)

(Hydra Note: hehehehehe…. I have one more thing to say: there will be OC's in this story so if you don't like then don't read, I guess…. Since Luke is amazing he will always be the main focus of the story and no one will outshine his awesomeness… I'll try not to make any OC's overbearing or anything cause no one like that….. hehehehehe….)


	25. My Soul can Fly

**Chapter 25 My Soul can Fly**

* * *

(Fanfir Hydra: hehehehe… to all the wonderful peoples out there who take time out of their day to read my fanfic, thanks…hehehehehehe… O.O)

* * *

LUKE POV

 _You've got to be kidding me._

Dread filled his gut.

He watched Dooku straiten, perfectly fine, and proceed to brush 'invisible dirt' off the black garbs and dark brown cape.

His lightsaber had done minimal damage. It appeared to have only slashed through a layer of the Sith's clothing on the chest area but besides that not do much else, not even break the skin. As at the last moment when he slashed up, Dooku had quickly sprung out of the way, only getting nicked.

A part of him inside felt like screaming in frustration, but he was too drained to even do that but kneel there, shivering and shaking from the cold liquid that surrounded him and saturated deep into his clothing.

He was so tired.

 _Really really tired._

And very very cold.

The next second he found Dooku's crimson saber at his neck.

He couldn't even lift his arms to bat it away as one hung limply at his side, gently holding Sidious's now deactivated black lightsaber, while he cradled what was left of the prosthetic close to him. The pain he felt from it was dulling. This type of pain would soon fade from a hand in which no blood came out.

The force was something that was far away now, unable to be reached in such a state.

It felt like it abandoned him.

But he was just so worn out.

He couldn't move, not even if he wanted to, he was just so drained.

 _Just tired._

He looked up at Dooku, wondering and waiting, when the crimson lightsaber would be brought down on him.

Being one to not give up easily he would never give up but he couldn't deny, _right now, I just ruined one of the last shots I got to defeat him and that may have cost me_ , though for some reason the thought of killing the Sith just upset him.

He gazed at Dooku for what seemed like the two of them were lost in a void of perpetuity, legs throbbing, heart aching, cuts stinging, body weary.

The blow never came.

Finally the Count spoke, "My master never specified if he needed you alive. It would be a small mercy to end your existence if you are this opposed to using the dark side, rather than force some unspecified fate upon you that would forever change who you are," the Sith's gaze bore into him, "Wouldn't you agree little Jedi?"

If he could he would have shook his head but the crimson saber moved a tad closer to the exposed flesh of his neck so much so that he could feel the heat radiating off it.

 _Any moment now I won't feel anything anymore, it seems._

The crimson saber moved back some, then sped forward but to him it appeared much much slower as these were going to be the last moments of his life, _weren't they?_ But there were no flashbacks of all his friends and family, or any white light at the end of the tunnel that he had heard that one would see when being so close to death.

 _How strange._

His eyes fell closed.

And he did the only thing he could do. He waited for a miracle.

Out of the darkness a strong voice sounded out in his head.

"The force is with you Luke, you cannot die."

 _Talon?!_ He thought, eyes opening and head turning.

Right before his eyes the Terror Bird himself came soaring toward them, and with him that warm and comforting presence that Talon carried enfolded around him like a blanket. Talon came forth out of that one massive hallway, flapping wildly, creating waves of water that plowed forward, droplets clinging to white feathers shining. But the same moment as his head snapped to the side it caused the crimson blade to singe the skin right above his throat rather than beheading him completely.

A strangled cry escaped his lips as he clutched the burning wound that shot hot needle raging aches through him.

Body slumping backward he fell into the water till he lay there on his back, still, as a wave of cold water that Talon's wings blew up came crashing down upon him, drenching him. Gasping, he gaped like a fish, coughing violently up blood and water alike. Though hazy vision he was able to make out Talon fiercely attacking Dooku, flapping madly and shrieking.

Creamy white feathers fluttered about, landing gently on the water's surface ever so delicately.

His throat burned and he quietly moaned out in agony, eyelids fluttering.

"Talon…" he rasped out, reaching for the creature.

With one razor sharp claw the huge terror bird, eyes flashing red, instinctively slashed down leaving three deep gouges in the Sith's chest, drawing blood that spurted forth in rivets of ruby red.

Then Talon turned to him. Their eyes locked. The terror bird came fluttering down toward him, reminiscent to an angel.

Soon his limp body was no longer lying on the flooded floor. He felt himself being lifted up, higher and higher. With his yellow beak Talon had snagged hold of his cloak and shirt, gently carrying him up off the ground and to soar. He felt safe and comfort in this moment.

Hearing the terror bird beat his wings they took flight through the large automatic sliding door in the side of the square room atop the platforms melded into the wall that barely was able to accommodate Talon's width. They went down the hallways of color which his blurry vision couldn't quite catch in the second.

But before that he got a glimpse of Dooku, hunched over, but appearing to be okay.

 _That's good_ he thought. Then he was gone, the Count out of his sight.

The only thing he felt now was the cool air on his face and the only thing he heard was the short quick movements of the large white ruffled wings as they whipped up a storm in the hallways. Talon broke down doors and barreled walls, the terror bird's force presence extending like his large white wings and lashing out to protect. Then he saw before them, rows upon rows of droids coming at them from everywhere it seemed, but Talon, despite all else kept going, rampaging through the herds and crowds, carelessly tossing each one aside as if it were just a doll. He knew he would be kept safe in such a hold. His one fist stayed tight around the hilt of Sidious's lightsaber through it all.

Vision blurred, becoming dark around the edges.

His body moved and jerked with each sudden twist and turn and quick rapid flap of the large white wings that spread wide.

But here it was.

Barely visible to him.

Now before them was a window that led out.

Out of the confines of this building.

He felt the hot breath on his neck and the labored pants exerted from the worn creature that carried him with such care.

Everything rumbled with the force of his companion, crashing through the hallways to the sky beyond and what freedom was to be. Out of this pain and despair and misery.

Glass shattered for them as the whole weight of the downy feather covered body rammed into the window, causing it to give way without a fight. All the shards flew out, just like them, and in each and every one he could just make out tiny reflections of the worlds around them. Then the glass fell, and they flew.

It was still night but the white stars that could barely be seen in the smog infested sky stood out bright in the unending darkness that draped over the planet.

The wind whipped against his face in a playful greeting.

Together they soared.

 _My soul can fly._

Free as a bird.

Live in the moment.

With one's eyes turned skyward forever more wanting to feel like this again for one more time.

To never fly alone.

But they weren't out of harm's way yet. Explosions rocked the sky around them. But he didn't look back, neither did Talon. They kept going, riding on the wind.

The sound of some sort of flying machines coming after them sounded in the background. It could have been a type of speeder or drone but he didn't know and didn't have the care to check. It drew closer. But in Talon's presence he held no fear, for Talon himself didn't fear.

His vision began to become unfocused a bit now.

He felt Talon channel the force as an entity all by its own that one would work alongside to achieve some faraway goal, and with this light force it encompassed the two of them creating a white light orb like bubble around them. The orb began to glow brighter and brighter until he felt them and it disappear together.

Transported somewhere far far away from the LiMerge building and the works and Dooku.


	26. Begin Again

**Chapter 26 Begin Again**

* * *

LUKE POV

The orb of white light vanished; instantly the harsh gale assaulted them. Out of that smog polluted sky of the Works to wherever they were right now, he got more than a breathful of fresh air; he got an unwanted lung full of it that left him choking on wind, struggling to catch his breath. The gale didn't howl. No, it screamed in his ears blocking out any other source of sounds and leaving the world around muffled. The wind ripped at his damp clothes with invisible fingers and dragged its claws through his companion's feathers. The force of it stung the exposed cuts he wore.

Lips chapped over, his brain whirled, goosebumps bloomed on his exposed torso as well as up and down his limbs, and his neck began to throb, torturously inflamed.

Talon breathed heavily behind him and wheezed.

The air was filled with the sound of the terror bird violently beating his wings, fighting with every stroke against the tempest that unfurled around them at such a height.

Through blurred vision what appeared to be the tips tall towers pierced into the sky around them, sending out glowing lights of every shade and of every color to lite up the night.

He had nothing to cling to when Talon made a steep dive down, but that was when he made the choice to glance at the cities below through botchy vision that darkened every second or so. The surface of Coruscant, made up of crevices and sparkling lights, speeders that darted away in the night and skyscrapers of every different form of architecture that stretched high from the surface was simply phenomenal of a vision to see even through his hazy eyes.

 _On top of the world._

His small body was wrenched back as Talon hastily pulled up and dove straight into the flat surfaced roof of a nearby skyscraper. The terror bird showed no sign of being able to stop and slammed headlong into the superstructure sending him sailing out of the creature's grip, tearing the fabric of his cloak on the terror bird's razor sharp beak, and ruthlessly impacting against the roof, lightsaber getting lost out of his grip. He landed full force right on his only hand. **Snap**! In that second a jarring pain shot from his only wrist causing him to gasp out. His body however kept rolling, tumbling, and slipping across the cold hard sleek surface of the roof almost to the very edge, in which he could have plummeted to his death ever so easily. When he stopped, he just lay there on his back, motionless, moaning in quiet anguish while getting ruthlessly battered by the wind that scraped the rooftops. Slowly, turning his head to the side he lightly squinted at his left wrist. It was bent at a very awkward angle. Broken.

 _How funny_ he chuckled out quietly, pain gnawing in his chest with each movement of each and every breath inhaled.

Slowly he cranked his head to look away instead up to the sky though fading vision. Up above random thin clouds sped across the sky making way for the millions of stars and fake stars alike to shimmer in the sea of eternal blackness. A sliver of darkness had come up, starting to creep over the pearly white surface of the moon, portraying it as a waning gibbous to the world that night, untouchable, lifeless, luminous in every way.

Chest heaving he attempted to cough.

It stuck in his dry throat.

His neck burned just as his wrist began to grow number, his back ached, and his ankle where Mahogany had gnawed into sent mini shocks up his whole leg. Grimacing he bit his lip, drawing pearls of blood.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Movement around him made his eyes refocus.

He looked up into Talon's worried gaze above him.

Then Talon began to glow and in that moment he felt nothing no more…

Asleep.

Unconscious.

In a state of not being there.

He swore he saw an image, one of beauty and colors, expanding.

But when he woke, there would be no memory of such a sight.

Not that it would have ever been seen but by those so many many years ago so far back into the past…

Beginning to regain consciousness he hummed in contentment and snuggled even further into the fuzzy soft material that was the world around him, something safe, and feeling the warmth of the sunlight warm his face while the wind whistled softly in his ear, not thinking much about the situation. He was warm and dry, not soaked to the bone anymore. He just had to feel more of this fluffy silky stuff. It was wonderful.

Then it moved.

 _Huh…_

It moved again.

Cracking an eye open he saw the thing he had in fact been tugging at and snuggling into so wantonly was actually Talon, who was sleeping heavily. Quickly releasing the handfuls of vanilla white feathers he had been helplessly kneading like a little kitten he immediately scooted back, darting out and away as fast as he could from where the terror bird's large wing had fallen over his lower body. He jumped shakily to his feet, face burning up.

 _Thank the force Talon didn't see that, cause you just don't snuggle up to someone you barely know! That's so weird._

He huffed, pouted, and then stomped off across the smooth grayish blue surface of the roof to the very edge, where he plopped down, propping himself up, legs dangling over.

He sat like that for some time, but then he began to take notice that something was missing.

He looked all around but it wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Where's my cloak! It was gone.

 _Actually no, wait. Talon's just sleeping on it._ And there it was. A piece of the black cloak was peeking out of a mountain of white as snow feathers. Using the force he called it over to him and when it arrived to his hand all that was left of it was a ripped unrecognizable piece of black fabric. _Well, I guess I didn't need a cloak anyways._ He dug in the pockets finding Sidious's lightsaber; _Talon must've put it in there or something_ , and tied it to his waist. He also found some pieces of fruit he saved from that house he had broken into, and popped them into his mouth. Chewing thoughtfully he looked at the shredded piece of fabric for a moment more before shrugging and tossing it away. _Mmmmmm._ The fruit was juicy and citrusy, with just the right amount of tang. His stomach growled impatiently for more, but he had none. At least it sate his hunger for now.

Besides that: there was something else that he noticed was gone.

There was no pain.

With his one hand he felt himself up, lifting his small t-shirt to see that there were indeed no lesions or injuries to be seen on the surface of his body at all, well, besides his fake right hand which was gone. _Did Talon do this? Did Talon heal me?_ Last night was a bit hazy in his memory so he wasn't that certain as all he knew at that time he felt a deep and utter pain that had rippled over the whole exterior of his body. He had been alone. The force had been unreachable. But just having Talon's light presence nearby had helped greatly. It was a relief.

Playfully kicking his legs back and forth he reached out to connect with the force again, even if the connection was so much weaker than usual, it was still there. It was the fact that he could feel the light side of the force again that brought a sense of deep comfort.

He stared out at all the tips of the skyscrapers and superstructures of all diversity down below and all around. Talon had landed them on one of the highest buildings in the area so it wasn't like anyone would see them. _Hmm. How did Talon get us here anyways? One minute we were in the heart of the Works, now we're here._ He had quite a few questions for the terror bird, but that could wait. _At least we go away though. We're safe._ And that was all that mattered for now. In a city that was always awake speeders zoomed by below constantly going and coming to and fro. Sitting there he gazed at all the wispy clouds float about across the blue sky interrupted by a happy sun in the late afternoon.

 _I must've been out for a long time._

Ever since he had come here from the future he had totally lost track of time.

Ever since he had come here from the future a lot of things had happened, and some of them he tried not to think about too often. _Later_ , he told himself, _later._ But with nothing in particular to keep him occupied it was a wonder how soon later was going to be.

So instead he stayed there, meditating, while Talon slept for a long while more…


	27. Moments like this

**Chapter 27 Moments like this**

* * *

(Fanfir Note: hehehehe….. Sorry for the short chapter. Not much happens, I guess, sorry… oh and to tell you that if you think for one second that Talon is any sort of a Mary Sue or Gary Sue because he has all these weird power and sh*t he isn't. I know what those abominations are and there will be none in this story….. Zero, zilch, zip, nil, naught, nothing … hehehehehehe. )

* * *

LUKE POV

Talon slept like a log.

Day had passed and into night.

 _Moonrise is coming._

In that time the terror bird had not once opened those hypnotic red apple eyes.

He had spent most of the time mediating for hours on end, sleeping, sun bathing, and relaxing as best as he could, but it just bothered him sitting there and doing nothing. His mind burned with questions.

Talon obviously kept on snoozing.

He gazed at the waning gibbous beginning to dip down in the western sky. _It'll be a while more now_ …

The night passed uneventfully.

And Talon slumbered away…

A sun began to rise into the newborn morning sky.

 _How long can a person go without food and water again? Wasn't it like three days without water or you'll perish and three weeks without food or something and then you'll die._

He leaned against the terror bird's fluffy chest area.

Talon began to snore.

His stomach ate away at itself.

 _If he doesn't wake up soon I'm going to starve or dehydrate to death! And I obviously can't go anywhere as I'm on the roof of a random building in the midst of a city! Ugh, maybe I'm just exaggerating but I'm sooo hungry._

Finally fed up he nudged the terror bird, "Talon."

"Talon!" he whispered harshly. Still receiving no response he elbowed the creature, hard.

Nothing happened.

He stood.

"Talon!" he screamed, "You better get the hell up or so help me I don't care if you saved me from Dooku I will-"

But then, before he could move a mountain of white snowy feathers swallowed him up. Talon moved, and proceeded to roll right on top of him, effectively scaring the breath from his lungs and crushing him under the enormously heavy soft load.

"Talon," he choked out, slamming his fist against the terror bird, "I can't… breathe!"

Any screams were muffled.

 _It's so fluffy I'm gunna die!_

Wiggling violently he managed to claw his way out a little, but with one hand it was extremely difficult and taxing.

His sandy haired head popped out from underneath the feathery plumage. Then his left arm and he gratefully gasped in lung fulls of fresh air. _Dammit, I can't feel my legs._ He squirmed again trying to free his body but to no avail. Panic began to set in his mind. _Wait, what if my I don't get enough blood circulation, which will cause my legs to turn purple, black, and blue and then they'll fall off! How can I defeat the Sith, specifically Sidous, without any legs! That's horrible! I'll be crippled for the rest of eternity! But, I need my legs! I like having legs!_

He slammed the palm of his hand repeatedly against Talon's side.

"Talon," he shrieked, "Get offa me!" _I've come so far! It can't end like this! This is stupid! This whole situation is a piece of bantha shite!_

Talon's body began to move again and for a second he thought he was going to finally unknowingly crush him once and for all. He braced himself, but all that happened was Talon's red apple eyes sluggishly opened and blinked sleepily, large head turning to him.

"Luke, what are you doing down there," the terror bird asked in his mind, sounding as if he spoke through a yawn. But there was something off in the tone. It sounded a bit too pleased, if he could say.

He growled, "What am I doing here, you ask? Just get offa me already!"

"Oh, ok." The terror bird spoke calmly, and then slowly Talon stretched and stood. Immediately he scrambled away, coughing.

"You could've killed me!" he shouted.

Talon gazed at him. Red apple eyes twinkling, "Trust me Luke, I would never."

"What! Wait a sec, did you do that on purpose!" he huffed, arms crossing.

He glared as laughter rang out in his head.

"You did do that on purpose didn't you!" he accused.

"As I said Luke, I would never." Slowly the ruffled terror bird settled back down, preening the some creamy white feathers that stuck up messily. Wind battered against them creating wave like motions in the plumage and stirring up even more of the light downy material which then in turn came loose and floated down specifically upon him, like falling leaves in the dead of autumn.

He blew the feathers away.

One landed on his head, snatching it off he forcefully threw it somewhere else, hopefully off the roof of the building.

 _Stupid bird. So this is how he thanks me._

Next thing he knew Talon was nuzzling him playfully, "Don't look so upset Luke."

Anger dissipating he sighed, and stroked the large soft head looking into those red apple eyes, pushing down three feathers that had stuck up awkwardly, but in the end they popped back up. Talon purred like a lil' kitten.

"Now here, let me make it up to you. Let me find you something to eat, okay?"

His stomach growled loudly in agreement, causing his face to take on a pink tint.

"I guess that would be nice."

Talon just laughed melodically.

He just scowled.


	28. Revelations

**Chapter 28 Revelations**

* * *

 **WARNING:** This chapter has very opinionated opinions so don't get offended or anything. It's just a story. :o

* * *

(Fanfir Note: Sorry for the late update, you can thank Talon for that. Talon isn't a permanent character in the story anyways... hehehehehe... In the next chapter or maybe the one after that we'll see a bit of Padme, just to let you know... hehehehehe... This chapter also takes place a couple hours after the last chapter...)

* * *

LUKE POV

"How did this happen."

They watched the sun lazily move together, sitting side by side on that same building.

"What Luke?" was the reply in soft tones.

"I don't know, everything I guess."

"Do you mean what happened at the LiMerge building?"

He stayed quiet, pulling his knees up to his chest, "Yeah, mostly."

He thought back to the scientists.

 _Was I blind? Right now I am sure I would have seen or felt something else. The mad scientist, as I call them, the way they felt was disgusting. It was repulsive. It was horrible. But that was not who they were, they were just humans as well, but why in that second, in that moment, in that time did it feel so ugh, just so_ \- _why was I so deluded in those moments?- "_ I just don't understand."

"But I do." He looked to Talon. "For a short period of time when you entered that room you called on the dark side; I felt it, and that was enough. Then you used it. "

"But why such an effect?"

"The dark side can cause some to become-" Talon paused.

He waited expectantly.

The terror bird turned to him, half face painted with shadows.

"-confused. Any good intentions can become warped the longer one immerses themselves in the dark side of the force."

 _Warped._

"So, is it not possible for the dark side of the force to be used for the greater good?"

The air around them grew chilled, red apple eyes staring off far away, and then he felt himself suddenly encompassed more tightly by Talon's presence for a moment.

"I'm sure you'll find the answer to that someday," was the soft reply.

For a second he thought if Talon was really implying such a thing. But he didn't believe it. _That would never be possible. But who am I to know what the future holds. Who am I to judge what could come to be._

"But right now: let us both just bask in this light for a while longer before the sun is finally gone."

Glancing at the air around them he saw indeed that the sun was starting to sullenly set in on itself in the west. Sitting back he leaned against the terror bird's fluffy fuzzy chest, feeling the warmth that emanated from the area. But it wasn't the area; it was mostly Talon as a whole who emanated that light presence. Talon's body next to his own was _warm, like a flame, not a fire, but a dancing flame._ Looking up he met the terror bird's red apple eyes for a moment and held them in his own sky gaze. _But his eyes aren't like a fire. For fire burns, it scorches, it hurts. His are like apples._ He flashed Talon a smile. _Careful, fruitful, precious, rotting; just to then decay away until all left is a bone. Apples begin to rot. Fire hurts. Fire burns._

The wind picked up and his nose caught the unfamiliar scent of peaches. He discreetly looked around. It was coming from Talon. _How Unusual._

Sinking more deeply into the feathery fluff he recognized Talon's bright strengthening soothing presence shielding them both next to his own weakened unique effulgent light. The force was easier to connect to as the day went by. As he got more rested and relaxed, sated his stomach's hunger, and fulfilled his bodily needs, until he could feel it just fine. It wasn't nearly as strong as it was before all this, in the beginning. But it was there all the same. _That's all that matters._

Together they were two stars in the force. They were the same: light. And he never imagined there was any way the two of them could be different.

The sun reached the edge; it began the descent, to be dragged down slowly and painfully. He watched it create a beautiful sunset. Beauty from pain.

"Talon, are you okay."

As he spoke light gray clouds rolled across in the far away skies, peaceful in their countenance and composure as ever a series of stratus clouds could be.

"Yes Luke. I'm fine," was the mental reply in those slight soft warm tones.

Just among the calm blanket of clouds that gathered rays of light managed to peek through occasionally, originating from the sun, sprouting up into the distant horizons, but only to be swallowed back up into the mass, never truly getting to express themselves.

The wind battered their figures. His sandy blond hair waved gently and shone gold.

"Are you sure? You're not hurt or anything."

"I'm fine Luke. Just a bit tired is all."

After a moment he asked, "How did it happen? How did you end up there?" It was vaguely alarming to him that _one such as Talon, with such powers that were shown, could be captured by Sidous._ "How did we end up here?"

The air grew a bit chilled once again, it definitely wasn't the wind that swept and brushed across the shiny surfaces of the superstructures, that were reflections of the rainbowed light from the sun and clouds, that was the cause of it.

Red apple eyes gazed away.

Then, quietly, Talon voiced out, "It was my fault. It was my fault that I ended up there, no one else's. It was just a series of bad decisions; that was all. We all make bad decisions occasionally, even those who strive to be flawless. Such careless negligent selfish decisions. Not even with my powers that gifted me could I have ever know that it would come to happen like that.-

 _Powers?_

"-I never before thought to think like that until then in that instant. But it was far too late. I couldn't take **it** back."

 _Take what back?_

Talon nuzzled his head. "But I've learned now. Accepted. Grasped that some things are supposed to happen. That has led me to you, hasn't it now?" the terror bird spoke staring deeply at him with those large red apple eyes.

A moment passed.

"Yeah, it has."

Cautiously he returned Talon's affections and tentatively stroked the large head that had bent down to tug at him.

The winds took a turn and grew turbulent. The clouds scattered and pushed forward running over each other and building up on top of one another to various heights. With it they darkened, but didn't rain. A large gust of wind plowed forward. The clouds didn't take up the whole sky. The sunset of ages was still visible.

"Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"I take it that you know already that I know you're from the future."

"Well-," he hesitantly thought back to the scavengers and what they had said. _They had possibly known I was from the future and the only one who I can think of who told them of that would be Talon. He did meet them, didn't he?_ "-I did infer eventually that you knew of that. So I'm not very surprised. "

He unconsciously shivered, nails scratched away at his skin, attempting to alleviate the feeling of having something red dripping down his arms. Nothing was there. "But how is it that you know I'm from the future," he asked looking up at the terror bird. Talon casually nudged scratching hands away from skin while he spoke.

"Sorry Luke, you must be confused," Talon apologized, "There are some things that I must explain, especially to the one who is responsible for saving me in the first place. Lest if not I would have died there, alone for sure. That is what is certain. That is a fact. So I thank you."

He lightly scowled. "Okay, let's get one thing straight though. I didn't save you and you didn't save me. We saved each other. Doodu- I mean Dooku was going to kill me!" _Behead me! Of all the ways to kill a person. That's the most nonsensical! I seem to have a problem with old men these days: Sidious, too bad he hasn't had a heart attack yet, Dooku, don't know what his problem is, and Darth Vader, no offense father, wherever you are now._ "Now tell me: how is it that you exactly know that: that I'm from the future?"

In a way it was a bit creepy to have someone somehow magically know about his situation and know he was a time traveler. _Actually it's way more than creepy, more like freaky_ he mused feeling a twinge of uneasiness as unknowingly to him all broken pieces began their descent of falling together; at the same time it was a relief to have someone finally there to understand him. _Someone to talk to. Someone to lean on for a while. I'm not so alone anymore._ And that thought alone pulled a quiet relieved sigh of relief from his lips.

"There are many things I know Luke. And there are a many of things that I desperately wish I could tell you! It will all become clear one day. For now I will share what I can."

"Okay. Explain away please."

Talon smiled to him as much as any bird possible could smile. "As you have already seen I have some unusual abilities."

"Uh huh."

"And some of those abilities consist of what most would consider as unusual powers. I have 5 ½ of these powers left."

 _Left?_

Almost as if reading his mind Talon answered, "One of these powers that I have was, in a way, stolen from me."

"Stolen? What happened?"

Talon's chest rose and fell rapidly against his back as the terror bird heaved out a breath, "Palpatine happened."

"Sidious?" he asked, gritting his teeth. Just the name of that despicable thing was repulsive. It tasted like acid on his tongue. _That monster._ "What did he do?"

Talon's chest rumbled in chuckles. "I already told you what he did, didn't I. He stole one of my powers."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"I know; but listen here: he stole specifically the one power that gifted me with the ability of seeing the most possible futures. In doing so it enhanced his own considerable extensive force abilities of being able to see to the future. Now this power of mine is only half as strong as it once was."

 _So that's how you know I'm from the future._

There was one rather peculiar thing he had noticed throughout their conversation. _Talon didn't seem angry nor mad that one of his powers was forcibly stolen._ When the terror bird had spoken Sidious's name it had not been out of spite or disgust. If it had been him or anybody else he would have suspected they would've been pissed. He would have been pissed. _If Talon's powers are a part of him wouldn't taking them be like taking a piece of someone's own soul. It's who they are. What defines a person. What they can do. What lengths they can go to._

 _Don't you hate him? Don't you loath him for what he did to you?_

He didn't realize that he had projected that though so loudly into the force that Talon was able to hear it. The terror bird heard a lot of things anyways. It wouldn't have mattered much.

 _But if I hated Sidous there are surely…_ His eyes turned downcast before he stared out at a distant graying sky. _Maybe this world is just an unending cycle of hatred. That's what it is, isn't it. Someone hates someone else and we all hate each other. What is good in this world? Why have I never thought to ask that until now? So caught up in pitiful personal problems._ Talon suddenly interrupted his musings with a rather odd question of his own, "What do you think of the Sith Luke?"

His tongue swiped at his dry lips.

"Horrible, atrocious, heartless, cold, uncaring, immoral, selfish, and just bad in general I guess."

"You guess?"

He then thought of his father. "Well maybe some are just misunderstood." **Only some… Why don't you think of yourself** a voice in the back of his mind asked. _Cause I'm not a sith, duh._

His attention snapped back to Talon's soft spoken voice.

"Misunderstood indeed. But we all, specifically the Jedi, have realized the severity of the damage that was caused by the Sith so long ago and to this day." Talon's tone changed, "Can you say that someone such as Sidious deserves to live? Can you tell me right now that Palpatine is worthy of living."

 _No!_ Anger burned up in his heart at the mention of that name. _Sidous. He is the reason! The reason for so much!_ "If he never existed I can't deny that the galaxy would most likely be a better place" he spat out bitterly.

Talon's eyes narrowed, but not in anger, "Then that would make you a hypocrite. Sidous is not the exception. I heard you come to your own conclusions back at the LiMerge building about this subject on the worth of life and what you say now about Sidious contradicts that very statement that you yourself promised to uphold."

He was aghast, hands clenched, "Why. Why! Why are you not mad at Sidous! Why do you not hate him! Don't you realize what he was going to do to you?!"

 _What he did do to you!_

"What he could've done to you?"

"I understand Luke, but being mad at him won't solve anything," was the calm reply. It was accompanied by Talon's warm presence that tried to wrap around him. He shoved it away.

"That's a lame excuse."

Talon's red eyes pierced him.

"What is good! What is good! I can hear you asking! How can there be anything! Who decided what was good?! Who decided what was normal?! How do we then know how to define what good is when there is no evil?! You must understand Luke," Talon stressed. "Everyone has a purpose. Whether we see it or not sometimes it is meant to stay unseeable. Every moment each of us live we influence something in these worlds and that influences others. A single occurrence, no matter how minute, can change the universe as we know it forever." Talon paused for a bit, and then asked, "Do murderers, r****ts, thieves, liars, adulterers, and fornicators all deserve to live?"

He didn't quite know what to say so Talon plowed on.

"Yes, they do and Sidous falls into his some of these categories. They, the same as us and other 'good people', rightly deserve to exist but I would never wish such a fate on others whether they be the victims of such acts or the offender themselves. Lives such as those who stray from the inner light each and every one of us inherently possess when we are born are influencing our society to try to be better than that which harms others, that which is deemed unfair or malevolent or mean. Most of us don't want to be like those types of persons and by experiencing the sight of seeing others commit such horrendous crimes and or acts it sets examples for us all to become better when someone realizes the full extent of the damage that has been done; cuts like that; scars like those; harms like that; screams like those; not always physical but emotional as well. Think: if Sidious never existed so many good wonderful things wouldn't have occurred even if there is evil to follow close as a result of his selfish actions. I choose to believe that there is a good in everyone. That there once was a good in everyone, but maybe I am just naïve. I have a theory that we recoil from being harmed or the thought of seeing others, innocents as deemed, harmed. It is not right; it is unfair; such as life is they say. Good people have a sense of moral righteousness that guides them. With that it helps create kind people."

 _To be a kind person. _

_But what is a kind person, and what is a good person? What is the difference between kind and good people?_

He heard Talon sigh. "But do what you need to do, follow your heart, don't hesitate, just remember that. Don't forget it. Know that everyone deserves a second chance, no matter how vile, but don't give your life for it. Just be cautious about it-"

 _To be a kind person._

"-I don't want anything to happen to you.-"

 _We all have different points of views. Mine differ, and vice versa to everyone there ever was. Maybe Talon's right about some things. Now that I think more closely on it. Much more clearly on it. But Sidious doesn't deserve to live, doesn't he?_

"-I'm sorry Luke."

 _To be a kind person._

His mind flashed unintentionally flashed to the Death Star, to the mad scientists, to the bounty hunters, to faceless stormtroopers.

"What's wrong? Why are you shaking?" Talon asked nestling gently around him.

"Huh?" He hadn't even realized that he had begun to tremble. Shakily he cleared his throat then said, "I-I've done horrible things for a while now. Does that make me a terrible person?"

"Oh Luke, we can all be terrible people."

"Well you seem pretty good to me."

"How can you say that when you barely know me."

"I don't know. I just do."

That was the statement that caused the air around them paused. The wind caressed gently around the world. On the colorless horizon behind them gray clouds began to emerge faster and gather. Dipped with the dark.

He gave Talon a small sad smile. "I'm not much of a good person now that I realize it ya know. Sure I've helped a lot of people before but I've done a lot of terrible things. And once I think on it, I've killed so many people without much thought or even realizing it until some days ago. I'm a murderer. It's not that it doesn't bother me. It actually has been a whole lot recently. I-I just used to pretend that it didn't. I didn't think on it. Too caught up in other insignificant things. But now I can't afford not to."

"But you aren't terrible or horrible when you have accepted what you've done may be bad, isn't that right. I too have committed shameful acts that do not deserve forgiveness. Now tell me: what else is wrong?"

"Promise not to tell anyone," he whispered.

Talon chest rumbled against his back. It took him a second to realize that talon was chuckling. "Who could I tell Luke?" The voice spoken wasn't sarcastic in any way; it was warm.

Warm flames.

 _Hmm, who could he tell?_ All of the sudden that thought made him realize something that he hadn't thought of before…

"Talon?" he asked urgently.

"Yes Luke?"

"Are you alone?"

If possible the atmosphere around the two of them grew warmer. And in Talon's comforting embrace he felt safer than he had in a long time.

"No."

"Really, then do you have someone waiting for you out there, somewhere?"

"No." _"_ _Not anymore_ " he thought he faintly heard, or was it just the wind? "Because I have you now don't I?" Talon grinned bumping his head against his bare arm. _Oh._ Pink dusted his cheeks.

"I guess you do," he answered quietly. _We do._ He smoothed down those ruffled feathers. They were soft under his fingertips. Softer than anything he had ever felt before. _Well, beside Leia's lips_ a perverted place in his mind snickered. _Wait what! Ew. Ew. Ew. Dirty mind; dirty mind; dirty mind. Don't think about it! That's so disgusting. I can't believe I kissed my own sister! That's so weird. And I liked it! What type of person am I?!_

He was appalled but managed to calm down after he felt Talon's chest suspiciously begin to rumble in suppressed chuckles.

They sat there, sitting side by side on that same building.

"Do you ever feel lonely Luke?"

 _Lonely._

"Do you miss the friends that you had, whoever they are, that you can't have right here and now in this time beside you?"

"Of course I miss them, very dearly," he said quietly studying his stub of a hand. "It's been a bit difficult without them." _Especially when I'm so used to their company to be with me. To rely on them and for them in turn to rely on me._

"Then I do not mind if you pour your heart out to me. If there is any way for me to relieve you of any pain you've felt, please tell me," Talon soothed.

"But what about you," he inquired. "We've all felt loneliness in our lives; surely we all have in our lives. I don't want to be selfish by burdening you with all my wacky messed up feelings. They'd surely drive you insane."

"I seriously doubt that. But I have an idea." Talon nuzzled his head. "Let's be friends."

 _Friends?_ He liked the sound of that. But he still wondered. "Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?"

"I don't know Luke," Talon voiced quietly, shaking his head with downcast eyes. "Someone out there. Someone not as accepting as you have been to me." The air around them grew chilly.

"Then whoever they are must be real douchebag as to not realize what a nice person you are!" he countered.

Talon's melodic laugh rang in his head. "Only you Luke." The terror bird's head turned to the west. "Ah, look at that. Don't you see? Such beautiful colors, don't you agree."

The sunset sunk on.

"This is the first true sunset I've seen in a while," Talon continued.

"It is very nice." _If not for those clouds coming on the horizon, about to obscure the colors. It looks like rain_ he pondered silently. Gray clouds in the distance entered formation and started to spread out across the sky.

"Luke?"

"Yeah. What's up?" he flashed Talon a smile.

"Have you ever flown without a speeder or ship before?" Talon suddenly asked.

"Uh, no. I wouldn't think so. And when you helped me escape from the LiMerge Building doesn't count because I can barely remember it!"

"Then why don't we go for a little flight hmm? I have the feel for need to stretch these stiff wings of mine once more." Abruptly Talon stood in a fluff of white feathers causing him to nearly tumble face first into the ground from where he had been leaning on the terror bird. Instead he landed on his behind.

"Wait! Right now?" he inquired.

"Of course," Talon spoke preening his white feathers. "It's a lovely evening. Now would you really pass up a chance for a flight?"

He awkwardly sat there for a second.

The rather large terror bird crouched down, motioning with those red apple eyes for him to get on. "Shall we?"

It only took him a moment's deliberation more to decide, staring up at the dreadful sky.

"Hell yeah, let's go!" he jumped up from where he sat, hesitated, and shrugged. _I so do love flying_ he giggled to himself. With as much care and gentility as he could he cautiously scrambled onto his larger feathery companion. It was difficult with one hand, but he managed. He positioned himself between where the wings sprouted from Talon's body and the start of the neck, as there was a dip in the area just suited for someone to ride, allowing him to sit comfortably on the bed of feathers.

"Are you sure you're well enough to fly?" _Talon seemed a bit tired earlier._ "Cause you were really tired yesterday and the day before that. Are you sure you can fly again right now?"

"Most definitely," was the response. "Whenever I use my powers it drains me, but I feel much better now after that much repose (rest)."

"Okay, that's good." Reassured, he experimentally gripped the stark downy white feathers with one hand and gave a tug. One purposely fell loose and was immediately whipped away by the wind. But he wasn't nervous. No, he was exited! Heart hammering. He wrapped his other arm tight around the terror bird's neck as much as he could, nearly lying on his stomach.

"What happens if I fly off?"

Talon's apple red eye rolled back to meet his, "I won't let that happen."

Under him he felt muscles tense. That was the only warning he got as Talon suddenly launched them over the edge. All his limbs clung to his friend for dear life. Shy white feathers tickled his nose and toes. Wind erupted around them in playful gales.

He had always been a fan of flying. _It was freedom. It was liberation._ In these minutes and seconds he allowed himself to squeal in joy. Last time he had flown with Talon, actually it wasn't really considered flying, he hadn't gotten to truly enjoy it with a brain that was muddled, confused, and riddled with pain, a rather uncomfortable experience. But now, here, eyes squeezed shut, muscles rippling under him, he flew as well.

With one huge beat of those whose wings as white as the light of the force itself Talon made the smooth transition, dipping up into the air, soaring over speeder, soaring with polished skyscraper.

"Talon!" he screamed giddily with a voice lost in the wind. "What if someone sees us?!"

Talon's voice in his head answered with a daring question of his own, "But can they catch us?"

"No!" he giggled.

Digging his fingers into Talon's fluffy neck plumage he cracked his eyes open against the blasts of sky. His clothes tugged and snapped back and forth wildly, sandy blond golden hair illuminated by the sunset, blown back by the clamoring voices of the wind that whispered untold secrets in his ears.

They swerved and ducked underway and turned corners, soaring above crevices and provinces. Casting lively shadows upon the ground and upon the land. Un-predatorily to be. No fear needed with this terror bird's company. Pearly white feathers swayed like the ludic seas, rustled underneath and in between. He could just make out every building and every person possible though wide squinting eyes.

Riding in and out of the sleeping shadows of building into light and into dark again and again. Clouds retreated. Glorious sun turned golden.

Blood pounded through his system. Exhilarating. _Simply wonderful!_ Like a drug. He hugged Talon close, screaming and whooping in joy. Not even being able to suppress the happy giggles and laughs that escaped him and rang in both their ears, getting caught upin this storm.

"Talon! Go faster! Faster!" he squealed.

Talon slowed, and then with a grand sudden swiftness launched them away. From whence he could make out the landscape all became nothing. Strokes. Beats of wings becoming unseeable white. Spreading those large appendages out Talon flew faster and faster than ever in a long time.

"Go faster Talon! Go faster!" he urged.

Each swoosh and bang of each wing sent small storms around them, rising up the air from a sudden stillness, into a blasting storm that caressed everyone. Talon rumbled and moved underneath him.

Before his breath got caught away, with a last scream of joy he laughed out, "Faster! Go faster Talon!"

He choked on these feelings, these emotions. He flashed a radiant smile to the terror bird. Seeing this Talon did not once pause. Their light forces mixed together. Goosebumps prickling his arms that wrapped wide; he snuggled deep into the terror bird's fuzzy feathers. _So soft._

Gazing sideways at the glassy surfaces of the structures, majestic structures, that passed a mile a minute, they were blurred. Blurred into uneven rays and rises of cool colors and lights and sounds and feelings and sights never before seen like this. Disoriented were the images before him that rested on beauty in feelings. _Never could I imagine._

 _No, he did not fear here. Not here._

He rested his face down against Talon's neck, unintentionally breathing in that odd scent of peaches.

"Talon," he whispered, like a ghost, before the wind snatched his voice away again. "Thank you." But he was sure the terror bird heard everything. _Maybe these thoughts as well. No one has ever done something like this to me. I won't be mean to you. I want to be there for you too you know. Not just you for me. For each other. Like friends that you said we could be._

"What a miracle, that our lives have intertwined like this, and not like others, for I'm afraid it's a bleak future," Talon voiced.

"I'm so happy," he smiled despite Talon's promising words. "I choose my own fate."

TALON POV

"I believe you." _Do what I seem not to be able to._

LUKE POV

 _Joie de vivre._

He cried out in joyous laughter as Talon sped up. Going faster and faster and faster. So much so he feared he would fly off, but clinging tightly he never did.

Strong harmless winds in vast numbers flew forward with the lash of each wing. Talon slowed, then with one quick massive flap they shot upward. Soaring above buildings and structures to another way beyond. Overhead. Rising up to the same height as those dark clouds in the distance that gathered in formation, _but nowhere near here._ An observant thunderhead sluggishly moved at a distance.

The sight that he saw was- was- well, he didn't know how to describe it.

"This is so amazing!" he beamed brightly, giggling breathlessly.

"I know," whispered Talon. The terror bird was just as vibrant and lively in complexion as he was, but mostly on the inside, he could still feel it seeping through: the feelings of exhilaration, wonder, and euphoria. On the outside Talon was more calm and composed in manner. But those wide bright red apple eyes told it all.

Decelerating, they glided on the kind wind, allowing it to carry them where they needed to be.

Down below. He couldn't take his eyes off the spectacle down below and all around. He seemed to not be able to open his eyes wide enough to be able to take in the whole image. Sure he had seen so many pretty things in his life. _But this- this is beautiful!_ The sunset cast yellow light on everything around it, reflecting awesome colors that bounced off every single glass and shiny and metallic building, setting the area alight with sparkles of gold.

"Like a disco," he breathed out.

Below lay the shimmering city. His eyes drank in the sight. And what a sight it was to behold. It amazed him that even at this height, in which he felt a bit lightheaded, they were not the tallest ones. Buildings, not few or sparse, in the distance and close by still reached grander heights than they. And in the distance he could make out the line where the horizon was seen. Where the world rounded. In vast distances on each and every side of them the crisp landscape went on and on and on, never ending.

 _Something possible like this can exist. Something so awe inspiring. So very different from Tatooine. So very different._ It amazed him.

He slumped forward against the white cushiony feathers, sighing contentedly. Down below they passed way above what he could make out to be the senate building, in aerial view it reminded him of a big fat donut. _Sidous living in a donut._ _What nonsense_ he snickered, shaking his head.

Sometime later Talon gently fluttered down to a structure overlooking the Jedi temple. Flapping his large white wings in quick light movements, up and down, up and down, flattening the long tail feather like a large white fan. Talon perched on a flat round roofed building, with just enough flattened space at the top to accommodate a human and his terror bird companion. He gently slid himself off Talon, who settled down already; with legs that felt like jelly he slumped dazedly against the terror bird's heaving side; Talon in question appeared out of breath, puffy feathered chest moving rapidly, beak cracked slightly open.

Worriedly he gently rubbed the creature's side. "Talon? Talon? Are you okay?" he asked, albeit a little guiltily.

Languidly Talon's eyes rolled to focus on him. "I'm fine. Just out of breath. It's been a while since I've flown like that. But I'm good. Better than I've actually felt in a long time so don't you worry about me," voiced the creature softly, enjoying the cool air and wind that caressed that mess of white feathers that stuck up in every which direction; it made the terror bird appear much more poofy than he really was and drastically less intimidating.

Rolling his eyes he sunk into Talon's side. Sitting in the yellow fading light that the sun cast kindly. Both rested, out of breath, Luke from the adrenaline that slowly exited from his veins and Talon from flying just after using his powers of teleportation and healing that had drained him the days before. They rested for nearly thirty minutes more.

Kind yellow light around them turned gold. Time passed.

The golden light felt ominous.

The golden light quickly faded on the Jedi temple. It faded on him; it faded on Talon bringing about a red hue to cover the cityscape. Red as blood. It painted them all red as blood. Red as fire, not a flame, a fire against stark white feathers. That too faded. The wind picked up unevenly.

An uneasiness that settled deep in his gut.

Then his eyes caught a movement. No, movements actually. Many movements.

"Look there. Up ahead!" _What is that? Where are they going?_ "They seem to be leaving."

"So they are," responded Talon.

His blue eyes sought after all the ships that had suddenly launched from the Jedi temple, making their way up up and away to some unknown regions of space and all that lay beyond.

He scratched his messy nest of hair. "Where do you think they're headed?" _That's a lot of Jedi._

"From what I can tell, and from what I've heard at the LiMerge building and all around, the Jedi have agreed some time ago to aid the Republic in the Clone Wars."

"So they're sending out more Jedi."

"Most likely for such a dire situation. War is not something to be toddled with."

"But doesn't that go against the very nature of a Jedi? Jedi are not fighters. They're peace keepers. Knights for the republic. Knights fighting for the good that they believe in. Jedi strive to preserve life. Not kill. Not murder. Not unless necessary. But never excessively." It baffled him. But it also made sense. It made sense as to how the Jedi went extinct. _If they fought in the Clone Wars, tons of them were killed, excluding Father, Ben, and Yoda by the way._ It was death. The cloak of death. _So many many deaths there were to be. But what about the ones in the temple?_ _How was it that that shitty old hag (Sidous) managed to extinguish such a vast number in so little time? What's missing?! There's something that's missing._ He scratched his head again. It was on the tip of his tongue. _Did I encounter them? What was it again?_ The answer escaped his grasp when he frantically grasped for it in his mind. It floated away and into darkness.

The line of ships and fighters bursting from the Jedi temple ended and disappeared.

 _I must do something. We must do something. But what?_

 _It was a big army. He, Sidious, needed a big army. That's the only way, isn't it? A big army_. His blue eyes widened. "That's it! A big army of cl-!"

An eruption that sounded as loud as the heaven's splitting apart sounded. It was like a riot of chariots on the whole planet. It was thunder.

The wind cried endlessly.

The sun was dragged under, its rays desperate to breath, but suppressed, and died.

The moon was suffocated.

It was just his imagination but it appeared as if faces shown in the humongous cumulous clouds that were upon them. Faces in pain and agony. Howling in the wind. Screaming my name. And oh how big they were! They were huge. Humongous! Bigger than life! Dark as a reaper. Tall as a reaper. The sky blackened and was torn to shreds.

Talon's regular soft eyes hardened. "We're exposed."

The wind erupted around them and came in cascades and torrents of violent streams.

"Wha-? A storm? Right now?!"

"This is unexpected. Get on!" Talon ushered, eyes narrowed in a glare sent out at the storm arising. In the belly of the black clouds flashed stinging white shocked light.

They took flight soon after.

Thunder blasted the sky, ringing in his ears, echoing and blaring over and over like hoards of maddening roars! Talon furiously beat his wings. He clutched tight to the warm body that was against his, wrapping his arms in an iron grip around the terror bird.

Another deafening thunder broke the sky again and again and again. He was almost sure when the sun rose up the next day the sky would have deep gouges, cracks in it.

The sky bellowed causing him to cry out. It hurt his ears, seemingly louder than a thousand explosions! With that the sky split. The cloudburst maddeningly came crashing down upon them both in harsh pelting.

Rain fell hard.

Rain fell heavy.

A vicious tempest pushed them back. He could feel Talon's muscles strain, suffering, wings shuddering. He himself was shivering excessively.

He had never seen this much rain falling from the sky in his life. It was shocking. It was wet and freezing and scary. It was terrifying.

Rain pelts the fur of my enemies.

Talon flapped helplessly in the tempest's intense hold.

His one hand tried to grip Talon's wet soggy feathers. But he couldn't get a right hold. He just couldn't! Not with his heart pounding like this! _Not like this!_ Deafening deranged roars rang in his ears and around the city. The cityscape was dark. Everything was black, dipped in shadows. The air was confusion. He couldn't-

"Talon," he gasped. "I'm slipping!"

His fingers clutched at loose feather, his other arm useless without a hand.

"Luke, hold on!"

"Talon!" he whined desperately. But his cries were lost beneath the ocean of thunder that rolled overhead in a demented manner.

The sky was lighten ablaze by a huge white light that sent cracks lashing across the sky. In that moment when the white flare shocked the sky, blinded him, thunder sent the fearful quaking, wind ripped at him, tore at him. He fell.

Talon's warm body wasn't underneath him anymore. It was dark. So very dark. _In the future, would there ever be a feeling like this again, but for eternal._ Black as pitch. Black as a reaper's cloak. Black as a Sith's cloak. There was nothing. He fell. Plummeting down. Blue eyes still wide in shock. Droplets of bone chilling water still clinging to him and coming loose from his tainted sandy hair. The storm raved, delighted.

All too quickly he was hastily jerked, snatched up, and thrown over shoulder. "Talon!"

The wind shrieked insanely.

"I'm here Luke, it's okay now. You're okay now," he heard breathed softly. "You're okay."

Flares and forks of lightning blazed across the sky, striking lightning rods with a psychotic furry.

They were both drenched, soaked, Talon breath came out in heavy puffs of exertion. He was breathing rapidly, mind screaming, force howling in the storm, innate instincts urging him to take cover. To hide from these predatorily winds. Talon's large white wings looked like lead. They kept onward, the terror bird searching for something.

Clawing tightly to Talon his vision was impaired by mindless white flashes. The sky was illuminated purple and blue, again and again, lightning breaking and crawling maliciously across the sky. Chasing them. Then it was over. Everything went dark again except for the usual lights of the city which were strangely obscured this night.

Thunder rumbled quietly, sated. Pelting rain slowed to a mere frigid shower. The worst of the storm had faded. Passed into another life.

He was still shocked at what occurred. At what could've happened. This eternal gelid (cold) seeped into his bones, wracking him in quakes and quivers. Talon trembled silently. Red apple eyes wide in premonition.

They sailed past diluted sinister structures illuminated by pasty neon lights of red, orange, gold, purple, and rigid watery blues. Then Talon flew by a tower. A black mistrusted bleak looming tower. On this tower, jagged with sharp ridges in its appearance and glistening with black streams of fat raindrops, was an illuminated motion billboard attached to a side of it.

Talon passed right next to this illuminated blue billboard as rain showered down death.

Everything seemed to slow. Drops of water suspended in their fall.

Talon's shaded eyes were indescribable.

It was an advertisement for a product.

A white bottle, one used for holding pills, appeared on the blue screen, turning slowly to show all angles of the bottle.

A woman's sensual seductive voice imparted:

"Sleep is nigh.

Pass into the land of dreams.

Quietus of the heart tonight.

Not all is as it ever seems.

Sleep is eternal.

Sleep is nigh.

With NighCorp sleeping pills."

That happened all in a couple seconds. Then it was gone. Everything was strangely disturbed. Talon furiously beat his quavering wings, prevailing against the howling wind and rain, driving them onward. They careened passed.

Lightning sheered the night, casting long ugly shadows of everything there ever was.

Then it was quiet.

Talon flew onward carefully after that, and then swooped down into the alcove of a superstructure that appeared dark midnight blue, shielded from the storm and rain.

Immediately he tumbled off Talon's and onto the cold floor, lying on his back, shuddering, heart pounding, gasping. Talon's deep shaky breaths were the only sounds he heard besides the rumbling sated thunder and unending pitter patter of ghastly rain.

Alarms rang out in the distance, several, as this was the aftermath. They faded eventually. The storm faded eventually. Heavy labored choked breath faded eventually. Everything faded eventually into darkness. Lights of the city showed more clearly now, purely now, of every which color there was. Sparkling, twinkling, where the stars were not. Genuine, real now.

Heavy sad raindrops continued to fall down in a heavy shower, echoing their footsteps across the land.

"What was that?" he finally whispered, voice echoing. "I-It came so suddenly." _I've never seen a storm like that._

Talon answer with a soft, "I know."

"I almost died."

"I know.

"I could've died. But you saved me!"

"I know."

"Do you know what it was?" _What was that storm? What was such a storm?_

"Yes Luke, I know. That storm was deliberate. You may not have felt the undertone of the winds but I did. There was a storm coming naturally of nature. It was only supposed to be a light shower from what I figured. Storms that bad don't happen here so suddenly on Coruscant like that. It would've been predicted. They would have predicted it. I would've predicted it. Unless…"

"But who could warp and twist a storm?"

With all seriousness Talon spoke, "Someone who is really pissed with us."

"But who could- ?"He paused. "Oh," he realized.

"Sidious," they voiced in unison.

"But how's that possible. He can't do that! Can he?" _That's insane!_

"From what I have observed, heard, and known over the years I believe he influenced the force to influence a normal average storm of pure nature. He warped and twisted it into something monstrous. An abomination of nature. From what I've seen I can gauge that in the future Sidious could actually be possible of creating true violent force storms. And not on the literal side as he did today. What I mean is storms of mass destruction that are actually made out of the body of the force itself."

"Stars! That's wicked!"

"Wicked indeed. It's disastrous," Talon voiced tiredly. "Such a hassle."

"Maybe," he yawned.

"We'll continue this tomorrow," spoke Talon between preening his soaking feathers. "Rest is essential for now."

"Mmm hmm," he mumbled, taking off his small shirt to wring it out, then slipping the damp piece of clothing back on. He did the same with his loose pants.

"Sleep is nigh," he added drowsily as an afterthought, remembering the harrowing billboard. He yawned tiredly with this sluggish mind.

Talon was silent.

One red apple eye twitched.

It was a disturbed silence.

He hardly noticed as he pressed himself into the terror bird's warm damp side, _like a fire, no, a flame_ , and promptly passed out in that warmth exuded.

In this darkness he dreamt a dream of dreams.

There was a dismaying silence with a disquieted terror bird.

Talon stayed awake.

Talon stayed awake for much a while more.


	29. Swallowed a fly

**Chapter 29 There was an old Palpatine who swallowed a fly…**

* * *

(Fanfir Note: hello peoples. Unfortunately Padme won't be in this chapter but the next chapter that I graciously posted along with this one cause saying that a character will be in the next chapter and then they aren't isn't right. Originally this chapter was supposed to be posted in front of the last chapter but due to technical difficulties I had to post it here. But when I'm done with this fanfic I'll edit this to be posted as chapter 28 and 28 as chapter 29.)

* * *

SIDIOUS POV

"…yes, get me one of those. Bring it up here. And make it quick!" he hissed irritably in the comlink. Then shut it off, sliding it in the pocket of the luxurious red satin robes he wore.

Reclining, he gazing out the window in which rain poured down and into the distance, drumming nimble fingers on the sidearm of the plush chair that was planted in front of his desk and searching into the distance of the vast city he basically controlled in the palm of his hand.

Checking the time on a nearby clock hanging on the wall he drummed his fingers faster on the armrest.

 _If you want to get something done right, do it yourself._

That was true for all situations.

 _First the lightsaber, then the important power source, and lastly the strange force user had all managed to get away._

He spun the black cushioned chair around, eyes narrowing dangerously.

 _How incompetent can someone be?_

The sound of his nimble fingers drumming echoed quietly in the ornately decorated Chancellor's office.

Dooku had failed him.

 _Failed, such a revolting word._ He disliked hearing it. He abhorred hearing it, especially coming from those who served under him.

Failed.

Dooku.

Failed.

Dooku.

 **Failed.**

Leader of the CIS, Count of Serenno, fallen Jedi master.

A pesky blue fly buzzed around the room.

 _Dooku, what more should I do with you? You haven't suffered enough, have you?_

 _You have disappointed me greatly already days before. I should have kept you here to pay exceedingly more for your mistakes instead of sending you out there to prolong this war until the next stage._

 _Dooku._

 _Dooku._

 _Darth Tyrannus, a temporary title._

 _Skywalker: a much preferable choice for an apprentice. But all in due time. Plans require patience. The most subtle of manipulations._ Although there were only two specific individuals who could pose a threat at the moment to his grand scheme but, one yellow wicked eye rolled slowly staring out the window at the rain that cried hopelessly down, he truly hoped in all sincerity within him that they had thoroughly enjoyed the weather. Still, how it bothered him so not to know more about it. _Where it came from. Why it came here._

"That rather odd-"

"-That rather powerful-," he purred wickedly, yellow eyes hazing.

"-Force user," he drawled out.

In his mind he had formulated theories, but the force showed him that none were quiet comparable to the real truth, _whatever it was. None could quite stand against the real truth._ So he waited.

Wiry hand moved to the black obsidian desk, nimble fingers tapping faster with impatience just for this time.

 _Where is it? It should have been here by now_ he contemplated composure tauntingly calm, as not to give away any hint of emotion behind the mask he wore, concealing his true nature to all, especially the Jedi who were exceptionally blind and doing a wonderful job at being as ignorant and stupid as ever.

 _It's perfect!_

 _Oh how long I have waited, perfecting my skills and placing the grand plan into action._

He chuckled in glee, eyes shining a sickly yellow that flashed menacingly.

Then that chuckle turned into a full blown evil dark lord of the Sith cackle which had he had also taken years to perfect so it could sound sooooo damn evil. He cackled and cackled and cackled some more for like an hour straight (exaggeration). Then he cackled and cackled and cackled some more. He cackled himself to the grave! _It was delightful. It was evil!_

" **Gwa hahahaha hew ehehehwhehwehhwhe gwhehehwehweh hahdhawhehheheheeheeeeeee!** "

It was truly the evil laugh of the century.

And that in itself was extremely deathly terrifying.

Then just in mid cackle he entirely failed to notice the pesky blue fly buzzing around the room drawing ever so nearer to his open gaping tooth decaying cavern, anything pure and lovely would immediately rot at the sight of it.

FLY POV

It saw a thousand images of an old fap going crazy with its red compound eyes.

"Buzzzzzzzzzz?"

The ugly old human wouldn't shut its pie hole.

So it decided to fix that as many a fly sought to end the existence of unsuspecting victims.

Buzzing ever so closer it shot like a bullet straight into the wet vile smelling cavern of the fapping old coot, aiming straight for the esophagus.

SIDIOUS POV

Mid cackle he gasped out and chocked, coughing weakly.

Clutching his throat he plummeted from the cushiony black chair of an oh so great height to the rock hard carpeted floor and coughed again. _C-can't breathe!_

Thinking fast he thought, _now what does someone do when they choke… uh…?_

His mind grew more unfocused the longer he stayed with such a lack of oxygen.

 _Oh yes. I, the great Lord Sidious dark lord of the Sith, know exactly what to do!_

 **He remembered!**

Then hastily with all speed as the situation was dire he began to roll and flail all around on the floor as everyone knows that whenever you're choking you always have to STOP, DROP, and ROLL. Its common sense, common knowledge galaxy wide that that is the thing to do. **And he did just that.**

FLY POV

Inside the esophagus the blue fly bounced up and down all around.

"It's like a bouncy house in here. How fun!" it buzzzzzzzzzzzzzed happily.

SIDIOUS POV

Seeing as the ultimate technique of STOP, DROP, and ROLL wasn't working he stupidly tried to stand, gripping the edge of the obsidian black desk as if his life depended on it, knuckles turning white.

But in the end the lack of oxygen caused everything to turn fuzzy.

 _Fuzzy like lil' kittens._

Consciousness fading fast he promptly unceremoniously fainted in a very girly fashion, giving a dainty little cry.

FLY POV

It noted with confusion that the old fap had stopped moving.

 _Was it dead?_

Buzzing it crawled out of the esophagus with its dirty little germ and parasite infested feet, climbing through the gaping fap's smelly cavernous mouth and shooting into the outside world where it was blessed with clean sweet oxygen.

 _Fresh air!_

Sidling itself onto the old fap's face it then wiped its dirty hind legs on the wrinkly old skin, cleaning itself off, and after that it floated away, slipping under a crack in the door, and shooting down the halls, searching for another unwilling unfortunate victim to be the demise of.

SIDIOUS POV

A while later he awoke upon the floor.

He leapt up, scanning for intruders. Frowning, he saw none whatever and scratched his head. _What happened?_ It had all been very blurry. _Very disturbing._ He couldn't remember a thing.

Just then a knock sounded on the door.

He filed the incident away for later to contemplate on and brushed himself off, straitening his robes, and calmly walked to the door with long strides to get what he ordered one of the assistants around the senate to order for him.

Opening it he snatched the box out of the delivery man's hand and shut the door in their face. _I'm in no mood to converse right now with a lowly being such as you._

Gently caressing the cardboard box with all care he slowly placed it down as gently as he could on the desk and slumped tiredly in his cushiony chair, sighing. _What a day._

"But at least I have this," he smiled evilly, eagerly eyeing the box greedily.

It smelled absolutely divine. Opening the lid he let loose the heavenly scent of a cheesy pizza and took in the sight of the cheesy delight dotted with pepperonis, mushrooms, onions, bacon, black olives, green peppers, pineapple, spinach…

 _Wait a minute._

He did a double take.

"What?!"

His eyes widened in shock, right eye beginning to seriously twitch.

SOMEWHERE IN HALLWAY OUTSIDE OF CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE POV

"Noooooooooooooooo!" was the unearthly howl of denial and rage that could be heard by anyone crossing that hallway.

"I HATE SPINACH!"

SIDOUS POV

"They dare," he seethed, "They dare to trick _the_ Chancellor Palpatine, _the_ Lord Sidous, dark lord of the Sith!"

With a yell of rage he stupidly snatched up the pizza box and flung it across the room to some unknown destination/ region. It smacked somewhere with a huge **SPLAT!**

Head held in hands he seethed, practically ripping the few white hairs he had left from his skull, till he eventually let out steam.

Slowly lifting his head up his eyes immediately were drawn to where the pizza had landed. His right and left eyes began to twitch profusely in unison

The pizza landed on that beautiful portrait of his home world Naboo that he had just got fixed since that unknown force user had viscously wrecked it! For a while he just stared at it. Then slowly he lowered his head back down and rubbed his temples.

 _If you want something done right, do it yourself._

As that just seemed true for all situations.

* * *

(Hydra Note: If you don't know this already, which you probably do, I hate Palpatine sooo much. But fear not, Palpatine won't always be portrayed in this fanfic as a blundering buffoon. He can and will be scary occasionally.)


	30. Every Other One

**Chapter 30 Every Other One**

* * *

PADME POV

Padme Naberrie Amadala glanced worriedly out the window of her senatorial apartment. In her small delicate hands she caressed a mug of hot tea, soothing and pooling warmth inside of her. She was dressed in blue nightwear gown, ready to get some rest after a tiring, but progressive, day.

With all the unusual happenings going around and the war it worried her. But she, Senator Padme Naberrie Amadala, former queen of Naboo, idol for many, wife of one, must stay strong. She was rather optimistic in these times. _As optimism was something everyone needs, what everyone looks for._ With that strong hope in her bosom for a bright future for the republic and for her one and only love, her Annie, who had grown so much from whence she had first encountered him on that fateful day, she glanced once again at the dark sky, the unusual storm receding.

ANAKIN POV

He had recently boarded the red and white Venator class Republic Attack Cruiser, also known as a Jedi Cruiser, not too long ago with Obi Wan. Now headed to some unknown destination on some planet in which he hadn't even bothered to study or learn about. _Seriously though, Obi just loves to cuddle up with the locals doesn't he? It's quite meaningless and a complete waste of time to attempt to learn about every single planet we go to. No one has time for that. Must be master's age._ He propped himself on the little bed in the small room he had recently become acquainted with. It was a comfy little space. But a bit too small for his liking.

Then his thoughts wandered away to someone else.

He felt good. He actually felt okay with leaving Coruscant.

As in, deep inside of him, he knew she would be safe. The force sang it as so.

 _She would be safe._

LUKE POV

 _What is the product of nightmares?_

 _What makes it intuition that draws us to believe them at times?_

He had heard nothing more. The dripping of fresh black rain had faded long ago. Talon's warmth had mixed with his until the two were indistinguishable. Everything was dark.

 _Safe in comfort, so never be afraid of the dark._

"Where we are"… "Where we are?"

He was gliding over the desert, walking on the surface, but not trudging, not sinking. Dunes rose and rose up against dark purple skies. Contrasting simplicity. In the distance there was a moisture farm. There was a land of ice. There was a forest. There was a vast city. There was a world of oceans. There was a sparkling lake in the most beautiful landscape he had ever seen. There was a seemingly empty field of odd grass under a bad dead moon. There was another place and another. Until they were all indistinguishable from the other. He glided past them all until… there was no essence.

He was lost. But among being among the lost he was able to utter, "I'm totally lost. I don't know what to do."

 _May no one ever become familiar with those words!_

"Such horrid words," he deathly whispered.

PADME POV

Rain weeped down the glass panes in silent cool streams.

 _With only hope, can we succeed. With only hope, there will be those left to believe. In these uncertain times, with these uncertain desperate please, can we only hope, then it will be possible to prevail. For it will be the reality, eventually. To stay steady on one's own two feet. To never give up, nor to stray._

Placing the mug on the counter she strode, graceful in all steps, in all movements, to the veranda overlooking the soft glistening ways of the city and all the lights produced from them. Recent unusual rain shone them all watery clear colors. Painting a glassy sky.

ANAKIN POV

He yawned, then sat up, then lay back down, then sat up, then moved positions, then roughly fluffed the pillow, then plopped down, then turned sideways, then turned the other way around, then almost fell off the bed, with the world upside down. He squinted as a sudden spear of yellow light flooded though as the crack in the door was swung open. A pair of much too familiar brown boots walked into his vision.

"Anakin, you should really get some rest," came that voice he had come to know ever since he was small.

His hand twitched.

"I'm not tired," he grumbled.

"If you do not rest now, you will be," Obi Wan chided lightly, looking down at the sprawled out figure.

 _Yes master, oh great one, whatever you wish is my command you highness_ he inwardly joked. But outwardly he gruffly responded with, "Not right now, I'm thinking."

"Padme," he quietly sighed.

"What did you say," inquired the observant master.

"N-nothing," he quipped

Obi Wan gave a small smile, shook his head, and headed out.

"Hey! Master," he whined. "You forgot to close the door!"

The yellow light streaming though bothered him so much so. He preferred darkness right now.

Obi wan backtracked and with parting words of goodnight, shut the door, leaving him alone in the dark. The only possible light spilled dimly from the small rectangular window ahead of him.

LUKE POV

He ran. Tried to run. But not being able to move.

He was struck with a sudden realization. _I'm in a dream. That's it, isn't it? I'm in a dream._

But still he gasped out, sides hurting, and ran out of the darkness that surrounded him. Desperately ran from the things that chased him. The things that lurked unseen.

Wide blue eyes, crazed eyes, he tripped over his own feet, again and again.

In the distance he could see it: warm golden yellow light, towards the center almost shone white. Pure. Comfort. Safety. All dreams. Achievements. Unfulfilled wishes of all. It was there. He fled there.

To that place.

With wide yellow eyes, crazed eyes, he tumbled over his own feet, again and again and again.

A stupid hopeful smile plastered on his face, like a mask of insanity. A mask that only stayed when there were hopes and dreams that were still believed. Believed to be achieved.

With green eyes wide and crazed, a stupid smile plastered on his face, hair wild and unruly. He hastened after that white warm yellow light. _So clear it was to me now._ Ever faltering in his gait. _Almost there_ , he was almost there! Arm outstretched to touch, to reach, that glorious bright yellow warm light, it was everything perfect this world.

Hand outstretch reached for it.

He fell.

He was all alone now. In the dark, it seemed. No, it was.

Forced to look up at those clear dirty blue skies he forced the shovel into the soil, digging the grave.

Atop buildings, atop cities.

Horror clawed at his chest.

Warm brown hair, everything kind and wonderful in those chocolaty comforting eyes. Dressed in white. "Are you an angel?" He reached desperately out to grab the two of them.

They were gone.

Sunk on his knees. Head held in hands for despair.

Distorted perverted darkness enclosed. In it he felt horror clutching at his heart. Horror for her. Something was not right. _Something is not right!_ Something was wrong. _Something is wrong! Help!_

PAMDE POV

Soft brown eyes turning skyward; she searched with just those luminescent eyes.

 _Oh Anakin. Be Safe._

 _Be strong, my Annie, as I know you are._

Leaning against one of the statues that decorated her veranda she whispered it once again, voice full with caring emotion...

ANAKIN POV

Stars; faraway galaxies; faraway places shone through that small rectangular space.

He glanced longingly out the window and sighed that one name once more...

LUKE POV

"I need to go," he sobbed.

Desperately, to his horror, he wrenched at her draping white cloak, its horrible head slowly creaked, and instead of the lovely pale face and hair of warm wonderful brown hair, instead of the warm right lightful brightful brown eyes, it was-

PADME POV

"Anakin," she voiced out.

ANAKIN POV

"Padme," he sighed.

LUKE POV

"Mother!" he shrieked.

OTHER POV

"Senator," it stated.

TALON POV

"Luke?"

PADME POV

She whipped around to the sound of that cold voice. In the dark recesses of the doorway there lay a shadow. It watched her. Then dipped forward. Something shown silver in its dreadful claw.

LUKE POV

He woke up screaming. No, screeching, drenched in sweat and shivering violent.

"What was that!?"

He hugged himself tightly. Sinking more deeper to his knees on the hard floor. Despair.

 _Why?!_ His heart wrenched.

But he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried as the dream- _No, a nightmare_ , faded rapidly from his mind's memory! All he was left with now was a horrible feeling of apprehension. He felt Talon rise from slumber and attempt to comfort him.

"That face," he breathed. "That horrible face!" he moaned out, clawing at his own.

 _MOTHER!_ He screamed out into the force, clutching the throbbing sides of his head.

Something was happening. _No- something is going to happen!_

 _PADME! MOTHER!_ She was in trouble.

"Luke." Talon's voice broke through his panicked state. "What's wrong?"

"Talon," he pleaded. "Padme's in trouble. Mother's in danger!"

"Do you know where she is," Talon's calm voice soothed.

The terror bird tried to hug him close but he jumped up. Pacing he realized in horror, "No. No! I don't know where she is!"

He reached out for her, the nonexistent mother of his. "I can't find her," he half whimpered, sinking back down to his knees in despair. "How could I! How could **I**! She's not force sensitive!" he moaned looking up at Talon with that heartbroken gaze. _I can't lose her._

That horrible feeling grew stronger, deeper, it clawed at his heart.

A force cry born from his soul burst forth in the call one made to the one who birthed them.

"Luke. Luke," Talon wrapped around him, shushing him. "Calm down."

He couldn't stop breathing. So much breathing. Hyperventilating! _Don't panic. Don't panic! Calm down!_ "Calm down. Calm down…," he breathed out.

Rain blew down out there, mocking his cries.

PADME POV

She was thrown back.

Pain exploded in her shoulder.

Grimacing she clutched it, finding an elongated blade pinning her to the side of a statue that sat heavily upon the veranda. The shadow fell closer to its prey.

Blood seeped out of the wound, falling, dripping like the rain to the floor, staining it red in pretty ruby puddles.

The shadow lunged at her.

She gripped the blade. Ripped it out of herself. Gasping she ducked as another blade pierced the pillar where her heart had been.

Suddenly slipping between her assailants legs she made a dash for it, tumbling up the stairs.

Reaching under a hidden space in the furniture on the veranda, a black blaster flashed in her small hands against the city's dazzling lights.

She fired.

LUKE POV

"Luke. Luke," Talon voiced strongly.

He shivered, and glanced up. The terror bird burned deep into him with those red apple eyes.

"Concentrate Luke," the voice soothed.

"Concentrate. You can find her. I know you can."

"B-but she's not force s-sensitive. I can't do it," he whimpered amidst the deep cold that had settled in around them. Talon quickly swatted it away and drenched them with his warmth of presence.

"Yes you can. It doesn't matter if she's force sensitive or not. Only you can find her, and that is through the deep connection you share. The connection ingrained in the very force itself between a mother and her force sensitive offspring, her son, only plausible because you and your father are so powerful. And you inherited such great power. Now concentrate. You can do it. You can find her."

He blinked, then shakily nodded.

"O-okay," he hiccupped.

"Allow me to lend you some of my power and with that that you wield you will find her."

He sniffled, then shut his eyes, and searched, calming and becoming more confident now. He searched out, far and wide. The expanse of the city was huge. All beings were threatening to overwhelm him with their own voices in life. Talon's light presence surged into him and he in turn surged that power and his own power out into a connection. A deeply ingrained connection. Into the force he sought for Padme. He sought for his mother.

To defy all odds.

 _Show me my mother. Please. Help me find my mother._ With a cry born from his very soul he accompanied the force, the light of the force, a companion now to him as it embraced him and helped him, together with that lightness, he weaved through the folds and past all visible and non-real entities to the one who he sought that dreary dreadful night.

The storm fled.

The sky bled.

Lights became blurs.

Blue nightgown flowed in the breeze.

Chocolate brown hair rolled past dainty shoulders.

Small body of stature fought with visible distress.

Soft brown eyes looked up.

And sparkled with the unconscious knowledge that…

Determined blue eyes shot open.

He found her.


	31. Muun of the Moon

**Chapter 31 Muun of the Moon**

* * *

 **WARNING: Harsh words/ meanness against amputees** (plz read the whole chapter and A.N. before you think bad of me)

* * *

(Fanfir Note: hello, sorry for the late update. I was buzzy...)

* * *

PADME POV

Nothing happened.

She fired again.

It struck true but didn't do a thing.

Nothing happened at all.

The being draped in shadows, finally stepped into the city's dazzling lights.

It was covered in black as pitch armor, and had a duel set of elongated blades, one of which was dripping red, in its hand like claws.

She didn't stop to think about how that happened, or what happened just there. She just accepted it. A blaster was useless against her opponent. _Time to improvise._

With no warning the shadow lunged fast at her.

On impulse she flung the blaster at it. The shadow sliced it in half, jumped up, now upon her, blades glowing, sparkling, against the city's lights.

She kicked it in the side, ruining the targeted aim. Instead of tearing into her flesh the blades tore into the cushioned sofa, in which she had drawn the blaster from under, which was behind her. Snatching up a nearby lamp, she hurled it at the shadow, only for it to be sliced in half with ease as it ran, hardly making a sound, advancing swiftly.

Clutching her bleeding shoulder, she dashed away. The blood had already started to stain her blue nightgown, dying it a color of rubies.

 _I don't know what he wants. It appears that he's trying to kill me. But I can't be too sure._

Her heart raced. Pounded.

Instincts told her to suddenly duck.

She dove to the side just as the blade sliced shallowly into her arm, ensuring a short cry from her lips. Stumbling, she fell hard on her back. Face scrunched with pain, she held hold to the throbbing injury, crawling back and away from the shadow like figure.

The shadow stalked forward, eyeing its prey.

It suddenly dove at her.

Rolling to the side with a groan, she tumbled away and upward, grabbing hold dearly to a pillar.

The shadow was taking its time. _Drawing things out._ That much was noticeable.

Standing up straighter she dashed away, anywhere, to stall for something.

She rushed toward the edge of the veranda.

The ominous footsteps of the shadow stalked after her.

She darted forward.

The ominous footsteps increased in pace, growing faster.

She hastened past, almost to the edge, looking for something. Anything!

The footsteps sounded off as a full tilt sprint.

It bounded after her, grinning wickedly behind its black visor.

LUKE POV

They broke through the air.

Shattered the sky.

Were buffeted by the wind.

But everything bowed to the flight of such wings.

Latching onto them were little droplets.

Force presences running free.

Rain clung shakily.

His own heartbeat pounded in his ears. Talon's labored breath sounding out. The terror bird was exhausted.

"There's something more to this," he felt Talon whisper like the wind.

"I know," he got out, throat clenching up in a panic, body tensing.

 _Mother._

 _Mother._

Underneath him Talon's muscles strained from exertion.

They worked together, as one mind, not quite as one body. Still separate entities but being the same with the light of the force to forward the same goal through Luke himself and out to the one they sought.

 _Mother._

His body felt hot, warmer than usual. Still he shivered unintentionally out of all these rampant emotions he felt locked inside of him. Suppressed inside of him, struggling to clutch Talon's wet feathers with only one hand. But it wasn't because it was slippery; it was because his nerves were running crazily rampant. His body trembled, alert but weary.

 _Can't we go faster?_

Nothing else mattered now. Nothing else would matter. He looked on and above and below at everything without seeing. _It didn't matter. But she did. They did. I don't even know her. But I can't lose her. If I do-_ his throat choked up for a moment at the dreadful thought. _If I do- he swallowed. Leia won't even exist. And that was something that he couldn't bear to live with._ When he arrived here he took comfort in knowing that he and Leia would be born eventually. _B-But if Padme, mother, dies she can't come into this world, as crazy as being here has been. I'm certain Leia enjoys living. Mom does too as well. I can't lose her either. That in itself would be horrible. Unbearable._

All through these thoughts he didn't even stop to think about himself…

OOO

The shadowy figure bounded after his mother.

Then it struck her.

He saw red.

Was it red out of pure raw emotion? Or red out of-

Ruby droplets spattered across his face, his mother collapsing right in front of him.

He hadn't even realized he had leapt from Talon to the veranda until he stood before her body lying motionless on the floor.

In shock.

He trembled. Ruby red blood slid daintily down his face.

Blood.

He was in pure shock and just stood there stupidly dumbfounded for some seconds.

 _Mother?_

 _Padme?_

He dropped to his knees and nudged her, confused. But all she did was fall limply against him like a rag doll.

 _Leia._

Blood began to coat his one hand.

"LUKE! Watch out!" Talon's shouted.

Head snapping up he shot back, skidding along the ground, just as an elongated blade grazed his nose.

The shadow stepped over his mother's body and ominously stalked toward him.

"You're the one who did this?" he growled.

The shadow stopped in its ascent forward, head tilting to the side in a sick gesture, watching him with that black visor on its helmeted face, his reflection staring back at him, and casually it commented, "Did what? Be more specific."

Then right before his eyes, with a flick of the wrist, the shadow carelessly flung the blade into his mother's untouched shoulder.

He saw red.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" he screamed, launching forward, flipping and igniting the blood red blade that cast blood red shadows on the walls. He drove the shadow back from his mother. Clashing blades with that black dagger. _I will not stand to see someone mutilating my mother in front of me!_

Fiery blue eyes grew darker.

"Talon, get Padme!" he shouted thrusting the shadowy figure back. An angry haze crept into his mind.

The shadow watched him closely.

He had the feeling its eyes were lingering a bit too long on where his right hand had been. Now where there was a bandaged covered stump.

Slipping suspiciously easily past his opponents guard he landed a blow straight to the being's armored side.

Suddenly the red blade extinguished with a hiss on contact, a silly puff of smoke coughed out from the hole.

 _What the-_

His neck was ferociously grabbed. He found himself smashing into a table that shattered under the force of the impact.

"How-"he gasped, gripping his aching side. He had never come across something like this before. Even if he had he didn't remember at the moment.

"You think a silly little thing like that will hurt me," interrupted the shadow. "This is cortosis armor little boy. A stolen lightsaber will do nothing."

"And why is that?" he grimaced.

The shadow stepped lightly forward, making no sound. In a slight mocking tone it bloviated (gloated), "Since you inquired I have graciously chosen to enlighten your uneducated little mind little boy. Cortosis is an ore that can be molded into various weapons. It is a valuable resource. Cortosis armor can stop a lightsaber. A cortosis blade can deflect a lightsaber. Cortosis is immune to metal manipulation by the force. Cortosis can shut off one of your petty light swords for a time and make it stop functioning. But with enough effective strikes, your ineffective weapon of choice could cut through this armor, but don't even try; it will take far too long. The blade will shut down every time. By the time you ever manage to even make a mark you will be defeated. My great esteemed employer has the knowledge of where vast deposits of cortosis lie, and with it he will defeat all those who oppose."

All the while the shadow spoke he brought his body back up, swiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. It didn't do much but smear.

"And who's this employer of yours?"

"Isn't it past your bed time to be out here so late at night?" stated the monotonous voice, it sounded of dead leaves.

"Wha- No! Don't change the subject!"

In his peripheral vision he saw a tired Talon attending to his mother. _That's good._

To his alarm the shadow was about to turn back toward the duo of whom he cared for.

 _I need to stall him somehow._

Gripping the black saber he attempted to reignite it, all it did was playfully cough out a puff of smoke in his face. Accidentally inhaling the smell was grotesque. _I couldn't expect less from something of Sidious's I guess._ Growling he stuffed it angrily in his pocket.

Abruptly the shadow sprinted away, bounding with undeniable speed toward the downed tired Talon and the fallen senator who was positioned leaning comfortably against the terror bird. With one elongated silver blade poised high, ready to strike, glowing eerily in illumination against the dazzling city's lights, the same lights that cast sparkling colors on Talons white pale canvas of feathers; the same lights that brightened the ruby puddles and pools of blood growing larger and painting more of the veranda; the same lights that illumined his strong determined eyes, the shadow darted at them like a menacing dark threatening blackness.

Six long drafty white pale curtains hung daintily against the pillars like tall specters. Ghosts.

Lifting his only hand, fingers spread wide; he sent all specters seizing the shadow. They wound and wrapped and held true; fluttering in a panic; flapping in a furry of white cristine sheets; they twirled round and round and round like prophetic dancers. Whipping wildly, erupting in sharp noises. They encroached the shadow, who tore wildly at the curtains, cutting and shredding with that daggerous blade, but it was for naught. They jerked, thrashing around their opponent as if in a fright, enclosing from all sides. Whizzing, writhing, flailing. Twisting and threshing in a wild and untamed and desperate protective hard manner. Rotating around the ghosts clutched at limbs. Revolved, rolled, and circled around. Incapacitating. Suffocating. Smothering, stifling in a dance controlled by Luke that was much suited to the dead. Swiveling around necks to helmeted faces to smother. Jolting rapidly around to stifle any movements. Narrowed blue eyes controlled the sheets of specters of long lonely ghosts to perform the dancing of an unnerving desperate dance around the antagonistic foe, instilling terror, out of their fast paced twisting of fright and hysteria, loud harsh whipping of cloth deafeningly sprang forth.

But what the sheets covered also hid.

What he hadn't taken in account for was that the sheets impaired his sight of the opponent.

The ball of curtains entangled his adversary until he couldn't make out any shape or form among the constantly moving suffocating jumble.

He waited.

His guard more lowered than usual, unfortunately. Some opponents however can't be done in so easily by menial tricks.

The shadow snarled, lunging at him. Breaking free of the whiteness like shattering glass, stark black contrast against those pale ghosts.

His eyes fractionally widened before he got beat into the floor.

Blood splattering.

He forced his aching body back up, only to find himself slammed viciously back into the ground by his opponent who proceeded to violently kick him. Blood filled his mouth. He contemptuously spat it out on the boot that rammed even harder into his chest. His exposed flesh erupted in aches and pains from each violent heartless punitive blow.

He groaned, gripping the unreliable black saber in his pocket that didn't reignite. Abruptly he was thrown back once again, slamming harshly into one of the pillars lining the veranda.

The shadow stalked closer to the collapsed body. Behind it the ghosts fluttered sadly the floor. "Give it up damaged little boy. I'm much stronger than you."

"I'm not damaged," he shot back with a scowl. _I may be a bit beat up, I can take it, but not damaged._

The shadow's head tilted as if looking at something. He followed the gaze. Shockingly it led to his right arm. Specifically where the covered stub was. Now that was a rude awakening to a whole other issue. _Does this guy mean-? No, he couldn't._ He shook his head slightly to himself.

 _Damaged._

"What do you mean by that?" he grudgingly asked.

 _Damaged._

"I can infer already that you have connected the dots as to where my thoughts were going on to," was the reply. The shadow stood still, in place. Its voice suddenly turned to a more sinister mocking tone, "Now that I think on it where did your other hand go? Did it hurt little boy? Did you cry? Did you scream for your mommy and daddy when it got lopped off?"

 _No,_ he frowned, _more like I screamed at him, my father, Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, when he lopped it off_ . He glared in response but didn't say anything.

"That's none of your business," he growled after a moment.

"It doesn't matter you little cripple."

He made to get up, but slumped back down as a hot fiery sharp pain ran up his side eliciting a groan from his chapped lips.

The shadow stalked closer. Not making a sound. "You know, out of pity, I'll give you some pointers on what to do with that stump of yours. If you don't want to get stared at, you need to cover that thing up, or don't come out in public with that disgusting little stub. If you can't do that at least get a prosthetic. But judging by your raggedy appearance you may be even too poor for that. Aren't you street rat?"

Now that stung.

No one had ever said anything like that to him.

He glowered darkly at the tall black figure, reminiscent to a shadow, and glanced around the veranda for something.

The shadow stalked forward.

"Does that make you angry? Does that make you upset my impaired little friend? Now that I look much more closely at you I realize that it is such a shame. You could have grown up to be a pretty good looking guy. Maybe you will find someone out there who will truly love you in spite of your imperfection. "

"Since when did having all your limbs require for being good looking," he shot back.

"That is an uncertainty but from certain points of view what I said is proven true. There are some out there who believe that amputees are gross, most of the time when not wearing a prosthetic. That much should be obvious. But tell me this: why do we see people with severe burn injuries on their faces as disgusting or non-sexual? Because they are not attractive."

"Having burn injuries on one's face doesn't matter. Shouldn't matter." He thought of his father. _It's how a person is on the inside that counts, isn't it. A beautiful person could look like the ugliest thing on the planet. But the ugliest person could be the most physically attractive on the planet. What we look like, what we appear like, is just a guise. A mask. A semblance. An image we project ourselves as. A lie or the truth, depending on what we do. So in the end,_ he remembered his father once more, _having severe burn injuries, or any other imperfection, no matter how terrible or horrendous, doesn't and shouldn't matter one bit. It's our actions. And what we do for others, and for ourselves. What we believe. How we truly are._

His reflection was interrupted by that taunting derisive voice, "But it certainly isn't pretty. And neither are you with that blaring imperfection you basically wield around everywhere. I bet you do it to garner pity, is that it. No one wants to hear your sob story. "

 _Why do we judge each other so harshly like that? I have done this too, haven't I? I've thought like this too. Under different circumstances though. It can't be helped, can it?_

"You don't know anything about me. Why do you judge me like that?" he asked quietly.

"Besides the facts that we're supposedly trying to kill each other I don't know my little crippled disabled damaged impaired amputee. An unholy, as some think, imperfection in the world as you are. Why don't you go kill yourself. All amputees are is a disease. They should all kill themselves."

 _No one should say something like that to someone else._ His head bowed, staring holes in the ground.

"Fuck you."

The shadow paused in its ascent closer. "What was that cripple?"

"Fuck you," he spat out, head snapping up. Completely ignoring the hot fiery pain that just helped fuel these emotions he leapt up, staggering some, but leaned against the pillar behind him for leverage. He leveled the taller shadow with a determined blue gaze. "That's it. I've had enough of your crap. You may have hurt my mo- Padme, you may have hurt me, you may have cruelly insulted me, but now you've crossed the line. I won't stand by and just let you get away with saying stuff like that!" _No one should say something like!_ "I am going to defeat you, for myself, to bring justice for what you have done, and for the honor of all amputees everywhere you sick fuck!"

"Oh really? How amusing," the shadow chuckled.

"Yes, really! And I don't need a lightsaber to do it!" he shouted digging it out of his pocket and throwing it away. "Get ready," he intoned, crouching down slightly. "Prepare yourself. Because I'm going to kick your ass in an instant!"

He pounced at the shadow. The rushing flow of blood coursed through him with each footfall. In turn the shadow bounded to him, elongated blade held high, poised, ready, glowing.

On impulse, his blue eyes, harboring a glow, shot to the side in their gaze. Using the force a table leg from the table he had shattered earlier shot into his only hand with a resounding smack. The prideful shadow rushed, swiping down, making to cut through the nonsensical weapon with ease. Smirking, he jerked to the side, body twisting to nearly unnaturally, and slammed the force imbued weapon to meet the blade. It struck hard; it hit home, sending jarring vibrations up his shoulder. Then before their eyes it shattered. He could feel that emotion radiating off his opponent. That shock. The elongated blade fractured and shattered before their eyes. With a yell, he plowed onward sending the shadow crashing across the room. Smashing into a table, demolishing it, and tumbling over the ghosts that lay still on the floor. He lowered the weapon. His lungs surging. A slight white glowing film had covered an enveloped the object, constantly moving and swirling in patterns. It was Luke's force energy, transferred into the unpowered table leg to create a weapon out of it. The anger radiating from the shadow was palpable through the air. He could feel it. A small part of him that he would later discover relished in it. The shadow rose, smoothly drawing two more elongated blades from compartments on its hips. These were similar to the others. Although made out of cortosis.

With a voice that sounded of dead leaves the shadow stated, "You cannot defeat me. Your Jedi trick won't work again."

In response he didn't say a thing, but sprint at the shadow.

They sparred dangerously back and forth. Countering. Deflecting. Vaulting. Circumventing one another. A loud clanging echoing throughout the room with each and every deathly strike. Luke of the light. Shadow of the dark. Looking like two entities twisting and turning and spinning around one another caught up in a dangerous dance in the midst of the room, stirring up the white ghosts at their feet.

They sparred back and forth. Losing his grip, wrist aching. Using his left hand had its downfall, being comfortable to using his right hand. He clumsily aimed at a leg. It was parried. He aimed at the helmeted head. The shadow gave no indication it knew of the attack. It was expertly evaded. Gripping the glowing swirling weapon, hand paling, he swiftly motioned to bash the armored ribs. The shadow sidestepped. Arching his back he avoided getting his face slit open. Blood still splattered the floor. With a twist and flick of its black armored wrist the table leg flew from his hand. Blue eyes widened at the sight. A single bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. The shadow gripped its knive like blades, holding them high overhead, like destiny itself, and plunged each down. Pure instinct to protect his exposed body ran over. Forearms crisscrossed over each other atop his chest. Then it came. In waves of power. He felt it, the light of Talon's presence surging into him in gallons, giving strength. His body felt like it was soaring. Having a missing hand didn't matter now. It couldn't inhibit with this power he received. Together, unconsciously, he pulled in all that energy, concentrating on his forearms. When those blades plunged down they were met with pure force resistance in an extraordinary form. The contact flung the shadow back by the sheer propulsion of his and Talon's combined power as one! There in that very moment. He looked to Talon, who was cradling Padme's body. Talon nodded slightly. He flashed the terror bird an open mouthed smile.

Both forearms glowed deeply with white light. He could feel the energy pulsing through the area, surging and creeping wildly. He could feel the force imbued parts shining a pale white light that emanated and cloaked the entire limb in a white moving misty film that glowed and curled and swirled around in white electric tendrils. He clenched his hand experimentally. The whiteness surged forth, flaring!

 _This is sooo cool!_

The shadow was getting frustrated. Flustered! Extremely confounded. Even livid! The black armored figure snarled wrothfully. Then charged. Looking deeply at the rapid approaching opponent hurtling at full tilt he just stood there. Still. Blue eyes glowing, electrified. He was ready. The shadow hurled itself at him. Duel weapons brought up to the ready.

They clashed.

He relentlessly smacked and swung and walloped the shadow, again and again and again, repeatedly, insistently. A trail of white energy streaking swiftly in rapid turn behind each and every of his fluid liquid like movements. Another pulse of force energy soared into him from Talon tenderly, but powerful and impactful. He concentrated it on his legs, which became as effulgent, as gleaming, as his arms. Brain whirled in excitement, adrenaline pounded inside of him faster and quicker. He was forceful, tireless, vociferous in each shift of every muscle in ever part of his body. Striking up fast, foot colliding hard with blade, bringing hand down, meeting strait, impacting, with another blade below; he advanced constantly, throwing the shadow off its feet. It stumbled away. Hurtling, he surged up, twisting his body wildly, streaking white light twirling, ramming the shadow. Then bringing his body behind his enemy, driving his opponent back and around away from Talon and mother!

"Hiyahh!" he let out, pouncing in the air. The shadow unprepared for the furry of blows delivered as it attempted to hasten back, to retreat in vain and sheer panic. Then he drop kicked his opponent through a wall. Charging forward, limbs pumping, full out sprinting at the shadow he leapt up. His opponent hastily stuffed the blades away. Withdrawing a blaster, pointing it shakily at his advancing sailing figure, about to fire, when…

C3po walked right in between their confrontation.

 _What the- !_

"C3po, Get the hell out of the way!" he screamed at the obnoxious droid.

The blaster fired off.

He dove forward, snatching C3po up bridal style just in time and lurching out of the way in a discharge of white light energy.

"Oh my," the stupid droid exclaimed in his glowing arms.

He fleetly carried the idiot droid and threw him into a different room. Closing and locking the door. Then obliterating the lock with the force: _so the idiot wouldn't be able to get out._

He whipped around; the shadow was darting away and across the veranda.

His heart fluttered, stomach clenching painfully, a heavy weight settled itself on his chest.

 _Mother! Talon!_

It was nearing them. Crossing his effulgent luminous bare arms over his chest, gathering energy, abruptly he pushed them forward and outward, releasing a huge great force wave, that violently lashed out in rivets of blue and white.

The shadow breathed out.

Scarcely turning.

"Incredible," the shadow barely gasped out before it was hit.

Blue energy, sizzling, snapping wildly, whipping, rippling in waves in light screamed and howled forward, in multitudes, with blinding speed, striking the shadow dead on and roughly flinging it to the ground like a limp rag doll.

It was a howling piercing cry so great and deafening that it shook and jarred every last individual as it soared out of the veranda to the outside world beyond. Lights in the city were extinguished and died by the thousands and everything went pitch black. Even he went pitch black as all the force imbued energy abandoned his limbs, leaving them tired, heaving, as they originally were. Talon had used his powers to negate the wave and protect Padme.

He inhaled sharply, wheezing.

It was quiet, deathly so, deathly silent, then he spotted a black silhouette dashing away.

Black spots danced across his darkening vision.

"No," he gasped so quiet. "You won't get away…" he barely whispered.

Not thinking, a sphere of restrained powerful untamed kinetic energy formed in the palm of his only hand as he stumbled forward. Pulling back, he flung it at the dashing figure that leapt over the edge of the veranda to get away. It illuminated the whole area; it illuminated the shadow for a second, in which that black helmeted visor turned slightly to gaze at him, before it was gone. The electrifying coruscating kinetite sailed over and out into darkness, illuminating, beaming like a star, before fading. Not hitting its intended target. Not hitting anyone.

He stayed like that, gasping out, arm still outstretched, reaching for nothing.

The moon shone brightly through the darkness.

In the moon itself the craters played illusions of a face that night in its dreary grinning hidden surface. An entity waited; hidden for many a year's more.

His gaze still stared out into the darkness.

Then he sighed, face morphing itself into a sulky expression, brow knitting itself into a knot of worry. _He got away. What happens if he tries to come back and get Mother?_ He swayed slightly on his feet, then took in a deep shaky breath, and stumbled to where he felt where Talon's presence was. _What am I going to do?_

 _Oh wait-. I almost forgot._

Looking back he stretched his hand out behind him and called Sidious's lightsaber to his hand. It plopped comfortably into his grip and was slid it into a pocket. He shakily headed off to Padme and Talon.

In the very far distance of the vast enourmous city lights dotted and sprung to life once again, coming up like a newborn sun on a new day. Slowly the dots grew more frequent and shone their neon colorful dozy glows, sparkling in the aftermath of the brief shower that had now stopped altogether. Everything was fine now. Everything was safe now. Everything was good now, or so it seems, as that is how in different perspectives such a thing could always be seen to seem.

But what is seen and what it seems is nothing like the other.

* * *

(Hydra Note: If you have a problem or are uncomfortable or are offended in any way with the stuff said against amputees don't be afraid to tell me through a review or PM so I can then tone it down a little or see if I can do something about those parts. though that would lower the intensity of the chapter and the whole message a bit and nullify one of the reasons why Luke kicked that guys but. Anyways amputees are not disgusting or weird, they are people and are alive too just as we are. And just so you know everyone: be nice to others, even if you hate them, try. And never tell someone to kill themselves because that is kinda cruel, I think... hehehehehehehehe... I'll most likely update this weekend... heehehehhe... see ya... : )


	32. Home

**Chapter 32 Home**

* * *

LUKE POV

He sunk down next to his mother, blue eyes rolling in their sockets wearily.

"You healed her."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

A tired smile clumsily found its way onto his lips. With his only hand he lightly clasped his mother's hand.

The blow she suffered knocked her unconscious.

But she was fine now.

 _What should we do now?_

"We should go," Talon answered in his mind, as the telepath always did, which was quite odd now that he thought about it.

"Yes we should," he faintly agreed. Black spots danced in his vision. Behind them, in the background, the dazzling city's lights were born anew in the night, spotting up and glowing hazily. Numbness took hold of him, replacing the aches and pains. A dribble of liquid made its way down his chin. Drowsily surprised he funnily crossed his eyes, attempting to see what the liquid was. It dripped to the floor, staining the tiles darker. Remembering earlier, during the fight, he did almost get his face slit open. Releasing his mother's hand and lightly raising it to his face he saw that there was indeed a fine cut beginning from the left side of his forehead, clipping his eyebrow, crossing the bridge of his nose, and running down his cheek. From the thin line, a fine dribble of blood came forth.

Pulling his hand back his fingertips were painted darker.

His stomach twisted at the sight.

Suddenly everything became somewhat muffled. The sounds of the city, Talon's panting, everything sounded as if it were underwater.

Glancing at Talon he childishly cocked his head to the side.

"Talon?"

"Yes Luke," was the soft reply.

"I think I'm gonna to pass out."

And he did.

THE SHADOW POV

It watched them.

It watched them with its two dark indigo eyes as they flew away.

Only then did it slink back onto the veranda.

 _I'm lucky to only escape with bruised ribs and limbs. From that force wave I could have been crushed, bones obliterated, had I not worn this armor._ It seems the subject is more powerful than expected, as his expectations had been broken, shattered. He could certainly deal with normal Jedi, and their normal Jedi tricks, but there was something unnatural about the whole ordeal. He had never, in all his years, seen someone, let alone a Jedi, do what that cripple did. There was something off about it: the force wave. He knew what a force wave was. He was educated in having to know what different force techniques were that the enemies would employ. But **that** force wave. _It almost looked electrical._

 _?_

The shadow was extremely confounded once more by the discoveries made that night _. Especially that power, that possible potential._ As being no force sensitive himself he still had the dangerous inkling that something would come to be, _and_ _not boding all at all well for that little wanna be Jedi with a lightsaber that didn't belong to him. But that is no concern of mine so what does it matter. I have other things to attend to:_

 _To complete the objective._

An objective that consisted of a mission far from assassinating the senator.

 _His employer, lord, master, whatever others called him, was a very intelligent being. None could surpass such knowledge he held and power he controlled. It had been quite easy for his employer to put all pieces in place on his own. All he needed was…_

 **Is it confirmed?**

Quietly stooping down next to a statue, where a dark liquid lay in puddles on the floor, he took out a vial. The vial soon became filled with a liquid of rubies that had not yet dried and cracked. A blue cap was closed over it.

Treading silently across the veranda he came next to another spot, in which another still quite fresh liquid had been splattered across the floor in the scuffle. An empty vial appeared in his hand from within the folds of his suit. Red was dripped inside of the clear small container from the still fresh drops that hadn't yet begun to dry and crumble. A green cap was closed over it.

 **Is it confirmed?**

A message came in from a fellow associate, alerting him of the Jedi and Coruscant police making their way over here. Good thing he had already taken out the buildings security long ago, so they posed no threat.

Vigilante as ever he quickly cleaned up all signs of a certain liquid redness on the vicinity. Next he took care of any cameras. After that he wiped several spots down. Then collected shards of his weapon. All done and good he quietly slunk back into the darkness from which he came, just like a shadow.

 _Mission accomplished._

Not that he would ever know the results.

OOO

Away.

He traveled away.

Standing atop a building he paused. A shadow slinked out of the darkness.

"Did you complete your assignment?" it asked.

The stood face to face. Very similar in appearance. Exactly similar in appearance. Same armor. Same elongated blades, one normal, and three of cortosis. Same tiny camera embedded snugly in the black visor. All the same. Except his associate had a tail.

"Yes."

"Good," it stated, voice sounding of dead leaves, much similar too his own. Too similar for his liking. These were the only times when he was nervous enough to break out in a sweat. He didn't. If he did his associate would know. His associate could **_smell it._**

Reaching into the folds of the armor he gently took out the two filled vials and gave them up to his associate.

After a brief question his associate labeled them accordingly.

A silence stretched.

"We go now," stated the other.

"Fine. Where to?"

An armor clad pointer finger was raised up to where his lips would be under the black visored helmet. _Unnerving._

"Shhhhh. In secret," whispered the associate, a voice of that of dead deathly leaves. It would have creeped anyone else out, but he was used to it by now. "We shall commence the rest IN SECRET. Never ask that question again. If you do you can kill yourself."

Unphased he said, "Fine. We go."

"In secret," the other deathly added, creaking away in unnatural stillness, and practically gliding across the ground. Silent, stealthily, dangerous, like the assassin it was. Whatever it was. Even he knew not what that thing was.

He followed, silent, stealthily, quiet, like the associate to it he was. Whatever he knew he was.

A tail swished in the buffeting wind. They went away, in secret, to deliver it.

A one lone question hung unseeingly in the air:

 _Is it confirmed?_

LUKE POV

Warmth.

 _So cozy._

The first thing he was aware of was warmth.

This warmth he lain in.

And then the blanket of feathers engulfing him, which he deduced could only belong to one creature.

The night air smelt crisp and clear.

He would have been cold had he not been smothered softly in his companion's presence and form.

Drifting slightly into consciousness he released out a tiny sneeze. He could have chosen to go back to the darkness, but despite the tempting call of feeling nothing in a pitch black sleep there was something much more important than his own personal needs. Someone that he would jerk awake immediately to see. So non reluctantly he forced his eyes to open, and his vision was met with the night sky, wisps of clouds still visible from the earlier barrage of storms that had, by now, calmed down and abandoned.

He found himself wrapped tightly in enfolds of Talon's fluffy pale wings and pressed comfortable against the terror bird's body.

Squirming some he shrugged off the longing warmth.

Then that was when he noticed the aches. The cut on his face had been healed, _probably by Talon_ , but boy did his body feel like it had gotten hit by an airbus at high speed. A small groan escaped him. Everything throbbed. But he forced himself to sit up none the less.

To his surprise Talon was already awake, or maybe it was the possibility that the terror bird hadn't even gone to sleep yet, but most likely it was the fact that the terror bird hadn't slept at all.

He spotted his mother snuggled deep into the feathers that adorned the terror bird's chest area, as that spot was by far the fuzziest. Talon's neck was slightly curved around her body. Those red apple eyes were wide open, watching each breath go in and out, and the rhythm it created in the night, each exhale. He scooted closer, Talon's eyes were on his for a moment now, but then they strayed and stayed back on his mother in an almost protective manner. A protective manner from the world, from all the harsh elements, from all the harsh people who were made and created from pain.

He finally got to look at her, his mother, although it was a shame it was so dark.

They were located atop a rather tall building, but it seemed miniscule compared to the sky giants around it, making them feel small. The top of the building was rather rounded around the edges, but the roof was large enough that they weren't even sitting close to the edge where one could easily slip on the slick shiny metallic surface and fall to the dark depths below never to be seen again.

She was beautiful, much more beautiful than he could have ever imagined! Even in the dim light that the only luminescence came from the sparkling glows around him, he could still tell how amazingly kind her features were.

 _Are you an angel?_

A deep pang of longing echoed within his heart for what he had missed during his childhood.

 _Had I grown up with this woman, my mother, what would have been different? Would things have fallen into place much better? What did I miss? What could have been for us all, me, Leia, father, everyone?_

 _Such a waste._ A deep seeded hatred erupted within his heart. _What was the cause of such a senseless death? Why? Who? How did this happen? How did it happen? How could it have come to be like that?!_

 _Sidious_ , his mind hissed in answer, _Sidous!_

 _It's all his fault!_ He clenched his hand so tight it hurt. Looking down, eyes squeezed shut, body trembling, and the feel of the rushing flow of blood as rage swept through him. _I'll never forgive him!_

"So this is your mother."

His blue eyes shot open, clearing. He was brought back from the black, the darkness, by that soft kind voice.

"Talon?" he whispered, looking forlornly at the terror bird.

The terror bird was looking straight at him with those knowing red apple eyes. "She is very beautiful."

"Yes," he whispered faintly, "she is."

 _She is._

He scooted closer, outstretching his only hand, almost hesitant to touch her, for he feared that if he did she would disappear, or shatter like glass. Hesitantly, he clasped her warm hand in his, squeezing tight. A nice comfort came to his just through that simple touch. A type of comfort, even though she was unconscious, no other one other besides a mother could give.

TALON POV

He glanced at the sleeping Padme with red apple eyes filled with an emotion just short of longing. The air grew cooler around them for a moment. Then the it was gone. Seeing her shiver he wrapped just a bit tighter around her.

 _How nice it would be._

 _How nice it would be to have someone to call mother._

This Padme, Luke's mother, was beyond anything, beyond anyone, as she felt so light. _What a nice woman._

A mother's love:

 _I speculate it must be something much similar to a warm flame, rather than a raging fire._

 _What is a mom, a mum, a mommy, a mama, a ma, a mummy, a mother?_

 _The procreator._

 _It is said to be someone_ , whom for a while he only thought of to be in fiction, _as it is said to be the impossible, but out there it exists somewhere._ Now he had found living proof. _The air around this woman, Padme, is really sweeter than anything I've known or felt since- since-. A mother is said to be someone who loves you unconditionally from birth, the one who puts her offspring always before herself, the one who you can always count on above everyone else. They are not supposed to abandon you._

 _Everything a mother is supposed to be can never be._

 _It was such a disappointment coming into life._

 _But I have sworn to never think that way again._

 _Never again._

 _Everything has gotten much better now._

 _Everything will be better now._

 _When in my youth, I remember soft memories of things big and small. Great and tall. Soft and fuzzy. Greens and leafiery._ _A hardened heart._ And in that field of nothing in the moonlight, love blooms magically there, just as the flowers of certain incoming death did and do in that one same field under a bad dead moon so much later in life.

He got a premonition.

Craning his neck up, he spotted something in the sky.

PAST REMINISCENCES PART 2 TALON POV

"Be safe," she got out wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug. In response he wrapped her up tightly in his force presence. It fell over the two of them like a warm blanket. She nuzzled further against him. _Deardra._

"I'll miss you," she choked out. Silent tears poured freely from her kind eyes.

"As will I."

He felt her give one final squeeze and then she let go. He heard her dash off back into the forest, never once looking back at him. How strange that in the future it would be him screaming for Luke to never look back at him.

He perched there, on the edge of that cliff. The grass swaying in waves and the trees dancing amid the windy breeze. Before him stretched out into the horizon was a landscape of vast lakes and vegetation. Somina was a prosperous planet. It even rivaled many in its majesty of the landscape but was not as commonly known as it was placed in a galaxy far far away. Many had come to behold its beauty and many had taken away parts of its beauty. Until one day it was forgotten.

A shooting star streaked across the sky far beyond, leaving a small blue trail in its wake that eventually too disappeared.

His red apple eyes followed the quick movement that any human or other creature would have a hard time spotting.

 _Will a calamity befall me?_

The trees swayed dangerously, haunting in a dance.

 _Is this the beginnings or is it just the symbol of endings?_

 _Has my ultimate destiny finally come?_

A second later another falling star followed, this one leaving a small white trail in its wake that too eventually dispersed in the night among its placed glowing brothers.

 _Or is this just the universe shedding its tears?_

LUKE POV

Shooting stars passed overhead. Two, at the exact same time, leaving a little blue and a little white trail in their wake that he could hardly distinguish.

"Why don't we make a wish?" Talon voiced softly into the void of the night.

"Why?" _It sounded kinda childish: making a wish on a shooting star._ "They could be satellites or space ships for all we could know."

"No, Luke. Trust in me, they are stars. I assure you of that."

"How would you know," he inquired, giving Talon a look.

The terror bird's bright luminous apple eyes were glued to the sky, enamored in those duo stars. Talon just chuckled without looking at him, saying, "I just know these kinds of things. Hurry, have haste, for we have a limited time."

Turing back to the sky at the disappearing trails he quickly made a wish, as silly as it seemed, while squeezing his mother's hand.

 _Keep them safe_

 _Day and night_

 _Give them courage_

 _Strength and might_

 _Dear someone hear my plea_

 _Keep my loved ones safe for me._

He didn't expect much to happen as a result though but he made the wish none the less. When he was just a young farm boy living on Tatooine, oblivious to everything else in the universe, he had occasionally made a wish like this, but in different contexts. They never worked and never came true. Until one day he stopped doing that. Years later, from that day, he was finally able to leave that dustball, but that too came at a price of life, the lives of Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen.

Suddenly a movement stirred him from such fleeting thoughts.

The hand he held clenched a bit tighter around his.

His eyes snapped to his mother. Talon's had as well.

 _She's waking up._

 _Will I get to really meet her?_ His stomach tingled with butterflies at the prospect of actually talking to his mother.

"Luke, I implore you: we must return her."

His eyes narrowed. "Why?!"

"If we don't I am not sure what could happen. There are too many possibilities at hands of fate. What will you say to her?"

 _I could say: I am your son from the future please give me a hug or something along those lines. But just kidding, that sounds stupid. I might freak her out._

Suddenly Talon spoke, "If you do choose to reveal that you are her son what would you do next? What would happen if she leaks that information on accident? What happens if Palpatine, as being a highly skilled force user of the dark side, decides to discreetly pick her mind for information once he hears of what happened to her this night? As I am positive if we do release her with such knowledge of your existence that is all she will be thinking about for some time: she has a son from the future, named Luke. Palpatine could easily connect everything from there. If you warn her of Palpatine, telling her he is the Sith lord the Jedi have been looking for, Lord Sidious, will she believe you? What could she do? I am afraid to tell you, but there is really too much at stake here. She could be placed in even more danger. But this is your decision, Padme is your mother, and if you so choose to proceed with whatever course of action you fit available to you, damn the consequences, then that is your choice and I won't hold anything against that."

He blinked.

Then gazed at her.

 _Oh, that's right. How silly of me._ Inwardly he sighed in disappointment. _Don't be selfish Luke. You can talk to her another day. But now, we have a job to do._

Chewing on his lip his gaze lingered on her. Still looking at her, he stated, "If we do return mother to that apartment complex we will stay with her until someone comes."

"A wonderful solution. We must depart now. It appears she is awakening," Talon voiced softly.

It was true. His mother was beginning to stir.

"Let's go."

MACE WINDU POV

He, along with Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, several clones troopers, and officers barged into the flat (apartment complex). Stealthily, they made their way through the lavish halls and rooms, only to pause at a certain closet door, the lock had been completely obliterated by the force.

Muffled urgent screams and calls for help could be heard from inside.

C3PO POV

"Help! Help! Oh someone please help me! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

 _I'm going to be stuck here forever! What a crime! I, C3po, may never see the light of day again! And the dear lady, Miss Amidala, what has happened to her!_

Lying on his back the silly droid couldn't manage to get up cause he was an idiot. In other words: an imbecile.

 _I was saved from certain death by a young man in a flash of white light only to lay here and die, forever alone! How did he even know my name?_ Only one probable answer presented itself to the droid: _He must be my secret admirer! Oh, how romantic!_

Suddenly a bright purple amethyst light broke through the door, cutting along the edges in one fluid motion, until the whole frame fell forward. And his savior: _A Jedi!_

"Oh it's Jedi Master Windu! I'm Saved!" he shouted ecstatically.

All the dark skinned Jedi did was raise an unimpressed eyebrow in response and help him up.

"Quick!" he exclaimed obnoxiously, "You must go help the senator! Who knows what dangers have befallen her!"

The corrun master turned away, not even sparing a second glance at the droid, followed by the cerean, and the rest of the individuals who once saw that the person in the room was only a C3po, it was deduced there were more important matters at hand to take care of. Everyone promptly abandoned the droid in search for the senator.

"Huh? Wait for me!" with that said the droid hobbled after them.

MACE WINDU POV

He strode nimbly though a rather large hole in the wall and past all around the surrounding debris, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi right to the left of him, and together the two stepped onto a veranda. It was rather apparent a skirmish occurred. At the edge of the veranda lay the senator. Who was just sitting up, appearing confused as if just awakening from a slumber. She stared endlessly out into the distance where nothing of particular interest could be discernably seen. But maybe what she saw was already gone before they arrived. The sun, at that moment, just broke the horizon, lighting up the sky and her figure draped in a blue nightgown.

Not a blemish could be seen on her pale skin.

Various shouts of Milady, Senator Amidala, and Miss could be heard as the officers rushed ahead of him to her aid. He stayed back and watched, taking everything in, the damage, the expressions, the setting, the **feel** of the force around this place as turbulent as it was. The clone troopers surrounded the perimeter, keeping vigilant watch, weapons at the ready if the attacker was still present. But none of anybody else made themselves present.

"Milady are you alright?" someone asked urgently.

"Are you hurt?" another questioned.

"What ails you?" someone inquired.

"Who is responsible for this?" another asked.

At a distance he watched silently, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi coming up along beside him.

Senator Amidala didn't answer any of the questions posed; she looked a bit dazed, but otherwise in good health physically.

Finally turning to everyone, but not actually seeing them, she spoke softly, "I was saved. I was saved by a young man riding a giant white bird. It was like a knight in shining armor riding a white stallion to my rescue."

Now that stopped everyone short.

He frowned, and then shot his fellow Jedi a look. Brown eyes met blue and in unison they thought back to the day before.

FLASHBACK ANYONE POV

It was just the five of them in the round Jedi high council chambers seemingly at the top of the world, surrounded by plush seats of every shape and size depending on the occupants who weren't there. Four individuals stood, those of which consisted of Jedi Master Mace Windu, Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, and Padawan Anakin Skywalker. The only one who was seated was the Grand Jedi Master Yoda.

Their current conversation, or rather argument, or disagreement, could pertain to a certain creature seen around lately on the planet of Coruscant's cityscape.

Addressing the Grand Master, Mace Windu stated, "Master Yoda, there is a certain concern that has been unanimously felt by the public of recent. A creature, bird like in appearance, has been spotted several times over the past few days."

Yoda smiled his normal jovial knowing smile, eyes peeling open to show knowledgeable green orbs, "Know of this I do."

"It has caused civilians much distress," Master Windu added.

"Yes, Yes, it has, mm hmm," chuckled the little green creature, nodding its head. If one did not know Yoda it would appear that he wasn't taking the matter seriously at all. "Leave this creature alone we will," the Grand Master presented.

"But Master Yoda, chancellor Palpatine has been very adamant that we help find and capture this creature, then hand it over to his administrative," implored Anakin.

"Since when did we take orders from the Chancellor?" stated the corrun master with obvious disagreement/disgruntlement toward a certain chancellor Palpatine.

"The Chancellor is a smart man. He knows what's best for the republic. And if the capture of this creature is what he wants then it must happen!" butted in the padawan, sending Windu a scowl.

"Anakin," warned Obi Wan.

Seeing the gaze sent from his master Anakin lowered his gaze, ashamed slightly at his behavior.

"You know," Ki-Adi-Mundi interrupted, "Witnesses say it appeared in a bright round bubble of white light out of seemingly nowhere at the dead darkness of night. They also say it robbed a grocery store. The poor grocer didn't know what to do as the massive creature downed ten carts of peaches and then flew off with other items of food to who knows where."

"If you need to eat you need to eat," joked Obi Wan.

Taking the opportunity to further prove his point Anakin urged, "See, this creature, whatever it is, is a thief! It must be captured before it does any more harm. Next time it could harm a civilian! What then? What will we do? Sit around and do nothing like we are right now!"

Master Windu shot the petulant padawan a look.

"The Chancellor has asked me personally to help assist in its capture," boasted Anakin. "I can do it. I am ready!"

"More important matters at hand there are," remarked Yoda, referring to the impending war.

Obi wan sweat dropped. "Anakin, if you didn't already remember, we aren't even going to be here tomorrow."

"Oh," Anakin seemed to visibly sag in disappointment. "Sorry master, it seems I forgot." Then with renewed vigor the padawan stated with all conviction in his being and very soul, "But it still needs to happen!"

"Anakin-," Obi Wan hissed worriedly.

Ki-Adi-Mundi let out an exasperated sigh as the young one pressed the matter.

Anakin continued earnestly, "Chancellor Palpatine is just looking out for the safety of the Republic. That's all he has in mind. And if he deems this unknown anomaly a threat then so be it! I don't know what you are thinking just letting such an animal roam free like this?! Why don't you understand? The Chancellor is a great man. He is deserving of more respect than this! The Jedi are meant to serve and assist and help democracy, the Republic, the Chancellor! If there is any possibility or risk that this creature could pose to be a menace, a peril, a hazard, a danger, a threat, than we must do something immediately before the situation turns to the worst and be direr than it already is! We should send out parties to hunt it down right this instant! I don't know how you can be so blind! The beast should be put down before-!"

"Leave this creature alone you will!"

Everyone stilled at the outburst. It seemed Yoda had heard enough. They all had. Yoda rarely raised his voice like that. Now all everyone could do was respect the grand master's wished.

Anakin stood shocked for a moment before, turning various shades of red out of clear embarrassment, then quickly bowed saying, "forgive me Master."

Mace Windu felt as if he aged thirty thousand years and was buried six feet under after listening to that cringe worthy rant. It almost made him lose faith in the galaxy itself with people like that running loose.

"Master Kenobi, you really should teach your padawan to hold his tongue in the near future," proposed Ki-Adi-Mundi, blue eyes gleaming.

"Yes. I will," said Kenobi, seeming weary.

"Dismissed you all are. Talk later we will," stated Yoda, hobbling past them all and out the doors without a second glance.

They all watched him go before trickling out as well.

The cerean and corrun Master sent disapproving looks as they swept past the padawan.

"Come Anakin. We need to talk," said Obi Wan.

Wisely choosing to obey, Anakin trailed after Obi Wan like a subdued shadow.

MACE WINDU PRESENT POV

He and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi shared a look and sighed mentally in unison at the remembrance. Then both went to assist the senator of Naboo.

Although between them the duo shared a single question.

 _Who is this young force sensitive man that Senator Amidala spoke of?_

More questions were formed than answers answered that day.

LUKE POV

He was thinking. He spent the whole day thinking and meditating while Talon slept like a log, snoring slightly.

Goosebumps pricked his arms; absentmindedly he attempted to rub them away.

He had tried to get some sort or form of sleep but it just seemed impossible at the moment. A good silent rest evaded him. He couldn't stop worrying, it persisted like a never ending headache, which he had as well to top it all off, even though he knew his mother would now be safe. He couldn't help but worry and fear so he pushed his weariness and tiredness away for much longer than he should have.

 _Nothing is making sense._

 _Everything is becoming confusing._

 _It's just as Talon said: There is more to this. But what was it?_ he didn't know.

The interaction last night with the shadow left him bewildered. _Who sent it? What was it trying to accomplish? Am I in danger? Are we in danger? What did it want with mother?_

A part of him, maybe intuition, told him that it wasn't Sidious who was behind the attack.

What was the whole goal of attacking **his** mother, not that anyone knew she was that, or so he hoped.

Suddenly a loud yawn split the air chilly evening air.

Talon's red apple eyes popped open, immediately drawn to his small shivering figure slouching close by, illuminated by the dipping sun.

"Luke, you're still awake? Why don't you get some rest to rejuvenate?"

"I don't know. I don't really feel like it. Maybe later." His body thought otherwise though, so he scooted over to the terror bird, leaning against the fluffiness, immediately becoming warm in that presence and pale white fluffisomeness. _As white as the freshly fallen snow on Hoth._

He heard the pale feathered creature sigh out contentedly, then softly ask, "Luke, we've know each other for a while now I could say. Now I let my curiosity get the better of me when I ask this: But what planet is it that someone like you originates from?"

 _Hmmm. I don't know where I was born. So what to say?_ The closet place he could think of was Tatooine, even though he wasn't exactly born there, he lived there most of his life and it was almost as if he had been born there since he was in fact raised there from whence he was just a tiny infant. "Tatooine," he answered, eyes caught up in the sunset's glowing colors.

"Really? I have never been there myself, but I've heard it is very arid and blanketed in sheets of sand as vast as that of an ocean's waters."

He chuckled. "That's a weird way of putting it but that dustball is mostly sand." _And rock and dirt and grit._

 _I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating. And it gets everywhere_ was a random stupid thought that popped into his head. And for some reason to him it sounded like something Anakin would say. _I don't know why though?_

"It was my dream to one day leave that place," he added after a thought.

"And so you succeeded."

"In a way." _A very odd sort of way. A way I could never have dreamed of, never in a million years, nor could have I ever possibly imagined. But here I am, and talking with a big white terror bird no less. It seems fate has laid a weird path down for me._ "What about you," he inquired, looking up to Talon, "Where do you come from?"

Talon just stared ahead at the sunset, and then voiced in his usual soft quiet tones, "Somina. I hail from the planet of Somina."

 _Somina?_ "I've never heard of it," he pointed out.

The terror bird smiled to him. Or smiled as much as a bird ever could. "Of course you haven't. To the rest of the galaxy it goes by a much different name: Wayland. It is designated as Wayland. Only the natural flora and fauna of the planet know its true name, which is Somina, a lovely name. A fitting name."

 _Odd._ "Where's it located."

"In the outer rim territories, same as Tatooine. Except Wayland is a lush semi tropical planet, so much different from Tatooine."

"So it's basically the total opposite of where I come from."

"Exactly," was the soft mental reply. "It appears both of us have flown far from home."

 _Home._ He stared at the sunset peeking its golden head and flowing mane of many various colors from behind the buildings and towers and skyscrapers that tried to top one another in height; for all seemed in that moment to yearn to reach the sky for one time in a lifetime before they too would be taken down or destroyed over the course of a vast number of years so much so that it was hard to imagine such a distance ahead in these times to an unknown future.

 _Where is home for me?_

 _Father? Mother? Anakin? Padme? Skywalker? Amidala? Jedi? Senator? Or are all those titles just of those independent people who I will never really have the chance to personally know?_

The sunset's burning colors began to quickly fade as they clawed at the sky but in the end they too would be dragged down to darkness.

But a sunset will always rise again. Transformed into something different each and every time: becoming a sunrise, but only to ever repeat the endless cycle over and over again same as some. But that in itself sounded painful.

Inwardly his heart sighed at a prospect of _'_ _home'._

Absentmindedly he asked, "Talon?"

"Yes Luke?"

"Where are you parents?"

It may have been somewhat insensitive to ask that, but from what Talon had told him so far, it seemed that the terror bird had no one. _It feels horrible to be lonely._

"Dead."

"Oh." He blinked, a bit startled. "Sorry."

Talon's chest just rumbled in humms of laughter that vibrated against his back and through his chest. "Don't be sorry Luke. My parents consisted of two animals. And believe me when I say animal. They couldn't communicate telepathically as I do, or speak basic or any other language at all except their own form of voice in what such creatures could call out to communicate with one another of their own or other kinds of other similar creatures. They couldn't understand my mentality and I could never understand theirs. At first I don't think they quite understood what I was, as I was different from them, in color, shape, and soul. My mother was in fact a Warbird, my father a Clawbird."

"Really?" he asked, interest piqued greatly. "What did they look like?"

"Well, to tell you, they were not the most beautiful of creatures. Rather unsightly to the eyes. But something ugly can come together to create something beautiful."

And against the canvas of such a setting sun, Talon told him of many of an interesting things. "When in my youth, I remember soft memories of things big and small. Great and tall. Soft and fuzzy. Greens and leafiery. A hardened heart…"

He learned that the Clawbird or Stana, as natives called it, which was Talon's father, was a black feathered avian from Wayland that devoured the flesh of dead animals and aliens. It sported harsh yellow eyes, a long thin layered beak used for ripping into skin, and a long tail that ended in feathers splayed out into a fan; it had mottled brown skin, a wiry figure, and huge black wings.

A Warbird, Talon's mother, on the other hand was a force sensitive species which were used as mounted assault avians a very long long time ago during the Great Sith War. The species were predators and were notorious for their bad tempered nature, so much different from Talon. They attacked anything on a whim that they deemed a threat. Though lacking in power, Warbirds could move with great speed and maneuverability; they typically used their large size to ram and trample their prey, as when fully grown, they stood approximately six meters in height from ground to top of the head, and ten meters long from head to tail, and they were also known to use their large blunt beaks to gore their enemies and devour helpless prey. They are large flightless birds that originated from the icy planet Khar Delba. Oddly enough, in place of wings were two short dual clawed arms, and these birds' sported two hind legs. Feather color ranged from yellow to yellowish green. Their iris colors ranged from black to blue. With extremely thick hides, hooks/spikes could be embedded into the sides of domesticated Warbirds without causing the creature harm. After the end of the Great Sith War, these Sith Warbirds continued to be found throughout the galaxy, with survivors of the conflict breeding on other worlds. These wild-once-more Warbirds were prone to terrorizing local forms of wildlife that posed little threat to them. A few made their way to Wayland but eventually died off after generations, but not before one surprisingly bred with a Clawbird, Talon's father.

Thus then from their history was made.

A terror bird was created.

And that terror bird was promptly abandoned, its parents eventually died, and the white feathered force anomaly was later dubbed Talon, the Terror Bird. But Talon obviously didn't tell Luke that last part.

 _Oh._

 _How intriguing._ He could definitely see the physical similarities between Talon and his parents, from which Talon described. What the terror bird had told him had enraptured his attention for the whole evening as he became so engrossed in the conversation of Terror Birds, Warbirds, planets far far away, and a many of other things.

"Do you ever plan to go back to Wayland," he asked, blue eyes blown wide.

Night was quickly falling around them.

"Yes, yes I do. I plan to go home one day."

"Oh." _Well, I guess we can't always be together forever. Talon will depart eventually._ That made him a bit sad inside.

"Hey, chin up," Talon smiled, nuzzling his face. "Maybe one day we could go together to visit Wayland, it is a lovely place. I think you will like it a lot, though it has been so long since I've been back home. You can call it home too, as I assure you if I ever leave you we will meet each other again one day and visit Wayland together. That's a promise. We can go 'home' together."

 _Home?_

 _Home._

He smiled. "That sounds nice."

 ** _Home._**


	33. Return to the Heart, Return of the Heart

**Chapter 33 Return to the Heart, Return of the Heart**

* * *

(Fanfir Note: Hah! I'm back….. obviously…. Sorry you had to wait so long. Next update will be in 2 weeks, I think, then back to 1 week, maybe, depends. Although you do have my permission to stop reading this fanfic if you get bored so none of you have to feel guilty because there are times when I read a fanfic, they take too long to update, like months at a time, and I get bored and stop reading it altogether. Then I feel guilty. But you don't have to! But it's not like you need my permission anyways, you do you, I guess… ^ _ ^ )

(Hydra Note: Also if you haven't guessed it already, in the last chapter, that liquid that the shadow took off the ground and placed into 2 separate vials was in fact the spilled blood of Padme and Luke, since they both got injured. Now why would the shadow need this blood? Is it to determine if there was somehow some sort of connection between Padme and Luke because it's not like they're related or anything (sarcasm). What would happen if someone found out Padme was in fact Luke's mother. Then again, as to how the shadow had these suspicions that they were related, that will be revealed in the far future, but not anytime soon though. And the shadow's plan for Padme is more as in a confirmation of something, that goes along with Luke and is actually more about Luke overall.)

* * *

LUKE POV

It's foreign strange feeling still new to him. Like he could ever become comfortable with such an object, but he already had.

He swung down, swung up, clicked the button.

 _Deny it. Deny it again. Deny it more._

He swung down, swung up, clicked the button.

The stark black lightsaber, seeming to absorb all white light, never giving it back ever again, fit nicely in the palm of its hand. It was quite the exquisite thing, yet simple in its simplicity.

He swung down, swung up, clicked the button.

 **Danger!**

He swung down, swung up, clicked the button.

But it didn't feel natural. Not naturally held in his one only left hand, weighed too heavy in his small palm. Its owner had a distinct place in his mind.

He sighed, stopping mid stance he was currently practicing.

 _Stupid thing, not working. Better yet never work again! This thing's such a troll._ It hadn't been working ever since it touched that cortosis armor and extinguished. Oh how he wished at times he could just fling it over the edge of skyscraper. But he wasn't about to take that chance and have the black object fall into Sidious's hands ever again. _Never again. Not as long as I am around carrying it!_

 _This lightsaber..._

It had been a few days since returning his mother to her 'rightful' place, but he still felt kinda like shit. He couldn't do anything physically taxing a day ago: like moving around too much, without rustling his sore muscles. But today, with the sun shining bright, today was a hopeful new day in everyone's book, and with this new day he felt much better than yesterday, and so long and so forth the days before that.

She was in his mind, as she had been, for the past few minutes. For the past few days.

 _Mother._

 _I wonder what she's doing?_

She was there. Somewhere. Somewhere out there. He paused in his motions, his blue eyes looked out onto the horizon daylight from atop the skyscraper he stood on. Talon was sunbathing, again, red apple eyes closed in contentment. In the distance, sun's rays reflected blaringly off a dome like grey surface. It was the senate building. He smiled. _Where mother works._ Then he snarled. _Where that snake resided._

Resuming, he swung down, swung up, clicked the button. Nothing happening. No red blade igniting.

He sighed.

"I have to go see her. I have to make sure she is okay. I have to be sure of it," he mumbled to himself.

 _Mother._

He swung down, swung up, clicked the button. Not a thing.

 _I'll be seeing you soon._

He swung down, swung up, clicked the button, mid- swinging to the side, and in a pure red flash the blade erupted in sparks from the hilt, awakening. Gleaming like a red rose. Crackling, pure, bloody red crimsontine blade lusting to dig into flesh. But now it dug into the air and sky. Stark scary against that bright light ocean dipped blue above them all. How convenient.

 _I've decided._

A cautious grim smile came upon his face.

"Hey Talon?"

"Hmmm?" The terror bird grumbled, lifting its head in one motion, red eyes peeking opening.

Luke looked to Talon who then in turn looked to Luke, the tanned Tatooine skin shone healthy in the yellow light, practically glowing, under the black clothes that draped his legs and covered his upper torso. Talon looked to Luke who in turn looked to him, he held the majestic red blade up. It's red hued light bleeding into the contrasting clear ocean blue sky. Those determined sharp blue eyes glanced far off into the distance. Far off into the distance where a round circular building stood placed: the Senate Building. From the look in those eyes, he knew, Talon knew, suspected, that there would be no persuasion capable to withdraw Luke from this endeavor.

Talon looked to Luke, when Luke gazed to him in turn, stating, "I am going to go see her. I'd really appreciate it if you helped me in getting there."

There was no need for elaboration. Talon already knew who 'her' was.

"And are you assuming that I cannot deter you from doing this," Talon softly responded.

"Yep."

Talon rolled his eyes. "It's practically midday Luke. Why not venture to the senate grounds in the evening. It would be much safer for us both."

"We are never truly safe with that snake hideous Sidious around, the Sith, Dooku. I've accepted that there are real dangers but I am going to follow my heart on this action."

 _My mind is set._

"I am going to go see my mother."

"If that is what you wish," fluffy white bird voiced.

"Hah, it's what I've wished for my whole life ya know." _I know the consequences._ _But to finally speak to my mother._ It excited him! _Maybe I will indulge in this type of selfishness, just this once. I know the risks._

He stared off into the distance. He stared off into the distance at a rounded building. Blinding light reflected off the cool metal top of it.

"Are you sure she is there right now. How are you certain your mother is even in the senate building?"

He inhaled sharply, the cool crisp air. The wind whipping up his clothes in a storm. Clear blue eyes never faltering in their stare.

"Because I can feel her."

 _I know it._

 _Call it an intuition._

 _Once I concentrate, it's like a sixth sense, a notion, a feeling._

"You could drop me off in a nearby alleyway or something that's not too far from the senate grounds. Afterwards, I believe I can make my own way from there. When I'm done we could meet back up close to the same spot wherever you dropped me off."

"Sounds reasonable, although this idea seems rather ludicrous altogether to be acted upon so soon and if I could, I would rather dissuade you from such rash actions but it appears that's not quite possible, is it? Have you yet even considered that I'm not the only one of us two who sticks out like a sore thumb? It would be strikingly obvious to those around you when you venture there, even if you use the force to repel/negate their attention more than usual from you, that as in your condition, of your current appearance and state, it will only bode for trouble going out in public looking that blatantly informal, if not immodest for such a lavish proper setting such as the senate."

"Ummm…"

The terror bird sighed, then voiced out, "Your attire is rather conspicuous, if you know what I mean."

"Oh…"

 _Conspicuous? hmmm, he's right,_ he thought looking down at his clothes. Loose black baggy pants, much too big for him, only kept up by the tie around his waist holding it up and secure, a black shirt much too small, exposing his midriff, no shoes, a stub wrapped in white bandages where his right hand should have been, and frazzled sandy golden hair. "I'll think of something," he butted back, poutfully, deactivation the red saber and stuffing it away.

"Okay. But if you are in danger it is not guaranteed that I can readily reach you," spoke Talon meaningfully, red apple eyes flashing strikingly in the light.

"I know." _I guess that's a risk I'm willing to take_ he pondered, swaying gently, impatiently, from foot to foot and balancing on the balls of his feet.

OOO

Talon soared steadily, above some buildings and all traffic.

The stark creamy white creature swooped down, navigating its way through the city's skyscape. And on its back rode a figure, small compared to the terror bird.

Luke clung hold of the downy light plumage with one hand, legs wrapped tight around the massive soft body beneath him as to not fall off to certain death below.

Wind whistled past in the midday light of the happy sun, whispering.

He unconsciously giggled a bit. Talon's pale feather's ticking his face and nose. _Geez, why am I so ticklish._

Around ten minutes later the terror bird dove straight down.

Blue eyes widened.

Then he laughed in joy.

Being so high up, the drunken dizziness from the lack of oxygen, the sudden swift beating movements by those large wings that could drive even the ugliest of enemies and foes away.

Falling, finally falling, he grasped hold.

Together they shot straight down.

Talon's wings retracting with a snap, tucked in close to that white fuzzy body.

They both shot like a bullet at neither speeds he could never have imagined nor felt, speeding through a crevice between buildings, past others, over another, swiveling around a bit of traffic. Then they were floating. Those white massive wings snapping to attention and spanning outward in all their glory, slowing the fall to a harmless float down to the ground, as if there was zero gravity. Quick light flaps, quick light flutters, and they settled in a nearly secluded alleyway, those who were in it before them fled in fear. He couldn't care less. The alleyway was not that close to the senate grounds, but it would do. He couldn't have asked more even then.

 _This is good enough._

Sliding down off the ruffled feathered spot he had sat on between Talon's neck and shoulders, upon immediately feeling his feet touch upon the ground, he swooped in, both arms spread wide, encompassing as much of Talon's fuzzy fluffy chest as he could in a hug.

"Thanks a lot."

Beneath his fingers the creature rumbled, the form of action resonating throughout his body from a certain fluffy creature. Very poofy and fluffy indeed.

"Thanks. And I really do mean that. Without you I don't know what I would be doing now, or how I would even be doing it exactly, or where I would even be. Maybe I would've found a way, but with you here-. It's just-. Thanks a lot for your help. You don't know how much this means to me."

"No Luke, I don't know. But I do understand."

He gave the terror bird a small smile.

"Sure ya do. Hehe. I ought to be off now. We won't be separated long ya know." Luke set off, and with one last wave he disappeared around the corner, looking back to shoot another last smile. As he ran forward, away, he could feel the after effects of Talon's renewed takeoff as the terror bird took flight once more in a huge gust of wind that stirred up the sky.

OOO

The sable brown hooded cloak that now adorned his figure from head to toe flapped lightly around him in a sudden gust.

Ahead loomed the senate building, the one that reminded him of a mushroom, and the Republic Executive Building in the foreground in front of the Senate. Close by to that were the Senatorial apartments/flats in the distant skyline. That place brought memories back of some nights before.

Individuals passed around him but he didn't give them any mind.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind whipped the dark brown cloak about around his feet as if it were impatient to go. He firmly tugged it closer around himself with one hand but the rather thin material did nothing to shield from the cool weather, not that he minded. He regrettably had to steal the sable brown cloak from a random stranger a while back. A seed of guilt sprouted within him at the thought but he pushed it away.

He ran off in the direction of the rounded dome shaped Republic Executive Building where his intuition told him that she was.

 _I can feel it._

OOO

 _How did this happen!_ he shrieked internally.

 _Oh Shite!_ He clutched his dislocated shoulder from whence he had gotten slammed into a wall by the Senate guard security team.

It throbbed repeatedly with each step as he scurried down the halls, ducking, diving, and jumping over furniture.

 _Off course they know what my face looks like! A while back when I infiltrated the Senate Building there were certainly cameras around that caught me! Of course they would recognize me! Who's to say they wouldn't in the first place?_

 _Maybe I should've waited a few days- Maybe Talon was right-!_ He frantically shook his head to dispel such thoughts. _No, that won't do._ Eyes pressed shut, to rid himself off those thoughts. _NO!_ A fierce blue gaze awakened inside of him. _No. What's done is done. I'm going to finish what I came here for and make sure mother is alright. I won't feel assured till I check personally if she is okay._ He vaulted over a table, pulling up the hooded cloak that had fallen against his back.

There it was: _a close reprieve!_

He rushed at a nearby lift.

Pairs of wide confused eyes noticed him.

Swiping out his only hand, he force shoved any occupants to the side and out of the lift, cringing as they all landed on top of one another.

He winced. _Oooh. That's gotta hurt._

He leapt over them, tumbling to the ground. Scrambling up he barged into the lift.

They golden lift doors began to close.

The blue featherheads, as he'd chosen to dub them, aka the Senate Commando security team, who wore those ridiculous blue outfits and that laughable helmets in which sprouted from the top of it were black feathers, rounded the corner, raising their weapons to open fire at his exposed figure. He jabbed the button for the lift to go up, any button! Stupid thing was moving too slow. Tauntingly slow. Was it trying to kill him!

"This-! This is SABOTAGE!" he declared aghast.

"Trying to get me killed on purpose huh?! Is that it!" he frantically yelled at the inanimate elevator even as the blue armored fingers prepared to squeeze their triggers. _Hurry up!_ He mentally pleaded.

The golden elevator doors creeped together, but it wasn't enough! _Not fast enough!_

His head swiveled left, then right, then left again, looking for anything that could help. He let out a cry of frustration, then, he let out a roundhouse kick to the elevator control panel.

Definitely not one of his brightest moments. Not one of his best ideas.

 **Crash!**

He howled.

Sharp metal and glass stuck into the soft flesh of his foot.

Much to his surprise, and possibly to the surprise of others, his foot actually smashed through the panel, blasting a hole, getting stuck in the elevator wall! Imbalanced he fell back, shoulders and neck colliding hard to the floor, foot still stuck in the panel.

He accidentally had used the force when kicking. Of all things!

Due to the absurdity of the situation it caused the guards and commandoes to hesitate one second. That was enough. The elevator doors crept shut. The lights flickered. What buttons were left on the panel illuminated blue. Shocks coursed throughout his body in white hot flows and rivets as he got thoroughly electrocuted.

The lift suddenly flew up as shots rang out below, missing their target.

As his body shot up in the elevator his stomach seemed to plummet down and away into the abyss without it. If he had any lunch, he would have thrown it up.

Nausea took hold of his insides and squeezed them.

He shivered with each continued pulse of electricity to transverse though his body, small body jerking limply, helplessly, around.

On top of that a string of gibberish words ran from his mouth as he was feeling like he was getting fried from the inside out. Yanking on his foot made it worse.

Suddenly the elevator stopped in its ascent. His body flew forward, head smacking against the wall, bending his body forward unnaturally, almost sickeningly. Electricity coursing through him halted with the elevator.

Golden elevator doors opened with a resounding playful ding, as if the lift itself was happy it gave him the ride of his life. A merely empty hall was revealed.

With one final yank he shook his foot free, blood dripping from where the deep gnarly cuts ran, metal and glass shredding into the appendage. There was so much blood. And the pain. He pulled the pieces out, biting his lip to keep from yelping like a wounded dog. So much pain. So much blood, running, dripping, covering it all. Clenching his jaw shut he urged himself. _Get up. I need to get up!_ Calling upon the force he attempted to numb his nerves in that area as best as he could. It took a couple moments to concentrate but he did his best.

Then he fought the urge not to hurl right then and there again at the sight of the blood; it made the gashes seem worse and iller than what they were. As he quickly hobbled down the aisle, refusing to look, refusing to feel that slick red substance coating and staining his skin which seemed so pale in comparison to that deep redness.

 _Blood._

 _Who else ate and drank blood in the night?_

He figured right then and there that he could hardly stand the sight of it in such large quantities. He had never had this problem before. _When had it happened? When had this incessant fear of blood originated?_ Maybe it had something to do with the incident with the Scav-. It made him gag. The smell, the stench, clogging up his nose.

He remembered.

It made him feel fuzzy, causing his breath to quicken dangerously, his heart to race horribly. He ignored it, squeezing his eyes shut.

In a pause in which he leaned against a nearby wall, taking deep breaths in, and letting it all out; he called upon the force to clear his mind, to help him in this moment. To help him move on. It pulsed within, around him, that white comforting light, his anchor, like a distraction, a savior of sorts. The smell in actuality wasn't that bad, blood, it just seemed that way to his oversensitive nose and nerves. But now, he couldn't let alone handle it, but he could partly ignore it.

 _I can now continue._

 _I can do it._

 _Down there!_

Just around the next bend, down another row of doors and walls of those that lived near. Here. Rooms for those who were avaricious, offices for the manipulators, the predators preying on innocents for their own personal gain.

 _But she's not like that!_

 _I don't expect mother to be perfect. No one is. But I know one thing, she is a kind person._

Then there were others who resided to work in this building. Ones who fought life and limb for the Republic. Putting their necks out for unnamed faces that none would ever be able to become familiar with. Ones who were selfless. Good people who wanted to do good deeds, and they weren't lying, they weren't digging their own grave. There were some here who were determined not to leave with nothing unaccomplished. Progress was the only option. These were the true leaders.

 _Not some old senile Sith!_

His heart came to a stop for a moment. Then it beat rapidly once again. His body came to a stop a moment later, just as it passed a single door. He backtracked two steps until the plum purplish door stood right in front of him.

 _Mother?_

He tested his bad leg.

Then grimaced, tears pricking at his eyes.

 _I can do this._

Then in the distance his ears caught the sound of the guard's boots running up and down, travelling nearer, in the past halls, each footfall in multitudes echoing ominously as if through the action of drawing closer; those masked creatures wished to rip this moment away. How cruel.

Without second thought, which was rather uncouth of him, he ventured in, handling the brown cloak till it pulled tight against his figure and face, casting a shadow on his feature.

He shut the door behind him.

Upon entering his eyes were greeted with a darkened room, the only light seeping through the closed blinds hiding the outside world beyond the window. This light in turn shed white strips horizontally across the floor, and upon the only figure in the room besides himself.

She whipped around from whence she had had her back to him, startled, placing aside what she was doing. Brown eyes looked to him fleetingly wide.

Silence descended.

She stood still, rigid, shocked, like a deer. No, not a deer, like a doe.

"Are you-?" she gasped.

"Do you remember me?" he interrupted, it was unintentional.

Soft brown eyes turned downcast, then distant, staring far off. "I believe I do. You were there. That night."

"Yeah, I was."

She approached closer, cautiously, but it wasn't as if she feared for herself. Maybe it was as if she feared that he would run away. To vanish into the night, vanish into the sun's morning light; vanish into the crowds and hordes of midday beyond all sight.

He resisted the urge to step back.

"You saved me."

Of course. Why wouldn't I?

A thought striked him odd as she approached. **_Unafraid._** He kept his hood down though, features hidden under shadow.

"I did," he answered cautiously, slight curving of the lip into a barely noticeable smile.

"But why-How? I don't believe I know you." Then she paused midstep. "But I believe I should know you," she stated softly, brown eyes trying to discern his face. "Have we met before. Before a few days ago? I feel we have- or should have before?"

He understood her confusion, but a bitter laugh bubbled up inside of him at how ironic all this was. "Maybe there was a time when we would have met. I bet there was a time when our lives were once somehow intertwined."

"I agree. I feel that somewhere, deep within me, your words ring true."

She stepped closer. "But are our lives not intertwined now?" They were only about four feet apart now.

"I guess." Maybe it is not for the best.

He purposely took a step back.

"But why are you here? If our lives were not somehow discreetly intertwined before it would surely mostly be as of now. So, I ask again-" her eyes searching "- why are you here?" Do you care for me? It almost seemed so...

He nervously licked his dry lips. "Would it be right if I said I was here to make sure you were okay?"

"Yes." She smiled. He would never forget how it lit up her face no matter how dim the room was. "That would be the kind thing to do."

 _To be a kind person. _

How nice.

She began to approach closer to him. Maybe it's time to go. He was alert for anything. The footfalls of boots could be heard in the distant halls, traffic from deep outside in midday could be discerned faintly. The room grew darker as clouds obscured the sun for brief moments, before running, lighting it up to how it dimly was before. But in that moment she came much too close for his liking.

He backed up, almost to the door, about to flee. It wouldn't do to grow too attached at the moment. _If I do_ , it pulled at his heart, _I may just end up pouring my heart out to her and I just can't do that._

"I-I should go."

"Wait!" she yelled, stopping him in his tracks. She moved fast, closing the distance. His eyes widened, a pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. Pulling him into an embrace. His heart nearly stopped. "You can't leave. Not yet." He heard her whisper over his shoulder. "Excuse me for my behavior, it's not very professional, but I can tell when someone is needing of comfort." She hugged him tighter.

"I-t's okay." His stillness dissipated. Shock replaced with something else. Something seeping deep into his bones.

Warmness.

Carefully his own arms wrapped lightly around her back in turn. Her stature, figure, and height quite too similar to his own. That was their similar liking.

"Whoever you are, stranger, I would like to say thank you. But I would appreciate it even more if there was a name I could put to that hidden face of yours."

"Uhh, I'm Lu-" He stopped himself short, but not fast enough, "-uuuluuu?"

"Luuluu?" she repeated.

"Uhhhh…?" _Shit! Why the frick did I say that! Stars, am I sure stupid, I let my guard down!_

His thoughts shattered to the sound of his mother's voice.

"Luuluu," she sounded much surer. Clouds outside obscured the sun. The room grew darker for a moment before to be lighten up again with renewed light. "What a peculiar name."

He let out a little sigh. "Yep." _This sucks, I don't even like the name Luuluu. It sounds like a girl's name anyways._ He put himself up to ignore his own stupidity and block those thoughts out for right now. His hand gripped her back gently.

 _Dammit._ His eyes began to tear up. _This is too nice. The feeling of being held tightly in ones arms._ Being held close to another living breathing soul out of something that could only be described as affection. _Even if she barely knows me._

 _Wouldn't it be nice if this could last longer? Preferably into a distant forever._

Slowly, reluctantly, he gently pulled away.

Her brown questioning eyes grew with a curious glow, flickering, squinting slightly, and trying to make out his features under the brown hooded cloak.

Then she glanced down.

"You're hurt!" she gasped, moving to come closer.

He ducked back, out of reach, closer to the door, giving the impression that he was about to bolt.

"No, wait! Don't go! Not yet. I could help you!"

"No!" he stated, "I hav-." Tingles ran up and down his arms. The force rang with warning and he swung around, threw the door open, and kicked a senate guard that was about to burst into the room. It tumbled back into its other companions, all of them landing in an unruly pile.

Then he ran.

* * *

(Fanfir Note: And this is to a fellow author, I guess. I'm sorry if I annoyed you. Looking back I think I was a bit insensitive and maybe more than a little invasive… : ( … that was never my intention. I was just lonely, but that's no excuse to bug you, fellow human… )

(Hydra Note: Oh yeah, in this chapter, Luke originally wasn't going to even get the chance to meet Padme, but I decided to give him a break…. : P )


	34. Shall ill fate befall us?

**Chapter 34 Shall ill fate befall us?**

* * *

LUKE POV

He hurled his body down the hall, nearly falling forward on his face along the way.

 _Then I'd go splat like a bug…. Or not…_

Pain rippled up from his injured foot. Gritting his teeth harder while he ran.

The force blared a warning.

He threw himself to the side, just missing getting shot in the back.

Hastily diving into a side hall, a door at the end marking a stairway exit to below, he bolted forward in a mad dash, but tripping over his own feet.

Lugging himself back up he gasped, almost yelped, and lurched to the door, forcefully shoving it wide; then whirling around, hand outstretched to the door in mid-motion of sliding closed; he concentrated, forcing the metal door to become almost one with the walls. The two separate materials screeched, as if in dreadful hellish pain, and meshed together loudly. It wouldn't do to get caught; this would buy him some time.

He panted.

Whipping around he hurdled down the spiraling staircase, down, down, and down, taking two to four to six steps at a time, around, and around, and round, each impact against the surface rattling deep within, a pulsating throbbing lashing out whenever his injured foot touched once again uneasily upon another surface. His heart fluttered, adrenaline kicking in, in his continuous mad flight to mad crash down the stairs, fingers outstretched, reaching the bottom floor at last, grabbing hold of the handle, and yanking, then scurrying out.

A rather chilly blast of air whacked him.

He was greeted with a rather nice cool quieted hall, somewhere on the bottom floors. _Hopefully the ground floor._

His own ragged short breaths were the only sound, echoing harshly.

Pulling further down, the force told him that the exit was near.

It was just past a wide expanse of a room.

He sidled up against a wall.

Creeping round the corner like a creep, he stared; _and staring isn't creepy at all…_

Various creatures and beings wandered about, lightly chatting. He presumed they worked there. By the way they were dressed he could only presume they worked here.

"Huff."

The room was a sort of banquet hall. It looked familiar, but at the same time it didn't. He clenched his only fist. _Damn these rooms for all looking the same!_

Then he spotted something!

 _But wait- ! That's- !_

His mouth watered.

 _Free food…_ his thought dazedly, stomach growling in response to such a sight. Dragging his eyes away from the piles upon piles of delicious delights he, with his wandering blue eyes, then came across the path, and spotted, the one and only, Bail Organa.

 _Well, no surprise there_ … _What was I expecting anyways? Of course Bail's going to be here, in the senate or executive building, I forgot which one it was though, hmm. But he was Leia's adoptive father, wasn't he._

A smile brightened his face at the thought of her.

Pushing those thoughts aside, his mind beginning to realize and confront the constant throbbing and irritating pain radiating from his injured foot, Luke supposed that he must get out of there, and very quickly at that.

 _I'll find Talon. Then I'll ask him to heal my injury._

The exit was down another hall right straight across the room, past all the mingling senators and people. He could almost see it. _The light._ He stepped forward, among the extravagant outfits, attire, to hopefully blend in. But to no avail. So he stepped forward. Casting such silly irrelevant thoughts aside and not even trying to blend in. So he stepped forward. Almost immediately he knew that something was wro-

He stepped forward-

"LUKE RUN!"

He startled visibly.

A voice broke through to him among the confusion.

"LUKE, GET OUT OF THERE!"

 _Talon!_ He mentally cried out, head spinning around, searching for the origin of that voice! Only he was the only one that heard it. He spun his head, searching for that voice. _How's that possible! Where-? I don't see him._ _Talon's much too far away to be able to communicate like that. I would have felt him if he had come closer! I would have known. Unless-?_

There it was, in his mind, something sort of a bo- …

 _!_

His thoughts abruptly scattered. Cracked and splintered.

Shattered!

He stepped forward, twirled around, slamming his mental barriers down on the intruder.

Everywhere, everyone in the room seemed to mesh together as one. None of them mattered much. He spun his head, searching for that feeling. Among the normal presences of non-force sensitive was- _huh?_

 _What is that…?_ He sought desperately.

He spun around his body, searching for _that-_.

 _For-_

He spun his head. The lights danced and seemed to flicker dreamily. In lurid discord. His blue eyes saw without seeing. _It's wrong. This is wrong!_ His mind screamed. Cold. It grew so cold! _Am I going insane? Maybe at the end of all this…I will be…_ No one seemed to notice him, but he was still there, walking among them as one of them. Living. _Haven't others walked among them like that?_ The room spun distantly. Goosebumps prickled upon his exposed flesh, blood running cold. He whipped his body around crookedly. Head spinning, _searching for- !_

But his eyes collided with a sickly yellow gaze.

The air froze in his lungs. Terrified!

It was almost as if through the action of as if one brought up their thumb and forefinger up, pinching his trachea closed.

 _-To chock to death, rather than hew off that head-_

Beware.

It is as if one brought up their thumb and forefinger closer together. He felt his throat start to close. It pinched his trachea closed without a fingerbreadth's touch upon exposed skin of his neck. Maybe that was what was truly utterly terrifying.

He choked.

Truly helpless.

Utterly like this.

The gaze of death itself.

His own powers compared to that 'other' were null and void. _Not enough. Not enough at all!_

 _How could I ever defeat such a foe!_ His mind cried out!

His hands flew up to his throat, trying to relieve a pressure that wasn't physically there. It wasn't there…

Choking…

The world seemed hazy. Flashing yellow white lights high up above.

 _Don't welcome this… feeling… I have too much to do…_

 _!_

Suddenly Talon's presence flooded the room, originating through- **from** him, as if it came through some sort of bon-

And Talon's light frantically beat off the offending darkness away. Oh, how sickly it was! The fiend!

Demented.

He gasped desperately.

No longer clawing at his throat.

And he hacked and coughed. Greedily stealing breaths of fresh air.

Disturbed.

Then, his skin tingled with the feel of impending immediate fast physical danger!

Only receiving that brief second of warning, he forced his body to lurch away backward. Blaster fire nearly clipped his good leg. Blood sprayed against the ground from an earlier wound, the movement of unnaturallity, caused it to peel, split open, and shine upon the ground with droplets of red blood!

His head spun, searching, but that figure was gone in the masses of running screaming panicking individuals.

Something was thrown.

Smoke engulfed the room in it's hazy embrace.

Sickly yellow eyes vanished away in coarse smoke.

Shrieking rang out with each life that ended too soon.

Others fell.

Others tumbled.

He tumbled, across the room, yelping suddenly, unexpectedly, as hot stinging pain shot from his chest. Someone elbowed him right in the ribs, promptly causing him to face plant, barely missing a pie that had landed face first upon the ground. But if he had landed on the pie, he wouldn't have had to worry anyways, as it was facing the wrong way; he wouldn't have gotten dirty nor messy, so why did a pie just all the sudden, of all things, seem so harmful. _Wtf?!_ Confusion filled the air. His mind barraged with this panic. This hysteria! These thoughts of fear, of unease, of horrible trepidation, that clung like a sticky web to his joints and limbs, as if he were a fly in a spider's sticky trap. Scrambling up, almost ploughed over, run over once again, knocked back over, he dashed across the room! _I have to get away! I need to get out of here!_ It was too suffocating! _Too much death! I can't think straight!_ His mind was in a panic. Confusion thronged and packed the air. His mind barraged with this panic. These feelings! _What do I do!?_ He fell, tripped, crashing into a table. Slamming, and overturning it.

His lungs burned.

He wheezed.

Gasped out!

Ears ringing, in echoes.

Shots fired.

Blue senate guards strike down their own. Killing their own.

 _Imposters…_ his mind wearily concluded.

"Then-", he coughed violently. - _Who are they?_

Vision impaired. It grew so cloudy. _Can't see!_ The lights flickered, to die. A loud banging. A thundering commotion!

Forcing himself to get up, half crawling, he felt it in the force. Bail fell. Fell in a way that it was so similar to death that it terrified him!

Oh how his mother would weep! Oh how Leia, even though she doesn't yet know him, Bail, in this time, would weep!

"Bail!"

Lurching up, he abruptly whirled from the light of the exit, the exit that was so close; clouds obscured the sun outside, lights flickered.

With a stifled yell of determination he hurtled back, pouncing up from whence he had landed hard on his knees, soaring though the air!

"Aaaauhh!" he screamed, lunging at the feather head, _that imposter that it was!_ He intercepted, tackling it to the ground, just as a shot lit up the air, rang out, deafening. And it would've struck Bail in the neck, an instant kill. But around him, everyone was being killed, so it seemed.

"You Imposter!"

He wrestled with the armored figure, now underneath him, gripping hold, tugging, seizing, and fighting over the blaster in that blue armored hand's grasp. A knee dug sharply into his gut, plowing him away, the wind blown out of his lungs, back colliding harshly with the walls. He hacked, a little blood coming through, that disgusting tang on his tongue, he wheezed. That same blaster was raised to him, to shoot him dead.

His blue eyes widened.

 _No._

"NO!" He swept out his only hand in a panic, clawing his digits through the air, and with the force of that hysterical clawed hurl of energy, the guard was chucked like a mere little rag doll across the length of the expansive room, landing in a great heap, unmoving. Red marks marred it's visible bodily flesh.

It wasn't a second later till he noticed the blood that splattered his cheek, the blood that dribbled down his chest from where blaster had fired, scorched, and opened a new wound on his abdomen. There was red leaking out of his chest this time. He clutched it, keening over, red painted splotches on his hands, from where it and the flesh had touched, and from where it was clean and it hadn't.

 _Bail!_

Bail wasn't moving.

Gritting his teeth, he scooted over to the fallen senator. Knocked unconscious. A relieved sigh escaped him at that. "Well, better than being dead."

Through pain he was able to realize something:

 _Stars! He looks so young._

That coherent thought was the only one that crossed his mind.

Shakily standing, almost in a triumphant way, he lugged the taller and heavier man with him, to the light.

To get out. To escape. _Anywhere but here!_ Anywhere but where those yellow eyes had bore holes into his skull, freezing him dead in his tracks, making him feel so scared, so small, so petrified. _I couldn't do anything! Anywhere but here where I felt so helpless in a moment in time! I defy you, time!_

His brows knitted itself into a knot. Several drops of sweat rolled down his neck. The smoke clogged up his lungs, but, gripping Bail, he fought his way out with each heavy step. And out he went, without a doubt in his heart only in that one moment in which Bail was safe, he could also feel his mother was somewhere, somewhere safe, not with those imposter guards though.

Then it hit him.

 _I don't understand._

He stepped on a corpse. Eyes wide open.

 _Why?_

Horrified.

 _What happened?_

Affright.

 _This wasn't supposed to happen. Did I cause this? Or maybe-_

His body shook, and it wasn't out of exhaustion this time. Slowly he lifted his foot lightly off the body, and stepped around. Bail's feet created scraping sounds, dragging along the floor with him, with him to the light…

OOO

His vision was met with a burst of white light. His pupils shrunk, eyes adjusting to the sun shone yellow and glorious out here, ever so pleased. Except for the smog filled sky cut apart with the remnants of a black and gray smoke from that building. He dragged Bail away. Outside was commotion, none gave him a mind as feet rushed and scuffled around. Eyes wandered in curiosity and fear of what had happened.

A pesky blue fly buzzed around an unmoving body.

 _This doesn't make any sense..._

 _But I can't think about that now!_ He shook his head. The small movement jarring the cuts and injuries on his body. _I have to get out of here. Then find Talon._ He hacked, coughing up bloodstained fluid.

With Bail lain down with some other senators, or he presumed they were senators, who seemed like they knew the man, he decided to go on. _Bail would be safe there, taken care of._ Then he raised himself up, rather quaveringly, and limped away, disappearing into the crowd.

OOO

"Talon?"

"Yes Luke?"

"W-what the fuck just happened?" he asked, voice trembling.

"Do you presume me to know?" Talon voiced contently.

"I don't know," he shot back, lightly glaring. "You just seem to know most almost anything."

"Now that's where you're wrong Luke."

"I figured," he huffed, resting his face against the back of one hand.

"I know. But from what I could gather and infer about that other strange presence, that dark force presence-" Luke stiffened. "- in the same room as you, it was, without doubt, a Sith." That was final.

"A Sith!" he gasped. "But it couldn't have been Dooku, and I know for sure that it didn't feel like Sidious." He swallowed thickly, throat closing up. _It wasn't Sidious at all. It was way out of that league. But then that must mean- THAT THERE'S A THIRD SITH!_

For a second he felt like he was going to hyperventilate right then and there.

"I-it was c-cold." He shuddered. His fingers rose up to his neck, rubbing lightly, where he could distantly, feel the faintness of someone cutting off his air. Just as it was back there.

And choking…

His lip trembled. "I-I couldn't do a thing," he deathly whispered, growing pale, a shuddering breath escaping his lips. "Talon!" he cried out. "I couldn't do a thing against that. I-I felt so helpless in that grasp. I don't know what to do! I-I-" _froze up._

 _I'm scared._

He clutched his hair, staring intently at the roof below him.

 _I've never faced a foe like this before!_

"Luke." His terrified eyes shot to Talon's face. "It's okay. We'll figure something out. Just bear with me on this. You endured this encounter, and it can be coped with. I am here for you."

He nodded, biting his lip nervously. "Do you promise?" _I don't know what I would do if I had to face off against that- that thing alone!_ The encounter had deeply rattled him to the core. He rubbed his neck lightly, massaging it.

"I could, but then I dare to say that I wouldn't be entirely truthful. But I won't let you down while I am with you, and while you are beside me now in these moments. Are you okay with that?"

"Okay."

And with Talon's warm presence wrapping around him, he settled down. More content than he had been all day, besides those few sparing moments he had had with his mother.

 _This is nice._

 _Quite nice._

 _It's warm._

Some time had passed since the incident earlier. Luke had managed to flee, then run, then stumble, then crawl to Talon, almost blind with pain. It had been horrible. But then Talon had graciously healed his injuries, and for that he was eternally grateful, and filled with a sense of awe at how the flesh knitted itself back together as the terror bird glowed white and the blood pulled itself back into his flesh. It was something almost along the lines of magical. After that, he had been completely exhausted, and promptly passed out in Talon's wings. He had just woken up minutes ago, albeit confused as heck as to what had happened, as his brain attempted in vain to process what had taken place earlier.

"I don't understand it," he said exasperated. "Everything that goes on."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"And?"

"And what?" Talon's chest rumbled in small chuckles.

"And what happens next?"

"Hmmm…" Talon looked to the sky. "I don't know, you tell me Luke."

"I chose my own fate," he declared stubbornly.

"Do you?"

"Yes, haven't I all my life?"

"Not necessarily."

"I will pave my own path this one time then, if what you just said is true." _But who is to be believed, me or you?_

"And may you truly do so. It is one of my only wishes for you: is to do so."

"Yeah, that would be nice," he said, walking and balancing along the edges of the roof, a gust of wind threatened to tip him over, but his balance was pure and stable for now.

Talon's shook his feathers, poofing them up for a moment in a funny way, before they flattened down, and the terror bird moved positions, settling more comfortably on the shiny surface of the high skyscraper.

"How did it go? You never specified as to how your visit to the Senate grounds went, but from the distance, smoke rose into the clear blue sky, and before that happened, I knew, and I called out to you, since inside of me, in my intuition, I felt that something wasn't quite right."

"So that was you, wasn't it?" and accusatory edge crept into his voice, entirely unintentional. He made his way back to the terror bird.

"Indeed Luke, it was me, but you should not get the wrong-"

"Wait." He held up his hand. "Please. Talon, I know what I felt. I know what you did, and now it makes sense. Sense as to how I could hear you from so far away and it explains that feeling, the feeling of you banishing the offending darkness by originating through me. It's a bond, isn't it?"

The air around them grew chilled for a moment, the sky darkened just a little. But all was sane. And the sun glowed on the horizon, casting colors.

"Yes, I suppose you could say it is Luke. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh, okay," he sassed back, standing and straitening, hands on hip. "Nothing more, nothing less huh? I think in an earlier conversation of ours I vaguely remember that you basically said you had heard some of my thoughts during my fight with Dooku. That had really confused me, until now, since I remember myself back there during the fight, I had my mental shields up and the two of us, we weren't let alone even in the same room! And then ever since, it has been and felt as if you have always known what I was thinking. Er, or it seemed that way? But it was a bond, wasn't it? When did you do it?!"

"I guess you were going to find out anyways," Talon softly replied.

"When did you do it?!" he demanded.

"No need to raise your voice Luke. I'm right here. It is not like I am-"

"Don't change the subject!" _But maybe he's got a point. Hmm, anyhow-_ "when did you do it?"

"When we first met-"

 _Of course._

"-earlier, I formed a mind link between the two of us just short after meeting one another," Talon continued.

"But why?" he stressed. "That's totally an invasion of privacy! And you had not right to do that! Sure, you are a great friend, and sometimes I feel as if I'm in your debt for your kindness, but I don't appreciate you spying on my thoughts!"

"I know, but hear me out, please Luke. I originally created the bond to make sure you were still alive during your skirmish with Dooku and that you weren't in any sort of mortal danger-"

Luke scoffed.

"- This allowed and permitted me precious time to gather enough energy to get us out of there while at the same second making sure you were able to hold your own against him by yourself for a while," voiced the telepath.

He rolled his eyes. "I was in mortal danger. I got my hand cut off, again!" _Father cut it off first though._ "Now that's twice it has been lopped off so easily," he expressed, holding the said stump up in all its glory for the world to see. "And I almost got beheaded! I could seriously have died as Dooku was in fact actually planning on killing me had you not stepped, or uh, flew in!" _Geez, that Dooku, what an turd!_

"I see. But you are alive now, aren't you? Alive and well, in most of the flesh and of the blood, except for one limb. It could have gone worse, way worse, than you may think Luke."

"Maybe, how so?" _I think I held my own against him pretty well._

"Dooku was toying with you for most of the duration of your so called battle."

"Ah, well he can go fuck off!" _The bastard! Not taking me seriously!_ And as Luke silently fumed he came to another conclusion, slowly he turned to the fluffy white terror bird, who still had never risen, preferring instead to snuggle up close to the skyscraper beneath their feet.

"Uh, Talon, sorry for yelling at you." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, face tinged slightly red in the cheeks.

"It's okay; you had a right to be angry and upset at one such as me. What I performed on you was uncalled for, and completely without your consent as you stated earlier. In regards to your yelling, it's all right."

"Hehe, that's good. But then again, why can't I see inside your mind. Don't you trust me?"

"I do. But there are some things that must never be seen."

It sounded like a lame excuse, _but –_ He relented, sighing. "I'll take you word for it then. Erm, what else can this connection do?"

Talon's joyous laugh rang out in his mind, those red apple eyes shining. "You want to know what it can do. Well then, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Luke I won't hurt you. And I won't force or push myself into your mind or anything of the sort. I just want to show you something. Trust me."

"O-okay."

With that he closed his eyes to the sunset that spanned across the sky. He heard Talon voice, "Next lower any and all of your mental barriers and reach out through the force and find me. This might not be exactly safe, since if someone launched a mental attack on us we'd be vulnerable, but it'll be quite quick. Find and search and cast about for my presence."

He sought it, and he found it. It was almost as if he was stretching out his mind's hands to grasp that light.

 _It's warm._

 _It was always warm, Talon. Warm, like a fire, like a flame_ , but as he shut his own eyes tight and imagined those red apple eyes, they weren't like a fire. _For fire burns, it scorches._ _Those eyes, his eyes, Talon's eyes, were like apples: careful, fruitful, precious, and many and nothing more. Just to then decay away until all is left is bone. But for now… it was something unexplainably wondrous._

 _It's warm._

He listened serenely to Talon's quiet gently soft voice, and the calming effects it had on individuals.

"Create an image of what you seek, and trust your instincts when doing so," Talon's soft voice continued on. "Create an image of everything you feel and take note of the world around you." He obeyed, never hesitant in his mind's gate, finding and discovering Talon's warm white source, that presence, in the force just the same as his own white light. Two lights glittering like stars, atop a tower, a skyscraper, a superstructure, never flickering nor fading away, unbeknownst to all for now but crystal clear to only themselves; for it was only themselves that knew of each other in this precious wondrous moment in time. The creature beside him calmly, softly, continued onward, "Now, hone in on my presence and try to find a deeper connection than what is physically seen. Look out of your mind's eyes and there you will find what you seek." And he did. He stretched with phantom hands out and closed seeing cerulean eyes and spotted a thin small link between them. It wasn't much, but it was there, and alive, pulsing white, and it was strong, it was a strength that deeply depended on feelings of peace. Going through the link he touched something else. Something different, another sentient being just as himself. He nudged it; it nudged back. He floated around it; it floated around him. Like two orbs of white light, almost like spirits in a way among a warm world of white not harshly lit in any way, but they weren't like that;

They were alive.

It was warm.

"Talon, is that you?"

"Yes Luke, it's me. We can both talk telepathically. So you don't always have to speak aloud to me."

 _Oh, aheh heh heh, okay. But what is this?_

"We are among the force, the spirit of the galaxy, as it was called long ago by some, and this is part of our connection. It is what allows two creatures to form bonds such as this, although this a special type of bond, different from a Jedi, or a Sith's bond with another being as portrayed as master and apprentice. It is much more but at the same time much much less than that. Even I do not know the true extent of a bond such as this, and I fear I will never have the chance nor time to ever find out. But It is truly unique, although it doesn't seem like it can do much at first; with it we can talk telepathically over long distances, send images to one another, possibly transfer strength to each other, which I have done before in the past, and above all, it lets you know that I am alive just as it lets me know that you are alive in this moment."

 _What happens if one of us dies?_

"Then this new bond, which is still young, that we share will break, and shatter."

 _Is that all that will happen?_ He asked curiously. The white force they floated in seemed a bit chilled for a second in time, then the warmth returned full force. It was comfort.

 _It's warm._

"No, but let's return; shall we?"

He felt Talon's full presence grow and glow bright for a moment, and then fade and fade, until he could still feel it again, as powerful and strong and majestic and warm as it was before, but it wasn't as persistent in their bond, and Talon's consciousness was outside the connection. He followed suit.

Opening his eyes he was met with the glowing glazed sun that was almost gone over the horizon by now. The wind brushed the tall skyscrapers and looming superstructures gently bringing chilly air to their atmosphere. Talon appeared to be sad, which was strange to Luke for some reason. Talon wasn't sad often, or that he could tell.

He moved closer and leaned against the terror bird, almost nearly sinking into a bed of fluffy stark white feathers.

 _It's warm._

Talon drew close to him in turn, looking down at him; He glanced up to the terror bird and flashed a smile, a smile that was meant to come across as saying _"_ _It's okay. Whatever bothers you, it's okay." Strangely, now it's my turn to comfort you._

"Why are you so gloomy all of the sudden?"

"Just thinking," said the telepath, ever so softly.

"hmm, okay." He glanced at his stub of a right hand, then looked a bit harder at it, and questioned lightly, "You know, I wonder, how am I going to defeat Sidious with one hand?"

There was a pause in which no words were spoken.

"You won't have to worry about that-"

 _Huh?_ He curiously looked to Talon, head cocked to the side like a curious sandy blonde kitten, but Talon was looking away with a face slightly shadowed by the sunset's glowing light, turned up at the sky, where stars were beginning to be born out of darkness. He looked up too, the duo pair gazing up at the endless sky. His eyes were barely able to spot a small shooting star but it was gone in a blink of a blue cerulean eye.

"- as you and I both know that some things are meant to happen or be."

"Oh."

They both stared off into the distance together. Content right there; with one another.

* * *

(Fanfir Note: Helloooo everyone, how are you? (You don't really have to answer that, but oh well)…. Hmm, I was thinking, sorry if this story sucks or anything, but I try….. hehehe….. Trying is good…..And if you were confused by this chapter, it was meant to be confusing… teehee…. (^ _ ^ )

(Hydra Note: Oh yeah, do take into account that when I'm writing this I'm not a very avid star wars fan. I've just watched the movies, read one of the books, and done some research on the matter….. so of course there are going to be tons of aspects of this fanfic that will be very inaccurate or just completely made up, hehehe, ~looks around sneakily~, but you won't even notice…hehehehe… or will you?…. But plz don't stop reading because of that…. I think… hello… And if you don't like Talon then you'll most likely enjoy what happens to him in this fanfic….yolo…. bye bye… : )


	35. Demonic spider crab

**Chapter 35 Demonic spider crab**

* * *

The wind buffeted gently against him as he clung to Talon's pillowy feathers, the terror bird's red apple eyes shone bright in the sunlight.

Together, they soared.

With him settled comfortably between the dip between the start of Talon's neck and those large angled white wings, together, they took a lazy flight around the buildings high and low alike. It was a rather laid back nonchalant cruise around, which was just what he needed. The sky was blue and fine with random fluffy white clouds spread about occasionally, taking one another's places in blocking out the sun whenever they got in the ray's ways. Added in was a nice refreshing gust of wind, which made it a truly wonderful day to go flying.

It was the perfect day.

"Hey, I just thought of something," he pondered aloud.

"And what would that be I suppose?" Talon hummed, content and free. Those vibrations from such an action ticked his skin, racing up his spine.

"Do you think Dooku was a pedophile?"

"What?!" Their flight suddenly faltered. "NO! Why would you think that?!" Talon was positively horrified.

"Well," he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "He was a bit too touchy for my liking" he remembered, thinking back to his brief scuffle with the man.

Talon rolled his eyes. "I assure you Luke, that he wasn't a pedophile."

"How would you know?" he countered.

"It would be unbecoming of him."

"So," _What's that supposed to mean anyways._ _But_ \- "this reminds me of something. A person once told me that people who talk about people have small minds, people who talk about situations have bigger minds, and people who talk of ideas have the biggest minds of all!"

"Then are you implying that we are pea-brained half-witted idiots for speaking of Dooku, who just so happens to be a person?" voiced Talon, looking to him knowingly, a soft light shone in those red apple eyes.

"No. I donno." Then he chuckled a bit to himself. This whole situation sounded a bit silly to him, and maybe it was uncouth of him to joke and laugh now but he did so. Afterwards, more calmly, he released a pleasant sigh, and breathed in the mostly fresh air around them. His nose twitched. His senses could still get hints of smog and other unorthodox smells.

It bothered him more than he could say.

Talon glided across the sky, as if he was meant to be there, and the terror bird was, while riding upon the updrafts of the winds. Below him, feeling the body below him, Luke could make out each and every movement, muscle, working in unison to coordinate those large white wings and steer them onward. It was quite fascinating. Talon seemed as buoyant in the air as other things were the same in hydrous liquid water. Beneath him, the terror bird hummed slightly, mellow. His hand and legs trembled a bit from holding on tighter as the massive stark white creature suddenly swooped down in a rush. It made him grin out of good spirits. If it could be expressed, it would be expressed that both of them felt as clear as the sky, as light as the air. _This is why I love flying!_ And in doing this he couldn't really express how amazing it felt to soar without the need for wings of his own. But carefree up here, it was absolute bliss.

His heart fluttered in a synopsis of kindred agreement with his own mind.

Moving against the wind as playfully flowed and swirled around, he positioned his head to gaze aabout through blue cerulean eyes wide with joy. A smile overtook his face.

It is said that eyes are windows to the soul. Maybe if they are, then if one were to look into those blue eyes, they would see that in this moment there was peace on the inside, despite the daring endeavor that was up ahead, still waiting to be tackled upon and put to rest, but until then, until that fateful time when it seems like it's at world's end, until then, the only flawless path is to live in the moment, and cherish it however one wills.

Gazing animatedly beneath him, down below at all the sights, his gaze took current notice of the senate district underneath them; it was as if it just found its own way into their bird's eye view. Then there ahead lay that building, very familiar, but most certainly not in a good kind of way. The whole structure possessed a bad rap to it, reflecting that tiny dread into other's hearts, especially considering the events that happened there some days ago, not that he'd care to remember anything else that had happened on that day besides his mother.

 _Padme,_ he sighed.

It worried him that she worked there. _Seriously, how could this have happened?_ he asked himself in a mental conversation.

 _Well, duh,_ a small voice answered, _she want to help people, and becoming a senator is a great way to spread influence across broad expanses and do just that; help people_. That's Padme all right. He sighed.

Then he felt within himself as they neared the structure, as if it was tainted somehow, a dark shade. Most likely there was more than one dark presence to be found there, as he had unwillingly discovered oh so drastically. _More than one Sith_ he mused. _What am I going to do?_ he griped. The joy he had previously felt when flying so up high with his companion of a creature was extinguished a bit. From before, when he had felt as light as a feather, he couldn't have felt heavier than a boulder now.

 _But still…_

"I have an idea..."

Against his better wishes he asked Talon to get them closer.

"This is highly irrational," came a soft spoken statement.

He couldn't help but agree.

But Luke himself had that old Skywalker stubbornness, inherited from his father, and it occasionally showed itself, especially when pertaining to rash decisions. It had in the past, and it did now, surely. Talon knew that too.

Then they dove down, coming into the path of a skyscraper, Talon smoothly swooped to the left of it, beating those large white wings, they flew over and up, over it then, causing his stomach to drop; it was behind them. The wind whipped up. Up ahead lay the rounded senate structure. Being too curious for his own good, he glanced down, closer, peering, sneakily looking not too sneakily, attempting to make out all the little figures walking to and fro down below; until he could.

"Talon!" he called that name over the whirl of the winds.

"Yes Luke?"

"Is that who I think it is?" _Down there…_ A fire was ignited in him then.

Talon happened to glance down as well with him. "It is Luke. But don't be surprised. It is in it's natural habitat after all."

His blood heated up.

He scoffed. "Yeah right. In a deep dark slimy hole would be it's natural habitat. Preferably away from the rest of existence so I don't have to ever lay eyes on it again." _Everything would be so much easier then._

He scowled a dark deathly scowl.

 _Stupid Sidious. If only I could-_

"Don't let your overwhelming hatred consume your soul Luke," the telepath suddenly voiced, soft spoken, and calm, but there was a quiet authority to the air around which it was said.

His eye twitched a margin.

"You're starting to sound like my old mentor, Ben, when you talk like that." _But that old Jedi got himself killed on purpose. Seriously, how selfish. Why did he leave me? Now that I think on it, Ben/Obi-Wan could've escaped if he wanted to._

He growled under his breath.

"But he, your old mentor, and I could never be so different. To the Jedi, I am as real to them as the Sith they seek. What could one, I, ever hope from those who choose to be blind. They didn't hear me. Even me, one of the light of the force and the air and the land such as them, could not be reached nor heard. Neither peep nor sound. I'm still aghast at that. This reminds me of a long while ago, of what Dooku spoke of is true Luke, they are blind."

Luke huffed, but listened. "I figured." Then his blood began to boil. "Since how else could they be so stupid as to not see something that's right in front of their overgrown posh posh inflated arrogant heads!?" _And in doing that they have willingly put my mother, MY mother, in danger!_

 _There's only one thing to do..._

"My my Luke. What a fascinating vocabulary you exuded-"

He could feel Talon's good humor and it almost lightened up his mood. Almost.

"-But I must agree with you still on that aspect of some of the Jedi; although, do take into account that not all Jedi are like that. Generalizing is harmful. But anyhow, now, what do you expect us to do in the present now that Sidous is out in the open down there in the senate grounds? Surely you do not intend to-"

"- attack. We attack," Luke hissed like a feline, blue eyes flashing. If Luke was a sandy blonde feline he surely would have puffed up all big and fluffy, for intimidation purposes of course, but he couldn't ever come off as intimidating, funnily enough.

TALON POV

For Talon though, he could feel his companion's force presence, it changed, if only for a moment, maybe it grew a little darker, but for all the terror bird's excelling senses he couldn't quite catch the shift. "What do you mean?" the creature cautiously voiced out.

"We attack! Maybe if we're lucking you'll be able to rip that bastard's head off."

Now that statement was unlike Luke.

"GO!" Luke shouted. "WE DIVE DOWN, NOW!"

He reluctantly complied.

RANDOM GUARD POV

It was a sunny fine day atop one of the many platforms that were attached to this particular building, the senate building.

The senate guard member, along with others more, escorted the Chancellor to one of the many rented shuttles/speeders that belonged to the said Senate building. One Jedi trailed behind them gazing about, affirming that nothing happened to the Chancellor that would put said man's life in peril.

Nothing unusual happened lately besides that so called terrorist attack a couple days ago; and an infiltration by an unknown.

The official reports stated the unknown perpetrator, _who even dared to infiltrate the senate_ , had tried to harm Senator Amidala. Although that was hard to believe depending upon the fact that the senator herself had denied such claims rather vehemently that were brought and charged against the infiltrator, who happened to appear as a young man, species: human, with sandy blond hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, being around 5 in a half feet, looking to be in their early 20's, _as concluded by professional estimate based off the security footage_ ; the unknown wore a brown cloak as garments, and had great force powers as well. Such powers were clearly displayed by the perpetrator himself in front of a multitude of witnesses, _senate guards and esteemed commandoes among them, therefore confirming this one to be strong in the force._ _Having the power of the force isn't highly unusual, but it truly is highly unusual as it is to possess it to such an extent that only a trained and skilled force user could provide;_ even he, a simple senate guard, was intelligent enough to figure that out. Still, it wasn't clear yet if the unknown was an enemy. The Chancellor had been adamant that the young man was in fact an enemy of the Republic. And anyways, it was concluded some days ago that it would be safe to assume so, and agree with the Chancellor Palpatine, just in case. _One can never be too careful._

Weeks earlier, a similar incident had occurred in which they suspected the same young man had infiltrated another department and had completely trashed the good Chancellor's chambers and office for no apparent reason. It was suspected that it was some sort of vendetta.

 _How childish._

 _Of course there would be those out there who would oppose our leader's fair rule. Maybe the young man's a separatist. But then why did he leave senator Amidala alive if he had a clear opportunity that one time when he got up close to her?_

The guard's speculations were cut short by a slight whiff of internal anger and hurt pride.

 _This is a disgrace. We guards should be able to perform a splendid job protecting the citizens and senators. It is our solemn duty. But still, we fail still! That's unacceptable!_ The guard himself inwardly seethed, being careful as to not show the emotional turmoil he felt on the inside.

 _I swear, I will not let anything happen to the Chancellor! My job depends on it!_

With noticibly more determined grey eyes the guard gripped his weapon a bit tighter, although such an action was barely noticeable, and the guard locked his gaze on the aged wise Chancellor he and his fellow guardsmen were escorting to a protective shuttle.

 _I won't let the Chancellor out of my sight!_

And the guard was determined to do just that.

 _Or so help me I will- !_

A huge gust of wind blew over them all, raining and whipping up coats and jackets in a strong blast, the guard raised an arm to shield his eyes, squinting, as dust particles blew up in the air around them.

The wind died down.

Then it was quiet.

Lowing his arm, the guard looked to where the Chancellor Palpatine was, or rather, where he was supposed to be.

"Huh?!" Those grey eyes nearly popped from their sockets.

All the guards and everyone on the platform looked to and fro and around and above and up and down, but there was neither sign of head nor hair of the old aged chancellor.

The guard let out a noise of horror at the true realization.

Then they panicked!

LUKE POV

He howled in laughter, almost to the point of not being able to breath.

"Talon, we did it! Gwa haha haha!"

 _Wait-_ He stopped laughing. _We did?_ he realized.

"It seems we did Luke, but what do you want us to do now?" Talon sounded very very uncomfortable, a the terror bird struggled to contain the thing that was held tightly in it's claws.

"Uh, I haven't thought that far."

"You mean you have no clue?"

"It was just an improvision."

"Now what?" Talon urged.

"How should I know?"

"It was your idea."

 _But I didn't think it would actually work! Oh Sithspit!_

"I don't know! Just throw him somewhere! Anywhere! And you helped me with it. You're supposed to be the rational one out of the two of us!"

"Then are you saying you don't have a spec of rationality in that puny brain of yours."

"Hey, my brain is not puny!"

"Compared to mine, it might as well be."

"But I-"

"Luke!" Talon cawed out, alarmed.

His blood ran cold. Talon never screamed lightly.

"What?!"

"I can't feel **him**."

"What do you mean you can't feel **him**?!"

"I had him in my claws grasp and now he's just GONE!"

"What! That's insane."

 _He can't just disappear! Where would he go?_

Beneath him, he could feel Talon's sides heaving, almost nearly hyperventilating. But he, Luke, could only imagine the horrors that Sidious had done to Talon during the creature's captivity.

Luke looked around in panic, his grip rather tight on Talon's feathers. His blue gaze quickly scanned, terrified, around Talon's back and the surrounding area. But there was no sign of Sidious. It was as if he vanished.

A moment passed.

He released a nervous chuckle. _Maybe he fell off_ , he jokingly/half-heartedly suggested, turning to face back forward, and willing with all his heart for that to be true.

But only if it was.

Their flight began to get crazy, large white wings jerked shakily. Talons' head violently twisted back. "Luke behind you!"

Stunned, he twisted his upper body around, and there! There it was! _I didn't even sense him._

A second later, he shrieked, petrified. _WTF IS THAT THING!_

Sidous's face was twisted in an unearthly rage.

Palpatine was like a demonic spider crab. Luke screamed, "OH shit; he's pissed. Someone call an exorcist!"

"Religion can't save you now" Palpatine eerily whispered, beginning to slowly, although it wasn't slow in the least at all, begin to sidle up Talon's feathered back, to where Luke himself was planted in fear.

"AAAAuuauaauaha! Talon, do something!" he screeched in terror at the expression on the Sith's face.

Palpatine wasn't amused.

 _Hold onto me!_ Talon voiced out.

Suddenly like a bull trying to throw off it's rider Talon's flight became erratic as his back rose up and down like that of a galloping horse trying to sway the enemy to fly off but Sidious's claw like fingers gripped deep. Talon cried out as those hand penetrated though flesh and blood began to soak those stark white feathers.

Luke saw what had happened.

"You bastard!" he screamed, enraged, blood boiling, making to get up and face the sith head on, but-!

They nearly collided with a building. Debris scattered around them as some of the structure was chipped away in the harsh impact. Talon's wings faintly sprang out again, a panic in those red apple eyes, the white creature's body twisting.

Do a barrel roll, and without warning, Talon did just that.

A yelped as he lost hold for a second of Talon's feathers, grasping and pulling rather harshly at the fluffy plumage, unintentionally ripping a few out; he felt bad for a second. The white feathers shone in the sun, floating away. He hauled himself up, limbs twitching and shaking, drawling breaths into his lungs in gasps.

Talon swerved to the side, dipping up and over a superstructure. The wind became strong as they rose into the air, it battered, clawing at cloaks and feathers, at Luke and Talon and Sidious alike.

He had never seen Talon like this. So out of control. His gaze caught that of those red eyes, and in them was a raw panic. Forcing himself through the newly born link he and Talon shared, only a searing pain was conveyed though. _Well, no shit Talon's acting like that. That bastard Sith is attempting to tear his mind apart!_ Tears stung at his own eyes.

 _Sidious hurt Talon._

 _That sith hurt Talon, my friend._

Releasing his grip on Talon, he sprung up and charged at Sidious recklessly, intent on knocking the Sith wrinkly old Sith clean off the terror bird in one fell swoop, and getting them as far away as possible. But in a flash, despite his attempts, his opponent sidled scarily up to his side, kicking him in back, sending him sprawling, bouncing, and tumbling across Talon's backside till he almost fell completely off. He grunted, just managing to snag hold of one of those long white tail feathers in an iron grip with his only hand.

Sidious grinned sadistically and cackled, crawling near him against the blast of the wind. A dangerous glint shone in those horrid putrid yellow eyes.

In the back of his mind, he felt the terror bird nudge him in warning.

A moment later he understood why.

Suddenly, Talon dove.

 _It's an opening._

 _Here's my chance!_

As Talon's body curved, spearing straight down, plummeting, he let go. He let go his grasp from Talon's tail feathers that he had previously clung to. He let go, the same moment as he channeled the force into his arm to strengthen the limb exponentially. So exponentially in fact, that he used Talon's momentum: of the sudden turn and the swift change in pressure, to drag himself forward by one hand and launch himself spearing straight down, over Sidious, flinging his small statured body forward at rapid speeds, till he found himself soaring alongside the terror bird straight down: at the same speed, degree, and angle, almost touching, flying. Stray white feathers tickled his face. But he felt utterly exhausted, sapped of energy. As he flew, shooting straight down, he reached out, stretching his one, only hand, straining till it hurt, to grab hold of the terror bird's large soft neck in a firm embrace. The twisting his other limbs around awkwardly amid the overwhelming gusts, he clung hold securely. His cloak trailed behind him, flapping and tugging wildly, whipping up a ruckus against the incoming relentless gales that beset against them.

He grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes.

Twisting his head back he spotted Sidious drawing ever closer, flecks of blood and feathers fell from Talon's body as the Sith clawed his way over, digging into flesh.

He swallowed thickly, barely able to open his eyes against the extreme wind pressure, as they plummeted downwards toward the cityscape below.

Snatching a breath in and shutting his eyes, he tried to clear his mind, and concentrate. _I have to do this._

Once

His limbs hugged Talon's neck tighter for a second. _This is my entire fault._

Twice

Deep inside, he reached for that one place. _If I hadn't been so quick to act._

Thrice

His blue eyes flashed vividly. _I'll make it right!_

A whimper escaped him, as he called upon the light power of the force in an improvised move. The air expanded, and pulsed around them.

Then suddenly.

Time seemed to still around them for a moment, as if in zero gravity. But possibly it was just the air around them that stilled, and the time in which the act from the force that Luke performed was stilled because it happened in such a short timespan that it could only be possibly seen in the flash of a single blink. Or was it because of the force applied to it, the air, in an unknown way.

A great pressure crashed down upon them all, originating from him, Luke. He sent it out in a sudden catapulting thick wave. That stopped-

It happened so quickly and fast no one had time to prepare for the random release. Least of all Sidious.

He smirked. But that was the point.

The pressure crashed down upon them all, forcibly Talon's body was flung in an upwards motion, the muscles rippling and twisting, he tried to grip talon's neck, but his finger's slipped, and he was blown back.

But he needn't have the strength nor the energy to stop himself.

A gasp escaped him. Blue eyes widening as he was thrown, with nothing underneath him. Nothing underneath him but an emptiness.

But suddenly, his body was yanked forward, talons' beak snapping shut, that large white head twisting uncomfortably back, to grab the hem of his coat, jaws clamped shut with a snap.

The terror bird's breath was hot against his skin.

He caught sight of Talon's red apple eyes, locked onto his own.

"Talon," he gasped.

"What happens if I fly off?" 

Talon's apple red eye rolled back to meet his, "I won't let that happen."

 _Of course you'd be there to catch me._

Then Talon glowed an unearthly white, a sphere of pale energy surrounding them, and they teleported away from there.

OOO

"Luke, I suggest any further actions we ever, or one's that you should ever wish, should be further thought out and contemplated over before exacted upon," Talon sighed out tiredly, sides heaving.

"Uh huh," he managed, lying out against the shiny glassy surface of a structure like a starfish, squinting up at the sun and partly clouds. "Uh huh," he repeated aimlessly.

He hacked out some coughs.

 _You can say that again._

He coughed again.

Then they both sighed in unison, and relief.

The sun began to beat down warm and steady. A whirling breeze adding to it to make a nice sunny partly cloudy semi-warm day.

It truly was: the perfect day.

"Good thing we were able to fling that salty old Sith away to who knows where, right?" a slight crooked smile came upon his face at the image that he just barely caught out of his peripheral vision of Sidious suddenly losing his grip on Talon's body when the terror bird was forced to drastically move and twist with such sudden and unexpected movements that it sent the Sith flying, shooting down and away to who knows where.

 _Hah! The look on his face was hilarious! I wish I could've recorded it somehow! He had looked sooo surprised!_

Wheezes that were supposed to be laughs, but hardly sounded like it, escaped his fatigued body.

 _Hmph, serves him right though for being so salty all the time._

"Luke, are you choking!"

"Wha-," gasp "No!-" he wheezed. "But still, you have to admit, we sure did kick Sidious's butt!"

"For your information the most we accomplished was to infuriate him and-"

"Hah! That's even better!" he but in.

"First of all, I would think not, although that is just an opinion. However, dire consequences may result out of the rebellious insolent escapade. Next time we ever do anything drastic consult me thoroughly and do not push things upon your own peers, myself in this case, in the heat of the moment, to take action that is not the best thought out. Although don't you worry, I berate myself as well. I promised myself long ago since when I first laid my gaze on you that I would solemnly swear to help you in your endeavor to defeat the Sith, as long as I am around. That is the truth. However, when it puts our lives in danger, then that is when I must draw a line. It seems I have been lenient. Next time, we go on an escapade of my affirmation, although if you have ideas it will be considered. Do take into account that you are still young, and you have much to learn."

Luke had actually stopped listening halfway through Talon's little speech. _I can't help that my attention span right now isn't that high!_

He felt slightly offended as well. "I'm not a little child anymore. I'm a full-fledged adult. Just so you know: I'm 23 years old!"

"But do not misunderstand my intentions through my words; there is zilch wrong with being young. When one is young they have a certain passion about them, a great zeal, ardor, vigor, fieriness; a fire in them that never seems to die: that is what I see in you, although I couldn't descry or espy it at first glance. This world is much more exciting and dramatic for one so young, and the young thrive in it. Luke, what I see in you, I do sincerely hope that you retain that fire and willingness and uttermost determination to do what you believe to be right that I see right now in your strong eyes."

As talon voiced those words softly, but strongly, there was a faint hint of pride emanating from the terror bird.

"I'll try," he affirmed, feeling a bit touched. _I won't let any old Sith break me down that easily._

"On another note, you do realize Sidious is far from dead. I doubt a fall or incursion like that could defeat him."

He sighed heavily. "I guess you're right bout' that. Stars, I'll be damned and reap a hundred miracles if something like that could kill that nasty old sith anyways. It would be too easy. Oh well." _We can only hope. Hehehe. Imagine if Sidious choked on a fly and actually died because of it. How dumb. Stars, that would be wonderful. It'd solve all my problems, actually, not all, but most._ Then he berated himself _, I shouldn't wish death upon others, that's not nice._ Slyly he thought, _however, maybe I could make an exception for Sidious. He deserves it after all._

"On a lighter note," voiced Talon, interrupting his thoughts. "What you did back there was substantially impressive." He could feel Talon's approval.

He sat up, using one arm for support, twisting his body so he could face the creature, Talon, who lay upon the structure's roof close in a mass of uneven feathers, some tipped with blood. And upon the terror bird's head, a few feathers, rebellious in their wake, stuck up awkwardly. So out of place they usually would have looked. But not this time.

"You think so," he grinned himself silly.

"Of course I do. Without a doubt in my large red heart. But I can only theorize exactly it was that you did back there, so why don't you explain it to me in more prominent detail, so then I can appreciate the extent of your performance."

Luke rubbed his nose, feeling a bit miffed by the praise. Maybe a bit embarrassed as well.

"Er, well, Palpatine could read your movements, so the trick was to do something unexpected. But since you couldn't do a thing at the moment with Palpatine attacking your mind-" he grimaced, eyes catching sight of the sticky blood that still coated some of those stark fluffy white stark feathers. He continued, "-I took matters into my own hands, and used my force powers to alter your movements so drastically, curving your body back unexpectedly, that it would force that old hag to let go. Call it zero gravity; it's a bit like that at first. But then it just kinda- I don't know- got out of control a bit. And it took a lot of concentration, and energy out of me."

As if on cue, he hacked out another cough, and slumped back down. His legs felt a bit weak.

"It must have," responded the telepath, "being quite the impressive feat that it was."

"Hehe, yeah, I guess. But to do that, I needed to lift your mass of weight." He coughed. "Talon-" cough, cough. "-You weigh a ton."

"Are you calling me fat?" snapped the terror bird playfully.

"What-no! It's just-"

Then the creature's melodical laugh filled his head, thankfully interrupting his stuttering. "I'm just messing with you Luke."

He shot the terror bird a nervous smile. Swinging himself back up, he sat cross legged, and scratched at his shining sandy blonde hair.

"But in actuality Luke-" Talon started, rather serious.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get any ideas of taking Sidious on like that **ever again**."

"Don't worry. I won't."

 _I've learned my lesson._

 _And I may have been traumatized for life._

And he shuddered at the image of Sidious: as a horrid demonic spider crab.

 _Eww, scary._

 **BONUS SCENE**

(Takes place somewhere from whence Luke and Talon escaped LiMerge Building, till now): 

LUKE POV

It was later in the night. The sky was clear and bright. Up above could be seen were ships and stars and everything in between. But beware of what lies there. In the darkness's snags and flares. For there is something dangerous brewing deep in the dark black sky. But for now, it's illuminated, by the waning gibbous's glimmering light. **(A/N: a waning gibbous is a moon phase)**

Luke sprawled out like a starfish upon the top of a skyscraper.

A little ways away Talon lay down comfortably as well, grooming and preening his whitened feathers that appeared to give off an unearthly glow in the moonlight. And as that glow shone down it lit up and darkened those apple red hypnotic eyes.

He listened to the air around them, taking in the busy sounds of the city below, and above them, even more skyscrapers and superstructures still rose.

A sudden thought came to him.

It came as to how he had gotten to be there. _To be here._

He phased back to think of all the way he came, reminiscing of ghosts of the past and his long lost friends.

He reminisced over what he did in that other future, feeling more and more depressed as he did so.

 _I'm a murderer._

 _I already knew that though_ , he thought, clenching his only fist and resting it upon his chest. _It's an undeniable truth._

 _I've killed- NO- I've murdered hundreds of thousands of people!_

He pushed himself up.

"I'm such a horrible person!"

"Luke, please refrain from screaming. I fear you'll bust my eardrums."

"Oh…" _whoops_. He felt his face heat up, and he was glad it was dark. He hadn't even realized he had screamed out loud to the world. "Sorry."

"It's okay, apology accepted. But Luke-," talon fixed those red eyes onto him, boring into him; "-you are not a horrible person. You must know that. A horrible person is someone who commits and continues to commit unorthodox inhumane and deplorable deeds that benefit **no one** , and are prepared with the merciless scheming intent to harm or severely kill and or torture another for pleasure or sick merriment in hopes for some desperate deranged goal. You are not like that Luke. I know you are not. You couldn't be farther from being something such as that. That is the truth of the matter."

"But Talon," he stressed, a bit crazed. "I'm a murderer!"

A crooked grin spread across his face as he said that, but his blue eyes were dipped in sadness, a painful sadness.

"I've senselessly murdered hundreds of thousands of people without a second thought."

 _The Death Star._

He unwittingly sent an image of what had occurred back then to Talon.

"That's not true Luke. You're thinking about it now. It has not been without a second thought. Surely it has never been without a second remorse."

"That doesn't count!" he yelled, throwing his arm out in a sort of desperation. "I only have felt remorse recently, when I came here. But before, before, I was too caught up in my own problems and the resistance against the empire. But that's no excuse to write off so many deaths!" He couldn't believe he felt the beginning of tears to prick at his azure eyes. _Dammit. Why do I feel so emotional?_

 _No. no, I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry._

He angrily wiped at his eyes.

"I'm a mass murderer!" he screamed to the heavens.

"No you are not Luke." Talons tone was deathly quiet.

"You're forgetting something," intoned the terror bird, catching his gaze and holding it. "That was in the future. You decimated hundreds of thousands of living breathing heart-beating living beings in the future. Don't you forget that. But this is the present. This is the now. **It hasn't happened yet.** And it never will. You conscience is clearer than ever before and I am certain you will strive to rectify your past-future wrongdoings.

Luke. You are not a mass murderer. You have only taken the lives of 2 dozen or so beings here, maybe a fraction more."

…

"Oh," was all he could say.

What could he say?

 _He's right. I-I'm not a mass murderer._

He eyes squeezed tight in a brief flighty moment of happiness. His stomach felt queasy. Breathily, he whispered, "You're right!"

 _I haven't decimated a Death Star! I haven't destroyed countless lives and families!_

"Talon, you're right," he repeated, the realization dawning upon him just like the sunlight dawning upon the horizon, summoning a new day. _Why have I never thought of that before!_

And against the red painted sky of a multitude of softly and strongly awakening colors, he stood, screaming out in joy.

"I've only killed 30-something people in this timeline!"

"I'M NOT A MASS MURDERER!" he screamed to the world up and down below, out into the Coruscant cityscape, that living, breathing, cityscape, hoping it would hear, and his voice echoed back to him in response.

He couldn't help but smile himself silly.

The wind whipped about the clothes that clung to his figure, his body outlined by the rising sun. And there, a new day was born.

TALON POV

 _Maybe I should tell him. Actually, maybe not. It wouldn't be a wise thing to do, now would it?_

Talon's red apple eyes crinkled in shared happiness with Luke as their connection pulsed with singing emotions.

 _I guess I shouldn't tell him that killing around 30 people_ _ **is**_ _considered a mass murder._

 _But Luke, I guess now you are not considered a mass_ _ **mass**_ _murderer._

 _And that is okay._

Talon's eyes twinkled.

Luke whooped loudly.

The sky rose silently.

And a new day began.

* * *

(Fanfir Note: Hello readers, thanks for reading. Sorry if this chapter had repetitive information and that it was mostly talking going on, but oh well. And just so you know, this story is going somewhere…. Hehe…. Actually, in about 7 chapters (depends), the major turning point in the fanfic will occur, not the climax, but the major major turning point. A tip in the scales, if one could say, but in whose favor will it go to? ….. hehehe….. But that's for you to find out… thx for reading… )


End file.
